Is the Order a Stand?
by XMinerCobra
Summary: Joren Joestar, second adopted child of Joseph Joestar is sent to a town to retrieve three objects stolen from the Speedwagon Foundation. Too bad he has to work in a café called the Rabbit House, surrounded by cute girls and the extremely large population of rabbits. Post-Stone Ocean AU. Discontinued
1. Joren Joestar's Bizarre Start!

Joren Joestar's Bizarre Start!

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. I don't own anything, if I did, Hoto Cocoa is best girl and an Alaskan Bull Worm would be a Stand.**

 **Goddamn those Alaskan Bull Worms.**

 **JoJo is my favorite Shōnen Jump series of all time, because it's badass and all and not filled with filler like Naruto with a weird but amazing ass story and visuals that put it on its own genre.**

 **Sorry I can't make those 「marks」on the corner of words, not even Google wants to tell me what these are so I have to use [brackets] unless one of you guys knows how to use it on mobile. Had to copy and paste those 「marks」to show you.**

 **Mind you, I only watched up till Stardust Crusaders by the time I'm writing, so I'm looking up the wiki. This takes place if Jotaro and Jolyne make it through Stone Ocean unscathed (trying not to spoil) and stop Pucci. This also takes place in the 21st century but the protagonist as old as Shizuka and this took place in 2014.**

 **Hope this one gets even acknowledged, JoJo and Is the Order a Rabbit? does not have that many fics, or even that popular ones. I don't even know if anyone who's going to read this watched Is the Order a Rabbit? Not even a piece of fanart in the world that crossovered these two even though JoJo can crossover with anything.**

 **Really hope anyone reads this, my dreams and effort were put here. Don't read this if you haven't read or watched JoJo, but this goes along the same route as Is the Order a Rabbit? so you won't miss much.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

50,000 years ago, a meteorite crashed in Cape York, Greenland. An excavation team during 1978 discovered that an alien virus spread from the meteor, perhaps for as long as it laid there, it spread all over the world by then. Two workers died of a disease once they had contact with the meteorite but few people who made contact with it were granted powers known as **[Stands]** , beings who take many forms and are invisible to everyone except other **[Stand]** useds.

The meteor, was eventually entrusted to the Speedwagon Foundation, a world famous organization who specialize in **[Stand]** users and other supernatural occurrences as well as many other generous things. Eventually, many incidents happened afterward that were crises on a worldwide scale that involved a single bloodline: the Joestar bloodline. The family were involved in conflicts with a vampire, Aztec men of fitness, the vampire again, some serial killer with a hand fetish, the mafia, then the most recent was the priest that wished to reset the universe. All of these were foiled by different Joestar members but the next incident is about to start.

Where does this story lead to?

* * *

"Breathe." In a large apartment, a man who looked very old was instructing a teenage boy who wore some sort of mask. "Good, seems like you're learning the Ripple very well, boy."

"Fuck off, old man." The boy ripped the mask off his face. "Dunno if you spit in this thing when you wore it back then. Don't make me breathe you germs." The old man chuckled, the boy quickly set the mask on a nearby table. "Gets itchy in that thing."

"You asked for this, not me."

"Ugh." The boy sighed, scratching his face. "This better get me somewhere." He looked at his hands, briefly some energy flowed through it like electricity. "Yikes."

This boy is Joren Caesar Joestar, age fifteen and second adopted child of Joseph Joestar and Suzie Q, a very elderly couple...like...very elderly. He had black hair that reached down his neck, blue eyes and somewhat of a tannish complexion, being taller than both of his adopted parents and being what people call a pretty boy.

Bishōnen? Joren never thought he was that beautiful.

"You'll get used to **[Hamon]** , but practice it every day or else you'll get old like me." Joseph grinned, pointing at the various wrinkles that surrounded his face. "I look good for my age, don't I."

"Whatever." Joren replied nonchalantly, to the dismay of the Joestar. "Where's Shizuka and Granny Suzie?"

"Don't call your mother granny. Makes her feel old. They're at the park." Joren sighed, his parents could pass for his great grandparents, his sister being seventy or something by now didn't help. "Roses came along with them, so better make your own sandwich."

"Fine." Going to the kitchen, Joren grabbed **[Nutella]** and some bread. "How's Jotaro and his 'injury'?"

"His face is pretty beat up, nothing life threatening." Joseph sat on the couch, grabbing a comic book he left on the table and presumed reading it. "Having your entire face half sliced isn't very pretty. Wish I was there."

"You would have got in the way. Sure, you fought half naked vampire gods but you got killed once by a vampire." Joseph frowned at the retort. "What's wrong, geezer? You've been too stuck up today more than usual."

" **Oh my god...** " Joseph put his comic back down. "I got the call from the Speedwagon Foundation a few days ago." Joren bit into his sandwich, finally done making it. "No, they do not wish for you to write another book immediately after what happened with that Pucci guy."

"Aw." Joren sounded a bit disappointed. "I wanted to see Jolyne..."

"Not that, apparently the Foundation 'lost' something." The young Joestar quickly ate the last piece of his sandwich and blinked. "How can they 'lose' something?" He asked, Joseph groaned.

"No, no. Some crazy group of **[Stand]** users broke in, using their **[Stands]** to infiltrate the base. They don't know how they knew where their supernatural objects were put or how they even knew which ones to get but they did."

"What did they make off with?" His adopted son asked, Joseph looked at him straight in the eye as the boy joined the old man on the sofa.

"Three things that are extremely dangerous." He explained to him. "First, a fragment of the meteor that gave humanity **[Stands]** , we kept a piece just in case we needed some more users but that backfired. The second is...Dio's Coffin..."

 **[MENACING]**

Joren's eyes shot open, he stood up from the couch. "D-Dio? Why of all things is steal that?!" He grabbed Joseph from the shoulders and began shaking him. "How are you not panicking!?" Joren heard the legend and nightmare of Dio Brando enough to send him wetting. "Is it Pucci's allies? Or some servants Dio had still around?"

"We still aren't sure. We're lucky nobody died in the entire raid." The Hamon and Stand user told him. "But the third thing is even worse."

"What's worse than what's left of Dio being stolen?"

"It's the Red Stone."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh...my...god." Joren collapsed onto the sofa in disbelief. "Why did you let the Speedwagon Foundation with it? Did you even get rid of the mask that it includes?" Joseph shook his head. "WHY?!"

"In case Kars ever came back." The old man replied simply, yawning as if this wasn't important. The boy proceeded to grab the man and shake him again.

"He's in space! He isn't going to come back for a long, long time!" In the most overreactive tone he can make, Joren began yelling at him. "The Red Stone, the thing that grants the the ultimate form of life...you just left it? HOW ARE YOU FUCKING CALM?!"

"Hey, I'm old, going to die soon. I can't do that with a body like this!" That's the senility that Joren was most familiar with. "Jotaro is too busy trying to reconnect with his family, Josuke is too busy with normality, Giorno...dunno what he does! Being Italian and probably being a dick like Caesar!"

"Is it because he's Dio's son?"

"Likely."

"How about me?" The boy offered himself. "I have my **[Stand]** ready and I learned enough **[Hamon]** for at least one adventure." He spoke. "The only problem is going onto the plane. You don't even need to go, old man."

"Eh? What did you say?" Joseph deadpanned, lending his ear to the teen. "Speak up, my oldness is trying to hear your stupidity."

"Shizuka better not become like you when she gets old." Joren proceeded to stand up and walk around in a circle around the couch, deep in thought which was a habit. "At least your **[Hermit Purple]** to find their hideout."

"Think I was lazy enough not to do that?" The Joestar took out a photo and raised it into the air. "Took me awhile to not break cameras anymore but here it is." Joren grabbed the photo and stared at it.

"Japan?" He frowned, staring at the photo. "Why is our family somehow always connected there? First is Holly and her husband, your affair, now this." The image of the aforementioned thing was a picture of a map of the world, except that Japan was close up, pointing at a specific dot.

"Yes..." The old man stood up. "I used **[Hermit Purple]** on a calculator, which I didn't know was compatible gave us coordinates apparently. Led us to a town called Kaanin."

"Is it heavily populated?"

"No, it's a quiet town filled with cafés and rabbits."

"Rabbits?"

Kaanin was a town modeled after European architect to celebrate Japan's allying with Germany and Italy. They experimented on various rabbits in now currently abandoned laboratories a bit distant from the town, once Axis lost WWII, the rabbits were released into the wild. In the current day, Kaanin's now a peaceful town, combining both Japanese and European culture together along with its rather large population of rabbits and cafés.

"It sounds like it's nice to go there for vacation. It isn't as loud as New York and I could sure use some tea." Standing up, Joseph grasped his cane and he walking towards Joren who was still walking in circles. "At this rate you'll run over someone."

"Someone's gonna go there anyway, you can tell the old woman it's...me trying to learn my brother's culture."

"That town's half European in nature." The man told him. "Well then, I'll learn from your own mom then." The boy quickly retorted. "Tell the Speedwagon Foundation I'm going. Need a vacation anyway."

"All you did for summer is play that Wii U and 3DS!"

"Oh yeah, gotta pack that 3DS." He turned to him. "Why did you even keep that mask anyway for Kars? Even you know he can't come back easily."

"2012, duh."

* * *

In an empty building, where moss hung the ceilings and walls, the floor being littered with dirt and dust. The sound of a generator roared to life, lights of the building returning, two figures approached each other in an empty laboratory, the computers and other bits of technology not being brought back to life anytime soon.

"Did you get all three of those objects?" The smaller figure asked.

"Yeah, those assassins you hired did most of the legwork, I'm here to deliver." The taller figure looked at the objects placed in the room, one which was a large coffin. "It's hard package and entire coffin, you know how it is after 9/11."

The smaller figure went towards the coffin, rubbing his hands on the casing. "This coffin saved Erina Joestar, her child and her future daughter-in-law. At the same time, Dio and the body of Jonathan Joestar were put onto this coffin once they were rescued and with their weight, the coffin went down to sea. Ironic that what saved a life saved the other life's mortal foe?"

 **[MENACING]**

"Yes, yes." The taller person looked at the two other objects on top of it. "What about those two?"

"This stone?" The smaller figure held the perfectly, round, small orb made of stone. "This stone grants people **[Stands]** , unfortunately it doesn't have the pure concentrate like the **[Arrows]** do, so it only gives **[Stands]** , no **[Requiem Stands]** could be made."

"The mask?"

"This mask, it is truly a long story." He placed the stone down and looked at the stone mask. "Dio used one of these to become a vampire. This is the perfect version of that mask, used to create the ultimate form of life."

"Then why aren't you using that now for yourself?" The taller figure backed away in fear.

"No, I do not wish to use it on myself, it would disrespectfully to the memory and spirit of Dio." He spoke out his reasons. "Pucci has failed, his intentions were good but he was stopped by Jotaro's child. His is loyalty was unquestionable and a will that shakes diamonds itself but he should have searched a way to resurrect Dio, not use **[Made in Heaven]** with himself.

"Wait, wait. Are you saying you want to...bring back Dio?!" The taller man instantly drew a gun of some sorts. The smaller figure looked at him, frowning. "If he comes back, the moment he sees me, he'll kill me."

"Let's cut to a deal." The smaller figure turned to him. "If you help me, I will reward you for your service and convince Dio not to kill you."

"Who says you will?"

"Tsk, tsk. Hol Horse..." The figure turned to him. "Look at the back of my neck."

* * *

Joren boarded the plane, looking bored. The old man, Joseph Joestar told him that there was a friend he had helped out with a supernatural issue who lived in Kaanin (wished he mentioned that earlier). Grandma Suzie was told he was going to be on a relaxing vacation, good thing he was taught Japanese.

"Okay...what's the monetary value of Japan?" He tried doing the math in his head, he sucked at math. "Ugh..." His **[Hamon]** soared through his hand as he tapped his head. "Ow."

Fortunately, Joseph wasn't on the plane, so the guarantee it wasn't going to crash was grateful. "What movies they have on here?" He grabbed the booklet and looked through. "That guy the old man says he has at least one kid..."

It wasn't uncommon there would be some civilian casualties when a situation involved the Joestar bloodline. He was warned that he better not fight in a populated area or even involve anybody besides professional Speedwagon Foundation members, which is likely one of the few pieces of advice he'll actually take from the old man.

"The Rabbit House..." He said, reaching for the seat's remote. "That's where I'm supposed to stay...why am I talking to myself?"

* * *

 _An old man with a cane was wandering through a street, the road right next to him filled with traffic and cars and people screaming in a language he couldn't even understand. "Why did I end up in this country for vacation? Don't know how Suzie likes this place, there's beggars, traffic, and vendors everywhere."_

 _Joseph continued to walk down the street, hoping some his **[Ripple]** training taught somehow is able to disable his hearing for a bit and he just forgot it. Unfortunately, he felt something come out of his wallet. "What the-HEY!"_

 _He saw a kid run away from him, very small but holding his wallet in his hand. Fortunately, even though he's too old to go after the kid, nobody was too old to use a **[Stand]**._

 _" **[HERMIT PURPLE]**!" A purple vine extended from his sleeve, wrapping around the sidewalk like a tripwire and the kid fell onto the floor the moment he walked on it, the wallet dropping from his hand. "There we go." The boy pushed himself up, looking back at him and attempting to bolt for it but unfortunately for the kid, a police officer was bumped into him._

 _"Hoy, you little thief!" The officer grabbed the kid by the ragged shirt the moment he tried to run. "What are you doing, trying to pickpocket that tourist's wallet?!"_

 _"Screw you!" The boy tried to struggle his way out of it to no avail. This reminded Joseph of a scene in his youth that involved a cop and someone who stole his wallet._

 _AKA, Smokey fucking Brown._

 _"Hey! Learn to respect your elders!" The moment the cops took out some handcuffs, something flashed by the boy to Joseph's shock. It was a humanoid figure, its head was covered by a steel, blueish black helmet with golden trims, the visor lifted to reveal only darkness and two glowing red dots underneath it acting as eyes. The body was akin to a nobleman's, a fancy dark and blue coat but no sign of skin was underneath, as the coat was worn as if it was worn and made to not to show even the sliver of flesh underneath as the collar reached all the way up to its head. The neck was covered by some clothing, the matched the coat also and reached all the way to the legs and boots worn above the pants, the boots looked like armor, same design as the helmet with steel and the same blueish black with gold trims. The most noticeable features were the hands, which was robotic and puppet-like in nature, looking like miniature missiles, each one shaped akin to normal fingers. The second most noticeable was the two large, wings behind it, reaching down the entire body, the left one was black, the other was pure white._

 _" **Oh, my GOD!** Wait!" Joseph reacted quickly, galloping towards the officer with his cane. "Hang on, officer!"_

 _"Oh, sir! This little thief was caught stealing your wallet!" The cop informed him but Joseph was more concerned for the cop's safety, as this **[Stand]** was ready to kill him. "I wish I could help you pick up your wallet but I'm busy restraining him." The kid still struggled underneath the cop, doing some effort to escape but the cop was stronger._

 _"Wait, there seems to be a misunderstanding here, my good man." The old man tried to make a good excuse. "You see, this is my great nephew."_

 _"Your great nephew?"_

 _"Yes, I accidentally put his wallet in my coat over here, he chased me down and asked for it back and tried to run back. I'm sure it looks like he was robbing me but he wasn't." The cop blinked. "I also apologize for his behavior, he's not that fond of people."_

 _The cop's eyes dilated before he sighed. "Alright, learn manners for your elder, boy. If you pickpocket for real, you'll regret it." The boy was dropped down onto the sidewalk, the cop grabbed the wallet from the floor and gave it to Joseph. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."_

 _"No problem, I should be grateful for cops like you watching for us in case of real crimes."_

 _"Okay, goodbye sir!" Before exchanging one more hostile glance with the boy, the cop walked off. The boy picked himself off the floor, coughing out. Of exhaustion._

 _"Ugh, you old fuck, why did you help me?" Well that wasn't a typical response that someone you rescued says, or what a...six years-old says either._

 _"Don't worry, I'm a friend." He said calmly. "Look." The boy looked in shock when the purple vine came out of the old man's hand. "See, used this to trip you, will you listen?" The boy nodded. "Good, what's your name?"_

 _"J-Joren." This boy was a boy with few words, it seemed. "What is that?"_

 _"That is a **[Stand]**. Like your little friend with wings I saw."_

 _"H-How did you-!" The ragged child stepped back surprised, the Joestar finally saw how torn and poor the clothes seemed and how disgustingly thin he looked, obviously indicating he really needed to steal that wallet to survive._

 _"What were you doing? Stealing my wallet?"_

 _"Look." Joseph looked where Joren was pointing, it was a bunch of buildings, all lined up, all of them looking cheaper than fertilized soil. "You're in the slums, old man. Many people who live here who don't sleep in the shit for houses live on the street, like me. We do this fucking thing to live, I had to grow the fuck up while everyone else played fucking soccer or doing math."_

 _Joseph clutched onto **[Hermit Purple]** , wondering when the boy just might just snap. "How old are you?"_

 _"Never mind that, how the hell do you know about **[Earth Angel]**?" The aforementioned **[Stand]** showed up, pointing its finger threateningly at him. "Talk!"_

 _"You're pretty good at English, aren't you?" The much older man noted._

 _"Only language I know. My **[Earth Angel]** can blast you into nothing if you don't." From what the description was, Joseph hoped it wasn't like **[Killer Queen]**._

 _'How does this kid get around without knowing his home language?' He thought before his **[Stand]** wiggled through his fingers. "This is a **[Stand]** , that's what you or I have."_

 _"A **[Stand]**? That's what **[Earth Angel]** is?"_

 _"Yes, **[Stands]** are manifestations, they can only be seen by other **[Stand]** users. They take a variety of forms, like **[Hermit Purple]** -" Two dogs began mating right next to them. "OH NO! NOT NOW! THIS IS MY MOMENT!" Joseph used **[Hermit Purple]** as a whip and scared the dogs off with the sound. "I swear this country..."_

 _"So, basically before the dogs fucking stopped us, **[Stands]** can only be seen by other **[Stand]** users, so happens I'm one of them?"_

 _"Exactly." Joseph nodded. "Even though they're secret from the public, most are excused as demons or supernatural forces." He hoped that these big words processed in the head of this child but he was taking it all well._

 _"Okay then. Thanks for not getting me imprisoned, old man but I gotta go steal another wallet or something." **[Earth Angel]** dissipated, the boy walking away but Joseph stopped him._

 _"Wait, I can't let you go being homeless and all." **[Hermit Purple]** proceeded to wrap around the boy's leg. Joren wondered if this old man would use the supposed thing called a **[Stand]** to drag him but he didn't, oddly enough._

 _"What the fuck are you doing-"_

 _"Do the Speedwagon Foundation?" Joren nodded. "They are the ones who specialize in **[Stands]** and all the oddities in the world secretly. They could help you get out of...this." They glanced at the slums, still an ugly sight._

 _"No."_

 _"What? Joseph asked in disbelief. "What do you mean 'no'?"_

 _"The Speedwagon Foundation, it may be known for their relief efforts but what have they done for me? Look at this." He pointed at the slums again. "We're suffering for lifetimes here, disasters are momentary but poorness and the lack of homes can take someone's entire life. Did they ever think of that? Huh?"_

 _Joseph blinked, not saying a word. "I'm going now, unless you got a better option than me talking to some hypocrite organization, I'm going back and living on the street."_

 _ **[Earth Angel]** came back, karate chopping **[Hermit Purple]** off the boy before disappearing. Joseph then decided to do something drastic._

 _"How about...you go with me?" Joren blinked, turning back around with **[Earth Angel]** also._

 _"Eh?"_

 _And that was when Joseph either made the worst mistake, or best decision of his life, realization hit him like a freight train._

 _" **HOLY SHIT!** "_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Earth Angel]**

 **[Stand]** User: Joren Caesar Joestar

Destructive Power- A

Speed- C

Range- A

Durability- D

Precision- B

Development Potential- B

Abilities- ?

* * *

 **Joren's name comes from a classmate I had named Joren, this was before I watched JoJo and I was like...wait...JOREN JOESTAR! His design is based on Tsumugu's from Nagi no Asukara, the most underrated anime ever made.**

 **[Earth Angel] is named after the song 'Earth Angel' by the Penguins. Never listened to it, had to get the name of the [Stand] somewhere.**

 **Sorry if it isn't actually 'bizarre' or barely having Is the Order a Rabbit? yet, this is my first chapter and I apologize but things will hopefully pick up soon.**

 **Hope people actually read this. Review if you like this because a lot of effort I put and support is needed against my existentialism.**

 **Instead of my signature, STAY TUNED, it will be...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. A House with Rabbits

A House with Rabbits

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did own any of these, I would have attempted to not name [Stands] after copyright songs.**

 **The reason I made this is because I was watching Is the Order a Rabbit?, seeing how cute they were and I wondered if they had a JoJo crossover. Not even Danbooru has any pieces of fanart! There's nothing!**

 **Read, review, favorite and follow if you like this story. I'll try to keep on improving, I need all the support I can get from you guys. I wanna put another image for the fic but FF's managing of photos isn't working for me at least, right now.**

 **Which character should I ship Joren with? Or even at all? Also Speedwagon in the first to follow and review the story, thanks Speedwagon, ARSLOTHES, and HerculesPoirot! Thanks for following and reviewing!**

 **My [Stand], [It's the Nutshack] will obliterate all my enemies.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Joren went through the exit of the airport, the crowds of people walked past him as he tugged onto his luggage. He looked at the kanji written all over the place, confused as fuck.

"My eyes..." He rubbed them, jet lag setting on him. The Joestar wished he could just use **[Earth Angel]** to pull his luggage for him but then it'll look like a haunted baggage. "This is Japan? Thought there would be cute girls here..."

"Umm, excuse me?" He felt a finger tap his shoulder, turning around, the teen found himself faced with some taxi driver. In the driver's hand were big English letters saying 'Joestar'. "I'm with the Speedwagon Foundation, I had to disguise myself as a taxi driver on the orders of your father."

"Adopted father." Joren corrected. "Yes, he told me that this mission requires me to take an identity while I'm in Kaanin."

"Let me take your bags then, sir." The man put the sign likely up his ass and Joren handed the luggage to the man.

"I could get used to this..." The boy grinned devilishly before getting in the car.

* * *

" _You sent him by himself_?" Jotaro asked Joseph through the phone. " _If this is Dio we are talking about..._ "

"I know, I know. I told Joren he'll do it himself but I'm going to contact Josuke the moment I hear the kid's in Kaanin. He's going to stay in a café under the guise of a barista as he investigates."

" _And if Dio comes back?_ " The old man coughed uncomfortable as an answer. " _You piece of shit._ "

"Don't get mad, as long as Josuke tells us he's in trouble, he'll tell us to come."

* * *

"Oh fuck, that was a long ride." The boy got out of the car, panting. The Speedwagon Foundation driver got out of the car also. "Sorry, sir. This is as far as I could take you, you have to walk there."

"I'll find my own way there, then." He replied to the driver, going to the back to grab his baggage. "Send my regards to whoever is your CEO, or something. Also if you can, tell my old man that I made it."

Joren looked around, this place screamed Europe all over it, the buildings were European, the signs were in English (with Japanese text below it, just extremely small), not even those signature sakura trees were present. Even on the highest point of the town was this building with the roof of a medieval tower!

Do they even have good internet here?

The boy's thoughts were interrupted when fumes of gas entered his nostrils. The taxi zoomed off, likely wanting to get out of there before shit hit the fan. He coughed for a bit. "Asshat." Grasping his bag, he then began pulling it into the street.

* * *

In a forest on the outskirts, Hol Horse, a **[Stand** ] user who crossed paths with the Joestars before had many worries plaguing his mind. ' _Why did I even go to him?! Dammit, I know he said he'd pay a lot but still!_ ' Hol Horse hasn't changed in the last few years, his masculine build and clothing were still the same but his hair lost its color, strands of white laid about.

' _S-Shit! Now I'm stuck in this situation if I back down, I'll get killed!_ ' The man approached a clearing, seeing a group of people already there. "Ah, sorry to keep you all waiting!" Hol Horse dragged a bag containing several things. "It takes a bit to walk from that laboratory to here so, yeah-"

"Show us the money! I didn't board a plane just to here you!" A man wearing red with an owl mask yelled. "Yeah, what he said!" Another man, wearing a hockey mask and wearing blue agreed. The **[Stand]** user sighed before opening the large bag, filled with jewels, gold, and other valuables. The group stared at the objects with greed in their eyes before the holder closed it.

"You'll get paid for your services, each of you if you do what I say." Hol Horse said. "The person I am working for wants you to capture a person with the bloodline of Joestar, get anyone with that last name or see if they have a star shaped birthmark on the back of their neck."

"And?" The same blue hockey mask wearing man looked eager at the bag of treasure. "Tell us to do so we can get the money, man! I need that moola!"

"Ugh, you **[Stand]** users were all chosen personally to do this task, as discreetly as possible. My client doesn't want to hear you guys blowing up buildings or taking people hostage, we want this as secret as possible."

"Pardon me but what is your leader's reasons for this?" A girl who wore lolita clothing asked politely. "Some of our **[Stands]** have killed bystanders before. In fact, your leader didn't even tell us his name."

"Yes, I cannot disclose why but all of you will be paid even if you didn't do the job, as long as Joestar is captured. The person who catches him will have a bonus if they do." Lunging the bag back to his back, Hol Horse looked at them. "I'm heading back to the guy I'm working with, remember, as quiet as possible with nobody else involved besides the Joestars, got it?"

They all nodded, the man sighed and they all parted way. 'Damn, don't know what that guy's plan is but this feels unnecessary as hell.'

* * *

Joren walked around, his bag going after him. He was absolutely disgusted by this place, mainly because of how ridiculously happy it was. "What the hell? This is dark political age, why is everyone so happy! There isn't a single mugger in sight!" The boy was used to the poor and corruption of the Philippines and the crime and protesters of New York, this entire concept of this sort of peacefulness was entirely alien to him.

There were cafés, people socializing on the tables with smiles, flower shops, clean, stone sidewalks, beautiful houses and kids running around happily...

He hated it. All of it.

Okay, sure it didn't sound THAT bad but this kind of happiness was uncanny to him. ' _Shit, the sun might be even smiling._ ' He approached a bridge by the river, akin to Venice with boats down the canal. Happy children passed him, smiling.

"Hope you kids get cancer." He whispered to himself, Joren then realized that he doesn't even know where the fuck to go. "Shoot." Looking behind him, the boy then laid his eyes on likely the cutest girl he ever saw. She has shoulder length orange hair with a flower hair clip on the right, having purple eyes and wearing a cute dress with a satchel by her side and luggage on her hand.

"Holy fuck..." His breath went hoarse all a sudden, the girl then looked down at the bridge, smiling at the boats that went under the bridge. "Umm, excuse me?" The girl stopped to turn to him, the adopted Joestar going up close. "Do you know where the Rabbit House café is, I don't know where."

The girl looked at him before smiling. "Sorry! I just moved here, you can see?" He stared at the luggage, then it clicked in his mind.

"Oh, whoops. Shoulda seen that also." What a fucking great start to a conversation with the only girl he considered attractive. ' _Dammit, my dick for a mind fucked me over._ '

"Who are you, you're carrying luggage so you don't look like you're around here either?" She titled her head. "In fact, you don't look Japanese at all!" Shoot, his not so Asian appearance didn't lie.

"Oh, I'm Filipino but I lived in the US for the most of it. Had to learn Japanese because of my relatives." The girl then tiptoed to his face, despite being taller than her, he was surprised.

"Wow, I've never seen a Filipino before!" She then reached for the inside of her bag, taking out a map. "This is a map for the city, you might find where you're looking for." Joren looked at the map, it was not being very reliable because it didn't mark anything, just having the layout.

"Ugh, never mind. My name's Joren Joestar, thanks for the help." He opened his hand for a good shake but the girl grabbed his hand with both of her own.

"My name's Hoto Cocoa, nice to meet you, JoJo-kun!"

' _Hoto Cocoa? That is too convenient for a name-_ ' His mind then had to take a step back. "JoJo?"

"You said that your name is Joren Joestar, they both have a 'Jo' in it, so why not JoJo?" This nickname is a curse for the family, now going to him and he wasn't even related. "What's the place you need to go to?"

"The Rabbit House-" Cocoa's eyes immediately shot up like an eager child on drugs. "Cocoa-"

"A Rabbit House? You mean like...a house with rabbits?!" The girl then imagined herself drinking coffee and playing with rabbits at the same time. Joren knows what she's thinking.

' _Okay, maybe she's too eccentric for my tastes..._ ' He then felt her clasp his hands, Joren grabbed his luggage quickly. "What the-"

"C'mon, we gotta go find your Rabbit House, JoJo-kun!" Now that boy was stuck with that name. Joren hoped she was a **[Stand]** user leading him to a trap, so he'll at least find something to do. Currently, now he was being dragged by the girl around the town.

* * *

Cocoa and Joren talked as they walked around the place, learning a bit of each other. Joren learned that Cocoa was in a program at her school for transfers where they have to work at a place to stay there, hers was the Kafuu residence. Cocoa learned Joren was adopted, going here on some personal business.

"JoJo-kun! You look like one of those boys in an anime!" She told him, the boy blinking for a bit. He was always told he was handsome, not by just Grandma Suzie but by various people, being called as pretty as Giorno by Guido Mista.

"I get that a lot." He wondered if he could escape with **[Earth Angel]** , then he immediately remembered his **[Stand]** could only glide, not fly. "Oh crap! We found it."

Right in front of them was a building with sign 'Rabbit House' on it with a rabbit touching a cup of coffee cutely. Cocoa immediately squealed, linking her arm around Joren's to his embarrassment and bolting inside. Instead of rabbits or any form of animals, the place looked like any normal café.

' _This is my hideout? There better be good internet._ ' Joren thought to himself, the two looked around to looking straight in front of them was a small girl with white hair wearing a blue uniform of sorts and a...ball of fluff on her head. She turned to them, holding a plate, having blue eyes, two black crosses n the side of her head, and that ball of fluff had a eyes and a mouth.

The girl was basically diabetes incarnate.

"Welcome." Okay, Joren nearly had a heart attack when the girl said that. 'Okay, Cocoa you may be my age but this girl beat your cuteness factor.' He noted, no offense because Cocoa is still cute.

"Rabbits, rabbits..." Cocoa walked in, searching for any animal that would likely been Joren's lunch at one point. "There aren't any rabbits." Cocoa looked around again. "There aren't any rabbits." She repeated and looked under the table. "There aren't any rabbits!"

No shit, Sherlock.

The girl holding the plate blinked, downright confused on what was going on. Joren tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Excuse me, my name's Joren Joestar." The girl jumped back, surprised. "You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine, welcome to the house, Joestar-san."

"Just call me Joren." He assured her. In the **[Stand]** user's mind, he wondered what the heck the thing on her head was.

"Or JoJo!" Cocoa mentioned, much to Joren's irritation. The girl had the menu on her hands. The white haired girl then went to the counter, grabbed a glass and began filling it with water. The boy decided to sit with Cocoa and sat in the chair opposite of her.

"So, how's it like in the States?" The girl asked, as she read the menu. "I've heard it's going crazy for a guy named Trump!"

"Yeah, all I do is play video games, I don't socialize."

"That's sad, having friends can be fun!" She pointed out, he blinked. "Hahahahaha. No." He gave a deadpanning answer much to her disappointment.

"Here." The girl waitress set two glasses for them. "My father is out currently, JoJo-san." He nearly wanted to spit out the water he was drinking, hearing that accursed name. "He won't be back for the evening."

"Okay." Cocoa looked at the thing on her head. "What's the shaggy thing on your head?"

"The shaggy thing? This is Tippy, he's a rabbit." Joren looked at Tippy in every perspective. This thing could pass more for a **[Stand]** than a fucking rabbit. "What do you wish to order?"

"I'll take that rabbit!"

"He's not for sale." Cocoa immediately collapsed on the table, pretending to sob. "At least..." She stood up once again. "At least let me cuddle him!" What is this? Rabbit prostitution?

"You get one cuddle per cup of coffee." Damn, that was a good sales tactic. Joren was starting to like this girl, in a not romantic way.

"I'll take three!" Well, at least he doesn't have to pay for coffee. The girl went towards the coffee brewer, with Tippy the rabbit being dangerously close to the flames.

' _Wow, she's mature and responsible._ ' Joren noted seeing the girl make the coffee. ' _And slower than me shoving a dick up my ass._ ' This coffee process was taking forever. Joren looked at his phone, seeing a few messages were there.

One from Joseph, replying after being told he arrived. Not bothering to read that much.

Another was from Grandma Suzie wishing me luck on my vacation all by myself. She's sweet and all but she makes crappy e-mails.

Last one...from unknown?

Joren frowned, is this an advertisement?

 _Hello Joren._

 _Come to the forest later, either that our I'm coming to you to give you something, I swear I'm friendly._

 _Sincerely, Some [Stand] user who in no way wants to harm you._

Well, that was a fucked up e-mail. Joren wondered who was stupid enough to ask him to what was obviously a trap? How did they even get this number? Well, shit. Now he had to find someone in a forest, which is fan-fucking-tastic.

"Cocoa-" He looked up to see the waitress already placed three cups of coffee on the table and his newly found 'friend' was smelling some. He grabbed a mug also and began sipping it in the most dissatisfied face as possible.

"This smells good! Is this Blue Mountain?" The fuck do Blue Mountains have to do with coffee. "No, it's Colombian." The white haired girl answered back, Cocoa blinked at her dumbness.

' _Wait, those are coffee tastes? How the absolute fuck do people actually cram such useless info in their mind?_ ' The two drank all of their coffee after some more mislabeling of coffee flavors. "This is actually good."

Cocoa rushed through two of the coffees already. "Can I hold him?" The waitress sighed and handed the rabbit to her. The girl then began cuddling Tippy and rubbing its head cutely.

' _S-Shit, she's adorable..._ ' Joren thought.

"He's so soft..." She began drooling. "Whoops! I drooled!" Saliva went down onto the rabbit and to the Joestar's shock, the rabbit somehow fucking screamed the scream of an old man.

"What the hell? Did that rabbit just scream?" He placed his mug on the table. "You were imagining it." The owner of Tippy responded simply.

"I heard it too." Cocoa backed him up. The girl holding the plate began sweating a bit, something the Joestar caught on. "But he's still so fluffy!" And there was Cocoa's rubbing Tippy again, the rabbit began looking irritated.

"Hey! Let me go already, little girl!" Tippy somehow yelled in the most old man voice ever. The boy nearly sent out **[Earth Angel]** to turn the rabbit into a shit stain.

"It was me doing ventriloquism." The owner explained in the most monotone voice possible. Like that bullshit was going to fool him. Cocoa then handed Tippy back, seeing the rabbit irritated already.

"Starting this spring, I'll be moving to this town." For some unexplained reason, Cocoa told the girl her reasons on being here. "I met JoJo-kun by the bridge, he says he'll staying here, so he's going to get all the cuddles he could get from Tippy!"

' _Like hell that rabbit with an old man's voice is staying with me!_ '

"I got so crazy trying to find this place because I thought there were rabbits, I seemed to lost my way to where I need to go.

"Where are staying?"

"Oh, after I was going to take JoJo-kun here, I was going to ask for directions. I'm looking for the Kafuu residence, do you know them?" She asked the girl. Joren then finished his coffee, it being in his mouth.

"This is the Kafuu residence." He then proceeded to spit his coffee out. Cocoa then jumped up, grabbing the arms of the girl and began shaking them up and down.

"Amazing! This is more than coincidence, this is fate! I get to live with JoJo-kun and...what was your name?"

"Chino, I'm the granddaughter of the owner." Wait...the pun raced into his mind, the girl's name being Kafuu Chino.

' _What is with the names of this town?!_ ' First was Hoto Cocoa and now Kafuu Chino, what's next, a Hoto Mocha?!

"My name's Cocoa, nice to meet you, China-chan!" Oh dear, she put the chan, that meets it ain't good. "The school told me I have to work here in exchange for lodging. I'm supposed to work around the house."

"But I do all the chores, Cocoa-san. JoJo-san is going to stay here for a bit also. My father's out doing groceries, there's another part-timer-" Chino was then hugged by Cocoa, making a very adorable scene for Joren.

"Think of me as you big sister, you can ask anything from me!"

"Oh dear, please, Dio kill me fast." The boy begged to the heavens once Cocoa requested Chino to call her Onee-chan, multiple times in fact.

"Cocoa-san, please start working right away. JoJo-san, follow us upstairs." The girl ordered and the both of them nodded.

* * *

The two went upstairs, carrying their luggage with them. They looked around the room which was surprisingly clean. "This is where both of you will be staying."

"Wait, both?" Joren turned to Cocoa who had unsettling stars in her eyes. "Is it...awkward for two opposite genders to stay in the same room?"

"Yes but Cocoa's stay here was already arranged. Yours was unexpected and this house isn't as spacious." The **[Stand]** user sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Embarrassed, Chino walked them to a closet. "You can both use this."

Shit, now he had watch out for panties.

"I'll bring your uniform." Chino then walked out of the room, closing the door.

"I get to wear a uniform?! Uniform! Uniform!"

' _Did you get dropped as a child?_ ' The Filipino thought, then suddenly he felt a chill up his spine. "Cocoa." The girl stopped her chanting, looking at a visible disturbed Joren. "There's someone in the closet." They turned to the end of the closet, their breaths becoming quiet.

 **[MENACING]**

"Stand behind me." The girl went behind Joren, the boy summoned **[Earth Angel]** by his side, the angelic dark knight for a **[Stand]** aimed its fingers at the closet as he approached it slowly, his fingers gasped the handle as he swung it open.

There was a naked girl in there.

The girl in question, who he was staring at had long purple hair, long twintails going down her sides and purple eyes, staring at the two with her underwear on. She was as tall as him.

Dem curves though.

"THE FUCK." He covered his eyes, **[Earth Angel]** disappearing, what he saw now is imbedded in his mind. Might not be bad in a certain perspective.

"A-A thief in underwear!" Cocoa exclaimed, pointing at the girl in the closet.

"How did that boy know where I was? My presence was completely obscure..."

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Joren screamed, ready to jump out the window. He peeked for one fucking second to see the underwear-clad girl was now pointing a gun at them. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Who are you?" She asked, getting out and still not caring a male person was present. "I-I'll be working here today! I'm Hoto Cocoa!" His friend exclaimed. If his embarrassment for the body of the female species wasn't so high, he would just knock the girl out with **[Earth Angel]**.

"I wasn't told about this? Who's he?"

"I'm Joren Joestar, I'm staying here for a bit!" Joren tried his way to wiggle out of his situation. If he had to, he must see the holy form of woman to use his **[Stand]**. "YOU ARE POINTING A FUCKING GUN AT US. PLEASE, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES."

The door opened, revealing Chino. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened!" Joren screamed. "There's a naked female in the closet!"

"Chino-chan! It's a robber! A naked robber!" Cocoa warned.

"I'm not! It's natural to disguise yourself from the enemy!"

"Then what's with the damn gun!" The boy questioned, eyes covered.

"It's for self-defense!" She said, taking out the magazine of the gun. "My dad's a soldier, so I've been trained for self-defense!"

"Naked though?"

"I'm a normal high school student-" The naked girl realized her situation, a boy seeing her in underwear. "Oh...right, my clothes..." The silence was unbearable, Joren and the girl turned red. "S-Shoot!" She went back in the closet and closed it. "Sorry you had to see that!"

"No problem!" Joren immediately ran out of the room, more like out of the house entirely. Chino and Cocoa watched from the window as they saw him running away in the street

"Will he get lost?" Chino asked.

"Nah, JoJo-kun knows where he's going!"

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" The naked girl cried out in the closet.

"Rize-san..."

* * *

"Fuck." The Joestar wanted to grab his eyes and bleach them. Sure, that girl was hot but...WHY?! "This trip better be worth it." He walked into the forest, his fingers twitching.

Apparently after running out, he finally decided to go to the forest like the e-mail told him to, him just walking around the forest and waiting for anyone. "No life besides some animals...not the giant monkeys that smoke cigarettes, just birds and rabbits.

Speaking of which...

"What the hell was Tippy?" Joren began thinking what the hell Tippy was, his answers were either an radioactive rabbit thanks to nukes the US dropped, a **[Stand]** people could see, or a ghost.

He believed it was the first.

"Hmm?" He approached what it seems to be a clearing. "This was very bizarre day-" In the clearing, he saw a tall man wearing a hat looking at him, jumping backwards for a bit in fright before recomposing himself. His **[Earth Angel]** at least finally detected someone.

"You must be Joren Joestar, kid. I'm not good at hacking or texting." The man yelped when **[Earth Angel]** showed up. Joren blinked, his **[Stand]** scanned the area, before the missile-like fingers returned to its hands.

"No traps..." Joren then widened his eyes after taking a closer took of the man. "Hey, you're Hol Horse!" **[Earth Angel]** pointed its fingers at the man, Hol Horse took out **[Emperor]** and the two were at a standstill.

Pfft, **[Stand]** still.

"Look kid, I'm not looking for any trouble." Hol Horse said, not aiming down **[Emperor]** in fear of his own safety. "Just here to give you something."

"What, a bullet to my brain? Where are the objects you've stolen? Hell, why did you even steal them, you were reported to have ditched Egypt by the time Dio died!" Joren yelled, sweat running down his face.

"Well, I'm still alive!" Hol Horse shouted back. "Look, I'm not looking to harm you or anyone, I can't face face you without someone backing me, right?" He was right, **[Earth Angel]** didn't detect anything else here by this meadow.

"You're right so I won't attack you, but my **[Stand]** still won't back down."

"Geez, how many times-forget it. Ask me three questions, anything because I was told this as far as I was told to answer."

"Were you the one who broke into the Speedwagon Foundation?" Joren didn't want to end up like Polnareff and **[Judgement]** with the whole questioning issue.

Hol Horse chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I did but me and my buddies who I won't say had to work for someone, now he dragged me into this!" His voice began shaking. "He's going to kill me if I leave him now!"

"Who is he then?" The petals of the flowers of the meadow flew away as they stared intensely at each other. "He said I couldn't tell, if I could shoot him in the head, I would but I'm being held against my will." The boy felt a bit bad for the man, sure he shot Avdol and worked for Dio but that was actual fear in his voice.

"Okay, if you won't answer that, then why this town of all things?" Of course Hol Horse couldn't answer the motivations of this 'client' who forced him into this. He just needed at least a hint at the full scale of the conspiracy.

"I...don't know..."

Well that plan went out the window. The man looked absolutely confused, just realizing he doesn't even know why he's there.

"Ugh, what to you want to give me?" Hol Horse took out something from his pocket, holding some wrapped object in his hands. "That shape...is that-"

"It's the stone, yes." The man confirmed. "My boss wishes to use this as a gift from enemy to enemy."

"You broke into the Speedwagon Foundation just for a gift?"

"It was for something else." He simply replied. "Use it to whatever you wish. I'll text you again once the next **[Stand]** user is coming."

"Wait, what?" Joren was confused by this bizarre setup, apparently Hol Horse was being told to give him a gift after being permitted to answer three of his questions by a client who for all we know is currently the ultimate form of life in the most peaceful town to ever grace in this forsaken by Jesus planet.

"Once the next **[Stand]** user comes, I'll text you, I was told to do this so the peace of this town wasn't interrupted and you can make sure the fight isn't endangering anyone." This was new and a bit suspicious.

' _Who the fuck am I fighting? He's afraid of casualties? I know this country is a bit tight on child birth but reeeeaaaaallly?_ ' The Joestar thought. Hol Horse tossed the stone at his feet. Joren grabbed the object, unwrapping the cloth surrounding it revealing a stone in the shape of an orb.

"Excuse me, I gotta leave now. I guess we're done here."

"Right. I guess..." The two **[Stand]** users departed, one holding a stone, the other walking away.

' _I just got my face fixed from the bullets I got shot in the head with! Why do I have to do this shit again?!_ ' Hol Horse screamed in his thoughts, lifting his hat and a puddle of sweat falling down from it.

* * *

"I'm back." Joren got back into the Rabbit House, in his pocket was the stone which he named the **[Gyro Ball]** out of sheer randomness. He saw Chino's father, cleaning the glasses at the counter.

"Oh, hello Joren." The man smiled at him. "My name is Takahiro Kafuu, Chino said you ran off after getting into an...unfortunate situation with Rize?"

"Rize? That's her name?" Secretly, the boy didn't give a shit and was more relieved on how this man had an actual name instead of the names of goddamn coffee. "Don't worry, I had to do something after settling down anyway.

"Good, but I told her to lock the door when changing. Your father said you needed to do some business. The 'special' kind?" Joren sat on the chair, he saw Tippy hop on the counter. "If you're wondering, this place becomes a bar by the evening."

"Oh." The boy starred at the rabbit. "That thing can talk."

"You've noticed?" Takahiro sighed. "It took awhile for people to actually see it?"

"Yes, I believe you're the only one who saw through Chino's facade." Tippy hoped in front of him. "Why aren't you freaking out that a rabbit can talk."

"I've heard much stranger things, like Nazi-eating squirrels, magnets that do suggestive things, even a maniac that blows up people for fun."

"Those are jokes right?" Takahiro looked concerned for the boy but Joren looked serious. "Joseph never told me a lot of things..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Tippy is actually my father, and Chino's grandfather."

"A ghost? That's not new." Joren blinked, staring at the rabbit, being disinterested. "Why a rabbit for a body though, and one that looks like a hairy bun?"

"I don't know, after he died, this rabbit suddenly began talking to me, saying it was my grandfather." Takahiro explained. "I didn't know what to do, my dad was a rabbit! I didn't know who to turn to, who to talk, then a little bird told me to contact the Speedwagon Foundation of all people. Then your father showed up here to assess the situation and that's how we met."

"Yes, the old geezer was a hoot to talk to, kept rambling on about some Kars or a guy named Caesar when he got drunk started crying." The rabbit chuckled. "But why are you really here?"

"Not saying, too complicated, I wrote a book to keep yourself up to date."

"Alright, I won't ask anymore." Tippy said. "Don't tell anyone about me, by the way. Don't want scientists to examine me."

"Alright, Tippy." The boy stood up before bowing. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem, sorry if you got to share a room with Cocoa."

"It's okay."

"I put protection on top of the shelf, just in case."

"Oh, thanks-" The boy went quiet. "Really?"

"He didn't use any." Tippy added. "Hope it helps, JoJo."

Joren then immediately ran upstairs after hearing the cursed nickname his family that somehow ends with premature death most of the time. He got up and saw Cocoa and Chino in the kitchen upstairs. "Guys, I'm back!"

"JoJo-kun!" Cocoa ran towards him. "Chino called me onee-chan!" The girl hugged the boy, him squirming at her grip. Joren felt like he was being strangled by the girl.

"JoJo-san, Cocoa-oneechan, don't make such loud noises." Chino told them, Cocoa's eyes lit up again.

' _Here I fucking go._ ' Now Joren had regrets, so many.

* * *

"I gave him our gift." Hol Horse reported to the figure at the laboratory. "I do not understand."

"You do not need to understand to get work done."

"I know but why give it to him? And why here of all places here, in this town?" The figure turned to his minion, making the man have a near heart attack. "I-I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries-"

"Well, you cannot do well without at least some knowledge." The figure interrupted. "I gave the stone to him so it may seek out new **[Stand]** users."

"Seek out? Like that Ring in Lord of the Rings?" Hol Horse used a reference for the idea. "So, you want more potential **[Stand]** users?"

"Correct, it would make for a good show." The figure then turned away from him once again. "The reason is why this location, it's my home?"

"Oh, so you live here?"

"Yes, in a way." He replied. "The café known as the Rabbit House is currently being watched very quietly by the **[Stand]** users I hired. I would punish them severely if they think they could attack Joren right now."

"But why keep him alive? He'll just try to stop your plans."

"My plans are already complete, all I need is an audience, I lied to all the assassins because they'll never get him, at all." Grinning evilly, the figure looked at the hole in the ceiling, revealing the stars. "Quite pretty, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Hol Horse agreed, not denying the calming atmosphere of this town.

* * *

Cocoa was asleep on her bed, the Joestar's futon laid on the floor. Joren looked out the open window, chilly air sweeping his face. "Crap." He made some [Hamon] flow through him after he breathed for a second. "I don't know what's going on, but I got a really bad feeling..." He looked at the **[Gyro Ball]** , clutching it in his hand.

He felt cold.

 **[MENACING]**

He looked outside, biting his lower lip. Summoning **[Earth Angel]** , the **[Stand]** 's fingers flew from its hands, scanning the area around the house and a bit of the surrounding but can't find anything.

"Dammit." His eyesight switched to the perspective of his **[Stand]** 's, looking over the town entirely atop the peak of the Rabbit House. "Anyway, listening?" His voice echoes throughout the town but not enough to wake anyone up. "This household is under my protection, anyone who'll come in, I will make sure you wished you died! Got it?!"

Silence.

"Good." **[Earth Angel]** disappeared, Joren closed the window, nightcap on his head.

"Night Cocoa." He said to the sleeping girl before covering his eyes with the nightcap. Outside the place, on the roof was a person looking at the house very carefully.

"Ah, Joren." A woman wearing a black and blue outfit akin to a superhero's, mask included. "Soon, you shall feel the might of Skennix, most powerful **[Stand]** user of all!" She pronounced, her laughter echoing through the night.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Emperor]**

 **[Stand]** User: Hol Horse

Destructive Power- B

Speed- B

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- E

Development Potential- E

Abilities- The **[Emperor]** is a **[Stand]** that shoot bullets that can freely change trajectories of the bullets. It has a lack of recoil and increases the reaction peed of the user.

* * *

 **THAT TOOK AWHILE.**

 **I'm trying to combine the fluff of Is the Order a Rabbit? with the epicness of JoJo while making it's own thing. Sorry if there's no action yet, but they will by the next chapter. Some later [Stand] users will surprise you, trust me.**

 **The villain at the end Skennix is a play on Skrillex, if you see the superhero getup, guess what her [Stand] is called.**

 **The main antagonist throughout is actually going to be a bit diabolical and won't be planning just to get things moving, he's halting the plans just for his entertainment, so that's the reasonings why what he's doing is not that evil but in truth, it's insanity.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite if you like this fic, love your support guys, see you next chapter.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chiya and the Heroine! Part 1

Chiya and the Heroine! Part 1

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. EVERYTHING IS AN ENEMY STAND MOTHERFUCKERS, if I owned them of course.**

 **Convinced my classmate that Sharo is the daughter of Dio. HA! MWAHAHAHAHA! That's gonna be a problem for him later.**

 **Also, to clear some stuff up. Even though the Stone Mask Kars used blown up, the Red Stone itself was intact and another Stone Mask was procured from the the temple where Santana was found and the Red Stone was put in it, needed because even if the chances of Kars coming back are slim, those are too much of a gamble for the Speedwagon Foundation and Joseph.**

 **I write on pure instinct, by the way, so I apologize if there are misspellings or missing words, I'm dumb but I'll try my best to correct them once I revisit.**

 **Jeez, I suck at some sentences. Even Speedwagon was afraid of missing words! Also thanks Speedwagon, HerculesPoirot for reviewing the second chapter and this fic again, thanks you.**

 **Why should I ship Joren with? Should it be anyone at all? I need to know, guys! My mind's addicted to SilvaGunner, help!**

 **Favorite, review, and follow if you like this story, here we go now.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

This is a town with cobblestone streets and houses with wood framework. I'm Cocoa, and I moved to this town to attend high school here in Spring. I work in the Rabbit House, which is where I'm also where I'm staying.

"I've also got a little sister!" Cocoa hugged Chino, Joren sweatdropped, it has been a few days since he's settled down here and no **[Stand]** users have come yet, Hol Horse not texting him like he swore to, which is a relief because the Joestar was busy with Pokémon, writing, and being a waiter during the evening and night for his cover on being a barista.

Too fucking bad that doesn't work. "Stop doing a monologue, Cocoa! You do this every day!" He told her, the girl shrank down in sadness.

"I'm not your sister." Chino replied, more monotone than a clock.

"The other day, a customer told me I have a sister complex!" Oh here we fucking go. "Doesn't that have a good ring to it? Rize-chan, listen! Apparently, I have a sister complex!"

Cocoa headed to Rize, the part-timer who Joren first met while in her underwear. Of course, they made up and talked to each other but some awkwardness still hasn't cleared up.

"Huh? Oh r-really?" Joren could not deny it, despite being older than him by a year, Rize was hot as fuck! Holy crap, why does this town have such cute girls?!

"Sister complex, sister complex-"

"Cocoa, do you even know what that is?" The Joestar watched enough pirated anime on YouTube to know what is. "Want me to tell you?"

"Sure, JoJo-kun!" The girl went up to him, the boy began whispering the meaning in her ear. Cocoa still didn't look embarrassed or unfazed. "Yay! Now I know what it is! Sister complex! Sister complex!"

"She'll never learn, thanks for at least telling her." Rize told Joren. "It's also nice to have a few extra hands here, Joren-kun." At least someone did not call him by the cursed name.

"It's nice to have clothes on." Rize then turned red at that statement. "Still not over that." The girl then immediately ran to where the coffee beans were, marching out of embarrassment.

"Then get over it." Chino the delivered the most sick burn of his life. "Can you go buy some milk, JoJo-san, we're running out."

"Alright." The boy grabbed the money and strutted outside, Rize came out of the closet, redness fading from her face. "Is he gone?"

"Yes, Rize-san." Chino answered, feeling a bit bad for her being subjected to Joren's harassment.

"Phew, for someone so pretty for a boy, he sure likes to make fun of people." The girl huffed. "Hey, Chino-chan, is he interested in anyone? He sure spends a lot of time with Cocoa-chan."

"Not that I know of." Chino proceeded to do whatever she was doing before, Rize sighing for a bit.

' _Joren is hiding something, I can feel it thanks to my military senses!_ ' She thought before being called by Cocoa again about sister complexes. ' _Whatever is he's hiding, I will find out!_ '

* * *

"Milk, milk, more milk in gibberish, there it is-" He reached for the brand of milk he was supposed to buy at the store but another hand reached out for it also. "Eh?" It was a girl his age, having green eyes and long black hair, she wore what it looks like to be a combination of a kimono and waitress outfit.

Also, he could tell that outfit is suppressing her tits.

"Oh, sorry." The girl apologized. "You can have it." Joren then grabbed the milk, the girl grabbing the other one behind it.

"No problem." He eyed her outfit, seeing it as very odd. "What's with that getup? It's giving me mixed messages."

"Oh, I work at my family's Japanese café." She replied, smiling at him. "It's names the Ama Usa An, if you want to go."

"Thanks, but I should head back to...you know-" In his mind, the Joestar was having a meltdown. ' _Oh shit, she's as hot as Rize! She's my age also, Cocoa, Rize, I'm sorry. My interest in the female species has extended beyond both of you._ '

"HAHA! Found you!" The two of them turned to see a woman with silver hair, wearing a black and blue superhero getup, mask included, her cape flowing through the wind created by the air-conditioning. "It is I, Skennix! The most powerful **[Stand]** user of all!"

" **[Stand]**?!" Joren took out his phone, looking at the text and reading it.

 _Hello Joren._

 _This is the first warning, so listen carefully. A [Stand] user is coming at you so get out of the town if you don't want a ruckus._

 _Sincerely, Hol Horse._

"A **[Stand]**?" The girl titled her head in confusion. "Do you know her?"

"No, but step away!" He warned her. "This person's dangerous!" His **[Earth Angel]** showed up, aiming at the woman.

"It's time to use my **[Stand]** , **[HEROINE]**!" Skennix's entire body, clothes and all was then being covered by metal from the top and bottom down, as if she was covered by metallic paint. She pointed at the boy, in a **[MENACING]** fashion.

"I shall kidnap you, then use the money I got for **JUSTICE**!" To prepare himself, Joren did the most sensible thing and began posing. He covered his face with his left hand, his right arm doing a 'dab' and clutching the **[Gyro Ball]** with the same hand, **[Hamon]** coursing through it. **[Earth Angel]** appeared by his side, ready to blast the **[Enemy Stand]** to oblivion.

Or at least he was about to...

" **[Snow Halation]**." Suddenly, a gust of very cold air grazed Skennix, halting her movement entirely because currently, she was now stuck in a block of ice.

"What the fuck?!" Joren nearly dropped the milk when he saw an rectangular, perfectly chiseled ice block, the **[Enemy Stand]** user trapped inside and still alive, as her eyes are moving inside the block. "H-How-"

He turned to look at the girl he was talking to earlier, disappearing entirely. The boy looked at his jaw of milk, then his foe stuck within the ice. ' _Was that girl I was talking to a **[Stand]** user?!_ ' Looking at the ice, he saw a tiny crack form on its surface, which confirmed the ice wasn't going to keep Skennix within the block forever.

"S-Shit! I must use a technique I was taught to get away from situations like this..." He then began running away from the block. "Run away!"

He was still holding onto the milk.

"After I pay for this." The boy went to the counter, taking out the money he had to use quickly before Skinnex could recover.

* * *

"JoJo-kun! Welcome back!" Cocoa hugged him once he got back, holding milk. "I just remembered my entrance ceremony at my school's tomorrow!"

Oh yeah, Joren nearly forgot the existence of schools entirely. He never had one, being schooled at home by Joseph Joestar about **[Stands]** and later **[Hamon]**. He would spy on kids who go to school, seeing them be disciples and socialize, two words that he cannot grasp.

"JoJo-san." Chino went up to him, separating him and Cocoa. "Thanks for the milk. Give it to me."

"Here you go." His mind currently was too fixated on the Skinnex, the **[Stand]** user of the **[Stand]** known as **[Heroine]** currently and the **[Stand]** known as **[Snow Halation]**. Of course, he knew Skennix is a nutjob but **[Snow Halation] i** s dangerous because he's not sure who the user was. Was it the girl he met? Was it someone else? He didn't even know what **[Snow Halation]** truly looked like, just the name and he doesn't remember the voice who said it.

"JoJo-san." He felt a fist in his side. "Give me the milk."

"O-Oh, yeah."

* * *

"Damn!" Skennix marched towards Hol Horse. "You didn't warn me, SKENNIX, the most powerful of all users of **[Stands]** that there was another user next to me!" They were at the laboratory where Hol Horse and his 'boss' were at.

"How were we supposed to know there was another **[Stand]** user in this damn place besides us and Joestar?" Hol Horse grit his teeth, this woman was so damn annoying.

"I may be a fabulous assassin for hire but at least give me fair game! It was itchy in that block of ice!" She scratched her head. "Might as well just go after them right now!"

"Don't you dare-" Suddenly, the figure walked towards Skennix, the two **[Stand]** users stopped bickering and looked at the person who was coming straight for them. "You pissed him off now."

"What? Are you gonna use your **[Stand]** on me, SKENNIX?" Her body became iron again. "If you are going to, then I will be forced to use **[Heroine]** against you!" Hol Horse immediately drew **[Emperor]** and aimed it at Skennix but knew that the defense of her **[Stand]** made **[Emperor]** 's bullets not effective against her, at all.

"No, I shall grant you something." Before she can even lift a finger, something came out of the 'boss', what it seems to be a ghostly projection of the same person, clothes and all. The body of the figure collapsed onto the floor, Hol Horse looking shocked as the ghostly figure hovered over its body. "You have no...initiative within my plan currently. Hol Horse!" The ghost called out to him much to his surprise. "If you do anything to my body, I shall find another one and end you myself."

The man nodded as the ghost approached Skinnex who backed away a bit. "W-What is this? By the power granted by **[Heroine]** , I shall-" The ghost entered her body, her eyes went wide as it sunk deeper into her body. "Stop that!" She tried punching the ghost away, attempting to rip it out of her but it was as if she was trying to grab smoke.

"Don't worry, I won't possess or control your mind, I'm just going to give you a bit of...influence while I stay there." The figure fully integrated himself into the woman, who panted after the experience.

"What was that?!" She looked at the body being taken care of by Hol Horse. "I am going to kill that man, with the fists of **JUSTICE**!"

"Like hell I would let you-" The man was thrown to the side by the sheer strength of **[Heroine]** , him bleeding from his mouth and nose after being flung against the wall. Skinnex approached the currently uninhabited bodyand raised her fist on it. "Die! Evildoer!" Her metallic fist began going straight towards the figure, Hol Horse witnessing the entire thing watched, embracing for the bloody mess that will be the body.

"Eh?" Fortunately, that didn't happen. Skinnex's arm stopped right in front of the heart of the figure. "I shouldn't, if I kill him, I might regret it later." Skinnex withdrew **[Heroine]** from her body. "Alright, alright, I'm listening but you still can't stop **JUSTICE**!"

"Ugh..." Hol Horse stood back up, seeing the woman not try to kill his boss. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened." To the man's shock, his boss rose from the ground, looking straight at Skinnex much to both's confusion. "My **[Stand]** made my soul escape and into yours to 'influence' you."

"Influence?" Skinnex frowned. "If you can do that, why can't you possess me?"

"I rather not say anymore, only that I can't possess **[Stand]** users." He explained briefly. "Go. To a **[Duwang]** or spy on Joren. I'm too busy."

"What's a **[Duwang]?"**

"None of your business, go." Skinnex ran off, leaving Hol Horse limping towards his boss, clutching his chest. "Are you alright?"

"N-No..." The figure then sat on the floor, taking a meditative position, closing his eyes. "All you do is meditate? Do you sleep?"

"Don't need to." He answered. "It's all part of my plan, no matter how bizarre of farfetched it will get." The figure promised.

"I won't question." His underling thought of something. "What's a **[Duwang]**?"

"It is beautiful, so shut up."

* * *

Back at the Rabbit House, Joren who was dressed in a black waiter uniform was busy talking to Takahiro and Tippy.

"So, this chef in this town called Morioh, his water truly can make people cry?" Tippy asked, confusion in his voice. "I believe we drink water to make it stay in our bodies, not expel it through their eyeballs."

"No, but it's true." Joren stated while cleaning the counter. "If you have diarrhea, his meat that is glazed in apple sauce literally makes your stomach ripped out of your body then put back in. Dirty mess."

' _That's too violent!_ ' Takahiro and Tippy thought, in shock at how the boy was telling about it so casually. "I tried it once, it was amazing but seeing your stomach and all the blood around you makes it really messed up."

"Uh...let's move to a different subject, shall we?" Takahiro hastily changed the subject. "What do you think of the girls here?"

"Girls?"

"Chino, Rize, and Cocoa? What do you feel about them?" Tippy questioned, the boy looked up in thought. "Well?"

"Your daughter and your granddaughter is a responsible girl and cute, if I was her age I'd probably get a crush, good thing I'm not. Rize, she's hot but don't know if my dick's talking or not." The two older men sweatdropped. "For Cocoa...this is hard."

"Why?"

"I-I dunno! She's cute, no denying but..." His blush was visible. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"You're underage. Don't change the subject." Takahiro said and he frowned.

"Y-You just changed mine awhile ago!"

"Don't worry, you'll find who you love soon enough." Joren's head titled towards the rabbit in a **[MENACING]** way. "W-What did I say?"

"Time to cook some rabbit." He suddenly took out what it looks like to be a butcher's knife and chased the rabbit down across the place much to the annoyance of Takahiro.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Skennix watched from the outside, dilating her eyes at Joren, her fists clenched and tempted to strike him right there and now. "Do not worry Joren, I'll just wait, then I'll show you the power of **[Heroine]**! Mwahahahaha-" She then began coughing, the laugh of **JUSTICE** needed a break also.

* * *

It was morning and Joren was looking at the **[Gyro Ball]** , wondering what he should do with it. Apparently bits of the meteor also finds its way to infect people, one way or another. Maybe he should put some string around it to make a necklace.

"Cocoa-san." Chino was busy knocking on the door, wearing her school uniform. "JoJo-san, can you call her?" The boy sighed and began knocking on the door. His hand twisted the doorknob afterward and he entered in, seeing Cocoa trying her uniform out on the mirror, clothed at least.

"Cocoa-san, it's time to go." Joren's eyes twitched, looking at Cocoa who attempted to do poses.

"Chino-chan! You're uniform is so cute!" The girl exclaimed, going up to Chino while her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Oh dear." He saw Cocoa lift the girl's hat, to be met with disappointment on her face. "What were you expecting, Tippy-" His phone vibrated, as the girls talked about school, he took a look at his phone.

 _Hello Joren._

 _Skinnex, the **[Stand]** user you met yesterday is stalking you. If you don't react, she may hurt you, get out of your café or else you may face homelessness fo a bit._

 _Sincerely, Hol Horse._

' _Shit, I gotta go to follow these two now. I needed to play Animal Crossing and eat **[Nutella]**_!' He thought, then he realized he was being forced to work in the day shift. "I'm following you two, I need air."

' _No, I fucking don't.'_

"Yay! JoJo-kun is going with us!" Cocoa cheered, he groaned at the response.

' _Why me?_ '

* * *

Joren was surprised at how large the town was, looking at people walking without a care in the world. It still disgusted him, love and peace were not existent to his knowledge.

"This place is bigger than I thought..." They stopped by the river, Chino was going to separate from them.

"Alright, I'm going this way." She turned to the Joestar. "JoJo-san, you go with Cocoa-san, so you won't get lost."

"Sure, have a good day."

"So, it's just me and JoJo-kun?" A smirk etched itself on Cocoa's face, making the boy sweat. Eventually the headed down an alleyway, where they saw a very familiar coworker.

"Morning, Rize-chan!" Joren looked up and saw Rize, she was wearing a different school uniform being white and very fancy. "You look so cool in that uniform!" Rize looked embarrassed from that compliment.

"I-It's normal..." Rize and Joren looked at each other before turning away out of awkwardness. Cocoa looked at the two in confusion. "Both of you should get to school, you might g-get late."

"Okay! Let's go, JoJo-kun!" Cocoa grabbed the boy and ran off. Rize sighed and continued walking.

"Thank goodness I didn't talk to Joren, geez, something about him is not right. Not because I think he's a bit of a pervert-" She shut up when she saw the two walking in front of her again. "Huh?"

"Oh, Rize-chan, we meet again!" Cocoa happily said, Joren looked confused and looked back at Rize. "Well, see you!"

' _She's lost!_ ' Rize and Joren's minds clicked at the situation.

"Do you know your way to your school?!" The two both shouted at the same time, bizarrely enough.

"Don't worry about me!" Cocoa replied.

"I worried for myself, thank you very much." Joren retorted. They somehow ran to Rize again twice again, the two grabbing their heads.

' _DID I WANDER TO ANOTHER DIMENSION?!_ ' They clutched their heads in confusion. Cocoa looked at Rize then Joren, tilting her head.

"Are you lost, Rize-chan?"

* * *

"Ugh, that was a nightmare." Joren muttered, the two walking alongside each other in the park. "You don't know how to get to your school?"

"I was always told I have a bad sense of direction, heh!" She felt a hand spanked her head. "Ow!"

"That's what you get." They continued walking across the bridge until they reached the end until they saw a sight that horrified the boy.

A rabbit.

"That's...I've heard of these! Feral rabbits!" She grabbed a rabbit, not caring if it had rabies and hugged it against her chest. "I'm in cuddle heaven!"

' _Damn, why is she adorable?!_ ' His mouth nearly foamed at the sight of such cuteness.

"Huh? Chestnut youkan?!" Her attention went towards the aforementioned food, Joren looked up and nearly chocked. It was the same girl from yesterday!

"Come...on...Come...one..." She tempted a rabbit with the sweet to no avail as it turned away. "You won't eat it? The one in my house does-" She turned to see Cocoa looking straight at her directly. "Oh, do you want this-" The girl went immediately pale when she saw Joren.

"Y-You-!" He gasped out. "We were there when I was attacked by-"

"SKINNEX! **JUSTICE** BRINGER TO ALL!" Suddenly a fist connected his face. Hard. To both girl's horror, the boy went on the ground, his nose bleeding and he was coughing up blood a bruise showed up.

"JoJo-kun!" The rabbits ran away from them. The attacker was covered entirely by metal much to Cocoa's shock, the one named Skinnex grabbed Joren, picking his body from the ground. "W-Who is that?!"

"This is the power of the Joestars? Stand up! Ooh! Made a pun!" The boy instantly sprung up, clutching his bleeding body and panting. "You see, I've grown stronger since yesterday, I'm more focused and realized!"

"Like hell! **[EARTH ANGEL]**!" His **[Stand]** appeared. The boy felt his pockets of anything was missing. His phone was perfectly fine but to his shock, the **[Gyro Ball]** was missing. "W-Where is-" He ducked once Skennix attempted to punch him with her metal arm once again.

"Oh no, you don't!" He was then uppercutted by the other arm, more blood spilling out of his mouth. Meanwhile, his friend was busy wondering what was happening, her being frightened for him.

"JoJo-kun! Are you alright?!" The girl went up to him but was stopped by the girl in the kimono. "H-Hey!"

"Don't, you'll be killed. This is the work of an **[ENEMY STAND]**."

" **[Stand]**?" Suddenly from the kimono girl's hands, an icy breeze appeared, twisting around her arm like a tornado-hand, invisible to Cocoa but visible to Joren. The boy fell onto the floor on his back, him groaning in pain and **[Earth Angel]** disappearing.

"Now, let's finish the job and bring you back to the boss, right-" She felt a breeze again, Skinnex was trapped within a block of ice again. "That girl was the **[Stand]** user yesterday?! I'll kill her for mocking me, Skinnex, the **JUSTICE** BRINGER-" Before she can move within and break the ice block, Skinnex's block of ice was moving away from Joren. "What?!"

The block was pushed onto the grass, sliding away on it as if it were slippery towards the other end of the park. Hurrying, the two girls grabbed the boy on the floor.

"S-Speak to me, JoJo-kun! You're bleeding!" Tears formed around Cocoa's eyes, seeing his condition. He was alright, he widened his eyes and stood back up. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?! That metal lady just punched you!"

"No..." He looked at the girl in the kimono instead of his friend. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"I'm Ujimatsu Chiya, like I said, I work at my family's restaurant but I secretly have a **[Stand]** since I was born. **[SNOW HALATION]**!" The icy wind behind her began forming a humanoid shape after the tornado flew away from her arm. The **[Stand]** 's form was now of a figure of his height, except the entire body was made of wind, twisting around itself to make curves to make actual shape and lacking a bottom half, it being like a ghostly tail made of cold air. "I apologize for leaving yesterday, once I saw you both had **[Stands]** also, I freaked out a bit and ran off."

"It's okay, I guess you can control the ice **[Snow Halation]** generates like they're magnets, push and pull judging from what happened?"

"Left and right also." She added. They turned to Cocoa who was looking like she missed something huge. "We have a lot to explain...hahaha." Chiya let out a dry laugh. They all turned to the other end of the park's field, where the ice broke at the other end and Skinnex, running towards them. "Oh dear, I think that may be a problem, JoJo, was it?" He groaned but paid his attention more to the enemy, being too mad to the point he forgot the **[Gyro Stone]** for a bit.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME, SKINNEX?! KISS **[HEROINE]** 'S FIST!" She yelled at them. They prepared their **[Stands]** and aimed it at her. "FOR **JUUUUUUUUSTICE**!"

" **[EARTH ANGEL]**!" The boy's **[Stand]** shot missiles out from its palms. " **[SNOW HALATION]**!" Chiya shouted out, the humanoid form reverting to a tornado heading straight along with the missiles towards Skinnex.

' _What is going on?!_ ' It was Cocoa's turn to clench her head, as the two forces then collided in the first fight that will shake Kaanin to its core.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Heroine]**

 **[Stand]** User: Skennix

Destructive Power- A

Speed- C

Range- C

Durability- A

Precision- C

Development Potential- D

Abilities- **[Heroine]** covers the user with metal armor, coating the entire body with metal, clothes and all and increasing the durability and strength of the user immensely. However the rest of the physical attributes is dependent on the user.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Snow Halation]**

 **[Stand]** User: Chiya Ujimatsu

Destructive Power- D

Speed- B

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- B

Development Potential- C

Abilities- **[Snow Halation]** freeze people into perfectly cubed blocks of ice, relative to the height and width of the object or person being frozen. If living things are frozen, they are kept alive within the block and the block of ice is invisible to non- **[Stand]** users. She can also control the block **[Snow Halation]** created, being able to move left right, forward, and backwards. However the freezing ability will be resisted by people who were affected by it before, or people who are at least aware of it, being able to broken easily, especially by other **[Stand]** users.

* * *

 **My first two-partner. Sorry if I can't explore the relationships between characters well, since this is mostly in Joren's perspective. Yeeeaaaah. Busy with school and junk but next chapter will highly deviate from Is the Order a Rabbit?**

 **Who should I ship him with? Should I ship him with anyone? Decide in the reviews, because I need to know!**

 **Chiya's [Stand] is named after the Love Live! song, 'Snow Halation', infamous because of SilvaGunner (look him up). Skinnex is named after Skrillex and her [Stand] is named after 'Heroine', an album he sung for. I surprised you by making Chiya a [Stand] user at birth, huh?**

 **Also, even though Joren doesn't even know his own birthdate, he's born on September 24, so he's younger than Sharo, Cocoa, Chiya, and Rize. What a shocker.**

 **If you like this story, review, favorite, and follow. Really love the support, thank you, readers.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chiya and the Heroine! Part 2

Chiya and the Heroine! Part 2

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If that were the case if I did own them, the Nutshack will show up.**

 **Don't judge me.**

 **Anyway, I'm not sure I can write Chiya well, she has this calm voice and is very nice, polite, and considerate of her friends but she acts like a normal girl, can get depressed about the tiniest things and isn't too wise. Dunno if I can pull her off, especially now that she has a [Stand].**

 **Also it will be very hard give Joren a harem, since I'm pretty sure this will have a bit of conflict within himself. He knows the Joestars are cursed, if he impregnates a few girls with babies who'll die tragically later, the idea stays in his conscious. Plus, being an abandoned child himself, he has some objections of actually having a kid.**

 **But sex is alright for him. Hope that quells your responses, Speedwagon. And to add, if you go back to the second chapter, you will find out who may appear.**

 **But really guys, should I ship or what? Might as well sink the Titanic.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow if you like this fic. Need suppppoooooort, for JUSTICE! Also I just saw Kira using Killer Queen on someone, ain't pretty.**

 **Wonder if I can end up on TV Tropes though...**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Here are your drinks, sir." In a café in Kaanin, two men were eating at a table outside, tasting crêpes for breakfast, getting some water from the waiter. "Do you want to order anything else?"

"No thanks, give us the bill." The waiter bowed and left the two. Hol Horse ate his crêpe with a satisfied look. "I've been meaning to ask you..." His boss was sitting at the other end, eating his own breakfast.

"What? Is it the **[Duwang]** again?"

"No, no. It's about the people you've sent to capture Joestar." The user of **[Emperor]** said. "I do not understand you going through the trouble of bringing them. Sure, I flirt for no reasons but to flirt but this is a Joestar."

"Tsk, tsk. Hol Horse..." His boss smiled with a look of confidence. "This is not a mission, it's a test."

"A test?"

"A test if one can truly be in the presence of Dio." Before Hol Horse can talk, his boss was eating the food already. "God, this is good! Maybe I should get seconds."

* * *

In the park where nobody was around, being early in the morning, three teenagers, one who was a bystander were fighting a crazed woman obsessed with **JUSTICE** covered in metal. The missiles were coming straight at her along with a gust of wind that freezes anything into a perfect ice cube if it passes you.

"You think a missile can blast through **[Heroine]**?! I've taken grenades to the face with my **[Stand]**!" Joren, knowing that prideful yell was not a bluff, he looked at Chiya.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sure, JoJo-san." He irked at the name again. "Or should I call you JoJo-kun?"

"Kun is fine, NOW!" The gust of wind went to the missiles, covering them in entire cubes of ice. Skennix widened her eyes, stopping and covering herself to cover herself from impact but one missile hit her face, hard, an explosion emitting after contact from said missile, shards of ice piercing her body.

"W-What? It damaged me, SKENNIX-" Nine more hit her, each one exploding on her face and causing more shards of ice to hit her. Skennix's body flung backwards to where she was first running from in a cloud of smoke.

"Is that what your **[Stand]** can do? I've never seen such destruction. You have the most powerful **[Stand]** I've seen." Chiya complimented. Much to the Joestar's shock, them combining their **[Stands]** worked so well, almost too well, even though he hasn't used **[Earth Angel]** in awhile due to how powerful his **[Stand]** was.

In the smoke, Skennix ran to the trees next to her, hiding behind a tree. "Damn! Those two are more stronger than I thought, I have to think of something fast or-" She turned to her left to see a missile looking straight at her. "WHAT THE FUCK."

It flew directly to her face and exploded, she was then bombarded by the other pile of missiles again, small explosions hitting her face and shaking the tree behind her. ' _How. Did. He. Find. Me?!_ ' Skennix thought, seeing the smoke wasn't even cleared up.

"Hah! You think you can hide in the smoke?" Joren mocked via shouts. "My **[Earth Angel]'s** finger-missiles emit sonar that goes straight to my head, so I know exactly where you are and where anything breathes around me! They don't blow up either, the fingers just flops for a bit and come back up! That's what you get for punching me!" He laughed hysterically, creeping the two girls out as blood ran down his face.

Chiya stared at the smoke, hearing sounds coming from the smoke. "JoJo-kun!" Suddenly from the smoke, the missiles were thrown out of it, showing they're briefly recharging before they can fly again. "Skennix is doing something in the smoke!"

When the smoke cleared up, Skennix was still standing up, alive and well but cracks on her body had blood come down, her face was bleeding profusely with a sadistic smile plastered on which horrified the three.

Also she was holding the tree.

"RUN!" In instinct, Joren ran and grabbed Cocoa to run but Chiya stood tall and stoic in front of a goddamn tree being aimed at her.

"FOR **JUUUUUUSTIIIICE**!" Screamed out Skennix, the tree was going towards them at high speed. The boy summoned **[Earth Angel]** to cover Cocoa, Chiya merely smiled.

"Hmm, I've been preparing to test a theory. What you call an 'attack'..." **[Snow Halation]** came, the wind passing through the tree and freezing it in a block of ice, now somehow bigger because it was in a rectangle. "...is what I call a hard day at work!" The tree stopped in midair, right in front of Chiya who smiled cutely. "Go back to your killer, tree."

The tree then began pushing itself away from Chiya, heading straight towards Skennix at high speed, the woman widened her eyes as a frozen tree began smashing her face, the entire thing shattering on her like someone being hit by a hose's water to the face while she stood still.

"W-What-?" Now more cracks formed on Skennix's body, blood gushing out of the cracks. "H-HOW IS **[HEROINE]** LOSING?!"

"I've seen enough gore in movies not to be fazed by this." The girl told the enemy. "I did not wish to attack you, but you assaulted an innocent. You deserve these injuries." Chiya coldly told her, much to Skennix's anger.

"Y-You bitch...YOU BITCH!" In a flash, Skennix lifted her fists and pounded the ground, a tremor shaking the earth and a crack going straight towards the girl. Joren realized what was happening ran to Chiya. "Let's see who will be a sticky situation now?"

"CHIYA!" The girl yelped, her body going down into the ground where the ground's crack was made. "What just happened?" She tried struggling but her body was stuck on the earth. Skennix went up to the girl, hovering over her with a victorious smile.

"With the sheer power of **[Heroine]** , I, Skennix has forced you on the ground!" Joren looked at the distance where he and Chiya are, he ran away with Cocoa a moment ago to get away from the tree, him now being a considerable distance away from her and knew **[Earth Angel]** is useless without the missiles coming back to its hands. Skennix raised her metallic foot. "Now it's time to have my **JUSTICE**!" Chiya braced herself, the boy knew he had to come up with something fast.

"Now feel the foot of **JUSTICE**!" Before she can painfully kick Chiya in the face, one of **[Earth Angel]'s** missiles behind Skennix, hitting her in the back with tiny explosion. Skennix blinked, frowning and stopping what she was doing for a second.

"Hmph! One missile is not enough to stop **[Heroine]**!" More missiles came at her, Skennix began deflecting each one with her fists by knocking the missiles, explosions being flung away back the ground. "Once you see a **[Stand]'s** abilities, they are merely one trick ponies! Lucky for me, my **[Heroine]** is attached to my body, I am unpredictable! That's why it's the most powerful **[Stand]** , because it's me and me alone!"

"It is unpredictable, but have you predicted this?" Chiya smiled after she said that. Suddenly the air went really cold.

"WHAT?" Because of her being distracted, Skennix was now frozen in a block of ice. "Damn! But Chiya, your **[Snow Halation]** won't work against me! I'll easily break out of this!"

"Not quite." Suddenly, the block began moving forward, Skennix tried breaking free but was again, distracted by what was in front of her which was missile, coming straight at her.

"NOT AGAIN!" The missile impacted. An explosion made Skennix fly into the air, landing face on the ground. "Ugh..." She groaned, blood spilling onto the grass.

"Chiya!" Joren ran towards her, grabbing her hand. "Let me help you out." The girl nodded, the boy began pulling her out of the crack. "Damn! Your boobs are making this difficult!" **[Earth Angel]** appeared to lend a hand despite lacking fingers and lifted her out, he waitress-kimono being now dirty.

"My, my. I have to scrub this harder when I get home." The girl gave a heartwarming smile at him. "Thank you for getting me out of there, JoJo-kun!"

"We're not done here yet, we got a lot to discuss later." He glanced at the ground for a second and saw the **[Gyro Ball]** he dropped. "Found you!" He grabbed it, staring at the object. "Chiya, I need you to freeze Skennix again om my signal. I've got a new idea that will stop her finally.

"You've been a great help, so I'll listen." She agreed. Skennix got back up, covered in blood that shone with her metallic skin. "Oh, there she is now." Their **[Stands]** manifested, **[Earth Angel]'s** finger-missiles flew back to its palm.

"A song told me what brings me down, makes me come up stronger! Me being hit by your **[Stands]** , the same rules imply!" All the missiles flew at her, she was prepared for that. " **JUSTICE COUNTER**!" She began chopping, dodging, and throwing each missile away from her, all of them colliding into an explosion behind her as she ran.

" **[SNOW HALATION]**!" Chiya cried out, a tornado heading straight for her but Skinnex dodged the gust of wind. "Did you think that I would be frozen again so easily?!" She was closing in towards them, knowing their **[Stands]** were not fast enough. "Got you both-"

She was cut off when a stone rob hit her chest. "Huh?" For a brief moment, she saw yellow electricity course through it. "WHAT THE FU-" Her body felt like electricity poured through her. "GAAAH!" Skennix screamed out, falling backwards in pain. The ball bounced back and back into the hands of Joren. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"That was the **[Ripple]** , Chiya I hope you wrote that down." The pain went away from Skennix who had an angry look in her eyes. "The **[Ripple]** is an ancient art where my **[Hamon]** , courses through objects and manipulates them! It conducts metals very well, bitch!"

"I've never heard of anything like that before..." Chiya titled her head, being interested by this **[Ripple]** art. "It's like something from an anime, isn't it?"

"Thanks for the insight, Chiya. However, watch your back, Skennix!" The enemy turned around and saw the missiles coming back for her, swerving underneath her and then moving straight upwards her bottom. Skennix was then blaster constantly into the air by the barrage of missiles, being juggled by each and every explosion while yelling. Once all the missiles were used, they fell back to the ground before flinging back to the palms of **[Earth Angel]**.

" **JUUUUUUUUSTIIIIICE**!" The **[Enemy Stand]** user cried out as she fell down after gaining considerable air time and was falling extremely quickly thanks to **[Heroine]'s** metal. "Hah! I'll just land on top of Joestar, then we'll see who-eh?" She saw the boy with his **[Stand]** , preparing to uppercut her with its finger-missiles. "No. No. No. No. NO!" She couldn't move to evade the uppercut, her body falling faster thanks to her **[Stand]**. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why **JUSTICE**?!"

"Yes. **ARA**!" The moment she was in range, **[Earth Angel]** punched her into the air with its fist in an extremely painful uppercut. An explosion happened once they connected, sending Skennix back into the air but not as high.

"It's my turn! **[Snow Halation]**!" The **[Stand]** of Chiya flew towards the opponent in the air, freezing her midway. Then Joren knew this was his chance to end this fight.

"Here we go... **[ARA OVERDRIVE]**!" His fists were now filled with **[Hamon]** , the last thing Skennix saw was a fist coming towards her. " **ARARARARARARARARARARARARARA**!" He repeatedly punched her into the air, screaming out 'aras' and pummeling her until cracks formed in the ice. "Now this is the finale." He brought out the **[Gyro Ball]** , then threw it into Skennix, being filled with **[Hamon]** and hitting her square in where her heart is supposed to be, going through her and making a hole, the ball coming out through the other side of the body. This made cracks on the ice even larger, and larger, and larger until it finally shattered.

The ice wasn't the only thing shattered, bits of bloody, metallic frozen pieces of Skennix began falling down, Joren took out **[Earth Angel]** and the finger-missiles homed on every piece. "Goodbye, you little shit." The missiles went to each one, consuming what was left of the enemy in miniature explosions. Once that was done, his **[Stand]** disappeared and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you alright?" Chiya ran towards him, looking very concerned. "You just k-killed someone." She stuttered a bit, not seeing a death so gruesome in real life despite her boast earlier.

"I did it before. Gets better every time." He replied, he stared at the park around them, the noticeable damage being the blood on the ground and the missing tree. "I'm...going to call someone to cover this. You hurt?"

"No, but you're fried, Cocoa..." They turned to see the other girl, who watched the whole thing. She looked absolutely shocked, her entire body shaking whilst pointing at them.

"M-Metal lady...explosions...frozen...big tree..." Cocoa then collapsed on the floor, her friend ran up to her, grabbing her fainted form. "She's unconscious, this was too much to bear for her tiny mind."

"Well, if you see someone get blown up, you would be bound to do this also." Chiya then showed him something. "You dropped this." She took out the **[Gyro Ball]**. Joren blinked and grabbed it off her hands, putting it back in his pocket.

"Thanks, guess she's going to miss her first day of school." He sighed and Chiya scanned Cocoa's uniform.

"She won't."

"Hmm?"

"It's not her entrance ceremony, I go to her school also and it's tomorrow." There was an odd silence between them after. Joren had this evil aura around him. "L-Let's go to my home, we should talk there." He nodded, him also wondering how will they go through normally while holding someone unconscious and a dirty waitress.

Not that kind of dirty.

* * *

They arrived at the Ama Usa An, which the boy noted was really Japanese for this town. They were upstairs in Chiya's room where his wounds were being taken care of by the girl in question who changed her clothes and Cocoa was lying on a futon, asleep.

"Hold still..."

"That rabbit of yours is on my crotch." Said Joren, the pet rabbit and mascot of Ama Usa An, Anko was on his lap. "I think that's enough." He already called the Speedwagon Foundation about what happened on his miraculously undamaged phone. He lied about not taking injuries and needed them to cover the scene quickly. "Here we go!" Chiya put the finishing touches on his face, bandaids. "Sorry, if I had a **[Stand]** which heals, I would do so quickly."

' _Thanks a lot, Josuke for not being here._ ' He thought, now it was time to talk. "Nobody told me another **[Stand]** user was here."

"Ah, yes. **[Snow Halation]**." The aforementioned **[Stand]** appeared behind her, it shaping itself to a humanoid form. "Ever since was young, people just stood solid in front of me for no reason sometimes, I didn't even know why. At some point, **[Snow Halation]** shaped itself into a human in front of me."

"Yes, **[Stands]** do try to make their appearances known to their users."

"Anyway, it froze Anko and whatever I had in me, my parents finally knew it existed, they called for help from anybody then a man came to this place and told us what I had was a **[Stand]**." She explained. "He told me I should embrace it because I could control it. Now, I use [ **Snow Halation]** to do things like to pull things towards me after I freeze them, it's useful during work!" She gave a serene smile, going back to her memories.

"A man?"

"Yes, he says he was with the Speedwagon Foundation..." Chiya thought, Joren immediately knew who it was. "His name was Joseph Joestar, an American who showed my his own **[Stand]** and how to control it."

' _Crap, this is fate! The old man must have been here for Takahiro and stumbled upon Chiya and did not tell me!_ ' His mind pieced what actually happened. "Um...Chiya, my real is Joren Joestar." Great, now he has to the old wiener diapers for his birthday.

"Eh?"

"My name is Joren Joestar, everyone calls me JoJo." The girl widened her eyes, before grabbing his hands. "Huh!"

"Wow, this is fate! The grandson of the man who told me what gift I have is who I bump into!" She gripped his hands harder, her face going closer to his. "You quickly went to protect your girlfriend when she was in trouble, right?"

"I'm actually his son, I'm adopted." He corrected, Chiya blinked at that information. "Also, Cocoa's not my girlfriend, she's my roommate while I'm doing business here."

"Roommate, so you sleep together?" Chiya blushed at the idea. "Business?"

"Ugh." Joren began explaining his business here, the objects stolen by what is believed to be **[Stand]** terrorists, his staying at the Rabbit House, and the assassin sent for him while leaving out a lot of details, mainly a bloodsucking vampire and a mask that grants the power of ultimate life. "So that's how all of this escalated."

"So my town is endangered currently..." Chiya muttered, her hand on her chin. "In that case, I shall aid you anyway I could. You helped me, so I want to help you."

"R-Really?"

"Of course! My town is endangered, I need to help it anyway I can!" She let go of his hands. "I'm also interested in this **[Ripple]** technique you have."

' _She's risking her life for me in the most polite way possible? AND SHE'S HOT! My lucky day!_ '

"Well, it's actually a long story. The **[Ripple]** is-" They heard the sound of movement next to them. They turned and saw Cocoa awake and looking at them.

"Uh..." She tried finding the words to speak, they could tell her mind is filled with questions.

"Maybe I should make some tea downstairs and you explain everything to her." Chiya stood up, heading out the door. "But still, you have to pay for it!" She added, that look of politeness still plastered on her face. This made Joren sweatdrop.

* * *

"Shit." Hol Horse cursed out, him and his boss watching the Speedwagon Foundation clean up the park in disguise as some workers. "Skennix seems to have died, nothing's left of her besides the blood she dripped."

"Unfortunately. She had the heart but not the wit." His boss surmised about his currently deceased underling. "But still, her determination is admirable. Don't you think?" The man ate a burger, shrugging. "Eh, some people live, much more die."

"So, what's the next plan?"

"Two **[Stand]** users that were hired are waiting for my call to attack Joren." The man smirked. "Once Joren rests up and is given fair play, I'll send those two. He can bring whoever wants to fight alongside him, that will be entertaining?"

"Are you talking about those two jokers?" Hol Horse frowned. "They don't look discipled enough to stop even Joestar." The underling then noticed his leader began chuckling. "What's so f-funny?"

"Eh...those two guys killed a thousand people already." He stated, much to Hol Horse's surprise. "Don't underestimate anyone, and I mean, EVERYONE. Look at Skennix." He saw a worker dump some water on some bloody grass. "Yuck."

* * *

"Here you go, I'm a fan of the works of Basho-sama, as well as Hokusai-sama." The boy and Cocoa were given green tea, both having those milk drawings in coffees, one was a milk replica of that famous Japanese painting for Cocoa, another was in kanji for him and he didn't give two shits on what they said. Joren wondered what to drink and looked through the menu, instead finding they were cryptic with ridiculous names that rivals the names of **[Stands]**.

"Red Jewel in a Snowy Field? Golden Sachihoko Special? Moon and Stars Reflected Upon the Sea? What are these names?" He questioned his newfound ally. "Can you use normal names?"

"But that's the charm of it, you see. If I name my food a normal name, then my café won't stand out from the rest of the town, so I've renamed them into more creative names! It was fun making them." They glanced at Cocoa who was cuddling Anko. "Cocoa-chan seems to like Anko very much."

"He's...so...cuddly..." She snapped out of her hugging session and glared at both of them in a serious look glazed on her innocent face. "This is no time for tea!" She then became a hypocrite by drinking her tea. "What happened at the park?! There was this metal lady that punched you in the face, then she became stopped moving, and then explosions happened, she threw a tree and then you punched her into the air and electricity went everywhere and, and-!"

"Cocoa. Calm down." The boy turned his tea upside-down, to the girls' shock, the tea wasn't falling down but kept still. "Will you shut up now?" She nodded and finally settled down, Anko getting off her lap.

"Let me tell you this straight; certain individuals around the world have special 'abilities'. We call them **[Stands]** , me and Chiya have one." Cocoa scratched her head, then widening her eyes when the cup of tea was turned back the right way without anyone touching it.

"That cup moved by itself!" She pointed, he smiled and had **[Earth Angel]** move it to make it look as if it were floating. "Now it's flying!"

" **[Stands]** are invisible to people who don't have them, only visible to other **[Stand]** users." He grabbed the tea and drank it. "They come in all shapes and sizes, each having powers and abilities unique to their own. Chiya's is able to freeze people in solid blocks of ice and move the blocks left, right, forward, and backwards. We **[Stand]** users can control our **[Stands]** to whatever we see fit, from good to bad deeds. People like me make sure that those bad deeds happen."

Cocoa stared at the waitress, then at Joren. After a long silence she then jumped up with admiration in her eyes. "That...sounds so cool!" She jumped from her seat, getting all giddy. "Can I have a **[Stand]** too? I wanna see what yours looks like!"

"Cocoa-chan, you can't just have a **[Stand]** -" Chiya was interrupted by Joren taking out the **[Gyro Ball]**.

"This stone is made out of meteors that somehow grant people **[Stands]**. If one touches it, they will have a **[Stand]**." Cocoa grinned excitedly while Chiya gasped in surprise such a thing exists. "But I won't let you." He put away the **[Gyro Ball]** , Cocoa bent over, trying to grab the ball from his pockets. "No."

"B-But why not!" Comical tears fell from her eyes. He sighed and looked at straight.

"If one doesn't have the fighting spirit to keep a **[Stand]** , they will die."

"Eh?"

"If a person doesn't have the mental power to control a **[Stand]** , your own **[Stand]** would use itself against yourself." She backed away from his pocket after that warning. "I can't tell who has the power to control one, but I can't risk that happening to you. Someone told me **[Stand]** users attract to each other like fate, you're bound to meet one and it might not be pretty. He might blow you up for all you know!"

"That sounds awful, JoJo-kun." Chiya commented, hand over her mouth. "Good thing JoJo-kun kept that away from you before you touched it."

"Anyway, the supposed 'business' I have in this town is to stop some [Stand] users who've stolen some...valuable things." His voice sounded very...suspicious. "Now they've sent someone to capture me for some reason! Ow..." He rubbed his face, covered with stitches and bandages, still stinging.

"So, that's why you're here?" She looked at the boy, trying to reattach a bandaid on his face. "Why didn't you tell me, JoJo-kun! Now look and your pretty face! It's now all bloody!" She shook him out of concern. He was annoyed that she was doing this to him but at least cared a lot even if it's overbearing.

"Ah, love. I'm so happy for both you, being so young and finding each other." Cocoa stopped shaking him and they backed off each other, having these awkward looks. "Maybe I should put a romantic meal on the menu, that'd be nice..."

"W-We aren't a couple, Chiya-chan!" She hastily rejected, but the waitress wasn't buying it.

"Whatever you say." She winked at them. "Now, can someone pay for the tea? I know you just saved me but this still where I work." The two looked at each other, Joren shrugging and Cocoa took her wallet out. "Thanks!"

* * *

The two decided to talk about what happened in the Rabbit House. Cocoa was mystified by **[Stands]** and the **[Ripple]** (the boy answered what he did with the tea during their walk). She was staring at her friend, wondering if he's even who he says he is.

' _JoJo-kun and Chiya-chan are so much more stronger and useful than me! I can't be an onee-chan to Chino if I can't be strong like them...maybe I'll talk to Chiya-chan tomorrow._ '

"My old man has a **[Stand]** too." The boy said out of the blue, breaking Cocoa's thoughts. "I'm adopted, the reason he took me in is because I have one." He laughed a bit, albeit dryly. "I wonder what would have happened if I didn't have my **[Earth Angel]**."

" **[Earth Angel]**? Your **[Stand]**?"

"Yeah, I was born on the streets of a country that doesn't like helping itself." This surprised her, thinking with he was born to something higher. "I begged, I stole, got sent to jail a lot. Didn't even know my own birthday! Not even sure now."

"JoJo-kun..."

"How I met the old ass was because I tried to pickpocket him. He used his **[Stand]** to stop me and I took out mine. **[Earth Angel]** was my only friend and still is."

"But JoJo-kun! You have friends here! You have Chiya-chan, Chino-chan, Takahiro-san, Tippy, and me!"

"I meant to say **[Earth Angel]** is the reason why I'm even here." He said, smiling solemnly. "If I wasn't born with him, he wouldn't have taken me in. I would have stayed on the street, just being another forgotten person that nobody remembers."

"Joren-kun!" He heard her finally call him by his actually name, the girl then punching his face.

"OW! Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"To make you stop thinking those things!"

"Did you have to punch me-ouch." He clutched his already wounded face. Despite how cute and innocent she may look, she had quite the punch. "Uh, I think you broke a stitch." Cocoa jumped backwards when she saw blood run down his cheek.

"Whoops! This is all my fault if I didn't get lost trying to find my school." She apologized, bowing down. "Now you're face is hurt and I've missed my entrance ceremony!" The girl cried out, going to the 'dark corner' in a cradling position.

"Uh, Cocoa, it's not your first day of school today."

"Eh?"

"It's tomorrow." Like earlier, there was this long an awkward pause between them after hearing the news. Cocoa's eyes turned to dots and he just tried to fix the bandage on his face. She then plopped on the floor, crying like a child, it wasn't even dramatic, it was just stupid. Joren rolled his eyes, grabbed her and picked her up on her feet.

"Hey, look, what I was trying to say you don't need a **[Stand]** , now I made you feel dumb with the whole school thing. Don't have the mindset I have, I could tell you feel smaller than me or Chiya." He said in a sympathetic tone. " **Let go home**...okay?" Cocoa wiped the tears shed over such a dumb thing off her face and nodded, giving him the bright and annoying smile he was often accustomed to, now it looks like she didn't cry at all which made his heart warm.

* * *

"Well, aren't you two late- **OHMYGODWHATHAPPENEDTOYOURFACE**." That was the reaction Rize had for them once they came in, her already in her work uniform and gapped at the two.

"JoJo-san? It looks like you got punched in the face." Chino added, being monotone but had this concerned expression.

"Turns out it isn't Cocoa's first day of school, then I fell down some stairs." He rubbed his face while Cocoa remained silent behind him. "Hurts like hell, but I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ugh, Joren-kun, with a face like that, you might scare customers away." Rize sighed. "Yare yare...let's go upstairs and clean you up." The older girl grabbed the boy's hand and marched upstairs with him. Cocoa let out a deep breath before sitting by the counter.

"Cocoa-san, what happened with JoJo-san?" The girl held her breath, not knowing what excuse to make besides the one Joren made. "Well?"

"H-He really fell down some stairs, Chino-chan." She answered, voice quivering because of all the information she wished to spill out. "I immediately checked if he was okay, like a good onee-chan!" She pronounced proudly but the younger girl wasn't buying it.

"Then how about the stitches and bandages on his face?" Now she realized she couldn't make an excuse off that since she has none. She had to come up with something fast...

"Ah! We went to the nearest café to fix his face, the girl there was so nice she even stitched his fave for him!"

"What's the name of the café?"

"Ama Usa An."

"The Ama Usa An?!" Tippy who was on Chino's head screamed. Chino covered her mouth, making the impression of ventriloquism that fooled the naive girl.

"Yes. Do you know it?"

"It was a rival of the Rabbit House when my grandfather was still alive." Of course, the last part was a big lie. "If I pass that place, I'll thank them for mending JoJo-san." She said. "Did anything else happen?"

Well, the 'anything' else stuff included **[Stands]** , **[Hamon]** , the **[Gyro Ball]** , and a frozen tree lunged at her. There was a lot of things to talk about. "Turns to Chiya-chan, the girl who works there is going to my school also, and she's in my class! What an amazing coincidence!"

At this rate, she'll run out of things to make up.

* * *

"Wow, you really fell down some stairs?" Tippy asked, looking up at the boy while he cleaned the counter. "That looks painful."

"My brother can fix me easily but too bad he ain't here." The boy sounded pissed as fuck because Rize redid his stitches and it hurt. A lot. "Does Rize even know that stitches aren't supposed to hurt THAT MUCH?"

"Were you scared that you might be bleeding out or something?" The rabbit questioned.

"No." He replied simply. "There are few things that scare me. Some things surprise, confuse, and hurt me but I'm never afraid from some blood."

"What are the things that scare you?"

Well, that actually is a long range. Getting killed by **[Golden Experience Requiem]** , meeting Dio of all people, **[Whitesnake]** , lack of video games, licking toilets, and some more that are either serious in context or trivial. The thing he fears most of all is Yoshikage Kira and his **[Killer Queen]** because **OHDEARFUCKNONOTSHEERHEARTATTACK**.

"Some."

"Oh." The two became quiet before Joren spoke up.

"How did you end up into a rabbit anyway?" That question bugged his mind every evening shift. "Not many people reincarnate into rabbits in memories intact."

"I'm actually not sure myself but I thought I was heading to heaven but then I opened my eyes, everything was bigger!" Tipoy exclaimed. "I want to thank whoever did this to me, at least I could spend more time with my son and granddaughter for as long as a rabbit has life in them."

' _This isn't natural. Nobody's granted second chances just to spend time with their family a bit longer! Is this the work...of a **[Stand]**?_ ' The boy wondered. "Maybe someone out there is watching over you."

"Maybe there is."

* * *

Outside the Rabbit House, the same leader of Hol Horse looked through a telescope. He blinked for a bit, wondering why the Joestar was talking to a rabbit, then it hit him.

"Isn't it that rabbit...oh yes it is that rabbit!" He confirmed, seeing the odd shape of the animal was undeniable. "I may have forgotten your name in your life but I haven't forgotten how stupid you look."

The figure also took notice on the boy's badly damaged face. "Ah, Joren. It looks like Skennix done messed you up? Huh?" He licked his lips, staring at his features. "You are quite beautiful for a boy, you know that?"

Taking out a phone, he dialed a number and put it against his ear. " _Hey, boss? Is that you?_ "

"Yes, Hol Horse. Put Vanoss and Delirious on the line. Tell them to wait." At the opposite side of the Rabbit House, two men were in an alleyway, one was holding a bloody RPG and one was holding a baseball bat. Both men were wearing masks and looked like bad OCs you find on DeviantArt. The phone of the one carrying the rocket launcher rang and he put it against his head.

"Yeah, hello?"

" _VANOSS, IF YOU PULL THAT TRIGGER, I WILL END YOU!_ "

"Alright, alright. Geez, man you don't have to be so worked up about it." The man shouted at the phone. "We're just doing a little spying."

"A little spying? I can see you with a goddamn bazooka!"

"An RPG, Hol Horse!" He got out of the call and looked at his partner. "Delirious! Turns out we can't blow the place up!"

"Aw! But I like blowing things up!" He angrily whacked the bat in midair. "I was going to beat someone to death with this baby!"

"Don't worry, Delirious. We will get that money, and be rich!" Vanoss grabbed his friend by the shoulder, imaginary money falling down on them. "Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Delirious shouted also, the two began diabolically laughing into the night and Hol Horse who was on the roof sweatdropped.

' **Good grief.** '

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Earth Angel]**

 **[Stand]** User: Joren Caesar Joestar

Destructive Power- A

Speed- C

Range- A

Durability- D

Precision- B

Development Potential- B

Abilities- **[Earth Angel]** is able to shoot finger-missiles from its hands, being able to telepathically able to move themselves in any direction that, once in contact with anything will make the missile explode, even if the missiles are still on the palm. The missiles aren't destroyed however, they are merely flung dead onto the ground momentarily before being able to move again. However the main ability of **[Earth Angel]** is that the finger-missiles emit a sonar, directed to the user's brain for any living thing in a 25 meter radius but it fazes his mind if he attempts to use the sonar which is highly dangerous during battle.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Snow Halation]**

 **[Stand]** User: Chiya Ujimatsu

Destructive Power- D

Speed- B

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- B

Development Potential- C

Abilities- **[Snow Halation]** freeze people into perfectly cubed blocks of ice, relative to the height and width of the object or person being frozen. If living things are frozen, they are kept alive within the block and the block of ice is invisible to non- **[Stand]** users. She can also control the block **[Snow Halation]** created, being able to move left right, forward, and backwards. However the freezing ability will be resisted by people who were affected by it before, or people who are at least aware of it, being able to broken easily, especially by other **[Stand]** users.

* * *

 **WOW, THAT WAS A LOOOONG FIGHT SCENE. At least not as long as some other fics where the fight scene was stretched out, and STILL going since last year rather than giving me space to breath.**

 **Next focus is going to be Cocoa by the next chapter! Stay in tune because (it's pretty obvious she'll get a [Stand]) what she'll get will shock you. Also surprise if Vanoss and Delirious, two YouTubers showed up. Made them the next enemies as a joke but now they're integrated into the plot because the idea of them being [Enemy Stand] users are awesome, not just me, a fan including them for no reason. Wonder what [Stands] they'll get because if you watched their videos, you might get a guess.**

 **Also the shipping choices are still up for question, either that or none or a harem. Follow, review, and favorite if you like this story, we'll see you at the breakdown.**

 **BREAKDOWN, BREAKDOWN, BREAK-DOWN.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Two Thirds, Part 1

Two Thirds, Part 1

* * *

 **This is the chapter where Vanoss and Delrious show up! I am very excited right now because they get [Stands] and I'll rip off every reference and inside-joke these two have?**

 **Don't worry, you don't have to be a Vanoss fan to read this arc, you only need to be familiar with Is the Order a Rabbit? and JoJo. JoJo extremely. Why are you here if you haven't watched JoJo? Do it! It's amazing!**

 **Wonder if people lost interest in this fic, the view count didn't go up by even a single one. This is what always happens with me, nobody remembers me. Just some writer here nobody will remember.**

 **Oh look, more views.**

 **Review, favorite, follow if you like this fic because loves me. Also, Speedwagon you read my mind. Also thanks to greenscoop1 for favoriting, reviewing, and following this fic, many 'ORAORAORAORAS' to you.**

 **Maybe I should make Is the Order a Stand? fic, this time based during the Eyes of Heaven story, the first 'part' they show up at during the game. I thought the game was 'good' for a JoJo game but there is a lot of missed potential and I felt the quality was lowered in favor of adding more things. There is a support system with no actually interactions between characters, the presentation was odd, can't play as villains in story mode even after I've finished it, no Foo Fighters, the lip-sync was awful, some graphics were lowered. It isn't bad but I hope they remove unnecessary things, like all those submenus, get better lip-sync and graphics, have more character interactions, also sound effects must have some 'oomf' to them because Wamuu's attacks were painfully good to hear but Eyes of Heaven doesn't have those amazing sound affects All-Star Battle did.**

 **Wow, that was a long list of requests. Imagine Cocoa interacting with Old Joseph and he questions her relationship with his future adopted son. The cast having to fight Kars and Kira. Might even change the entire nature of the game's story for a reiteration of it.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"That's so cool!" Cocoa trembled in excitement on her bed at the stories Joren told her. From his **[Hamon]** training to the stories of his nephew, who is much, much older than he is having a **[Stand]** that stops time. "There's a **[Stand]** that stops time?!"

"Yeah, **[Star Platinum: The World]**." For the entire night after the incident with Skennix, the girl bombarded the boy with questions, mainly the cool powers of **[Stands]** and **[Hamon]**.

" **[Za Warudo]**?"

"That's how everyone pronounces it, I supposed. Has a ring to it." Saying **[Za Warudo]** felt so badass and right to say. Why isn't it called that?! "Anything else?"

"Do you anything else besides a **[Stand]**?" She asked. "Like...can you be super strong after getting one?"

"No, you can't get strong but you can talk to ghosts." Immediately Cocoa became pale. "Gh-Ghosts?"

"Yeah, **[Stand]** users can see ghosts, talk to them even-" He was promptly grabbed by the shoulders. "GHOSTS ARE REAL?!"

"Uh, duh."

"WAAAAAAH!" Cocoa immediately hid under her covers. "Are they nice like Casper?"

"They aren't THAT vengeful." He stated. "Just some are angry on how they died. You would be too if someone blew you up and got away for it for the last fifteen years."

"Eh?"

"Never mind." He went to his futon and lied down on it. "Ask Chiya about **[Stands]** tomorrow, also I won't teach you **[Hamon]** -GAH!" Cocoa landed on top of him. "Why did you do that?!"

"Why can't you let me learn the **[Hamon]** stuff?" She whined into his chest. "First I can't have a **[Stand]** and now this? I'm a useless onee-chan!"

"Go to freaking sleep." He pushed her off him, sending her tumbling next to him.

"Wait..." She grabbed him again. "D-Does that mean aliens are real?"

"Yes, I know one. He lives in a town called Morioh, he doesn't have a **[Stand]** and can turn into anything. Go to your bed and go to sleep." He put on his nightcap. He should not have answered her question in such a blunt way.

"WHAT."

"Oh boy..."

* * *

"Chiya-chan, am I weak?" The two girls were walking towards their school, Chiya tagging along just to make sure Cocoa wouldn't get lost. "Why do you say that?" Her friend asked, looking at her in concern.

"It's just that...you and JoJo-kun are so much cooler than me! He can blow things up, you can freeze and move anything!"

"Cocoa-chan, having a **[Stand** ] doesn't make a person-"

"Oh, what is that smell?" Her train of thought was completely derailed as the girl traced the smell to a small shop. "It's a bakery! The bread looks so cute, Chiya-chan!"

"The bread?"

"My family owns a bakery, so I used to make bread a lot. I've love to make some again..."

"You can make your own bread? That's impressive, Cocoa-chan!"

"Can we blow those bitches already?" The **[Enemy Stand]** user whispered to his partner. He had short black hair, wore a hockey mask, had a blue hoodie with a black shirt underneath it on and a baseball bat was on his back. The other **[Stand]** user had an owl mask, an unzipped red jacket with a white shirt underneath it. This gave them the appearances of thugs but they looked stupid. "All they're talking about is bread! I could kill somebody's grandmother at this rate, Vanoss!"

"No. You know we won't get our money, Delirious if we kill them now..." Vanoss told him. " **ALRIGHT**? Understand me, man?" The owl masked man began shaking his

"Okay, okay! We don't want to repeat what happened in that shootout where it turned out you had to use a pistol!" Delirious references. "You had the face of a balding, middle-aged man that time! Also when we tried doing a robbing spree, we got sent to a gay porn!"

"After we get Joren Joestar, we shall get all our friends and..."

"And make a company with it. We'll be transporting our goods, boy all the warehouses, then sell our product!"

"What's our product?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh shit! They went to school!" Delirious noticed, pointing at where the two girls were before. "Should we go to them or-"

"Go to sleep, go to sleep." Vanoss raised his fist over Delirious's neck.

"NO!"

"Hah! Just kidding!" The man out his hand on the shoulder of his startled friend. "Fell for it again, you idiot."

"Fuck you." Delirious lightly punched him in the chest.

* * *

"Cocoa, you never saw that giant oven in the kitchen?" Joren frowned, apparently this girl wanted to use it to bake bread with Chiya even thought currently the knowledge of them being hunted by **[Stand]** users is in light to her.

"Do it on your day off." Chino stated. "Less talking, do your work now." JoJo blinked, wondering how a girl can be so stoic and blunt. Cocoa nodded and went back to work. "JoJo-san."

"What?"

"Last night, there was a lot of noise in yours and Cocoa-san's bedroom." This made him pale. "My father wasn't awake but I can hear Cocoa-san say 'that's amazing' and 'show me'. Can you tell me what you did up there?" Chino was shaking, blushing profusely and Tippy had this look of 'what have you done' on his face.

"Oh, just telling her about a show and she was amazed by what I told her."

"What show?"

"Doctor Who." In truth, Joren was a huge fan of Doctor Who in reality. "A show where an alien is in a time-traveling box, saving the universe." Chino had a suspicious look on her face.

"Cocoa-san. Come here." Cocoa went immediately to them. Joren had a horrified look on his face, knowing if Cocoa got any question wrong, Chino will think they're having sex upstairs and think less of both of them and would make his quiet undercover work harder.

"Yeah, Chino-chan? Do you want your onee-chan to give you a hug?"

"No, what were you and JoJo-san talking about last night?" The girl froze quickly. The boy knew this would happen and bit his nails out of anxiety.

' _Please, if you are up there God, make this girl know at least about some knowledge of a British sci-fi show!_ ' He begged in his mind. ' _I don't want someone to think I've impregnated a girl! My race gets enough flak for that even though we're fucking Christians, I don't want to be in that category_.'

"W-We did talk about something, huh?" She nervously replied, scratching the back of her head. "I d-don't remember much from last night."

"I think you remember a LOT from last night." Cocoa was shaking, she looked at Joren who was trying the lip-talk to her. "Eh?"

' ** _DOCTOR WHO! WE TALKED ABOUT DOCTOR FUCKING WHO! CHINO THINKS WE FUCKED, CAUSE YOU YELLED LEWD IMPLICATIONS. HOLY SHIT GIRL, YOU ARE A DENSE!_** ' He kept screaming in lips. She looked confused but Chino was still pressuring her. Then it reached a breaking point

" **We got attacked by a metal lady! Then Chiya-chan froze a tree! Joren used [Earth Angel] on the metal lady and used [Hamon] to blow her up! Then he told me all about [Stands] and ghosts and aliens, then he made me go to sleep.** " Joren had his mouth agape. Chino looked at Cocoa, then Joren before finally sighing.

"Fine. I'll take that answer but I'm watching you two. Now both of you go back to work." Joren and Cocoa walked away from her, looking at each other rather oddly while she gave him a sheepish smile.

"So...was that excuse a good one?"

"No-" His phone rang, he blinked and turned it on, heading to the kitchen and ignoring Cocoa. "Hello?"

" _Hey son!_ "

"Old man..."

" _Look, the Speedwagon Foundation told me you fought your first battle in this town, without telling me._ "

"They would have told you for me!" He saw Cocoa peak into the kitchen. "Shit. How's the old lady and Shizuka doing?"

" _They're fine. They miss you around the house though._ " Joseph spoke of the family's current condition. " _Also you reported there was a friendly **[Stand]** user living in the town also._"

"Yeah, you met her."

" _Hmm?_ "

"The Ama Usa An?" The line went silent before an 'oh' came through the other line. "You just remembered?"

" _Oh yes, a girl named Chiya who had the **[Stand]** to freeze things into blocks and move them around! I wonder how she was doing._"

"She grew up fine. Didn't tell me she had one also."

" _Sorry, my mind isn't what it used to be._ " His adoptive father excused himself. " _Heard that you were sharing a room with a girl you're age? Is that so, hmm?_ "

"Shut up, you affair loving museum artifact."

" _Hey! A handsome, affair loving museum artifact!_ " He corrected. " _What's she like? Might have to plop there myself just to meet her._ "

"T-Tell me why you're here." Joren blushed considerable. "Want me to relocate for the safety of the people living here?"

" _No, no. You're perfectly capable but if things get too rough there, or at least someone tells me it's gone out of hand, then I have to send Josuke._ " He blinked. " _Any objections, teens like you have too much pride so you'd object._ "

"Josuke? Doesn't he have a job, something about being a cop back at Morioh?"

' _That Morioh town JoJo-kun mentioned last night.._.' Cocoa thought, listening to the entire thing. ' _WAIT, does that mean the alien is real?_!'

" _Yeah, he has but he's on break. I could call him now if you want? He doesn't even need to sleep in your house._ "

"No." The boy declined. "Unless I call or the Foundation calls you, no Josuke yet, alright?"

" _Okay, okay._ " Joseph hesitantly agreed. " _I'm just saying you have family here. Me, Jolyne, Jotaro, Josuke, and even Giorno are here for you on this._ "

"Bye, say hi to the ladies for me." Joren ended the call. Cocoa entered inside the kitchen and looked at him. "Saw you spying on me, not being 'subtle' are you?"

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, tilting her head.

"My old man, wonder if he should send my brother." This made Cocoa get surprised, thinking he didn't have siblings. "Josuke is in the Speedwagon Foundation in humanitarian aid, going around the world to help people."

"The Speedwagon Foundation? That really famous organization that goes around the world and helps people?"

"Yeah, my dad knows the founder, Robert Speedwagon in his youth. Acted like a father to him, secretly the Foundation is also helps the family in our bizarre adventures that involve **[Stands]** ever since it was made." He explained. "They also cleaned the mess Skennix made, that's useful.

"R-Really?" In her mind, Cocoa realized how much more helpful the Speedwagon Foundation was even though it was very generous than before. "What's your brother's **[Stand]**?"

" **[Crazy Diamond]** , a **[Stand]** that repairs anything, even things like food to their original state and guts placed back into your stomach. Sounds a lot more helpful than **[Earth Angel]** but finders can't be choosers."

' _JoJo's brother sounds cool! Why is everyone cooler than me?_ ' It felt as if a huge raincloud was underneath her. "So is there any more bad guys coming yet? I wanna introduce Chiya-chan to everyone else but they might eat my bread!"

"Or you might be forcefully violated and they'll kill you all."

"Violated?"

"Nothing. Look, don't tell anyone and don't get a wrong idea but..." He raised his phone. "The secondhand man bargained with me and we struck a deal: he texts me when **[Enemy Stand]** users are coming to us. Dunno why give us a warning but it's helpful."

"But why didn't you get a text when the Skennix lady attacked?"

"I did get a text, too bad Skennix punched my face before I could even recognize it vibrated." His face was still bandaged even after that but it was getting better at least. "My phone is my most important weapon, even more so than the **[Gyro Ball]** , who knew meteor conducts **[Hamon]** so well?"

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We should get back to work-" Rize barged through the door and dragged the two by ear outside much to their angst.

* * *

"Delirious!" Vanoss yelled out. "Look, a rabbit." A small white rabbit passed them. The two looked at it while it went into the bush. "Does it remind you of anything?"

"Haubin Garlage." Delirious replied. "Remember that?"

"Oh yeah." They were quiet for a bit before looking at each other. " **ALRIGHT**! I think that's enough watching rabbits. It's time to get our money, Delirious. It's time...to fight!"

"Yaaaaah! Yeah, it's time for our enemies to give birth on the battlefield as we smite them!"

"Yeah! Give-" Vanoss looked at the hockey masked man. "Give birth?" The owl masked person chuckled. "Why did you say that? Are you retarded?"

"What-no! I'm saying we'll beat them so hard, their dicks will come off and a baby will be born out of their damn uteruses!" He proclaimed. "Then afterwards, we-"

"Oh my gosh! Delirious, look!" Vanoss pointed to a store right around the corner. "They have the new Apple II by Steven Bills!"

"W-What? I'd love to buy a brand new Apple II with the money I stole from an orphanage in Kenya!" And they were _immediately kicked out_ , because they looked like robbers. They cooly withdrawn towards the park again.

"Damn! You know, we should have brought Nogla. His ugly face could have taken the fall." Vanoss cursed out, sitting on a bench. "We should rob those sons of bitches! Make them give birth this time!" Delirious suggested, laughing evilly at the thought. "But if a cop arrests me, I won't pin it on you, this time."

"We won't get our reward if-wait a minute, you always pin it on me every time we get arrested!" And this is where they began arguing until Vanoss smacked Delirious's face with a hidden gun.

* * *

Cocoa, Joren, and Chiya walked down the street of Kaanin. This was the day that everyone had the day off so Cocoa can introduce Chiya to everyone in the Rabbit House. "JoJo-kun, it's so nice to see you again." Chiya said to him as they walked down the sidewalk towards the girls' school. "I've been showing Cocoa what **[Snow Halation]** can do around our class. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Not like anyone could see it." Suddenly, Chiya went closer to his ear. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"It's about Cocoa-chan, she still has an inferiority complex to us." They looked and saw Cocoa looking at the cobblestone floor. "She's not jealous but still."

"You know the risk is she touches the **[Gyro Ball]**."

"I know but-"

"CHIYA-CHAN! JOJO-KUN! LOOK!" They glanced towards the corner, blinking when the two **[Stand]** users saw at an electronic store, a bunch of gift certificates were flying out of the store. But to the two's perspective, they gift cards were being stolen by a bunch of...teddy bears?

Yes, they were just stereotypical teddy bears, large and tall enough to be the size of a baby attempting to walk the first time. They had this blank faces as they all held gift cards into the air as they ran off.

"I'm gonna say it for you." Chiya spoke out, seeing the sight. "Sorry but I need to do this once, JoJo-kun."

"Hey, that's going to be my line-"

"This has to be the work of an **[ENEMY STAND]**!" She shouted out, Cocoa and Joren have overreacted manly faces. "How's that, JoJo?"

"Good." Joren complimented. "That's dumb, robbing a store of gift cards. You know by today, gift cards are only valid if they go through the cash register, right?"

"We have to stop them!" Cocoa told the two. "Those pieces of plastic are made by poor factory workers whose efforts will be in vain if we don't get them back."

"Cocoa-chan, you just want to see our **[Stands]** , don't you?" Cocoa nodded shamefully and her two friends proceeded to hug her. "Aw, it's okay."

"I'm here for no reason but for warmth." Joren stated in a cold tone as he hugged her. Cocoa then felt happy for a brief moment before they ran after the teddy bears.

* * *

"Haha! Vanoss! We did!" Delirious said, the two men staying in an alley, Delirious's **[Stand]** which consisted of fifteen to twenty teddy bears who are each carrying a gift card over their head. "My **[Stand]** , **[Out of my Mind]** is so awesome, better than Wildcat's **[Banana Bus]** and Nogla's **[LA Laker Swinger]** by so fucking much! Payback for kicking us out of that store!"

"Yeah, whatever." Vanoss looked at the street, seeing people walk by but they were obscured in darkness. "Even though I'm wearing the mask of a bird, my eyesight is not better. We should have kept our identities as Bat Owl and Batcoon."

"Batcoon, will fight any damn bastard that comes here! Bat Owl also, kicking ass as my sidekick.

"No, you're the sidekick."

"You are the sidekick, goddammit! We can have a million sidekicks once we show them our hard and raging manliness!" Meanwhile, hiding just right by the corner without being seen, the three's backs were against the wall.

"I-I think we should leave these **[Stand]** users here." Joren recommended, seeing they looked experience and robber-ish with those masks. "Plus, both of you have to get to school and-" The two girls were gone. "Shit."

"Eh?" Vanoss turned his attention to two figures, blocking the only light of the ally with silhouettes. "What the fuck."

"You two have stolen things that don't belong to you!" Cocoa declared, doing a pose while her shadow covered her. "If you don't give those back, prepare for trouble!

"And make it double!" Chiya added, her voice sounding **[MENACING]**. "To make sure gift cards are given to the right people."

"To protect our town with truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to people beyond!"

"Cocoa!"

"Chiya!"

"Are we're here to-"

"Taste **[Out of my Mind]** , BITCHES!" Delirious shouted out, the teddy bears dropping what they were holding and looked at the two. "Get them!"

"Chiya-chan! This was a bad idea!" Cocoa regretted extremely, the teddy bears charged at them, leaping onto their legs and began punching them, too bad she couldn't see but she knew with that cry that the **[Stand]** was coming. "Ah! I'm done for! Tell my brothers and sister I love them! Tell JoJo-kun how I feel-eh?" The teddy bears, the lot of them were just punching them in the most pathetic way possible with punches worthy of...actual teddy bears. The two didn't even feel anything from them. "Chiya-chan? What is the **[Stand]** doing?"

"It's a bunch of teddy bears...they aren't doing that much, Cocoa-chan." Chiya let out a laugh of relief. "JoJo-kun?" The was busy looking at them with a 'are you girls fucking idiots' expression. "We should have not done that?" He nodded.

"Get the gift cards, Vanoss!" Delirious grabbed the gift cards and the two ran out the ally while they were busy being distracted by the teddy bears.

"Chiya-chan, they're getting away!"

" **[Snow Halation]** -" All the teddy bears lunged at Chiya, sending her on the floor, all of them hugging onto her body and suffocating her in their furry softness. "W-What?"

The numerous teddy bears that made up the **[Stand]** , **[Out of my Mind]** were now on Chiya's entire body like hentai tentacles that somehow crawled everywhere.

And I mean, everywhere.

Chiya fell on the floor, attempting to kick the bears off her but they didn't stop hugging her. Cocoa went on the floor, grabbed whatever was on her friend and felt the fluffiness of the **[Stand]** invisible to her. "JoJo-kun! Get this **[Stand]** off her!" She pulled one off and felt one as she threw it over her. "I-I think I got one!"

"No..." He saw the teddy bear Cocoa threw immediately came back onto Chiya. "It went back!" Cocoa blinked at how futile her effort was and but still kept on throwing the bears off her.

"Can't...b-breath..."

" **[ARA OVERDRIVE]**!" **[Hamon]** coursed through Joren's fists and he began beating each teddy bear off Chiya's body. They split apart like broken dishes with every quick jab he did until there was nothing but fluff left of them. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Those bears tried to suffocate me" Her two friends helped her back up. "JoJo, where are those two **[Stand]** users?" The three looked around, wondering where the two were, the sidewalks were filled with people, many workmen, or students heading to school.

"JoJo-kun! Use your **[Earth Angel]** to find them!"

"O-Okay!" His eyes went black for a bit before his face returned to color. "They retreated and disguised themselves into the crowd! My **[Earth Angel]** can only livings but only the shape! I didn't get an exact look at what they look like."

"We didn't either." Chiya sighed, fixing herself back up. "Shadows were covering their faces. At least we know the **[Stand]** now, JoJo-" Much to their shock, the fluff of the teddy bears were gone. "Where did they go?"

"What went go? I can't see!" Cocoa looked at the floor, bewildered.

"Hmm." Joren bent down, touching the floor to see nothing was there, nit even the tiniest bit. "It wasn't a **[Stand** **]** ability, those teddy bears weren't bound by a **[Stand]** because Cocoa couldn't see them. Unless the **[Stand]** could disintegrate the bears, the **[Stand]** returned to its user."

"Should we doing something?" Cocoa asked and he stood back up.

"No, you two need to go to school...which you may be late for." The two girls yelped. "We'll see them again, **[Stand]** users attract to each other like mating flies."

He saw the two were gone, running to school behind him. Joren frowned at the, not even letting him finish.

"Well, that's another time I'll miss going to their school." He began walking back to the Rabbit House. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, texting a number. "Fucking Hol Horse..."

 _Hi Hol Horse._

 _Two of your fucking **[Stand]** users just robbed an electric shop of twenty gift cards. They can't even use those gift cards, keep them in goddamn check because one of them has a damn cult of bears as a **[Stand]**._

 _From Joren (fuckyou) Joestar._

* * *

"Ugh, Chiya-chan..." Cocoa moaned out, her and Chiya eating their lunch. "Why can't JoJo-kun be here?"

"This school is for girls, he can't."

"Oh. Right." She looked outside, seeing the trees sway from the wind. Chiya titled her head, seeing her friend troubled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The girl grabbed Cocoa's hands. Cocoa let out a dry laugh. "Why are you laughing so sadly? Is it because you don't have a **[Stand]**?"

"Maybe."

"Is it because the **[Enemy Stand]** users got away?"

"Kinda."

"Is it because you need to hug Anko?"

"Definitely."

"Is it because you're in love with Joren Joestar?"

"A bit-" She blinked at that question. "Eh?" Chiya moved her eyebrows up and down to emphasize her point. "EH?!"

"I've seen the look you give him, many people in love have that look!" She exclaimed, beaming at Cocoa. "I should name that look...the Stare of Loving Blossoms. Maybe I should make it the name of a dish for the café."

"I-In love?" Cocoa stuttered while blushing. "I don't have a thing for JoJo-kun! He's too...he doesn't...uh..."

"You're red, Cocoa-chan." Her friend pointed out. "Your body language doesn't match your words." Cocoa turned to the window, sitting up straight and refusing to answer. "Don't be like that towards your own feelings."

"Oh my gosh, Chiya-chan!"

"Ah, now do you realize your feelings?" Chiya asked, Cocoa turned to her with her mouth agape. "Cocoa?"

"L-Look!" The orange haired girl pointed at the outside, right in front of the window was the **[Gyro Ball]** , just on the ledge perfectly still. Chiya widened her eyes, ignoring her shipping fuel for a day and summoned **[Snow Halation]**.

* * *

Meanwhile while taking his break, Joren was busy watching Doctor Who on Netflix on his IPad ( _insert product placement here_ ). Drinking his hot cocoa, he took out his phone and placed it next to him because of discomfort in his pants. "Shoulda brought the Wii U. If Josuke comes he better bring that with him."

He reached for his other pocket, trying to find the **[Gyro Ball]** but to his horror, he felt nothing. "No." He paused the show, he double checked his pants. "No. No. No. No. NO!" The Joestar even took out his tight working pants and reached down his underwear, feeling no balls except both of his own.

"Where did it fall?" The boy knew that whatever came from the meteor that the **[Gyro Ball]** originated from sought at new wielders. Then he realized when it fell. "Dammit, **[Ara Overdrive]**! Why do you have to freaking cool to do?" He cried out, turning off his IPad and then ran out of the room, leaving his phone on the bed as it beeped, indicating a new text.

* * *

"That was close, Chiya-chan." Cocoa said in relief, the girl held the **[Gyro Ball]** as they walked to the Rabbit House, going through the already repaired park. "Good thing you grabbed it before anybody could. It's such a nice time to walk in the park." The sky was bleached with a beautiful orange glow that glazed the skyline as the two walked, nobody in sight around them. "So, how did it get on the window?"

"JoJo-kun told me this ball attracts to people are worthy of having **[Stands]**." She lit up in realization at the implications. "Cocoa-chan..." She dropped the **[Gyro Ball]** on the ground. To their shock, it began rolling towards Cocoa.

"It wants me?" She looked excited, shocked, and confused all at the same time in one expression. "That is...AWESOME!" Cocoa hopped up and down. "Hah! JoJo-kun was wrong and I really could have a **[Stand]**!" She tried picking up the stone before looking at Chiya for permission. "C-Can I?"

"We should go to JoJo-kun before we do." Chiya suggested, smiling in happiness at her friend's newfound potential to be a **[Stand]** user. "We can both be **[Stand]** buddies! After this, I'll make us a free dessert at AmaUsa."

"Yay! Chiya-chan is the best!"

"I am the best!"

"Hip-hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip..."

"Hooray bitches!" They turned to see a man wearing a hockey mask and a blue hoodie walking towards them, baseball bat in by his side. They recognized the voice of the person as the **[Stand]** user of **[Out of my Mind]**. "You two scared the fuck out of me and Vanoss earlier but it's time to get my payback!"

"C-Chiya-chan!"

"I know. Grab the **[Gyro Ball]** and get behind me-" Chiya blinked, seeing the **[Gyro Ball]** was missing. "Where did it go?" She saw a teddy bear grab it , running away with the ball over its head. "Hey!"

"Is this ball so important to you both? I'll take it as a trophy and turn it into a coat!" Delirious declared like a mental patient. " **And masturbate with it!** "

" **[Snow Halation]**!" A gust of wind came and froze the bear, she pushed the bear towards a tree and it shattered on impact into tiny bits. "Cocoa-chan, get the-what?"

From the shattered bear, the fluff began moving towards each other until finally they combined and shaped into...

"TWO TEDDY BEARS?!" She yelled out, the fluff of the bear reformed itself into two bears where which one proceeded to grab the **[Gyro Ball]** again. "H-How?"

"MWAHAHAHA! That is the power of my **[Stand]** , **[Out of my Mind]**!" Delirious declared evilly, laughing like a maniac. "If you break one, it multiples into two! My own Delirious army made of teddy bears, my dream! Now...GIVE BIRTH!"

Before Chiya can react by throwing **[Snow Halation]** , a bunch of teddy bears, doubled the amount they saw last time lunged at Chiya again, suffocating her within their fluffiness. "Mwahaha! I'll finish what I started, after all I'm a professional flyer and a killer!"

"Chiya-chan!" Cocoa immediately tried to take the bears invisible to her off but she couldn't because there were too much. "S-Somebody help! JoJo-kun, help!" Her yells didn't reach to anyone because nobody was around.

Then, she spotted the **[Gyro Ball]**.

* * *

"This is where we found them..." Joren did some detective work, looking at the alley where they saw the two **[Stand]** users. "Sure is quiet today, nobody in sight." It was common for everyone to get in their houses by now, after a hard day of work and school. "Maybe I should ask for Chiya and Cocoa to help me-"

"You ain't going anywhere, alright?" Someone came out of the alley, Joren instinctively summoned **[Earth Angel]** to his side. "Well that's rude to react to someone showing up. I always say: 'keep calm and keep er' goin' to my friends when they want to kill me.

The Joestar saw the man wore a red jacket and an owl mask. "What is this, Halloween?"

"Nope. What do you call a magic owl?" Joren frowned at such an odd question. Her shook his head and the man smiled. " **[HOODINI]**!" What appeared behind the **[Stand]** user was a **[Stand]** with a appearance similar to his. The **[Stand]** 's difference in appearance was being larger and buffer, wearing different clothes, wearing a black shirt and vest with an owl symbol in the center. Somehow the **[Stand]** had a parachute in the back of his, resembling the German flag.

"You dressed up as your **[Stand]**?" Joren scoffed at the sheer ridiculousness.

"Hey, my name is Vanoss and this is **[Hoodini]** , better than Delirious's **[Stand]**. **ALRIGHT**?" The **[Stand]** lifted its arms up, revealing the silvery wings underneath. "You see anybody here?"

The boy looked around, still nobody in sight. It was suspicious on how many people who aren't here. "Yeah..."

"My **[Hoodini]** got them before you came here like Joker from the The Dark Knight!" His eyes widened. "Look at **[Hoodini]** 's feathers, see anybody you know?" Joren saw in the feather, there were the faces of people inside of them! He stumbled back a bit. "It's like an Xbox! The only way to gets its feathers is to download non- **[Stand]** using people around us like DLC while you were busy going here. Of course, I'll let them all be free, AFTER I KILL YOU!"

"An Xbox? Can you pick something better?"

"What you say? **[Hoodini]** , YAAAAAAAAH!" The **[Stand]** threw its feathers at him and Joren had to think of something quick.

* * *

Cocoa ran towards the **[Gyro Ball]** being carried towards Delirious by the bears. She jumped at the ball but landed on the floor. "Ow..." She looked back at Chiya who was turning blue "Hold on, Chiya-chan, I'll-"

"What do you think your doing?" Delirious placed his foot on Cocoa's back before she can stand up."I, Delirious have claimed this ball in the glory of the Delirious army!" He grabbed the ball of the bear and raised the **[Gyro Ball]** over his head. "Now, I need a wife. You should be honored, girl for being married to the great Delirious- **CHIPOTLE**!"

Delirious was tripped when Cocoa stood up, his bat and the **[Gyro Ball]** rolling on the floor. "Lift me up, my teddy bears and-" He gasped once he saw Cocoa lift herself off the ground faster than he did and go for the ball. "No! That's my trophy you little bitch!"

"FOR CHIIIIIIYA-CHHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" She picked the ball of the floor, before the bears or Delirious who is wielding a bat could go after her, there was a brief flash of light enveloping her and the stone. "H-Huh?"

"My **[Stand]** , go after her!" The bears got off Chiya, who finally got some air. "Dunno what the hell is happening but stop her!" Cocoa gulped when she saw a literal army of bears run towards her.

"C-Cocoa-chan!" Chiya cried out, finally able to speak. "Summon your **[Stand]**!"

"B-But I don't know how-" Something began manifesting out of her in a glow coming from her heart. " **WHAT THE FUCK?!** " She cursed out for the first time in her life (thanks to JoJo). What came out was this pink animal, a head bigger than its body, gold stars adorned all over its body and having only two arms with no hands and one leg at the end and floated around her. Its nose/mouth was like a gold cone with a sting attached from the tip of the cone to the largest star on its forhead, it had funny ears at the side of the head and these antennas that were on top, on the side, and under the head and had had four tendrils with hearts at the end of them. Delirious stopped to look at what he was seeing, in shock at the sight.

"Y-You have a **[Stand]**?!" He shrieked, angry. "Is that what that rock does?"

Cocoa blinked in shock, she had a **[Stand]** now! For a week now, she longed, and I mean longed for a **[Stand]**. She looked around, seeing the teddy bears finally surround her. "This is what that **[Stand]** looked like. She saw Chiya with **[Snow Halation]** in its humanoid form, helping her back up. "Chiya-chan! Look, I have a **[Stand]**! A cute one!" She jumped on excitement, a happy look in her eyes.

"T-That's great Cocoa-chan." Chiya stammered, in shock on finally seeing the **[Stand]**. "What's its name?" Cocoa's **[Stand]** hovered around her looking at the girl oddly. It was like Anko from Ama Usa An or Tippy to her in cute appearance, it staring back at its user with its reflective black eyes.

"You're so cute, **[Stand]** -chan!"

"Kill her my army! Get me that rock also!" **[Out of my Mind]** lunged at her. Cocoa smirked, seeing she can finally prove herself to be in a level as her friends.

"After this, I'll make sure Chino-chan gets a special onee-chan bread I'll specially make for her." She smirked, looking at the danger. "Chiya-chan, I think I found a name for my **[Stand]**!"

"What?"

" **[TUSK]**!" She declared, smiling. "Go get them **[Tusk]**!" Her **[Stand]** charged at the army of teddy bears as she held the **[Gyro Ball]**. "I wish JoJo-kun can see this! **HAHA!** "

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Snow Halation]**

 **[Stand]** User: Chiya Ujimatsu

Destructive Power- D

Speed- B

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- B

Development Potential- C

Abilities- **[Snow Halation]** freeze people into perfectly cubed blocks of ice, relative to the height and width of the object or person being frozen. If living things are frozen, they are kept alive within the block and the block of ice is invisible to non- **[Stand]** users. She can also control the block **[Snow Halation]** created, being able to move left right, forward, and backwards. However the freezing ability will be resisted by people who were affected by it before, or people who are at least aware of it, being able to broken easily, especially by other **[Stand]** users.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Out of my Mind]**

 **[Stand]** User: Delirious

Destructive Power- E

Speed- C

Range- A

Durability- E

Precision- C

Development Potential- E

Abilities- **[Out of my Mind]** consists of a group of teddy bears that walk around and do its user's bidding. Their main ability is once one is destroyed, as long as they're are remnants they will split apart and create an entirely new bear. Their fluffiness can also be used to suffocate opponents if many teddy bears prevent the opponent receiving air.

* * *

 **Shocking huh? Cocoa getting Johnny Joestar's [Stand] shoulda been foreshadowing, considering the [Gyro Ball] is being used. Originally, Cocoa was going to use [D4C] but I realized the multiverse abilities were too complex and unnecessary for this story, even if I altered it I might as well need to make a new [Stand] if I did so I went with [Tusk].**

 **Hope you know what [Tusk] is.**

 **Hope I appreciate you with Vanoss and Delirious's [Stands]. My idea for Delirious's [Out of my Mind] being teddy bears is an understandable idea if you know his videos. I felt Vanoss was a bit...underwritten this chapter but I hope I'll add more to him later. I knew what his [Stand] would look like, just not how it worked. I thought of feathers and the soul sucking [Stands] so I used that idea for him to put non-[Stand] users surrounding him into his feathers.**

 **Damn this took awhile to write. Dunno if I should enforce shipping because it felt unnatural to me in this chapter. For some strange reason, I ship Sharo/Joren even though she is canonically gay for Rize. I should make up ship names.**

 **Dunno them yet. Do it for me guys.**

 **Anyway, if you like this chapter, review, favorite, and follow. I love you guys and I know the name of Chiya/Joren ship.**

 **It's called Titanic.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Two Thirds, Part 2

Two Thirds, Part 2

* * *

 **Wow, JoJo really loves not reading texts from Hol Horse. Just realized the texts are meaningless currently because Joren never picks them up. This is life or death man! Pick the fucking phone up!**

 **Anyhow, since this is set in the original universe of JoJo, there won't be a [Spin], still [Hamon]. I wonder how those monks didn't know that [Stands] exist. There are a lot more [Stand] users than [Hamon] users.**

 **If you're wondering why Joren wanted to learn [Hamon], which is odd considering his laziness and lack of socialization, mainly because of [Earth Angel]'s biggest weakness is the lack of having protection once the missiles are out and can easily be killed. In truth, actual parameter for [Earth Angel] was a C but that weakness downgraded it to D so Joren needed a melee attack. That's how [Hamon] got in.**

 **Must be amazing for his wife if he gets married. [ZOOM COCK]! Hope I don't get a strike from that.**

 **Thank you Speedwagon and greenscoop1 for your reviews as always. Review, favorite, and follow this story if you like it. Maybe I might make an Eyes of Heaven spinoff. One of the best parts about the game is the soundtrack, hear them, HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE AMAZING (AKA Koichi and Caesar).**

 **Also thanks for reminding me of [D4C] typo, Speedwagon. Christ, I feel dumb for not seeing that. I'm gonna ORAORAORA myself for punishment.**

 **If you like this fic, fav, review, follow because the editor is lagging because of the word length. No, really. Help.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

A several feathers was heading straight towards the boy, faces of people on it like photographs except of what they were doing before being downloaded into the feathers, one was even eating a sandwich in one feather.

Joren saw the feathers were sharp, like knives. He immediately knew **[Earth Angel]** wasn't fast enough to blast those feathers; especially if more feathers were going to be thrown at him after these ones.

" **[Sendo Repel]**!" His hands began moving, **[Hamon]** coursing through them. He began blocking all the feathers with his hands, swiping them away like snowballs. "Hmm, now **[Earth Angel]**!" His **[Stand]** shot the finger-missiles from its palms, running straight for Vanoss.

"Do you think I wasn't told of your powers? **[Hoodini]**!" The humanoid owl for a **[Stand]** shot more feathers from the missiles, exploding them in a fiery collision. "You underestimated Vanoss! Subscribe for more epic moves!"

He couldn't see the **[Stand]** user in the smoke. "Damn! **[Ripple Breath Draw]**!" He began sucking up the air, the smoke going towards him. Before the smoke could reach him, he exhaled, the smoke going into the air. Joren panted, knowing that move forced his breathing the most out of any other move.

"H-He's gone!" At the other side of alleyway, Vanoss was gone. "Where did he go?

"Surprise motherfucker, taken to the skies motherfucker!" He looked up, a shadow looming over him. It was Vanoss being carried by **[Hoodini]** by its talons through his backpack. They flew above him **[MENACINGLY]**.

"You can fly?!"

"Yeah! You look really small from up here, now ATTACK!" The feathers of **[Hoodini]** rained down on him before he can even react. While most missed, the ones that did pierced his thigh, shoulder, and arm.

"GAH!" He clutched his arms, ripping the feather off him much to his pain. It was really like a small knife that just hit him. "F-Fuck." He ripped each one off his body quickly, **[Hamon]** dulling the pain a bit. Still hurt like a bitch. " **[EARTH ANGEL]**!"

The missiles came back to life, going towards Vanoss as a singular target. **[Hoodini]** quickly turned around, screeching like an eagle (for some reason) and it shot the missiles, exploding them once again. "The more souls it downloads, **[Hoodini]** becomes faster and makes the feathers as sharp as knives! You think I absorbed those souls for no reason?"

"Nope. But what I did made one hell of a distraction!" Vanoss looked at the floor but felt a fist somehow connect to his face, startling him and **[Hoodini]** tipped over in surprise. "Did you like my **[Zoom Punch]** , MOTHERFUCKER?!"

" **[Hoodini]** , use-" The **[Stand]** was hit by missiles as it was distracted. Vanoss had cuts appear on his body, spitting out blood. "F-Fuck! This is going to terrible for the YouTube channel I'm going to make-" Vanoss noticed the boy was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Up here!" He saw, levitating was Joren, somehow levitating to his level. "The missiles fell down, so I had an idea? Why not use **[Hamon]** to attach myself to my missiles?" Under his feet, were his **[Stand]** 's missiles, two on each foot to keep him up. "Now this is a gift for stabbing me, **[ARA OVERDRIVE]**!"

"Not today!" **[Hoodini]** dodged each and every blow Joren could deliver, being faster his fists, Vanoss was still being hung by the talons, feeling like he's going to puke. "I feel like I'm going to be sick! Why did I stay with Delirious instead of that Paranormal Action Squad?!"

"H-How?!" Joren yelled out in disbelief, seeing a **[Stand]** so fast and agile, it could dodge his moves at close range. " **[Earth Angel]**!" His dark angel manifested behind him, missiles surrounding **[Hoodini]**. "Grab me!"

"Eh?"

"I also realized **[Earth Angel]** had wings while I was busy fighting you! Thanks a lot for the inspiration." He somehow grabbed to fingerless palms of his **[Stand]** , **[Earth Angel]** spread its wings and began fucking gliding towards the roof of a building. Joren landed on his feet, smiling at the newfound ability of his **[Stand]** and his new combination with his **[Hamon]** and missiles.

"Hmph! I've survived being blown up, being in deathruns, and been hunted by a crazy killer!" Vanoss put his hand on his chin. "Although technically speaking, it is possible I might die from this but whatever! **[Hoodini]** , attack-"

Vanoss forgot the missiles that surrounded him, blowing him out the sky after getting him, both himself and his **[Stand]** being hit and sending back to the ground, **[Hoodini]** vanishing due to his injuries. Joren knew it was his time and the fingers of **[Earth Angel]** went back to his hand. "Guess that's it."

The **[Stand]** grabbed him spreading its wings again and gliding off the rooftop and in front of Vanoss. The man groaned in pain, burns on his skin. "Ugh...guess I fucked with the wrong kid."

"Sure did." Joren put his foot on Vanoss's likely broken ribs, making him scream in agony. "Look, I may be an impressionable teen but I started in a shittier place than this situation." He pressed his foot harder, making Vanoss scream louder. "I wanna kill you, but since I need answers."

"W-What answers?"

"Who's your leader's name because after all the I went through today wasn't for nothing..." He froze when Vanoss began laughing underneath his mask proudly. "W-Why the hell are you laughing?"

"It's too late, latter than MiniLadd's McDonalds internet's processing power!" Vanoss yelled out. "Your friends are getting a little taste of Delirious and his teddy bears right as we fight." His eyes widened. "Don't worry, **[Hoodini]** put everyone around this part of this town into the feathers, so while we're busy playing musical chairs here, he's choking and beating the shit out of them!"

"FUCK!" He yelled out, getting his foot off of the man. "I'm going to be finished with you later-"

"HA! You think I told you that just to fuck your head? I needed you to get your foot off me!" Vanoss then raised his hand. " **[Hoodini]** , use the parachute."

"Para-what?!" Joren then was covered from head to toe with some sort of cloth. "The fuck?!" All he saw was yellow, red, and black. He tried throwing it off him but it seems the sheet was heavier and longer than it should be.

" **[Hoodini]** has another power! His German flag parachute covered your entire body. I don't use it that much but you're an exception, like I said earlier I don't know if I could actually live this. Ugh..."

"WHY DOES AN OWL NEED A PARACHUTE?!"

"Reasons! Now **[Hoodini]**!" The **[Stand]** manifested next to him next to him. "Throw all the feathers at him, **ALRIGHT**?!"

'I'm so fucked! If I don't find a way out of here, I'll be so fucked that I won't be considered a virgin anymore!' He didn't know which direction was **[Earth Angel]** or Vanoss right now so he can't use his **[Stand]**. He needed to use **[Hamon]** for this moment, he still couldn't see Vanoss aforementioned before.

Thank goodness he can hear.

For a brief second, he could hear the flapping of wings. He turned to the direction and in the shades of yellow of the German flag, he could see the silhouette of **[Hoodini]**.

' _Yes! If you are there God, I'd like to thank you **FOR GETTING ME IN THIS PROBLEM YOU PIECE OF SHIT**._ '

"Now, taste the power of birds!" **[Hoodini]** shot the feathers at the covered boy. "Hah! Looks like I won that bet Delirious-huh?"

The feathers hit the parachute alright but the parachute was straightened itself upward and spread like a blanket, as if it was being held in the air like a person holding it to fold it later. What an oddly specific sentence that was!

"The hell?!"

" **[Hamon]** conducts through objects, remember? Now that I know the direction, I have turned your parachute into my **[Hamon]** shield!" He spoke behind the large cloth. All the feathers **[Hoodini]** had on its wings were now stuck on the parachute, piercing it like a misaimed throwing knife. "Hmph! Unfortunately, the only way for me to turn this to an effective shield was the raise it entirely upward! Lucky nothing pierced my hand!"

"Bring the feathers back **[Hoodini]** , now you've pissed me off more than Nogla's face!"

Meanwhile, an ugly Irish man blinked after changing his adult diaper.

Every feather from the ones that pierced the parachute, to the ones that were on the alley's floor flew to **[Hoodini]** 's featherless wings, Joren saw that some feathers were flying back behind him. " **[Earth Angel]**!"

His **[Stand]** came and missiles from its hands flew out, exploding the feathers and forcing them to go around to get back to **[Hoodini]** 's wings, confirming they can't be telepathically controlled like **[Earth Angel]** and his missiles. "Well this is unfortunate. Didn't think someone like you would be able to stop me but whatever, the speed of **[Hoodini]** will-WAIT, FUCK NO!"

For some reason, the parachute shield was going towards Vanoss at high speed, the Jorstar running at high speed. " **[Hoodini]** , cut that parachute!"

The **[Stand]** squawked, using its wings to cut up the parachute quickly to scrap, then for some bizarre reason there was no boy in sight. "Where did he go-" The plan hit Vanoss like a train in his mind. " **[Hoodini]** , guard me!" The man was hit square in the face by two missiles that were underneath the cutup parachute. Two explosions hit the face of a user who couldn't react as fast as his **[Stand]** could. "AAH!"

"That scared the shit out of you, didn't it?" Joren smiled, who was standing over the remains of the parachute. "Now you can't use another parachute on me! I know all your tricks now."

Vanoss remained silent on the ground, suddenly **[Hoodini]** grabbed him with its talons for feet, Joren saw that the backpack of Vanoss fell, not being on the back of him anymore. The claws were digging to his skin just to lift him up, blood flowing down his torn back. "What the hell are you doing?"

The user lifted his head up as **[Hoodini]** began flying itself into the air, screeching violently. Even Vanoss's mask was torn, revealing partially the left side of his head. "You know what time is it?"

"What?" **[Hamon]** coursed through the boy, **[Earth Angel]** appearing by his side and two missiles going underneath his feet.

"It's **[GOROD TIME]**."

 **[Hoodini]** launched feathers at him, Joren used his **[Hamon]** like a magnet, gathering all the scraps of the parachute rearranging them back into the form of a wall and launching it at **[Hoodini]** , the feathers piercing it yet again but this time to the unstable nature, the shield fell apart.

"Eat shit, asshole!" Joren screamed, transferring the **[Hamon]** to his feet and attached himself to the two missiles yet again and began flying into the air, heading straight to **[Hoodini]**. "Fall off your bird!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a little bit before, Cocoa finally smiled as her **[Stand]** , named **[Tusk]** hovered next to her as she was surrounded by teddy bears that made up the **[Stand]** known as **[Out of my Mind]**. Chiya was busy catching her breath, being helped up by **[Snow Halation]**.

"You little bitch! I can make an actual Delirious army with that rock you have!" He pointed at the **[Gyro Ball]**. "Then after that I can marry any fucking girl I want because they won't resist my manliness!"

"I won't let you take this ball!" Cocoa yelled, holding it. "Go, **[Tusk]**! Beat all the mean bears for me!" The **[Stand]** looked at her, like it was confused. " **[T-Tusk]**?"

It titled its head, looking at her before seeing the direction she was pointing and faced that direction. "Y-Yeah! Attack those **[Stands]**!" **[Tusk]** headed towards a teddy bear, frowning as if ready to strike.

" _Chumimi~in!_ " It cried out before ramming a teddy bear.

Didn't fucking help.

At full effort, **[Tusk]** was able to bump a single teddy bear to the floor, where said bear proceeded immediately to stand back up. Cocoa blinked, Delirious blinked, even Chiya blinked after witnessing such a pathetic display.

"Hahaha..." The user laughed before cracking a smile. "Hahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cocoa's laughter turned maniac. Delirious and Chiya looked at her in pure astonishment.

"C-Cocoa-chan."

"At least my laugh's better." Delirious stated, being freaked out by Cocoa's laughter. "She okay or..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" She then collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. "WAAAAAAAAH! WHY IS **[TUSK]** -CHAN SO WEAK?! I'M A FAILURE!"

"Oh, I had enough of this." The teddy bears surrounded Cocoa, ignoring **[Tusk]** entirely. "For stealing from the great and sexy H2O Delirious, you won't be honored with becoming by wife. However you will have the honor of tasting my bat!" He took out his bat, going towards the girl. Chiya wasn't going to let this stand by however.

" **[Snow Halation]**!" Chiya yelled out, her **[Stand]** transforming to a gust of wind and headed towards Delirious. Suddenly the man grabbed a teddy bear and chucked it at the girl, hitting her in the breasts (for some reason). "H-Hey!" The teddy bear still tugged onto the body part that hit her. "Get off me-" That was enough of a distraction for numerous more teddy bears to pile up on her. "NOT AGAIN!"

"I've never heard someone getting tackled by my teddy bears three times. They usually stop getting tackled after the second time!" Delirious went over to Chiya instead, holding his bat over her. "You've been a pain in the ass all day! You know what? GIVE BIRTH!"

' _Chiya-chan's gonna die and I can't do anything? I gotta do something!_ ' She looked at **[Tusk]** , cringing at the fact on how useless it is. "You may be a cute **[Stand]** but can you do anything? Can you even use that drill thing on your face?"

" _Chumimi~in..._ " Somehow it responded to her with a shake to the head. Cocoa felt like she could cry a tsunami right now.

"Okay." Using her right hand, she pointed at Delirious holding the **[Gyro Ball]** at her right hand. "HEY, YOU-" Suddenly something shot out her finger, making her jump.

"What-OW!" Delirious turned around, whatever shot from her finger pierced his mask, getting into his skin. "Did you just...shoot me?"

Cocoa looked at her finger, nearly shrieking when she saw her entire nail being gone. "M-My nail!" She saw the flesh that was supposed to be underneath the nail was now exposed in all of its gory glory (those two words never should be in the same sentence). "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH-oh look, it's back." She saw her entire nail grew back to its exact state in a second, no damage at all.

"Ugh, it ruined my mask!" Delirious took his mask off, revealing his face...which was ruined by some clown makeup he wore. "Good thing this mask blocked whatever shot at me." He took off whatever was impended on his cheek, causing it to bleed. "A nail? Are you fucking serious?"

"Is this your power **[Tusk]**? You can let me do...that?" Cocoa asked her **[Stand]** which nodded in confirmation. "Does that mean I can do it again?" She pointed at Delirious, this time her finger in the form of a gun. "This is for all the times you made Chiya-chan choke of teddy bears!"

"Eh?" A nail flew towards Delirious again, he reacted and barely dodged the nail, scrapping his cheek and blood trickled down it also. "Stop doing that?"

"I wonder if..." She shot her thumb's nail at his feet, making Delirious jump. "I can do it with all my fingers, Chiya-chan!" Chiya's thumbs up rose from the pile of bears chocking her out.

" **[Out of my Mind]** , help me!" Delirious called out, his bears getting off Chiya running towards their user who was jumping around, dodging each fingernail that were shot at his feet. They ran towards him but Cocoa raised her other hand.

"Not so fast, what was that bad word Joren said to himself...oh yeah, ASSHOLE!" She began shooting nails at the bears, but knowing the power of **[Out of my Mind]** , she aimed for the arms instead. "I'm shooting both you and your bears' arms, you because you can't hit me, the other is to trap them!"

"What the fuck?! My teddy bears!" He saw them, their arms were pierced by the nails and hung onto the trees like a crucifix. They tried to wiggle themselves out but with their weak strength, they couldn't. "NOOOOOOO!" Delirious cried out, tears running town his clowned face as his **[Stand]** was being defeated with each shot Cocoa did. "You'll pay when I get my hands on you, bitch!"

"Not this time." He turned his head to look behind but then felt his body become solid. "Ah, payback feels so good." Cocoa turned her focus to the rest of the teddy bears after Chiya froze Delirious with **[Snow Halation]**. "Wow, Cocoa-chan! This is the power of your **[Stand]**?"

"Yeah, this is cool! Watch this. BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!" She shot a few bears consecutively, pinning them onto trees. "I'm like Rize-chan with her military guns, haha! Can't wait for JoJo-kun to see this."

"Yes, I wonder how he'll react seeing you and what you call **[Tusk]**." Chiya patted the head of the **[Stand]** , who immediately curled up and floated to Cocoa's head. "It has a personality also, amazing."

"Don't worry **[Tusk]** , she won't hurt you." The user assured her **[Stand]**. "There, done!" Cocoa was able to effortlessly pin all the teddy bears to the tree, all of them stuck and being unable to split themselves. Delirious wanted to scream in horror but the ice cube he's stuck in prevents him.

"What should we do with him, Cocoa-chan?" Chiya pointed to Delirious, who was trying to move. "He made me choke on all of his teddy bears, and nearly made you his wife. He's too dangerous to be left alone."

"I know. We should call JoJo-kun." Cocoa picked up the bat Delirious dropped. "He has 'friends' who can clean up this mess. All you need to do is freeze him before he gets out."

"Didn't he have another partner with him?" Chiya asked, pointing at Delirious. "This man, 'The Masked Clown of Fluff' has a friend who must be another **[Stand]** user."

"I shoot! I forgot about that one!" Cocoa hastily took out her phone. "C'mon...pick up...JoJo-kun!"

"Cocoa-san?" What the girl heard was instead Chino. "Why are you calling? Rize-san's here, wondering where you are with you friend."

"Chino-chan, can you give the phone to JoJo-kun? For me, your onee-chan?" She pleaded, trying to conceal the desperation in her voice.

"He's not in the house. I heard his phone in the room." Cocoa began sweating. "Anything you need?"

"N-Nothing, I'll do it myself." She left the call. "He's not in the Rabbit House right now-" She saw her friend staring at the sky. "Chiya-chan?"

"Look." She pointed at the sky, Cocoa had her jaw drop at the sight. In the sky, Joren was fighting what it appears to be a giant bird in the sky, while he stood atop of missiles under his feet.

* * *

"You are pretty smart, but you cannot match the speed of my **[Stand]**!" Joren dodged the slashes from the wings of **[Hoodini]** , manipulating his missiles to dodge the slashes and feathers thrown at him. "What do you call an owl who became president?"

"What?" The boy grit his teeth, trying breath properly for his **[Hamon]** to go through him.

" **[HOODINI]**!" Vanoss tried to slash him upwards but his missiles went under the wings, moving himself barely below the **[Stand]**. "S-Shit!"

"What do you call a **[Ripple]** user's favorite sandwich?!"

"What?"

" **[HAMON]** CHEESE!" Joren punched **[Hoodini]** 's wing, sending **[Hamon]** coursing through it and causing the **[Stand]** to screech in pain. "How do you like that-"

"GO TO SLEEP, GO TO SLEEP!" Vanoss was face in front of him due to the boy being underneath the **[Stand]**. He was holding a pistol much to his horror, and was then smacked in the face by the pistol, he clutched his face in pain. "Whatever you did to **[Hoodini]** hurt, I'm going to return the favor!"

Suddenly, **[Hoodini]** 's parachute behind outstretched itself, ready to cover the boy with it again. "Imagination can never go to far with German parachutes-" Then suddenly, Vanoss felt his side get shot. "OW!"

"You did it Cocoa-chan!" Chiya exclaimed, Cocoa's nail growing back. "I guess JoJo-kun has to thank you later." Cocoa kept shooting her nails at the **[Stand]** in the sky.

"Where the fuck are those things coming from?" Vanoss turned his attention to the park below them, so did Joren. They saw two girls and a frozen man. "Delirious! You seem to be in a sticky situation down there."

"Fuck you man." Delirious yelled back. "Huh? I'M FREE-" He was promptly frozen again by Chiya after he screamed out his freedom. Back in the air, **[Hoodini]** was deflecting each nail with its wings.

"C-Cocoa?!" Joren looked in shock, seeing a **[Stand]** float next to his friend from a distance. "The **[Gyro Ball]** went to you?!"

"So it's this shit I have to manage..." Vanoss smiled, his **[Stand]** screeched yet again, ready to throw feathers at them. "You know what you subscribed to? Your death-?!" Vanoss felt a heavy sensation on his back. "How the-OH MY GOD!"

Joren was on the back of **[Hoodini]** , having this pissed off look that made the man's heart stop. "Hey, Vanoss? What do you fucking call a dead **[Stand]**?"

"W-What?"

" **[HOODINI]**!" Joren took out to Vanoss's horror a feather, shiny and sharp. "GO TO HELL, **ALRIGHT**?!" He climbed toward the neck of the **[Stand]** , grabbing onto the neck and slitting its throat. Vanoss felt his own neck open up, clutching it as blood gushed out. He couldn't even scream due to his slit throat. Joren jumped off, **[Earth Angel]** grabbing him and gliding towards the park as Vanoss and **[Hoodini]** fell down.

' _How...did he...!_ ' Vanoss's last thoughts were wondering where did he get the feather, he then realized it was when he poured **[Hamon]** into the wing of **[Hoodini]** , plucking a feather without him noticing. ' _Dammit, guess it's game over for me..._ ' Under the mask, he cracked a smile before unconsciousness took him.

"Time to make the Foundation's job of cleaning up the mess easier."

Missiles from **[Earth Angel]** went towards the dying Vanoss and **[Hoodini]** , colliding with them both front and back. The explosion consumed the two, once the smoke cleared there was nothing left of them. He glided towards the girls, his **[Stand]** dropping him down right in front of them.

They had the looks of sheer shock right now after seeing such a brutal display.

"What? He was going to kill you guys." Joren shrugged it off like it was normal. "Get used to it, all of us gotta do it sometime later."

"VANOSS, NO!" Delirious cried out, tears running down his face seeing nothing left of his friend. "WHO'S GOING TO PAY ME FOR THE BET-" He was frozen again by **[Snow Halation]**. The three looked at each other but then Joren saw Cocoa's **[Stand]**.

"I was looking for the **[Gyro Ball]**. Guess it went to you." The two girls nodded, Cocoa handed the stone back to the boy. "Gotta put this is a case or something..." He looked at **[Tusk]** who floated next to its user. "Now shove a stick up my ass, who's this little guy?"

"Oh! He's **[Tusk]** -chan!" Cocoa grabbed her **[Stand]** , smiling. "He lets me shoot by fingernails like guns Rize-chan uses, look!" She shot a nail, startling the boy. "They grow back in a second." He saw the nail grow back immediately after. "I took care of this guy and saved you and Chiya-chan!"

He growled, hating to admit that Cocoa's nails saved his life while he was in the sky. Joren looked at **[Tusk]** who was squirming in her hug. "I guess you did..." He looked at the crucified teddy bears and their user trapped in ice.

"What shall we do with this man, JoJo-kun?" Chiya asked him, looking at the scene. "His **[Stand]** 's ability is to split up after being destroyed, the amount of teddy bears doubled since the last time you encountered him."

"Yeah, I noticed." He looked at the bears. "Let's kill him."

"WHOA, WAIT A MINUTE!" Cocoa yelled, horrified by his answer. "You can't just kill someone. Skennix and that bird guy, sure but this guy is trapped! What will Chino-chan think?"

"She won't know." He pointed at Delirious. "If you want, you can kill him for me. First kill is always the hardest but you get used to it later-" He noticed the mortified look Cocoa had. "Okay, Chiya, wanna finish him off?"

"I'm fine, thanks for the offer." Chiya declined, having this smile that screamed that she didn't want to be here. "Um...the man?"

"But you can't just kill a helpless person!"

"This guy tried to choke out Chiya, how many times already?"

"Three-wait! That's not the point.

"He is an assassin!"

"Every life is worth something!"

" **YOU SONS OF BITCHES!** " Delirious was not in the ice anymore. "This grenade will turn you guys to ashes!" He held this odd looking grenade, it had his mask imprinted on it. "I was going use this for the company I was gonna make but on you guys, it would be a good time for it!" He threw it at Cocoa and Joren, before they could even react.

" **[Snow Halation]**!" Chiya called out her **[Stand]** which froze the grenade. She then pushed the grenade back at Delirious where it bumped into his chest.

" **CHIPOTLE** -" The grenade triggered after the ice block hit him. It let out some sort of electrical fizz then in a bright flash Delirious was gone as well as the grenade, there was nothing left, absolutely disintegrated, even the grass he was standing on was now just a patch of dirt.

The two looked at Chiya, who had wide eyes. "D-Did I just...?"

"Yeah, welcome to your first kill, who knew he had a grenade that disintegrates people (ah, technology is always great). Have fun sleeping tonight!" Joren patted her in the shoulder. "Oh crap, we better go home, might miss your bread making." The girls continued to stare at what used to have a man standing over it, now gone entirely and likely is going to their lungs.

"Are you coming?"

"Sure!" Cocoa replied, grabbing Chiya who was busy staring off into space as **[Tusk]** floated after them. The teddy bears nailed onto the wall began disintegrating, signify their user's death.

"Wow." Joren stopped, looking around and out of nowhere, people were around the park and the streets of this part of town again. "I guess **[Hoodini]** 's ability put everyone back to normal." He looked behind him, seeing Cocoa drag Chiya who was clearly traumatized as children ran past them. He simply sighed and began walking again.

* * *

In the kitchen of the Rabbit House, all of the workers (excluding Takahiro) were in the kitchen, wearing aprons. Joren groaned, not wanting to do this but he needed to make sure she can control Cocoa's **[Stand]** as it had its own personality and was still flying next to her somehow.

"This is Chiya-chan, from my class, Rize-chan, Chino-chan." Cocoa introduced them. The boy went up to Cocoa's ear and began whispering to her.

"Why the hell is **[Tusk]** still next to you?"

"You didn't tell me how to make him disappear!" She whispered back. "Also you never told me **[Earth Angel]** can fly!"

"Hello, Rize-chan, Chino-chan. It's nice to meet you." Chiya greeted the two she never met. Despite killing a man indirectly less than an hour ago, she was smiling again. Joren wondered if this was a facade and she'll end up hanging herself out of guilt later but the fact Delirious chocked her out three times lessened the guilt.

"Nice to meet you, Chiya-san." Chino greeted back, bowing down.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rize replied, smirking.

"That doggy..." Chiya titled her head at the sight of Tippy on Chino's head.

"This is not a dog, this is Tippy, a rabbit." She answered, Tippy looking at them. "He's not regular fluffball. " Tippy angrily responded by frowning.

"He's super floofy though, Chiya-chan." Cocoa mentioned, the girl went towards the ball and patted its head.

"Floofy-chan, the comforting idol?" Chiya suggested a nickname as she continued the rub the head of Tippy who looked like he enjoyed it.

"I'm surprised you can even make bread, Cocoa." Rize mentioned. "I'm surprised you tagged along." She glared at Joren who shrugged.

"I have my reasons."Eventually they began making bread a minute later, rolling the dough was surprisingly hard for Joren who was used to eating bread than making it. Chino was freaked out about the yeast fungus but Cocoa assured her it was normal in making bread.

"I must roll bread like a samurai who hangs the head of his enemy at his home!" Chiya rolled the bread the hardest.

"You're taking rolling bread a bit too seriously..." Chino and Cocoa said silently to themselves. Somehow that invigorated Rize to roll her bread faster.

"I WON'T LOSE TO A SAMURAI!" She exclaimed, the three felt a **[MENACING]** aura surrounding them as they rolled the bread.

"Chino-chan, hold me!" Cocoa grabbed Chino as they were against the wall.

"Let go of me, Cocoa-san."

Later, they put the dough in molds and put filling in them and placed them in the oven. Apparently, they decided to socialize in the kitchen as they waited much to the boy's chagrin. Chiya was busy making friends with Chino and Rize while Cocoa and Joren were in the other end of the room, silent because there was a lot to talk about.

"So...I guess you can prove yourself against a fight." Joren finally spoke out. "Your nails can shoot at bullet speed, and can pierce through tree bark." Cocoa looked at her fingers. "Don't test if you can pierce stone here, don't want it coming out of your paycheck."

"Oh, thanks for warning me." The two went quiet again. "JoJo-kun, do you think Chiya-chan will be alright?"

"They all get better. How do you think soldier's work?" They watched as Chiya talk with their two other friends. "Her being more calm makes her bond more with Chino and her enthusiasm gets well with Rize."

"I guess..." She trailed off. "JoJo-kun, can I ask you another thing?"

"Hmm?"

"What was it like? You know to kill someone..." He looked at her after hearing that question. "If you don't want to answer, that's okay-"

"No, no. It's fine." He replied, looking up at the ceiling. "Before I met my adoptive father, Joseph Joestar, I was a...street child of the Philippines."

"A street child?" Cocoa raised an eyebrow, she wasn't judging him but his mannerism and preferences didn't strike her as former street child. "You told me this before."

"Yeah, didn't tell it to anyone else so I wouldn't dwell on it but you're an exception." He explained. "Anyhow, I don't know how I was born. I was passed down from house to house until I grew up enough to be thrown into the street. However it wasn't like I was different from any other kid. I saw a hundred street kids in the city I raised myself at, I didn't know how to read or write, I just tried stealing, looting trashcans like every other kid there and picked up Filipino and English, mostly curse words."

"T-That's awful!"

"Beggars can't be choosers, literally. I tried to join delinquent gangs but I was too skinny and scrawny to be there. I learned how to beg, how to pickpocket and steal. I saw kids _die_ of starvation and strokes on the street, it was the way of life there." Joren squinted his eyes, remembering a bit too much of his youth. "When I slept in alleys or at sidewalks at night, I wondered if I'd die the next day or a cop would arrest me for sleeping where I'm not supposed to. I thought when I died, I'd be forgotten and just be another street kid didn't make it."

"JoJo-kun..."

"I still think that, remember our talk the other day? I still feel that even today. I never forgot that boy who slept on the curb, seeing people have families and friends in their concrete trash for houses even in the slums, people praising God and their country when _they didn't deserve shit_ as I starved outside-" He then became quiet, too quiet. "Seeing people move with their lives, while you're in despair, forgotten by the world was the worst feeling in the world. Nobody loved you, nobody cared for you, being all alone. You're too afraid to die, thinking there's no heaven for someone like you but you wished to. I laugh when people say they lost someone, at least they _had_ someone. I was all alone, nothing but yourself and a whole lot of troubles-"

Cocoa hugged him. She had tears running down her eyes and continued to hug him. "D-Don't think of yourself like that...ever a-again Joren-kun." That was the first time he ever heard his real name from her. "Everyone here loves you, your family l-loves you...I love you! Nobody here loves you more right here, right now other than me..."

He blinked, his heart stopping for a second. He wanted to speak but found that he couldn't. Joren just let Cocoa hug him still, not wanting to get her off.

"Wow, Cocoa-san confessed..." Chino shook, Chiya and Rize were too invested in their conversation to see what Joren and Cocoa were doing. "Grandpa? Can you hear what they're talking about?"

"I don't know Chino-chan." Tippy stared at Joren and Cocoa embracing. "I'm pretty sure it isn't a confession but if it is, congratulations for them." Tippy smiled. "Ah, young love. Reminds me of your grandmother."

"Be quiet grandpa or I'll put you in the oven." Tippy jumped at that threat.

* * *

"Hey! Boss!" Hol Horse yelled out in the laboratory, he went to the room where the mask and the coffin stolen from the Speedwagon Foundation. "Are you here?" He wondered, seeing nothing in the room.

Except the piles of treasure.

Hol Horse gaped, he never entered this room before, only being informed of it. He never bothered to go in but he regretted not doing so a while ago. He ran towards the treasure, looking at them all in their shining glory but didn't touch anything, feeling this ominous familiarity to them.

"W-Wait!" He stepped back, recognizing some treasure. "This was Dio's!" He recognized a painting in the pile. The entire pile was from the mansion of Dio from Egypt!

"Correct. It took me awhile to find them." Hol Horse turned behind himself, the coffin opened and revealing his leader was inside it. "Sorry I was in here. I was wondering how people breathe in this coffin. I also caught up with some news."

"What news?"

"Turns out, there may new phenomenon in Morioh, some **[Wall Eyes]** were founded sometime after the tsunami happened in Japan. It was kept quiet thanks to the Speedwagon Foundation, might want to visit-"

"Vanoss and Delirious are dead." Hol Horse said. "He's in this text, look." Hol Horse showed his boss the text.

 _To, Hol Horse._

 _I took down your Vanoss and Delirious guys. The **[Gyro Ball]** turned out to give my friend a **[Stand]**. You, your assassins, and leader better watch out and better not run out of **[Stand]** users. If you do, there will be nothing in my way to not blow the fuck into smithereens._

 _Sincerely, Joren (stillfuckyou) Joestar._

"Something pissed him off, what I could tell." The leader casually sank back into the coffin. "Go get the next guy."

"B-But at this rate, he'll take down each user we send at him." Hol Horse pointed out. "We have to get the **[Gyro Ball]** to make more users to stop him."

"Tsk, tsk. I let him have that stone, remember? He gets that ball to make users for himself..." The figure took out some object hidden inside his sleeve. "I have this to make more users also!"

"Wait, is that-"

"Oh yeah." He closed the lid of the coffin. "Trust me, this isn't even the beginning, this is just a monologue to the war!" He declared from inside the box. "Also...I can't breath in here. Open this thing up."

* * *

"What a long day..." Cocoa collapsed on her bed. Joren lied down on his futon, using his IPad. "Wait, you never told me the first person you killed, or how you got **[Earth Angel]**!"

"You were busy sobbing like a baby while hugging me, I couldn't say anything or it would've ruined the moment." He replied much to her dismay.

"But can you tell me now?"

"Let's save it for another day." The Joestar grabbed his nightcap. "I'm gonna finish my Doctor Who now, don't bother me-" She plopped onto his body again. "Why?!"

"Can I watch with you?" She asked in the most adorable way possible much to his horror. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?"

"I don't have a choice in that matter, do I?" He sighed, Cocoa then sat next to him properly. "Hope you know English well because we're going back to 1963... _oooooh_."

"1963?!" Cocoa jumped. "Isn't that when TV didn't have color?"

"Oh yeah and time-wimey English... _WOOOOOOOOOOH_!"

"Stop doing that!" She demanded, being spooked by his voice. "That's creepy!"

"Just messing with you." He smiled, a rare sight for the girl to see. "You know, even if you don't know who I killed or how I met **[Earth Angel]** ; the story has a happy ending."

"Huh?"

"He gets adopted by a rich American family, is taught everything by them, then goes to a town where he meets a nice girl named Cocoa." He told her. "Also learns the wondrous power of the internet-"

 _Cocoa_ _kissed him_.

Well, not on the lips but on the cheek. This caused his mind to break for a second before he realized what she did. "Uh..."

"That's for being sweet and for all the trouble you went through as a child." Her hand then curled into a fist and punched his face. "AND THAT'S FOR THINKING IT'S OKAY TO BLOW SOMEONE UP!"

"OW!" He rubbed his cheek, she can make quite the punch. "I'm sorry, I-I'll get better, geez!"

"Good!" **[Tusk]** then manifested, Joren frowned at the appearance of her **[Stand]**. Joren taught Cocoa to make **[Tusk]** disappear and reappear earlier, he wished he could have forced her to pay him to be taught that but that was cruel, even for him.

"Why is that thing here?"

"I'm still getting the hand of this." Cocoa took out some bread from...somewhere. "Want some?"

Suddenly the cone of **[Tusk]** opened up, revealing that by the edges of the cone were teeth on the four sides, also at the end of the mouth was a hole and a long tongue sticking out. This of course, horrified the two.

"C-Cocoa! Make **[Tusk]** disappear, ugh!"

"A-Alright!" **[Tusk]** vanished, leaving them. "Let's just watch now. Oh jeez that was scary!" After a minute, they composed themselves after witnessing such a horrific thing. Joren finally spoke up afterwards.

"Sure." He went to Netflix. The intro of the show began playing and the two fixated their eyes on the IPad.

Joren then felt Cocoa's hand touch his, then his heart felt relief that he hasn't felt in a long while. The boy didn't even lift his hand up, enjoying the warmth of her hand.

And in that moment, he realized something not even his mind could process but his conscious found out a truth that alarmed him to no end:

 _He loved Hoto Cocoa._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Tusk]**

 **[Stand]** User: Cocoa Hoto

Destructive Power- E

Speed- E

Range- D

Durability- B

Precision- E

Development Potential- A

Abilities- **[Tusk]** allows its user to fire their fingernails in high speeds known as **[Tusks]** as long as it is present. **[Tusks]** hardened to the point where they can pin onto bark and are as fasts as bullets. The nails immediately grow back to their original state in a second after firing.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Hoodini]**

 **[Stand]** User: Vanoss

Destructive Power- B

Speed- A

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- D

Development Potential- D

Abilities- **[Hoodini]** 's main power is to absorb people into its feathers which sharpens the feathers to the point they can be used as knives and increases the reaction speed of it. The feathers can be returned to the wings like a magnet but cannot be controlled, the wings themselves are strong enough to cut through metal with ease with the sharpened wings. **[Hoodini]** can also fly and has talons to pick up things with it. The secret ability of **[Hoodini]** however is that on its back, a German parachute can be deployed to cover targets with it. The absorbed victims of **[Hoodini]** can be released and are freed at the defeat of the **[Stand]** , returning where they were absorbed at and resume what they were doing beforehand with no recollection of being absorbed.

* * *

 **Huh, this was a long chapter.**

 **I wanted to add a flashback to who Joren killed for the first time and how he met [Earth Angel] but I'd felt like it was enough for the chapter. Sorry for no resolve on Chiya killing Delirious, or how the two ended up dying. Chiya's resolve will happen next chapter but likely won't be a focus.**

 **Also the ending of this chapter won't be confirmed ship of Joren. I know that sounds weird but he still has a lot of space for more feelings of girls to develop and my goodness his boner is confused right now. Ships will still be developed but not right now.**

 **If I do make an Eyes of Heaven spinoff, the story starts with the end of this fic. There will be an ending for this fic, don't worry! Eyes of Heaven's music is amazing, holy crap, that's a great thing.**

 **If you enjoy this fic...you know.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Sharo's Time

Sharo's Time

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If that were the case if I did own them, I wouldn't forget this disclaimer like the last chapter. Fuck.**

 **Well that chapter title sucks, didn't even plan which [Stand] user who will show up. This chapter likely won't have one (probably) and it'll just focus on our titular protagonist of this chapter.**

 **The last fucking chapter was hard to write, the lag was incredible that it makes the framerate of Sonic Boom look like PS4 frames, took an entire day, fuck. Also I feel like I'm neglecting the other fic that involves Batman, I'm alternating between this one and the other one, so the delays might be harder since I'm straying from Is the Order a Rabbit?'s episode plots and making my own and my puny mind lacks originality.**

 **I don't wanna derive from the actual JoJo arcs too much. Originally I played the final users to be based on the seven deadly sins but I realized immediately that's ripping off the Egyptian Gods of Stardust Crusaders.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav, follow because it depends on that if I wanna make an Eyes of Heaven spinoff.**

 **Thank you greenscoop1 for your review, [Tusk] will evolve later but it can't use the [Spin] obviously but changes will be apparent in the evolutions. To Speedwagon, BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN.**

 **Sorry for delays, school shit and internet sucks.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

 _To Sharo Kirima,_

 _Uh, I don't know how to say this. Today was a busy day, I had to cooked bread with JoJo and Cocoa, the people I told you about. But we ran into something along the way after school and...things happened. I have a lot of things to explain about when I get there, I haven't told you anything much but a lot of it has to do with [Snow Halation] and JoJo. We'll meet at AmaUsa, okay?_

 _Sincerely, Chiya-chan._

* * *

"So...that's what happening?" A girl worth short blonde hair asked Chiya in the café she works at. She wore a school uniform with a white blazer and was shorter than Chiya but just as pretty (objectively). "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I'm sorry, it was too complicated to tell you." Chiya sighed. "I-It...just happened so fast. In a bright flash, he was gone. I hope that just transported him to another plane of existence where rabbits each spinach."

"I'm not sure it works like that..." The girl told her. "L-Look, I don't know much about **[Stands]** , I haven't even met your two **[Stand]** friends yet but I'll do anything to help you out." She grabbed Chiya's hand. "But first I gotta see if you're going to be okay."

"I'm fine, Sharo-chan." Chiya replied, having a stoic face. "He attacked me, three times exactly. Even though I didn't want to end it like it should have, he would have killed us all."

"Chiya..." Sharo said, looking down. "What if another one of the **[Enemy Stand]** users come? I'm not even sure you'll live through that!" The blonde was grabbed by the shoulders of her friend and was hugged by her.

"Ah, Sharo-chan, you're so good to me ever since our childhood."

' _More ways than one_.' Sharo glared at Chiya's bust that was in her face. ' _Why do I have to be flat chested?!_ '

"I'm just...concerned for you..." The two stopped hugging after it was getting dangerously close to yuri levels. "Also, you met Rize-senpai already?"

"I even bonded with her!" Well that conversation about killing a human being was kicked out the door quickly. "She's very pretty and nice, no wonder you love her."

"C-CHIYA-CHAN!" Sharo stuttered, flustered and blushing. "D-DUMMY!" She began punching Chiya in the back who still laughed because of how pathetic the punches were. "Y-YOU AND YOUR BIG BOOBS AND YOUR **[SNOW HALATION]**!"

Even though Chiya didn't get that much sleep that night, at least she had friends behind her back.

* * *

"Good news." Joren went towards Cocoa who was drinking cups of coffee with Chino. "Chiya hasn't hung herself yet after the shit we pulled yesterday-" Cocoa immediately covered Chino's ears. "What are you doing?"

"Don't curse in front of Chino-chan! Tell him, Rize-chan!" Cocoa continued to cover Chino's ears much to the younger girl's annoyance.

"Hey, Joren." Rize went up behind the Joestar, giving him a playful punch to the back. "I know Chino's thirteen but at least be a good role model."

"Says the girl who holds a gun in public. How did you not get arrested yet?"

"What did you say?" Rize took out her model pistol from her pocket. "Joren. Did. You. Mock. My. Python?"

"I thought you were into German WWII things, you Nazi."

"I-I'm not a Nazi!" Rize hastily rejected. "I'm interested in their guns, not their ideology, Joren!" She was red all over her face.

"Suuuuuuuure-oh my GOD!" Joren immediately changed the subject, seeing the two girls by the table have many cups of coffee surrounding them. "Do you girls do this during your 'time'-" He was hit in the head by Rize's gun. "Ow."

"That's what you get." Rize looked at the table Cocoa and Chino were at. "How much coffee are you two drinking? At this rate, Chino will have an overdose of caffeine."

"Chino-chan is a caffeine addict, Rize-chan!"

"No, I am not." Chino said. "Cocoa-san wanted to practice making latte art, so we're drinking every cup we made latte art from."

"Out of all the skills in the world you two want, it's that?" The boy was hit in the head by Rize's gun again. "Ouch. Why, Rize?"

"It's really cool! Look!" Cocoa presented him a cup of coffee. "I made this one just to show you!" In the cup was a drawing made out of milk in the coffee, it was the shape of a star. "Get it? A star for Joestar, am I smart?"

"No." Joren looked at the cup, frowning because of it's truly uncanny resemblance to a certain cursed birthmark. How did that birthmark even manifest? Josuke had it, Giorno had it, Pucci had it after fusing with a certain bone from someone, where did that mark even come from, a wizard? "Gimme that."

He grabbed the cup and drank for it much to Cocoa's anguish. "Cocoa, I think you're an addict."

' _I've been called an addict..._ '

"Oh, geez, this is good." He finished his coffee. "This mug is too simple. I feel bored looking at it."

"Simple is the best, JoJo-san." Chino replied, getting up to wipe the table. "If you had more variety, I'm sure everyone would love it!" Cocoa suggested, going next to Joren, holding two cups. His eye twitched when he saw her, feeling like his mind is telling him something that was extremely important but shrugged it off.

"You think so?"

"I found some neat mugs in a shop not long ago! Why don't we buy some?" Cocoa suggested to the worker. Chino and Joren were thinking if they even had the money currently (Joren had a lot of money but still). Rize looked interested at the idea.

"Oh, what kind?"

"Well..." Cocoa began thinking. "How about one where the candle's fire is on top, and it smells nice."

"Are you sure that isn't an aroma candle?" Rize pointed out, making the ditzy girl jump in shock.

"JoJo-san." Chino looked up at the boy. "If we buy anything, you have to pay."

"Why me?!"

"You sleep in the same room as Cocoa-san, she suggested it then you have to pay for it." He groaned in anguish before heading upstairs to get his wallet.

* * *

They arrived in the shop, the three girls were dressed in their school uniforms and Joren was still in his work uniform. "This place looks expensive, don't break anything-"

"Wow! Look!" Cocoa jumped towards a shelf of teacups. Joren nearly felt his heart stop when she was running around, looking in awe while twirling it was damn Christmas.

"H-Hey! Don't play around here too much!" Rize warned, she then saw Joren was giving her a piercing glare that made chills go up her spine.

"Nobody listens to me..." He muttered to himself. They saw Cocoa go towards a shelf, tiptoeing dangerous close to the glasses. She then bumped her head on it, making the glasses on the shelf shook and a photo on top fell. Chino was quick enough to grab the photo while Rize grabbed a falling Cocoa who had the most 'don't fucking care, I'm cute' face on her.

' _EXACTLY AS I FUCKING SAID, NOBODY LISTENS TO ME!_ ' Joren shrieked in his thoughts. Cocoa rubbed her forehead, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." Cocoa then looked at the photo Chino was holding. "Ah, so cute!" It was an adorable photo of a bunny in a teacup. While Cocoa fawned over it, Joren was thinking how many diseases the cup had now. "If we put Tippy in one, we'd get a lot of attention!"

"I'm pretty sure we'd get a lot of germs." The Joestar deadpanned.

Rize titled her head. "There aren't many cups that big-" They turned to see Chino was holding likely the biggest teacup he's ever seen since Disneyland. "There is one?"

"Who'd even gonna drink from that?" The boy questioned, seeing how absurdly large it was. "Is that for the fattest person of Britain?" Chino placed the bowl for a cup on a table and put Tippy within it. They all stared at the ball of fluff within the bowl with dissatisfied looks on their faces. "This...does not feel satisfying."

"It's not quite the same..." Cocoa agreed. Even Tippy looked bored in the cup. "He just looks like a bowl of rice." Chino looked at Tippy who was frowning at the response.

They got the rabbit out of the cup and continued to look around for mugs. Cocoa spotted one that interested her. "This one looks good-" The girl to grab it but someone else tried to also. Cocoa looked at the person who tried to grab it and stared at her. The person who tried to grab it had aquamarine eyes, not too short blonde hair and a ribbon-like headband on the top of her hair. The girl was very cute and was shorter than her.

"U-Uh..." She pulled back, shrinking away from shyness before the two inspected the shelf of mugs again. Rize, Joren, and Chino looked at them.

"I've seen situations like these in manga. Doesn't this blossom into a romance?" Chino asked the two older people, Rize shrugged and the boy had a reaction that consisted of both a mortified and envious look, especially after seeing Cocoa give the girl a stare that reads yuri all over it.

' _She's acting weirdly conscious of me!_ ' The girl thought, wanting to back away.

' _Why am I suddenly angry?_ ' Joren thought to himself. ' _My heart resonates in the worst way possible!_ '

"Huh? Sharo-chan?" Rize recognized the girl. Sharo turned to her with a surprised look on her face.

"R-Rize-senpai? What are you doing here?"

"Someone you know?" Chino looked at Rize. "She's a younger student at my school. She's Cocoa, Chiya, and Joren's age."

"Huh, Rize-chan? You're older than me?" Cocoa just realized that, making Rize sweatdrop.

"You're just finding that out?"

"What are you doing here, senpai?" Sharo tugged on her school uniform, looking embarrassed at the coincidence which Joren noted.

"I came to buy mugs for the café I'm working at part-time." Rize explained. "Are you trying to buy something?"

"No, looking is just fine for me." She answered swiftly like rehearsal. The boy saw through that, seeing it very suspicious.

Must be the work of an **[Enemy Stand]**!

To Cocoa's shock, her friend manifested **[Earth Angel]** right in front of Sharo. "Just looking?" Rize titled her head in confusion, not knowing the dark angel in front of her.

"Yes, look at this cup. It's white." No shit. As Sharo held the cup, **[Earth Angel]** waved its hands in front of her, waiting a reaction from the girl but received none. "The smooth form..." Smooth his ass, Joren kept making his **[Stand]** wave in front of her to still have no response because Sharo was busy having a fetish for the cup.

"What are you doing?" Cocoa came up and whispered to him extremely quietly. "Why is **[Earth Angel]** in front of her?"

" **[Stand]** users attract each other. Just wondering if she'll react by seeing my **[Stand]**." He made his **[Earth Angel]** disappear. "Guess she isn't."

"Should I summon **[Tusk]**?"

"What? N-No! That thing is sentient, it'll break everything in this shop."

"How did you two meet when you're at different grade levels?" The two resumed back to reality after hearing Chino's question so they wouldn't look suspicious themselves.

"Well, Rize-senpai saved me when I was attacked by a thug..." Wait, a thug?

' _YES! I KNEW THIS GODDAMN HAPPY SHITTY PLACE HAD AT LEAST ONE MUGGER!_ ' Joren wanted to jump in happiness but didn't want to break anything so he held it within himself.

"Wow! That's so cool, Rize-chan!" Cocoa gushed. The Joestar could imagine it now, this cute (very much so) girl was being backed by an alley by two men, smiling like molesters that hunt lost children who would be found by the river the next day. He wanted to see that so badly even though that's terrible. But then the image of Rize saving her broke it, making him groan.

Rize apparently knew what everyone was thinking. "W-What, that wasn't true! It was actually..."

"Don't say it, senpai!"

"A delinquent feral rabbit." There was an odd silence between everyone, Chino and Cocoa looked at Rize, then at Sharo, then at turned then Joren who were spooked by this aura of...disappointment Joren had surrounding him, despite smiling it was as if the sentence broke him on the inside so much, he couldn't even move his face.

"SO SUE ME FOR BEING SCARED OF RABBITS!" Sharo cried out, blushing. She then grabbed a teacup and presented it to them. "How do you like this teacup?"

"She's trying to pretend the conversation never happened." Chino pointed out the obvious, Sharo wanting to cry in her sleep.

"H-Hey, I'm not-" Sharo then had something click in her mind after seeing the boy she somehow ignored. "Wait, senpai? Can you tell me who their names are?"

"Oh, that's Chino-chan. She's the daughter of the owner of the place I'm working at." Rize introduced. "This is Cocoa, she's a part-timer who moved in. That's Joren, Cocoa and Chino calls him JoJo. He's staying in the same place for whatever reason and works for free. He's Filipino but he's adopted into a rich American family."

' _C-Cocoa and Joren?_ ' The girl shrieked in her mind. ' _These are the guys Chiya-chan talked about, the ones with **[Stands]**?!'_ She looked at Cocoa who was very pretty but was...too curious about life in general. Then she saw Joren and **OHMYGODHE'SSOPRETTYFORABOY**. ' _Chiya-chan didn't mention they were hot!_ ' Even though her feelings were with Rize, she couldn't believe on how...pretty a boy her age could be and yet remain heterosexual.

"Hello, Sharo-san." Chino bowed.

"Hi, Sharo-chan!" Cocoa greeted a bit too happily.

"Oh, hey." Joren looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Sharo replied kindly, trying her best not to mention **[Stands]** at least she's alone with the two users. "Oh, yes! Look at this cup, the shape allows the aroma spread further." She tried diverting the conversation to the cups by showing it to Chino.

"There are so many types of cups."

' _There are so many ways I could be more bored._ ' Joren retorted in his mind.

"Each one has a different texture on the handle." Sharo picked up another cup, showing it to Cocoa who rubbed the handle. "Oh it feels nice, now I get it!"

' _I could stayed home to fap but no! How do people here have the mindset to learn about cups?! I learned the lore of the Elder Scrolls, the Zelda timeline, even understood the entirety of Kingdom fucking Hearts's story. Do these girls even know the internet exists?_ ' He thought, disgust taking his mind. "You seem to know a lot about these, Sharo." He complicated, trying to keep his ego within himself.

"I pay a lot of attention to teacups where I drink fine teas from." Sharo gave him a smile that rivaled Cocoa's on terms of giving him a heart attack.

"I use good, sturdy mugs for my coffee." Chino said. "My tea bowl is my favorite on back at home!" Cocoa joined in. Joren questioned if this was a religious school's kindergarden class.

"But we serve coffee in our café, we need coffee mugs." Rize reminded them. Sharo jumped and had an apologetic look.

"Oh, you do?" She squinted her eyes. "I wanted to see where you work..." That was an odd reaction from her.

"You don't like coffee?" Joren questioned, Sharo turned away from them, being shy.

"If you puts lot of milk and sugar but when I drink it by itself I get hyper!"

"Hyper?" Joren realized what she was talking about. "Oh, you have low caffeine tolerance.

"Poor caffeine tolerance? Like being super excited when you drink lots of coffee?" Rize and everyone else blinked. They imagined Sharo jumping around happily, being high like a meth addict.

"Come and visit anyway, you don't need to drink anything." Rize offered, Sharo looked at her then nodded.

"Okay!" But in the girl's thoughts, the idea was terrible. ' _Chiya-chan told me that [Stand] users attract each other, I don't wanna die!_ '

Cocoa and Joren were inspecting a teacup, the boy was appalled by the price for a single cup. "I can buy a set with that amount!"

"It's an antique. Isn't unusual for it to be in such a high price, JoJo." Sharo told him. He irked at that nickname, another girl forcing it upon him. "I-If I can call you that, I mean." The blonde took note of his irritation after that nickname.

"You can..." He let out a groan of sadness. "They're making me pay for whatever cup they want. Might as well drain my entire bank supply, my goodness." Sharo looked at him, she remembered Chiya mentioning that he was no stranger to killing; absolutely killing two people already and condoned it against opponents. She didn't expect him to be this intellectual bishōnen who was being the victim of life just as much as she was.

"Oh yeah, I used a cup like that for target practice." Rize remembered, the four looked at her, blinking. They were either shocked at the fact that Rize shot something, could even afford the teacup, or who's even allow her to do that.

"EH?!"

* * *

They got stuck in the store for a few minutes, Joren wanting to blow his brains out. Even Tippy got bored and fell asleep in the cup they forgot to put him out of. He wanted to visit the Ama Us An with them already, just pay women!

Apparently the four girls got into this idea of buying matching cups, Chino rebuffed the idea but Sharo didn't let it go depending on her face which the boy noted.

"Hey." He went to Sharo, she tensed up and looked at him. "Depending on your face, I bet you have an idea what to buy despite what you said earlier."

She looked nervous, shaking her head. "I don't know yet, JoJo. Plus, I didn't bring any money." She reached for the pockets of her shirt and nothing was there. In truth, there was a big reason Sharo never brought any cash but let's not elaborate on that.

"You're in love with Rize, aren't you?" Sharo froze, her system feeling like it was going to melt. "I see it in your eyes, the way you look at her. Good thing everyone doesn't have my observance."

"W-Was it that obvious?" She sighed, looking down in shame. "She's my senpai, she's smart, athletic, and responsible. There's so many ways she's better, I'm not worthy-" Joren held two matching mugs to her face. ' _W-Whoa, wait a minute-_ '

"Sharo-chan, what designs do you want?" Rize interrupted them. Joren shoved the cups to her hand and pushed her toward the girl much to Sharo's horror.

"T-These come in a matching set, senpai!" Sharo held the cups in her hand. "Aren't they cute!"

Rize looked at the mugs. "These are cute." Sharo looked at the print on the mugs and nearly had a heart attack.

' _T-This is for couples!_ ' She looked behind her to see the boy give her a thumbs up. _'JoJo-!_ '

"Okay, sold." Rize nodded her head. "You can keep one." That sentence made Sharo have a huge dumb smile on her face.

'Thank you, JoJo-kun!'

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about expensive china, Sharo-chan!" Cocoa and Chino went into the scene. "You must be a very high-class lady!"

"H-High-class?" To Joren's confusion, Sharo reacted to that as if she was Yoshikage Kira finding out Josuke was behind him. Damn, that man gave him nightmares once Josuke told about him.

"I hear the school with that uniform is home to the socially and academically elite." Chino told her. That was odd, JoJo was thinking. Sure, he can tell Sharo was very insecure but something bugged him about her.

"And you're very pretty to boot! You've got everything!" Cocoa complimented with a sincere look.

' _All of you are pretty, at this rate it doesn't surprise me._ ' The Joestar said in his mind. How come he's surrounded by attractive girls 24/7 and he doesn't jump into it like most guys do?

"You should tell Rize-senpai that!"

"This cup is probably worth pocket change to you." Rize surmised, the blonde immediately jumped up, doing the fanciest pose Joren ever saw since Giorno.

"I shall treasure it as a future heirloom for my family for all of eternity!"

"She's doing the rich girl pose!" Cocoa yelled. Before Sharo can correct, Chino came in.

"Her hair is curled so elegantly..." The young girl looked at how gorgeous Sharo's hair was. "Do you eat caviar often?"

' _Nobody asked me that. I may be adopted but Joestar is a name known to a lot of people. These girls don't compliment me for shit!_ ' Joren wanted to die already, more than ever before. "Hey, Rize. What do you eat because it sounds like you're rich."

"Huh, I eat mostly junk food. Also field rations." That wasn't an answer he expected. She must exercise a lot to get those curves. ALSO RATIONS, WAIT WHAT.

* * *

They finally bought some shit, Joren finally walked deep in thought as they headed to the Ama Usa An. He noticed something odd with Sharo, seeing her sweat once they mentioned the café.

' _Why did she get nervous when we talked about her being rich? Why she nervous now?_ ' All these questions ran into his head. ' _Hope Chiya hasn't hung herself..._ " He finally took the scenery of the town. The people bustled without a care in the world, the building weren't dirty. For some odd reason, he never saw a car in sight, more bizarrely he never noticed that for days. What the hell? This town was too clean! There were fucking bunnies going around and not being beaten by children!

"It should be around here somewhere..." Cocoa tried remembering where Joren's injuries were attended at. "Don't worry, Sharo-chan, you'll love Chiya-chan!"

"AmaUsa was a rival with the Rabbit House. I don't know what I should feel." Chino spoke up. "This is the place, isn't it?" They looked at the Ama Usa An's sign, which both Cocoa and Joren never bothered to see.

"It has the air of simplicity surrounding it." Rize looked at the sign with an impressed look. "This looks interesting, right Sharo?"

"Amaufa...an?" Both Joren and Cocoa read the English text above the sign. It had the words 'Amaufa-an'.

' _Chiya's too Japanese for her own good._ ' The thought came into the boy's head. He looked and saw Sharo take a quick glance at a small cottage next to the café. 'Why did she look there?"

They entered inside, they saw Chiya in her kimono/waitress outfit. She turned around and smiled at them. "Ah, you're all here-" Chiya took one look at the blonde, jumping in surprise. "Sharo-chan?!"

"C-Chiya! What a surprise! Hah hah..." The girl let out a dry laugh. Everybody else just looked confused.

"You two know each other?" Joren asked Sharo who stiffened.

"Uh...me and Chiya-chan here are kinda childhood friends?" She answered his question much to the shock of everyone.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Rize, Joren, Cocoa, and even Chino cried out. Sharo and Chiya backed away.

"This must be fate! Like grandpa was talking about!" Chino exclaimed, not expressing too much emotion but had a frown. "Wow, this is either fate like Chino said or a big coincidence." Rize had the shock come off her, however Cocoa and Joren still haven't had come off them. The boy knew Sharo was hiding something besides the lack of breast size.

"Cocoa...you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Joestar whispered to her. In one of the few times ever, Cocoa listened to him intensely. "You have no idea what I'm thinking, don't you?"

"Nope."

"Ugh. Did Chiya tell Sharo anything about...you know?"

"You know what?" Damn, this girl was dense.

" **[Stands]**!" He whispered loudly in her ear. "It's kinda obvious by this point!"

"What are you two talking about?" Rize spoke up, stopping the two's conversation. The two **[Stand]** users looked and saw everyone was looking at them.

"Um..." Cocoa tried to make an excuse. "We're talking about how Joren will pay for the food!"

"NO, WE DID NOT-" Eventually the boy saw a rabbit on a small table, standing still. "Not you." They all saw the rabbit and looked at it, noticing it wore a crown atop of its head and was perfectly still like a statue. "I hate how frozen this thing is." He then realized how Chiya's **[Stand]** complimented her pet very well.

"That's Anko, the mascot of the café." Chiya introduced them. "I thought that was a statue." Rize blinked, seeing the rabbit who looks like it stopped breathing years ago.

"Few things can make Anko move." Chiya explained, Chino moved towards the rabbit and on cue, Anko leaped at her, making her fall on her butt. "Like that."

"Chino-chan, you okay?" Cocoa asked, helping the younger girl stand up.

"Thank you, that scared me." They saw Anko began chasing Tippy across the place. "Tippy?"

"Is your rabbit territorial or something?" Rize asked Chiya who shook her head.

"No..." The girl then put her hand over her mouth. "It must be love at first sight!"

"Love at first sight?" Sharo finally spoke up after being so quiet.

"Anko always struck me as a shy type. Guess he's serious this time." Joren was absolutely confused right now.

"Hold on, gay rabbits don't exist unless you count fanfiction."

"Tippy is female." Chino answered his question. This came as an extreme **WHAT** to the boy. "...but not on the inside." Okay, let him get this straight. Chino's grandpa, who apparently reincarnated into a rabbit with his memories intact and can talk and does not know how it happened. Also the rabbit he got in was a female rabbit.

How. Did. That. Fucking. Work.

Getting rid of the bizarre revelation off his mind (he was used to this shit by this point), Joren went towards Chiya.

"We need to talk, about **[Stands]** and Sharo." The waitress sighed, she hiped she would explain at a later time.

"Let me at least serve everyone what's on the menu before then." Joren nodded.

* * *

After serving them food from a ridiculous menu, while Cocoa, Rize, Chino, and Sharo ate their Japanese desserts, Joren and Chiya were in the kitchen. "Does she know?"

"Y-Yes." She admitted. "I told her a long time ago in our childhood. I also told her not to tell anyone about **[Snow Halation]** but she can be trusted, she may be a bit shy but she's been very good to me."

"Did you tell her every event up to this point?"

"Ever since last night." Chiya peaked over and looked at Sharo who was eating at her meal (paid by Joren who was pissed). "I told her who you and Cocoa are and where you work. Was she surprised at finding out it was a coffee shop you worked at?"

"Uh-huh." Chiya smiled at his face when he said that. "Continue, be quick so I lessen the chances of them ordering seconds."

"I told her who you are and what your doing here. I her...who you've killed and what I did yesterday to that Delirious guy." She looked down. "I didn't have a good sleep last night. Also where did you put the **[Gyro Ball]**? I haven't told her about it since she would beg to touch it if I did."

"In a case back at the Rabbit House. Don't want it wandering around like what it did." He briefly informed. "So is that why you told her because of what happened?" Chiya nodded. "Sigh."

"You're not sighing, you're saying the word."

"I know." He looked at her. "It wasn't your fault. He was going to kill all of her if you didn't react quickly enough."

"Yes, I heard you once." She lifted her head back at him. "I have regrets but I can't change it."

"Weird, huh?" He looked back at the girls eating on the table. "The chances of us bumping into Sharo after you told her is bizarre. However those odds are usually common for **[Stand]** users. Look at us."

"Yes, seems like those odds are bizarre." Chiya chuckled. "Anyhow, anything else to ask.

"Yes actually." He remembered. "It's about Sharo herself. She seemed awfully nervous when we mentioned things of her being high-class. Is she a bum back at her private life or something."

"S-Something like that." She replied. "She probably doesn't want me talking about what her personal life is. Especially in front of Rize-chan."

"Sharo has a huge crush on her, doesn't she?" Chiya blinked, surprised he found out so easily. "Is Sharo jealous of not having a **[Stand]**?"

"A bit. I noticed that faster than her crush." She looked back at the girl in question. "Ever since she first saw what **[Snow Halation]** can do, she begged for a **[Stand]** even though I couldn't give her any. She even asked Santa for one...she was given a hat stand."

Joren was a firm believer in Santa Claus.

"I felt bad that she couldn't have one, but since we have the **[Gyro Ball]** , can we-"

"No." Joren immediately said. "If a user of a **[Stand]** does not have at least some sort of fighting spirit, the **[Stand]** would work against them, painfully." He stared at Sharo. "If I could, I would let her but she's too shy and timid to be capable to own one, no offense."

Chiya did an actual sigh unlike what the boy did. "Poor Sharo-chan...has the power she wanted for so long but can't be gained because of her own flaws. Like poetry."

"Don't romanticize this, please." He told her. "But I can give her something else but I gotta be her when the café will close by then."

"Huh, why?"

"We're **[Stand]** users, we attract each other. This puts your home and people around you endanger all the time." Joren warned. "Sharo needs protecting, since she hangs out with you for so long."

"It isn't because she's cute, isn't it?"

"N-No!" The boy denied with a flustered look. "Since we have assassins after us, I don't need dead cute schoolgirls showing up."

"You put cute in your sentence."

"DAMMIT."

* * *

After the girls ate all their food, they all prepared to leave. After Chino hugged Anko in the most adorable way possible first. Joren nearly had a **[SHEER HEART ATTACK]**.

"We'll it's time to take our leave." Rize grabbed her stuff.

"Oh? Please come again!"

"We will!" Cocoa promised, grabbing her bag. "If my host family had been yours, I would have helped around here." Everyone visualized Cocoa wearing the waitress outfit of Chiya.

Chiya went behind Cocoa and grabbed her shoulders. "It isn't too late to move in. We're always hiring!"

"Sounds like an idea." Rize agreed to such a problematic idea. "It's also a café, you'll be used to it in no time." Chino surmised. JoJo felt his stomach turn at the idea of Cocoa leaving his room.

No...

He wasn't going to let that happen without a fight.

"Of course, JoJo-san would be lonely." Chino added. "Also Cocoa would run away with her child, if that happened and that would drive him to depression."

"Eh?!" Cocoa and Joren shrieked. Rize calmed them both down afterward. They headed outside, looking at the sunset. They waved goodbye to Chiya who headed back inside afterward.

"Well, bye everyone!" Sharo turned to the other direction where they were heading. "I'll be going back home now. Bye senpai!" She waved at them before running and taking a left turn, disappearing much to the suspicion of Joren.

"Take care!" Rize shouted back but Sharo was gone by then. "Well, let's go back to work."

"Oh shoot." Joren pretended to remember something. "I was going to buy something. I'll meet you guys there-OW!" His ear was pulled by Rize who had a grumpy look.

"Don't skip out on work!"

"I'm not even paid! I really forgot to buy something!" He lied in a panicked voice. "Geez, woman why?!" Rize let go of his ear, making him grab it in pain. "Ow..."

"Better come back later before I leave otherwise I'm locking you in your room with Cocoa."

"NO! NOT PERSONAL AND DILEMMATIC CONVERSATIONS WITH COCOA!"

The three girls left him, Chino and Cocoa waved back before the three workers disappeared into the horizon. He turned and looked at the direction Sharo went before he saw that Sharo was in front of the cottage she was staring at earlier.

"Ah, they're gone. Rize got the completely wrong impression of me..." The blonde said to herself. "I better not let senpai see where I-" She turned her head, seeing Joren looking at her with a sheepish smile.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"C-CHIYA!" She cried out, the waitress ran outside and turned towards the two. "H-He found out where I lived!"

"Yup, I knew he'd do this." That made Sharo's jaw drop in horror. "Don't worry, he won't say, won't you?" Chiya nudged him and the boy nodded in an uncomfortable way.

"Alright, you might freeze me if I even breathe a word..." The Joestar walked towards the nervous girl. "So that's why you were **[TRIGGERED]** when we called you a high-class lady. It isn't about being a lady, it's about being high-class, isn't it?"

Sharo nodded shamefully. "Yes, if you see where I live, it isn't hard to make out that I'm poor right now." She told him shamefully. Joren gave her a sympathetic look.

"Chiya, can you leave us alone?" Chiya got the idea and went back into the Ama Usa An (oh wait, the Amaufa-an), leaving the two alone. "So how did you go to a fancy school if you're living in this shed?"

"It's a cottage." She corrected. "I'm in the scholarship program at my school, I'm the only poor person there! G-Gah, this is embarrassing! You wouldn't understand!" Sharo covered her eyes. For some odd reason, the boy wanted to hug the girl but restrained himself because of feminazis and just meeting her.

"Don't worry, I understand." Okay, he sounded cliché by this point.

"Y-You do?" She stopped covering her eyes to look at him directly.

"Let me tell you a secret." He went towards her to whisper. "Before I was adopted, I was homeless."

"H-Homeless?!" She had a shocked expression. "But you're so pretty for a boy!"

"I got better." He was annoyed by people mentioning his bishōnen look. "I can also guess since everyone is richer than you, you don't feel good about being there. You feel like this especially to Rize, right?"

"I...I..." She stuttered then took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm too scared to let her know." The blonde finally admitted. "It's hard, looking up to someone but you see yourself so down."

"Hey." Joren looked into her eyes. "Look, I may not be a very social person but I know you're much more than that, got a scholarship after all. Plus, you're friends with a **[Stand]** user! How cool is that!"

"Wait, you know that I know?"

"Chiya told me she told you, could have been good IF YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HER DAYS AGO!" He shouted at the café. "I KNOW YOU ARE THERE, CHIYA!"

"Sorry!" They heard Chiya run away from her door and back further into the café.

"Ugh. Anyhow, since she told you the threats we're going after, you need to protect yourself." He resumed his statement. "You live right next to Chiya, we don't know if an **[Enemy Stand]** user will strike and use hostages."

"B-But I don't have a **[Stand]**." She pointed out.

"Tsk, tsk. I got something just as good." **[Hamon]** coursed through his arms, making the girl jump seeing electricity flow into his arms. "See this?"

"I thought only people with **[Stands]** can see other **[Stands]**!"

"This isn't a **[Stand]** ; it is the **[Ripple]**!" He went to the floor, between the titles of the cobblestone floor, a few strands of grass were showing up. Once Joren touched it, to Sharo's shock, the grass grew slightly taller.

"Chiya mentioned this on how you killed two **[Stand]** users." She then suddenly was reminded of Chiya saying something about using his fists with energy. "I thought this was a power of your **[Stand]**!"

"It isn't. This is an ancient martial art that uses the power of the sun itself." He ripped the blade of grass. "You can't have a **[Stand]** , if people who lack the fighting spirit to have one, the **[Stand]** will work against them. Also I have a ball that gives people **[Stands]** , that's how Cocoa's got hers."

"WHAT-"

"Before you freak out, you're too shy to people and yourself. That **[Stand]** will kill you faster than a robotic Nazi." He warned. "Even though a 1 out of 1000 people can learn the **[Ripple]** , I felt a hunch seeing you and saw some potential."

Sharo was having a hard time comprehending what he was saying. Her, learning an ancient art? "You can't just base my potential just by a hunch-" Suddenly, she felt a pinky jab her flat chest. The girl then fell on the floor, feeling as if she couldn't even breathe and was in pain. " **AAAH!** " Her body felt like it was in agony, her tiny frame couldn't handle it.

"Sorry but I had to know." JoJo turned to a passerby who looked concerned. "She just got a bug on her. She's not having a seizure." The passerby left them, Sharo currently wanted to die. Suddenly, he saw to his luck **[Hamon]** went through her arm. "Yes! Nobody's good forcing the **[Ripple]** on someone, I'm not even a master yet but look at that **[Hamon]**! You're going places."

The pain stopped, Sharo trying to breathe again. "T-That...hurt..." She wheezed out, lying on the floor.

"Only a one time thing. Don't get too mad, at least I knew my gut was right." He helped her back up, touching her hair so his **[Hamon]** could straighten it. "This, is that better-"

"THAT HURT!" The girl, despite being so small was currently pounding him at him with her fists, somehow **[Hamon]** going through them. " **ISWEARAFTERSENPAINEARLYSEEINGWHEREILIVEANDBIGBOOBSANNOYINGMETHISPRETTYHOTGUYJUSTJABSAFINGERTOMYFLATCHESTANDITHURTSOMUCHOHMYGOD**!" She began hitting him again in the back constantly, like a child hitting an adult who took their toy and with **[Hamon]** going through her body, it hurt. She finally stopped when she saw him lying on the floor, groaning in pain. "S-Sorry!"

"It's okay, I deserve that." He got back up, feeling his back and felt like a bunch of aches happened. "The **[Ripple]** works best when the sun and by water. We don't have water nearby so we gotta practice training soon. Also OW!" He clutched his back in pain. "You used **[Hamon]** while you pounded me!"

"I-I did-wah!" Sharo nearly had her eyes bulge out in surprise when some **[Hamon]** escaped her fingertips. "I did that?!" She was too shocked to say anything, she finally had something that at least equaled her friend's **[Stand]**. "H-How-?"

"I forced you to produce the **[Ripple]** , it would hurt big time but I see you got what it takes." He explained. "I'll teach you more about the **[Ripple]** , **[Hamon]** , and **[Sendo]** tomorrow, the sun's going down." He pointed at the sunset sky. "Just do some **[Ripple]** breathing, that's how you're able to even use it. For example: **KOOOOOOOOOOOOH**!" He inhaled and exhaled with the sound as if he was shitting a brick much to the confusion of Sharo. "Do it also."

"Um...okay." Sharo then took a deep breath. " **KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH**!"

"That's great." He complimented. "See you tomorrow, better practice. I'm no master but my old man is." Before the boy walked away, Sharo grabbed his hand behind him.

"W-Wait!" She stopped him. "Thanks for teaching me the **[Nipple]** , JoJo-kun!"

"The **[Ripple]**."

"The **[Ripple]**!" Sharo thanked, looking up at him with a determined face. "I'll do my best with what I have."

"Good to hear. You'll get Rize one day, I swear." He then blinked before his face turned to one of horror. "S-Shit! I gotta go back before Rize kills me!" He began running away. "Bye!"

"Bye..." Sharo waved back as he disappeared. ' _Wow, I got this **[Ripple]** thing from JoJo. Who knew I had it._' She grasped her fists. ' _This is the power I need to be on level with Chiya! I'll look forward with what you'll teach me tomorrow-_ "

"Ah, Sharo-chan, did you grow a crush on JoJo-kun?" Chiya interrupted her thoughts, scaring her silly. "So, seems like you got a the power of JoJo-kun, right?"

"U-Uh..." Sharo turned red. "I'm gonna do my homework and train with my **[Ripple]** now!" She ran back into her cottage, locking the door. Chiya smiled, seeing Sharo being a bit more energetic.

"Ah, Sharo-chan seems like she has a crush on now JoJo-kun and Rize-chan." Chiya smiled before heading back inside the Ama Usa An. "Maybe JoJo can teach me more than a few things one day...hehe."

* * *

In Dallas, Texas, a building that housed the Speedwagon Foundation's headquarters, underneath scientists were inspecting a body or at least what was left of it since it was bit and chunks of bloodied metal.

"Let's see..." A scientist looked at a piece. "Skennix's skin tissue became as hard as steel but didn't slow her weight."

"No shit." Another scientist rebutted. "You said that useless exposition hours ago already. It's in the report, man!" He held a paper.

"Oh right-" The scientist inspected the metallic piece of Skennix he was holding. "Did any of us draw on Skennix with tags or whatever?"

"No, she came here raw. Why?"

The scientist then showed his colleague the piece, making their eyes widen.

The piece had a star-shaped birthmark.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Earth Angel]**

 **[Stand]** User: Joren Caesar Joestar

Destructive Power- A

Speed- C

Range- A

Durability- D

Precision- B

Development Potential- C

Abilities- **[Earth Angel]** is able to shoot finger-missiles from its hands, being able to telepathically able to move themselves in any direction that, once in contact with anything will make the missile explode, even if the missiles are still on the palm. The missiles aren't destroyed however, they are merely flung dead onto the ground momentarily before being able to move again. However the main ability of **[Earth Angel]** is that the finger-missiles emit a sonar, directed to the user's brain for any living thing in a 25 meter radius but it fazes his mind if he attempts to use the sonar which is highly dangerous during battle. It can also glide whilst carrying its user and the missiles can be rode on as long as the rider magnetically attach to it without triggering the missiles' explosion.

* * *

 **Well, I need that Eyes of Heaven spinoff. I reallt thought the concept of Eyes of Heaven was amazing but it was executed kinda mediocrely in favor of Stardust Crusaders. I like Stardust Crusaders as much as anyone but sidelining everyone else for Jotaro pissed me off and I love Jotaro. Jonathan doesn't have a dilemma of meeting his descendants, not even Giorno to meeting his father. Holy crap.**

 **But Speedwagon's there so I give a pass.**

 **Surprised Sharo is a [Hamon] user, the next chapter will be dedicated to Joren and her. Don't worry Rize, you'll have your chance later.**

 **Plus, I don't know why but I ship Sharo/Joren, won't affect the outcome of the fic but crap that ship felt so good. Their baby will look like it was born out of high schoolers thanks to age slowing.**

 **Also Heaven Ascension DIO was cool as fuck but then got wrecked by unexplained deus ex machina. I'm okay with those but this one was so unexplained and was just there to give it similarities with the final battle of SC.**

 **Review, follow, fav the fic if you love it just as much as I do. Because this took forever.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Ghosts and Ripples, Part 1

Ghosts and Ripples, Part 1

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If that were the case I would have made such a crappy chapter title name like this one. Ugh.**

 **Still asking you guys what the main ship will be or support of an Eyes of Heaven spinoff. This fic is unpopular as fuck, goodness. So for an audience, let me spell out some things Joren likes that you don't know! Let me see...paizuri...maid outfits...bikinis...people not talking about his fetishes...**

 **I don't know why everyone concluded Skennix was a Joestar, find out this chapter...or the next one. Dunno, I know how this story ends and all the characters but I don't know where this story is going.**

 **If you enjoy this fic, review, fav, and follow for Koichi the best cinnamon roll.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

In the night, Sharo stared at the other matching cup Rize and her bought. Before she went to sleep, her mimd was filled with so many questions. How did Joren learn the **[Ripple]**? Why is Joren wrapped up in this situation? Will Rize drink this cup with her?!

"Oh my gosh!" She jumped up. "I forgot to tell JoJo-kun my JOOOOOOOOOOB!" Sharo then dug her face into the pillow and began hitting her face against it. "Why...am...I...so..stupid!"

"Huh..." The girl didn't notice that a figure was watching her as she whined. "Damn, she's insecure." He went towards a folder, Sharo still not noticing. He slipped his hand into it and took out a piece of paper from the bag. "Let's see...so that's where she's working at? Niiiiiiice." The figure then vanished into the air, the girl not even noticing his presence at all.

* * *

"So you're teaching Sharo-chan about your **[Hamon]** stuff?" Cocoa asked Joren who nodded, Joren wore his work outfit as Cocoa was in her uniform.

"The proper term is the **[Ripple]**. Yes, yes I am." He confirmed. "Also, I can't teach you. Potential **[Ripple]** users are more scarce than **[Stand]** users so the art is technically obsolete. Sharo's learning because it's too dangerous for her to have a **[Stand]** and she needs to protect herself."

"Aw..." She wanted to lay on a railroad for a train to cut her up into three pieces. "But what you have is so cool! You're a master at it!"

"I'm not a master, my old man is and he hasn't trained in awhile." The boy told her. "Also if you keep training in it, it slows aging."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" She grabbed him and began pulling him back a forth. "You didn't tell me that! **[Hamon]** can let you do that?!"

"Yeah." He seemed unfazed by the girl's reaction of his slight immortality. "My grandma was fifty but looked like she was in her twenties. Wonder if I'll still look sixteen when I'm thirty?" The boy wondered. "Damn, Sharo will hate me for preventing her chest to grow-"

Suddenly the door of the Rabbit House burst open, revealing Chiya running inside. "SHARO-CHAN HAS GOTTEN IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"Is it an **[Enemy Stand]**?!" Both Cocoa and Joren manifested **[Earth Angel]** and **[Tusk]**. Rize and Chino just looked confused and concerned at Chiya.

"No! Look at the flyer she gave me!" She held up the flyer, showing it was an advertisement that had a silhouette of a...bunny girl holding a platter with tea? The motto on the top was in kanji, saying 'We'll heal your mind and body'. Under was another one 'OPEN, Fleur de Lapin'. "I'm sure she's working at some scandalous establishment?"

"She has a job?" Joren looked at the flyer. "She never told me." Was it a brothel? Some fetish place with bunnygirls?

For some reason, he wanted to see. "So, where does she work?"

"I was too afraid to ask her directly!" Chiya shook her head. Rize came and gave an already prepared teacup. "Thanks a lot Rize-chan."

"No problem." Rize looked at all of them. "After school, we should see where she's working at. I won't mention that to her if I see her, we'll go see together, got it?"

"Infiltration?" Chino suggested.

"INFILTRATION!" Rize exclaimed, going commando. "Soldiers, do you have what it takes to become ghosts?!"

"Sorta!" Cocoa raised her hand, **[Tusk]** who floated around her saluted also. Joren wanted to mention ghosts were real but didn't want to frighten her.

"Don't underestimate the art of infiltration!"

"Yes, sir!" Chiya and Cocoa saluted Rize. Chino and Joren just looked at the scene before them, blinking.

"Now, follow me!"

"Aye, aye sir!"

"Where do you plan to infiltrate?" Chino asked them, Rize froze after that question. "You didn't think this through, did you?"

"Uh..." Rize trailed off. "Stealth vanish!" The girl then ran off but hit her head on the wall, making her fall on the floor. "Stealth coma!" She called out, raising her fist.

* * *

"Hey." Hol Horse looked at the coffin that housed his former boss. "Are you still projecting?" There was no response from the coffin. "You are? Oh, okay-"

"I'm up!" The coffin opened, revealing his disheveled boss inside. "I have learned something that is very important."

"What is it?"

"Joren has a new ally!" He cried out, grasping the Stone Mask. "She knows the **[Ripple]**!"

"Wait...that **[Ripple]**? The one Joseph Joestar has?" Hol Horse looked stunned at the revelation. "Does she have a **[Stand]** also?" He asked, fear running down his voice.

"No, it's too dangerous for her to have one." His boss explained. "She has shown that she's powerful already and has the potential that matches Jonathan Joestar."

"Jonathan Joestar? Joseph's grandfather?" Hol Horse remembered that Enya the Hag told him about Dio's greatest opponent whom he decapitated and replaced as his head. "But she's not going to see **[Emperor]** coming at her."

"If you say so." That made the man frown. "I think I should reveal myself."

"R-Reveal?" Hol Horse stuttered out in disbelief. "Are you sure?" His leader nodded grimly. "Should I be there with you or-"

"No." He got out of the coffin. "I'll do this alone. I'm going to get out of there alive, trust me."

* * *

After the school day, the four were sneaking by the windows of the place Sharo supposedly is working in. "My legs hurt." Cocoa moaned out, her feet hurting.

"Suck it up, Cocoa-san." Chino made another sick burn at the girl. "Should we stand up now?"

"Yeah, Sharo-chan needs our help!"

"Alright, everyone stand up right...now!" Rize made them all peek into the window, Joren and Tippy jumped in near shock at the sight of what they were seeing.

" **OOOOOOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOD!** " Joren yelled out, because the sight he saw was Sharo wearing a black and white maid outfit that showed off her legs a bit too much. Her maid headdress had two floppy ears at the side, resembling rabbits. She did a greeting pose that nearly made him have a heart attack.

"Welcome!" She greeted in her adorable voice. Not even **[Crazy Diamond]** could stop that heart attack now from dying now.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " He grasped his heart. Sharo turned around and saw all of them by the window.

"W-What are you doing here?!" She pointed at them. "Scratch that, why are you spying on me! Why is JoJo having a heart attack?!"

* * *

Afterward, they all entered the inside of the place. Apparently Chino had to smudge Tippy on Joren's face just to wake him up. "Who-wha-" He looked around. "Why am I here-" He saw Sharo in a maid outfit, leaving him silent.

Except in his mind where he was screaming. ' _HOLY SHIT, SHE'S SO CUTE. COCOA, MY BODY SCREAMS I NEED TO HUG HER! HELP!_ '

"Chiya thought you were working in a sketchy place." Rize told the blonde who jumped in surprise.

"N-No! This is a café that specializes in herbal tea." Sharo informed them. "These herbs have lots of beneficial effects. Chiya-chan, you should know better." Sharo then proceeded the spank Chiya with a flyer.

"Ow."

"Well, we can just hang out with you now!" Cocoa said. "That outfit and those bunny ears really suit you!" Cocoa tried to touch them but Sharo backed away.

"That's what the owner's into!" She then looked a Rize, cringing. ' _Rize-senpai is the last person I wanted to see me like this!_ ' She turned to Joren who was fixated on her for some reason. ' _JoJo-kun is staring at me way too consciously! Is it because I didn't tell him I was working and gotta reschedule the training?_ '

"Lop ears might be a good idea..." Rize whispered to herself, imagining herself in a Fleur de Lapin uniform except it was a bunnysuit.

"Um...you look good in that!" The boy complimented suddenly, being red. "Didn't tell me you had a job."

"S-Sorry I didn't mention." Sharo then went up to his ear. "When are we doing training?" She whispered to him.

"I guess I could teach you a bit later when you get out." He whispered back. Unfortunately, all their other friends were busy watching them.

"Um...Sharo-chan?" Chiya called them out. "Why are you being dangerously close to JoJo-kun?"

"Y-Yeah!" Cocoa suddenly felt the urge to break them apart. "What are you talking about?" **[Tusk]** appeared next to her and her weaponized fingernails aimed unconsciously at them.

They backed away from each other, blushing. "Well, we should get going." Chiya mentioned. "I still have the AmaUsa to take care of. We need costumers to serve-"

"Excuse me, I'd like to order!" A customer raised her hand at Cocoa.

"Coming right up!" Cocoa immediately ran to her, everyone blinked at the mistake.

"Excuse me, I want to order!" Another one raised her hand, directed to Chiya.

"One moment!" The girl went to the costumer. Sharo looked around in sheer astonishment on what she was seeing.

"D-Don't confuse the costumers!" She ran after them, leaving Rize, Chino, and Joren.

"Guess waitresses are all the same around here." The Joestar said to himself. "Hope people don't call out for me."

"JoJo-san, you're cheating on Cocoa-san." Chino accused in a monotone voice, the boy's face curled into a horrified expression.

"I am not!"

"I'm confused." Rize went in. "Do you like Sharo or Cocoa because this is getting complicated-"

"I may be heterosexual but-" In his pants, he felt something. Not a boner but his phone vibrating. "Oh wait, I gotta take this call." He left them and headed outside. He looked at the number calling and it was his father. "Oh dear."

He put it against his head. "Hello?"

" _Joren, thank goodness you picked up the phone._ " Joseph sighed in relief. " _Where are you?_ "

"Outside another café. Why? Something wrong?"

" _Something's always wrong in our family._ " His father retorted, Joren shrugged because it wasn't that far off from the truth. " _It's something about Skennix._ "

"We have a witness? I'll just do some hypnotizing and-"

" _No, Skennix had the Joestar birthmark._ " The boy blinked, wondering if his hearing died.

"What?"

" _She had the birthmark._ " Joseph repeated, Joren's jaw dropped. " _I heard your mouth fall._ "

"How...?" He tried thinking of the possible reasons how she had it. "Is she distantly related to the Joestars? She fused with something?"

" _No, her parents were members of the old Passione and were killed during its takeover by Giorno. She then travelled around the world, working as a mercenary. The Foundation checked her family history, everything that was recorded showed no signs of both sides even being near London by that point._ "

"I got a bad feeling about this...I know this sounds redundant but call Giorno and reevaluate this thing again, maybe call Jotaro if we're desperate. Tell the Foundation to keep poking at what's left of her, hope they find answers."

" _I'll tell them. You grew up to be a strategic young man, Joren._ "

"Yeah." The boy frowned. "The girls I gotta hang out are calling me JoJo."

" _Really? It's hereditary then just as much as that mark._ "

"I'm adopted, remember?" He ended the call and looked at the Fleur de Lapin. "Ugh, I gotta teach Sharo the **[Ripple]** quickly before shit hits the fan."

"Shit WILL hit the fan." A ghostly figure Joren didn't see was floating above him. "It's influential time." He dove to the boy who was distracted by seeing Sharo in a maid outfit.

"That skirt is so short, I just want to snuggle her to bed. Cocoa can join too, of course-" He then felt a chill go up his spine. "What was that?" He turned his entire body around to look behind him but saw nothing. "Must be the wind. Why am I talking to myself?" He turned back to see the café in front of him. "Cute girls are drinking tea without me! Dammit!" He ran back inside. Meanwhile what floated in the sky was the ghost he was unknowingly passed through by.

"See you later, JoJo." The figure smiled before vanishing into the air, unseen and unheard.

* * *

"Seems like someone wants some tea." Rize noted as Joren hurried up and sat on the chair. "Joren, who were you talking to outside?" The older girl was curious at the boy, him being a fellow rich person and had some sort of mysteriousness surrounding him that bugged her.

"Oh, it was my old man." He told them. "What did you order me?" The girls all wondered why he talked to his father of all people. "No really, what did you order me?"

"So you were talking to Joestar-san?" Chiya repeated, without giving away that she met the man before. "What did he say?"

"Things like 'hope you're doing fine there' and 'don't come back with a baby'." They all jumped at that. "Just kidding, or am I? But WHAT AM I GOING TO DRINK?" He emphasized his question again.

"Sharo-san's getting you rosemary, like Chiya-san." Chino informed him. "It helps with stiff shoulders." Well that sounds like a helpful drink. Sharo came in on cue with a glass teapot with herbs within it and a pitcher of hot water and some teacups for them.

"Well, will you look at that-" Rize was turned off by seeing JoJo staring at the blonde with his eye twitching. "Hey." She waved her hand in front of him, getting out of his trance. "Our tea is here."

"Shoot!" He woke up. "Thanks, Rize." Sharo put the pot down and took out the lid then poured the water into it.

"Wow, so pretty!" Cocoa was mesmerized by the herbs being mixed with the water. Sharo then poured some tea in their cups and put a slice of lemon in each one, somehow turning them into pink.

"This one turned from blue to pink when I added the lemon." Chino looked at her cup, seeing the pure power of tea. Sharo came back to them, this time holding a platter of cookies with red filling.

"Would you like some herbal cookies. Baked them myself." She set it down on the table. Meanwhile, Joren resisted the urge to look up her skirt and discover secrets that may lead him to his death. "Oh yeah, Rize-senpai, I need to have JoJo-kun over later."

"Hmm?" Rize grabbed a cookie. "Why is that?" She glared at the boy like he was a pervert. The boy then realized Sharo is making an excuse for both of them and decided to play along with it.

"I need to catch up with my education. I may be homeschooled but I'm still a teen." He stated, only Chino and Rize not knowing what was happening. "I've asked Sharo to help me in educating at least for a short while until, I can reach everything up.

"Sharo-chan, is this true?" Rize then ate her cookie. "This is good."

"Y-Yes, senpai." Sharo covered her face with the platter cutely. "Don't worry, if he tries anything I can take him! I-In a different way!"

"H-Hey!" Joren protested. "I am not that filthy of a man!" Every girl then shook their heads, making the boy horrified. "N-No! Tippy! You believe I'm not that much of a pervert, am I?"

Tippy shamefully turned away, Joren's eyes went to the back of his head as he grasped his heart. " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

' _This is more entertaining than watching tea!_ ' Cocoa thought, seeing her friend and roommate being thrown in a state of panic. Chiya and her reached for the plate of cookies and bit them. "Eh? I don't taste anything?"

"They taste sweet." Chiya ate her cookie. Sharo then laughed like a molester grabbing a child suddenly.

"You thought you drank normal tea but it was a me: gymnema sylvestre!" Sharo put her hands on her hip in a proud fashion. "'Gymnema' means 'destroyer of sugar'! When you drink it, you temporarily lose your ability to taste sweetness!"

"W-What?!" Cocoa had a darkened look. "Someone, give me mud to wash this tea off my mouth!"

"No." They all replied, making Cocoa feel karma for enjoying JoJo's suffering come back at her.

"You know, Sharo-chan used to drink that all the time when she was dieting." Chiya casually mention, making Sharo's confidence shatter.

"Don't tell them, stupid!" Sharo pleaded. Afterward they began finishing their cookies and drinks until it was all gone. "Done already? It feels like a sentence ago the food was still here!"

"Ah, I'm stuffed." Joren groaned out. "Never drank tea that much but I feel better."

"Let me get those." Sharo went over and began putting the dishes on the platter. The boy then spotted that **[Hamon]** was going through her palms as she carried the plate.

' _She's already got used to the art so quickly! She's a prodigy!_ ' He thought in his mind. ' _I couldn't learn magnetism until my third month! I gotta tell my old man about her soon, she might end up better than him!_ '

"Sharo-san, do you need any help?" Chino offered but Sharo shook her head.

"No." She declined. "For someone so young, you're so mature. I wish I had a sister like you." Cocoa's face turned to one of a frightened person, then turned to one of a terrified person once Sharo patted Chino's head.

"Chino-chan's my little sister!" She jumped up in protest.

' _This is more entertaining than wondering Sharo's potential!_ ' Joren wanted to see Cocoa suffer a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Sharo asked in a deadpanned voice before turning to Chiya and Rize. "So are you more relaxed now?"

"I admit I do." Rize confirmed. "My shoulders seem to have loosened up." Chiya replied with a smile. "I feel more energetic." Chino said, the boy wondered how in the world Chino could be energetic with that voice.

"Hey, Sharo-chan?" Cocoa turned to the waitress."Can you make tea at home?"

"Well, they do-" Cocoa fell asleep. "She slept while I was talking..."

* * *

Apparently Sharo came to the Rabbit House after work, wearing her school uniform along with Chiya for her to meet up with her going-to-be mentor. Rize served them coffee as rain poured outside. "Guys, it's raining!" Cocoa pointed out the obvious, seeing it rain hard.

"No kidding." Joren spanked her head in response. "Stop pointing the obvious."

"You can't train with Sharo-chan if it's raining though." She told him, Joren merely shrugged.

"Nah, actually it improves what I'm going to teach." These words came out as a shock to the girl.

"But we'll get wet!"

"So? We can both just push it off and be instantly dry." He rebuffed. "Anyhow..." They looked at Chiya and Sharo grabbed their coffee mugs. Sharo was nervously looking at it.

"Are you sure you want to drink that?" Rize asked out of concern and Sharo nodded.

"I can't reject anything made by senpai, right?" She then gulped it down, then out of nowhere she began drinking it at an extremely fast rate. "YOO-WEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh shoot!" Joren then felt Sharo grab his arm. "SHARO, NO."

"GIRLS, JOJO! I FEEL SO HAPPY TO BE HANGING OUT WITH YOU GUYS!" She shouted, her cheeks blushing and voice loud and slurred. "YAAAAY!" Joren was being dragged across the floor by her much to his pain.

"Really?" Cocoa looked just as happy as her.

"WOO-HOO YES!" She let Joren go on the floor and ran towards Chino. "You're so fluffy and cute, Chino-chan!" She hugged Chino, her voice less booming being more accustomed to the drunkness.

"Let go of me." The drunk girl immediately ran to Chiya. "Your boobs are too big!" She didn't even grab the breasts, Sharo just pointed at Chiya just to say that and made a pointless boob joke. "Senpai!"

"E-Eh?!" Rize was confronted by a drunk Sharo. "Are you okay-"

"C'mon, senpai! We shall make delicious **[Duwangs]** together." Sharo wrapped her arm around Rize. "*chew*"

"Um, Sharo." Joren went towards her cautiously. "We got some 'educating' to do?"

"Oh right, JoJo-kuuuuuuuuuun!" The blonde's face was too close to his lips. It was if **[Za Warudo]** stopped altogether. "Let's go and pay student loans with each other!"

"What-" He was then dragged out of the Rabbit House by Sharo, being lunged onto her shoulder, her strength increased thanks to **[Hamon]** and they ran into the rain, her cheering like a maniac.

"Should we be worried?" Chino looked at them until they disappeared into the horizon.

"I'm surprised she got this much of a caffeine spasm." Chiya merely chuckled. "Don't worry, in less than an hour, it will wear off."

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Sharo wanted to cry. "Did I do all those things in front of Rize-senpai?!" They went through the woods, Joren didn't know why he wanted to go here for training but they were anyway.

"Never thought someone would go that insane after drinking coffee." He told her as they went through. "Where am I going?"

"Don't ask me!" Sharo then smacked her hand against her face. "Senpai..."

"Shut up about Rize! I'm wondering where we are!"

"Why are we going this in the rain?" The girl asked. "Can we delay this when we're dry and it's sunny? You said that your **[Ripple]** works best when it's sunny!"

"That 'when' it works best." He reminded her. "'Where' it works best is when water is around, plus I can easily teach you how to get rid of water on clothes immediately."

"Really-" They arrived at a clearing in the woods. "You plan on taking me here? Are you...trying to do lewd things on me?!" She shrank down against a tree and Joren frowned.

"I'm not a pervert, or a molester." The boy looked around, remembering this is where he and Hol Horse met during his first day in Kaanin. "I went here before, it's quiet and empty, perfect for training." He activated his life detector for a second and found nothing around him but birds and trees and lone rabbits eating vegetation.

"Alright, if you say so, JoJo-sensei." Sharo went up to him, he jumped back before shaking his head.

"Don't call me sensei."

"But you're my mentor right now!"

"Yeah but after you called me out on being a rapist, that's creepy." He then went to the middle of the field. "I still don't like being wet even if I know instant drying. You coming?"

"Wait!" She ran towards him, huffing. "My stamina's a bit low."

"Bullshit, even though the only training you have is breathing I've seen you use the **[Ripple]** without knowing."

"R-Really?"

"Oh yes, now I gotta teach you the basics" He stretched his arms into the air. "The energy we use is call **[Hamon]** , energy flowing in your body that is like the sun's rays. You can heal yourself with it and fought undead-ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"I'm still catching my breath!" She then stood up straight. "C-Continue."

" **[Hamon]** is controlled throw breathing like I taught you, it's crucial to even using **[Hamon]**. **[Hamon]** can even be transferred from one you user to another to make it more powerful and can flow through anything and make it a weapon."

"A weapon? A-Anything?"

"Oh yeah." He grabbed some tufts grass on his palms. "If I use **[Hamon]** through it..." Glowing energy flowed from his arm to the grass. "I can turn these into knives!" He then grabbed a blade of grass and stabbed his hand with it, to Sharo's shock. "Ow, that hurt."

"A-Are you okay?!" She went towards his palm and saw some blood trickle out. "You said you can heal yourself, do it!"

"No, YOU heal it for me."

"WHAT?!"

"C'mon, might bleed out eventually." Sharo sighed and grabbed his palm. " **KOOOOOOOOOOOH**!" She breathed out and his wound began closing.

"Great. Got the hang of this." Her mentor swung his arm a bit. " **[Hamon]** can flow through nearly anything, liquids best that's why we're in the rain." **[Hamon]** surrounded the Joestar and raindrops began going to each other to form a bubble made of water. "You can manipulate them to anything you want with **[Hamon]** ; like a magnetic!" More droplets began going towards the ball. "Or just freeze it." The ball then became an orb of ice. "Or just fill it with **[Hamon]** and just blow it up." He chucked the ice at a tree where it blew up into shards safely away from them.

"So, anything can be a weapon?"

"A bit but there are some weaknesses. You gotta breath constantly, and **[Hamon]** cannot manipulate objects that are manufactured like metals or plastic but can pass through." He warned the new **[Ripple]** user. "Now, it's time to teach you **[Sendo]**. You know any kung-fu movies?"

"Kung Fu Panda?" Sharo answered, the boy nodding.

"A great movie. What if you had no weapon with you, or an effective weapon to use **[Hamon]** with? We use martial arts that go along with **[Hamon]** known as **[Sendo]** , moves that the makes the enemy taste **[Hamon]** unclose and personal. Together, they are called the **[Ripple]**."

"So do I need to learn this **[Sendo]**?"

"Of course! You're going up against **[Stand]** users, you can't see them. Your reflexes and senses must be at top shape to even face one." He then went to her ear. "Plus, **[Hamon]** slows aging-" Sharo then punched him with her fist. "OW! I WASN'T MOLESTING YOU!"

"Oh, sorry!" She apologized. "Wait, it slows aging?" Now she looked interested and distressed such a thing will be possible. " **[H-Hamon]** can do that?"

"My grandma, who was born in the 1800s looked around twenty but was fifty thanks to constantly training." He told her much to her shock. Sharo got on her knees. "Hmm?"

"Please..." She pleaded. "Do not teach me."

"WHY?!"

"Look at this!" The maid patted her chest. "Chiya-chan and senpai have bigger breasts than me, even Cocoa has a better chest size than me! Growing up is the only way of getting at least to Cocoa's size!"

"Okay, okay. You only stop aging when you constantly train the **[Ripple]**. I'm not a master yet and I was going to stop training until I was going eighteen to twenty-something." He eased her worries. "Shame actually. You seem very proficient in using the **[Ripple]** and I don't want to see your adorable face getting old soon." That side compliment made the girl blush.

"J-Just teach me your **[Sendo]** already." She wanted to get rid of this conversation already. Joren nodded and raised his fists into the skies. "What are you-OH MY GOD." His arm suddenly lengthen like it was rubber being pulled. His hand was balled into a fist then his arm returned to normal once the arm stretched back to his body. "What was that?!"

"You're asking too many questions. I did a **[Zoom Punch]** , it's a technique were I dislocate and stretch the joints to extend my arm. I use **[Hamon]** to lessen the pain." He explained what he did. "It works great for surprise attack, they can't react quickly enough."

"Is there more?"

"Yeah...a lot more. You ready?" She nodded which was a good answer. "Alright, here we go..."

* * *

For a few hours, Joren was teaching Sharo the ways of the **[Ripple]** and was surprised by her quick learning skills. She already seems to know how to use her **[Hamon]** to use magnetism, sharpen objects, and filling them with doses of **[Hamon]**. ' _At this rate, she'll surpass me!_ ' The boy thought. ' _Maybe I gotta learn from her._ '

" **KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH**!" Sharo took a deep breath, before launching her fist into the air in a **[Zoom Punch]**. "J-JoJo-sensei! I did it!" Her fist came back to her, making her fall on her grass from the kickback. "Ow."

"That's what you get for calling me sensei." Joren picked her up from the floor. "The kickback seems to have increased tremendously thanks to your small frame, you gotta pour a little but of extra **[Hamon]** to make up for that and for your physical strength because look at these small things."

"Alright..." She rubbed her skirt. "So, is there anything else in the **[Ripple]**?"

"Ah yes, **[Overdrives]**." The boy told her. "When you pour a lot of **[Hamon]** into an object or a move from **[Sendo]** , they will become powerful techniques known as **[Overdrives]** and you can imagine they're quiet useful especially if you gotta deal with a lot of a things."

"So, can I learn an **[Overdrive]** then?"

"Well, since you just did **[Zoom Punch]** , I guess we can." The two **[Ripple]** users went on battle stances. "We'll first use an **[Overdrive]** through your hands, something for beginners who have hands. **[Ripple Overdrive]** is like a karate chop that poisons whoever it hits with **[Hamon]** until they blow up if they're not strong enough."

"Wait, am I going to do that do you?" Sharo voiced out, actually wondering if she'll hit him. "You said you'll be blown up if I hit you."

"Don't worry, I'm strong enough to resist." He reminded, readying for a stance. "C'mon and do it."

"Okay..." She looked uncertain before shaping her hand into a karate chop and then putting all the **[Hamon]** she could into her hand and raising it above Joren. " **[RIPPLE OVERDRIVE]** -"

"What skill! I had to see it for myself." Sharo cancelled her attack and looked behind her along with Joren. A man who's height was a bit taller than Joren walked towards them, face concealed by a hoodie absorbing the raindrops. "So, you're Joren Joestar and Sharo Kirima? Hi, I'm-"

" **[Enemy Stand]**!" Joren brought out **[Earth Angel]** and Sharo's **[Hamon]** went through her fists. "Who are you?!"

"Hold on, hold on." The figure removed his hood revealing his face. The two were awestruck seeing how feminine but yet boyish the man looked. He had pure white hair that was reached all the way down to his chin, had piercing yellow eyes and fair skin. The girl was shocked that another man was able to mimic her friend's pretty boy face and Joren was shocked that this man somehow knew who he was. "You're thinking I'm hot, right?"

"Kinda." Sharo quietly answered. The boy aimed his **[Stand]** 's fingers at the man.

"Tell us your name!"

"Okay, I'm-" Somehow the man collapsed and what manifested out of his body was a see-through version of him like a ghost. The ghost then floated up, frowning. "Maybe I'd be better just to show you. Also get a kick out of looking at your reactions."

" **[EARTH ANGEL]**!" Joren cried out and the missiles flew towards the ghost, going through him obviously. "Huh?"

"I'm a ghost, dumbass." He stated, floating towards right in front of him. "Don't worry, this won't hurt..."

" **[ZOOM PUNCH]**!" Sharo threw a punch at the ghost but it went through him also, this somehow made chills go up her spine. "It's not working, JoJo-sensei!"

"Don't call me sensei-" The ghost went entirely through the boy's body to his horror then passed through. "W-Wah-?" He was confused, he didn't feel dead or different at all after. He looked behind him to see the ghost evaporate away as if it were disappearing back into the body. " **[EARTH ANGEL]**!"

His **[Stand]** 's missiles went towards the body of the man. Right before any missile could make contact, they just froze. "J-JoJo?" Sharo looked at saw that he was sweating, the missiles not even budding and just being frozen in midair. The man stood up, the missiles still not moving as he wiped the wet grass off his clothes.

"If that stopped your little crazy attack then I'll just talk." The man began to introduce himself. "My name is Tsumugu, pleasure to meet you." Tsumugu greeted them.

"How...are you making...me not kill you?" The boy huffed out, attempting to use his missiles at him but they wouldn't budge close to him. "My body...is working...against me!"

"That's the power of my **[Stand]** , **[Whiplash]**. **[Whiplash]** sounds better than **[Ghostbuster]**." Tsumugu smirked. "As a ghost, I can 'influence' people by going through them. It's not mind control or forcing your body to obey my command, it's your own conscious saying what you're doing wrong. Brilliant, ain't it? Hell, I did it to you earlier when you were drinking at the café just to bring you here! Didn't even notice!"

Joren grit his teeth, angered that he couldn't do anything right now. "Fuck yourself." The Joestar sighed and made the fingers go back to his **[Stand]**. "Are you one of the little minions sent by your boss?"

"Minion?" The man began laughing much to their confusion. "Dude, I AM the boss." They nearly stumbled back in shock. "Will you let me talk?"

"J-JoJo! He's the leader of the **[Stand]** users that went after us?!" Sharo aimed her fists at the man. "Should I just use **[Zoom Punch]** on him?"

"I may have a **[Stand]** that can't do any kind of damage but I can still defend myself you poor maid!" Tsumugu declared, both of them wincing because they knew Sharo had money problems. "I've been spying on you all for months already! I spied on you, I spied on Cocoa, I spied on Chiya, I spied on Rize, I spied on even that damn rabbit!" For some reason he looked like he was having a tantrum. "I needed sleep!"

"Bastard, nobody watches cute girls in the shower but me!" **[Earth Angel]** threw the missiles again, directed at Tsumugu.

"I didn't spy on anyone naked of course but-" The missiles were not stopping. "Oh. You're one of those people? Some people who have extremely strong wills can break my influence after a while-" The missiles exploded, erupting in smoke that made Sharo jump as in her perspective, someone just blew up for no reason.

' _I-Is this the power of JoJo's **[Stand]**?!_ ' Sharo stared at the boy who was concentrating his eyesight what was supposedly left of Tsumugu. "Is he gone?"

"I wouldn't say that!" To their horror, a voice spoke from the smoke. Once the smoke dissipated, Tsumugu was still alive...

But was surrounded by a wall made of water.

"W-WHAT?! H-HOW?!" Joren couldn't find the words to speak as electricity was bursting out of the water occasionally. "You're a **[Ripple]** user!" He accused, pointing at the mastermind behind this bullshit.

"Yeah, I know." Tsumugu chimed, not caring if he was in mortal danger. "I learned after a **[Ripple]** master came to me when I was in Nepal because he saw potential in me." He drifted off. "That was years ago, huh...time flies. If **[Stand]** users attract each other, then **[Ripple]** users just have it a bit harder."

Joren's mind was screaming this man was dangerous, something radiated off him that screamed danger. Sharo was nervous because he has a power she can't see and was a likely more experienced **[Ripple]** user than she was.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded, trying not to quiver. "JoJo-kun said you stole things from the Speedwagon Foundation and sent **[Stand]** users to us! Why?"

"Aren't you feisty?" Tsumugu chuckled heartedly, even though the atmosphere around him was frightening, he acted like a friend for some odd reason. "Look at the back of his neck, the left shoulder specifically."

"Wha-" Joren pulled down his work suit's collar then turned his head. One look and it nearly had his balls drop. "T-This...HOW DID YOU DO THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" He shouted and cursed at Tsumugu. "HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO MAKE THIS APPEAR?!"

Sharo looked at what the enemy was talking about and looked at the back of Joren's neck. She titled her head back, wondering if it was a tattoo because it looked too good not to be one.

It was a star.

"Well, if you're asking who I am might as well tell you birth." Tsumugu proclaimed, smiling. "My name is Tsumugu only. Although my last name of birth is useless, my proper name in full is what I refer to myself now.

"W-What is it?" Sharo grasped onto a clearly horrified and confused Joren who was in shock.

"Brando Tsumugu; in proper English it's Tsumugu Brando."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Whiplash]**

 **[Stand]** User: Tsumugu Brando

Destructive Power- E

Speed- C

Range- B

Durability- A

Precision- B

Development Potential- D

Abilities- The **[Stand]** allows it's user to go as 'astral' or ghostly projection where they can fly and go through objects but can't interact with things in the physical world, even other **[Stands]**. The ghostly form can posses non- **[Stand]** users but not actual **[Stand]** users, it can only 'influence' them like planting a command in the target's subconscious but this can be broken through extreme willpower. Somehow with every possession and 'influence', it leaves a star-shaped birthmark at the back of the neck to the victim. The **[Stand]** has a true form.

* * *

 **I actually found a great cover image for this fic which is Chino wearing Jotaro's hat. I wanted to use it but someone drew it and I can't even ask because the artist Japanese and his entire page is in kanji and I have to lay to make for one contact so we're stuck with an unsatisfied cat.**

 **Also TSUMUGU BRANDO WHAT. His [Stand] is named after not a song but a movie of the same name...but was named after a song. Kinda narm if it would were to be called [Ghostbuster].**

 **Yay, it's Christmas break so I can write better then die horrible. Thanks Jesus, I get a holiday where I get free stuff. But really, we know we're all excited for the final episode of DiU.**

 **Also I found a video on YouTube in kanji. It was clips from Is the Order a Rabbit? and they replaced Cocoa's lines with Kira's with his theme in the background. Likely never going to find the video, one of the few pieces that combines JoJo and this moe anime.**

 **If you like this fic, follow, fav and review. See ya guys next time.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Ghosts and Ripples, Part 2

Ghosts and Ripples, Part 2

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did then [D4C] turns people into Spongebob which sounds painful thanks to The Splinter episode.**

 **Even though it says I have more reviews, they won't show up. Must be a glitch on FF's fault. Damn you inconveniences! Oh, now it's fixed but Speedwagon didn't show up! Speedwagon can't abandon us! Also I realized [Harvest] is an OP [Stand] and would probably beat Dio who will have no way of finding out who's attacking him.**

 **Also I know how the Eyes of Heaven spinoff would start and end, I even wrote down everything. If can't make that fic, I'll just post what I planned and the summary of the plot on this fic like an omake afterward.**

 **Also freezing is not a [Ripple] technique, I just found out since [Hamon] is the power of the sun. Let's say that monks developed new techniques over the years also. And also Tsumugu did inherit a bit of Jonathan, that explains the [Ripple].**

 **If you like this fic, review, follow and fave and I'll likely make a lemon spinoff because these guys are too sexually frustrated with each other.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS SPOILER HEAVY OF THE ENTIRE FRANCHISE, BE CAREFUL.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

 _Many years ago, somewhere in Egypt. A man with a muscular body but beautiful looks and blonde hair began writing down on a diary. Next to his hand was a vial with white liquid inside. The man gave a glance at the vial before stopping his writing._

 _"Hmpf!" He grabbed the vial and stared at it. "I am not sure why Enya has told me to create you, my child. It is not like I, Dio will fail to achieve **[Heaven]**." Dio was careful not to shake the vial too much. "I wonder if you shall grow up into a vampire like I am, or have a **[Stand]** of your own?"_

 _Like his own children, Dio wondered if they'll either inherit from him or Jonathan's body. He procreated with his nemesis's body but felt like he was defiling JoJo, one of the only people he has ever respected besides his own mother._

 _"No matter. You, my child will be the last plan in case if I am...out of commission for my plans." The vampire didn't want to admit it even the slightest chance of his defeat, taking years to recognize his defeat with Jonathan inside that damn coffin. "You will not achieve **[Heaven]** by yourself, that is Father Pucci's plan if I am not there to achieve it. However, if he fails to achieve that also, then I shall tell you how to bring me back so we can gain **[Heaven]** together."_

 _Dio looked at his diary before placing the vial on the table. "I shall not write your existence, if a Joestar found their way to this diary..." He looked at the vial once again. "You shall gain inheritance from Enrico Pucci if he has died, with instructions on how to bring me back. Then we shall make this world go into the skies and reach heights they have never seen before."_

 _He didn't even know why he was talking to his seed, Dio just scoffed at how stupid he feels right now. "Whoever your mother of birth may be, where you live, what **[Stand]** you have...I believe you shall bring me back, one way or another if **[The World]** fails."_

* * *

" **B-BRANDO?!** " Joren screamed out, his voice shaking in pure horror. "H-HOW?! ALL OTHER CHILDREN WERE FOUND IN 2011!"

"Well too bad you didn't check for more." Tsumugu nonchalantly replied with a **[MENACING]** aura surrounding him. Joren noted the man looked too young to be born around the 1980s, either that or he's like Jotaro who looked liked he never seemed to age past seventeen. "Seems like your friend stopped calling you sensei, finally."

' _Why is JoJo-kun so scared of this tattoo?_ ' Sharo looked concerned at her friend. ' _And why is he scared of this guy? He broke the 'influence' he had on him so he can't be that trouble!_ '

"Sharo-chan, I know you're wondering what is going on." The Brando smiled at her much to her fright. "JoJo over here's afraid I turned him into an actually Joestar." This made her more confused. "Ugh. I hate exposition. You see, JoJo's adoptive family's bloodline have birthmarks in the shape of a star-"

" **[EARTH ANGEL]**!" Joren shouted and his **[Stand]** shot more missiles, aiming to make them go surround him at all sides from top to front and back but Tsumugu somehow surrounded himself with water like a dome, he then shot **[Hamon]** -infused rain droplets at the missiles, making them explode on contact and making them plop on the ground.

"Are you done? Anyway, where was I?" He continued explaining. "The Joestar birthmark, a cursed brand in their bloodline. My father, named Dio Brando somehow got the mark also. I'm not explaining how he got it but I got it also, now I put it on Joren and he's freaking out."

"How. Did. You. Do. It?" Not even the boy was sure he could defeat Tsumugu right now, him being able to plant commands in his subconscious and is a **[Ripple]** user who seems to be more experienced than him.

"When I 'influence' or possess someone, I rub a bit of my soul towards them. Since I have the Joestar brand, I rubbed it onto you!" Joren grit his teeth, realizing the implications.

"So that's why Skennix had the birthmark! You influenced her!"

"Well, I couldn't possess her, she wasn't like a Muggle, someone who didn't have a **[Stand]**." Tsumugu was still in his dome, not even moving. "Wanna get some pancakes or something?"

The two were flabbergasted by how casual this man was. "No? Don't attack me yet, I'm getting out of this dome. Riiiiiiiight about now." The dome of water fell down, wetting Tsumugu from top to bottom. "Did not think that through-"

Missiles headed towards the man who merely shrugged at the sight of impending danger. "Ugh. This again." A ghostly projection of him appeared again, this time the user grasping the hands of the ghost. "Better make sure you get rid of all those missiles."

The ghost nodded and ran towards the missiles. Sharo then saw a glimpse of the fists of the ghost, nearly wondering if she was seeing wrong thanks to the rain but it was no doubt what she saw. "J-JOJO! THE FISTS OF THE **[STAND** ]-!"

He saw what she was talking about and sure enough, the fists of the **[Stand]** were infused with **[Hamon** ], the ghost began dashing towards the missiles, punching one and knocking it dead into the air, slapping another one dead also, he then went to the other missiles and with his own mobility and quickly knocked each one onto the ground in succession.

Joren was understandably horrified.

"What the..." He tried flicking his fingers to motion his missiles to move but those weren't working. "How the..." He saw that the missiles were still on the grass but ropes of water were keeping them down like a tent. "W-Wait a minute!"

"Even though **[Whiplash]** cannot conduct **[Hamon]** in the way like **[Hermit Purple]** , it can get it conduct it if I touch." Tsumugu gave a shit-eating smirk as he spoke through the ghost, the real Tsumugu on the floor unconscious. "Unfortunately, it doesn't have that much **[Hamon]** because it's a ghost and not much a physical thing so it couldn't get that much **[Hamon]** on it but little is enough."

The ghost began running towards them now, the two teens immediately freak out as Joren's **[Stand]** could not even stop the user, even more so the **[Stand]**. " **[ZOOM PUNCH]**!" He yelled out, his arm extending and trying to punch through the ghost with desperation but it went through him. " **OH FUCK NO-** "

The ghost came and punched him in the gut, the boy spat out blood once the fist of the ghost hit him in the gut. Sharo was speechless as the ghost now began rapidly punching Joren all over his body. The boy who was currently being pummeled felt the strikes were weak, only being able go hit him thanks to the **[Hamon]** -infused fists but the sheer quickness and accuracy of the strikes were ridiculous.

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA**!" The ghost cried out as it continued to punch him, until the boy was already being launched into the air. " **MUDA!** " **[Whiplash]** then delivered one last strike to the face of the boy. Joren was sent flying away high into the air where the ghost quickly flew above him. " **[CLEAR GHOSTLY OVERDRIVE]**!"

The ghost had all of its **[Hamon]** unleashed upon the poor boy in midair much to Sharo's horror. It began pummeling him with rapid strikes to his entire body, each like a jab that are were so expertly trained that even with the small doses of **[Hamon] [Whiplash]** had, Tsumugu trained himself to make sure he made even the tiniest bit hurt like a bitch.

"JOJO!" Sharo cried out, **[Whiplash]** then grabbed Joren by the waist and slammed him back into the grass. The boy was bleeding profusely and was unconscious. **[Whiplash]** then disappeared and went back to its user who began standing up from the grass.

' _JoJo couldn't even hurt the **[Stand]**!_ ' Sharo thought as she ran to the boy on the floor, even though she couldn't see **[Whiplash]** she saw some sparks of **[Hamon]** during the best/worst beatdown she's ever seen. "Are you alright?!"

She shook his body, then realizing it was a dumb question to ask if he was okay. "C'mon!" She placed a hand on him and healed him a bit but alas, he was still asleep and wounds were still everywhere. "O-Oh my-how do I-"

"Wow, you seem to care for him a bit too much. And I thought he wanted to bang Cocoa." A voice next to her surmised, Sharo jumped when she saw Tsumugu who was right beside her. "What? I'm just as concerned as you are!"

The girl plopped on the floor, fear going through her body. ' _Oh no, I'm done for!_ ' She thought grimly. ' _Why'd my life have to end like this? I just got this cool power that Chiya-chan doesn't have and now on my first day of training, I'm going to die! Why does everything have to go wrong for me?_ "

"Geez, why are people afraid of me all the time?" Tsumugu sighed, looking at the blonde. "I'm not going to kill you! Where's the fun in that?" Instead of raping or mutilating her, the man let out a hand with a bright smile on his face. Sharo opened her eyes and blinked, seeing the aura of evil go away and was replaced by this friendly atmosphere. "Wanna get out out of that grass?"

"Y-Yes." She nervously replied and reached her hand up and was pulled back to her feet by him. Sharo just looked up, seeing how gentle he was with his pretty boy face before blushing. "T-Thank you..."

"No sweat. However JoJo over here looks like just a simple tug wouldn't wake him up." They looked at the boy, rain running down his face as his blood began to harden into scabs. "Yikes, he couldn't even fight back, I didn't even give him a chance-" Sharo then slapped his face with a **[Hamon]** -induced hand. "OW!"

"That's for JoJo!" She began berating him. "You've just beat him up you creepy pretty man!" She ran to her friend and grabbed his body. Tsumugu rubbed the burn mark what she left and felt what power she held. "C'mon...wake up you Filipino p-piece of shit." The waitress was resorting to cursing now despite the improbability racism will wake him.

"Ouch, that's some **[Ripple]**." Tsumugu rubbed his cheek, healing himself but he still felt the sting. "I can tell Hol Horse that I was slapped by a flat chested waitress."

"You shut up!" The aforementioned flat chested waitress shouted at him. "You c-come here, hurt my friend and then pretend it's a small thing! Do you think this looks okay!" She held up Joren's bruised face to him, attempting to sound as intimidating as possible. "Well?"

"Eh, I don't take life seriously." He shrugged. "What's the point of life if all you do is whine about the economy, worry about work, wonder when David Bowie's going to die? Life should be fun! Responsibility sucks! It's better to not care because life is a bunch of fleeting moments all about WORK, why do I have to give back to the world and society if I can't live my own life?"

He then healed his face entirely after the slap, putting his hand to his chin. "You know, you're a strong **[Ripple]** user." He complimented as Sharo attempted to heal Jorenk with what she got. "I may have a proposition for you..."

"I'm busy!" She replied curtly. "JoJo, Joren y-you gotta wake up now!"

"How about I heal him?" That got her attention. "I'm much stronger than you and more experienced, I mastered healing more than most masters so I could heal him."

"W-Well do it!" Sharo commanded him. "He might die right now if you don't do it!"

"No, no, no, Sharo." He waved his finger. "The proposition is that you have to hold your own against me." Her jaw dropped instantly. "Not defeat, just hold your own and let me taste your potential." He licked his lips briefly but didn't have any euphemism attached to the action. "I won't use **[Whiplash]** , I'll even go easy. If you are able to I'll heal JoJo and you if you sustained any injuries in the fight."

Sharo thought about the offer, immediately not wanting to pass the chance but felt something bugging her. "A-And if I can't hold my own?"

"Eh, you still have potential to be a very powerful person, with or without **[Stand]**." He told her. "Also I can possess you for an entire minute and walk away without healing anybody."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you don't have a **[Stand]** so I can possess you." Tsumugu had another smirk strewn across his face. "When I possess someone who doesn't have a **[Stand]** , I have access to their memories, ALL OF THEM!" This made her frightened. "Every secret, every crush, every person you know, I will know also even if I'm out of the body already. I can hunt your family down and cut their fingers off and leave them at your doorstep! Plus, I will know your ultimate secret..."

"W-What?"

"IF YOU WEAR A BRA OR NOT!" This made her now absolutely terrified. "Look at bust size! I've seen wood less flat than that!" He pointed at her chest. "Do we have a deal?"

Sharo wanted to say no and not risk her...secrets being exposed but she looked back at Joren who was on the floor, she then decided.

"Okay. I'm going to do it."

"You didn't stutter this time. Good." Tsumugu walked to the opposite side of the center of the meadow, excitement pounding his heart because he'll feel power of the **[Ripple]** not seen since Jonathan Joestar. "Show me all the power you have stored inside you Sharo! Fill me with the feeling of satisfaction!"

' _He's go easy on me...but I don't know how strong he is when he's going on easy!_ ' Sharo went to her position and prepared her stance. ' _ **[Whiplash]** beat JoJo up even though not much **[Hamon]** was put in it because the movements of its user were precise. He trained himself to the point he could make a ghost get **[Hamon]** even though it isn't a physical thing._'

She prepared to breathe. ' _But I gotta do this for Joren, I gotta think outside the box-_ ' An idea popped to her head. ' _That's it! I forgot I had this just in case I needed an extra kick during training!_ ' She took out a thermos from...somewhere and began chucking it down her throat, feeling in painful to hot coffee going down her throat but still continued. ' _Hope this works!_ '

"What is she doing?" Tsumugu just looked as he saw the blonde drink coffee just before the battle, not knowing Sharo's 'trigger'. "Poor kid, trying to drink away her sorrows. **KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH**!" He breathed loudly, a small amount of **[Hamon]** going through him, barely enough to even kill a human but to Tsumugu, it was overkill already. He showed Joren this same amount as **[Whiplash]** and that still beat him up.

Sharo finished chugging down all the coffee before putting back thermos back up where she took it out from. ' _I gotta breathe now or else caffeine will take over my mind and I''ll forget._ '

" **KOOOOOOOOOOOH**!" **[Hamon]** coursed through the girl's body, she felt the caffeine begin to set in. "Here I go-!"

"Okay, now I gotta-hmm?" A **[MENACING]** aura surrounded the girl who still breathed but for a longer time than most **[Ripple]** users breathe. "She might run out of breathe at this rate- **THE FUCK!** "

He blocked a blow from Sharo who just kicked attempted to kick him but he blocked with his arm. "Grr, that was fast." He felt some of her **[Hamon]** go to his arm but countered it with his own **[Hamon]** to neutralize it.

"WOO! YOU'RE STRONG EVEN THOUGHT YOU'RE HOLDING BACK!" The girl shouted at him at the top of her lungs. Tsumugu was surprised at how louder she was now but saw this 'energy' in her eyes. "YOU READY TO GO?!"

"Sure!" He replied, smiling because this was an interesting turn of events. ' _She's high on caffeine, maybe I shoulda spied on them earlier to find that out to learn that._ '

Sharo kicked herself away from him, her mind clouded with thoughts of battle. Her opponent attempted to run after her but then saw her begin laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You didn't notice but when I transferred my **[Hamon]** through my leg, I didn't aim to hurt you! I needed to cover your body with something!"

"What are you talking about-HMPF!" The moment he attempted to move, the man fell on the floor. "Eh?" He gasped out, he titled his head to the side and saw two long blades of grass were wrapped around his legs like a rope. "H-How?"

"You didn't notice it but when I kicked you, I threw some blades of grass I've infused with **[Hamon]** onto your legs and made them wrap around you!" She proclaimed. "I grew them just before the battle when I didn't drink this GREAT coffee!"

"Clever girl..." The Brando complimented. "However..." The blades of grass were ripped apart once he moved his legs. "One can cancel **[Hamon]** -induced objects with their own **[Hamon]**. I may not have a clear perception of the world other people may say but I at least know basic magnetism with the positive and the negative charges!" He rose back up, wiping the wet grass off him again. "But not bad, kiddo."

"Thanks! Even holding back, you're still pretty strong!" She returned the compliment. "But you shouldn't have complimented me instead of taking the chance because I knew you'd find a way to break my grass! What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Well no, I was thinking, GACK-" He felt a fist connect to his face, a **[Zoom Punch]** and it felt like needles brushed against his cheek, leaving puncture wounds. "What the-?" He saw as the fists retracted back and it had blood on it but not wounds. "Ah, I see what you did-" He was hit in the fave by another **[Zoom Punch]**. "...there."

"When I healed JoJo-kun, my knuckles have his blood on it, still fresh." She continued to perform **[Zoom Punches]** on the man, a barrage of fists coming from both sides and pricking his face. "I've made spikes on the blood, now these fists are ready not only to punch but to wound!"

"That's when you're wrong." With a sudden tilt, Tsumugu moved his head and dodged the blow from the right arm. "The problem with **[Zoom Punch]** is..." He grasped the arm. "You're always open."

He twisted the arm, making Sharo hiss, despite the caffeine subduing her pain, in reality it was agonizing. **[Zoom Punch** ] required to use **[Hamon]** to lessen the pain when the arm stretches but since process was interrupted, her arm remained broken and was longer than it should have been.

Good thing this was part of her plan.

"Heh...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She began laughing maniacally as Tsumugu held her arm. He looked confused again, wondering how many things she has up her sleeve despite her first day of training. "You are now in phase three of my plan!"

"Hmm?" He saw her other arm, which was extended also right below his cheek. "What are you doing now?" The man didn't know what was going on, he had been fair to her as possible even a single strike would be fatal to the girl, potential or not so that was why he was on the defensive.

"I'm gathering your blood, leaking from your face." Tsumugu touched his cheek and felt blood trickle down the wounds that were created. "The blood of JoJo-kun's is hardening so I can't use it much."

"Use it for what exactly?"

"This!" She poured **[Hamon]** into the blood on her left hand, turning it into a spinning disc. "I've gathered enough blood to manipulate it into a saw!" Her hand had a miniature saw made of his blood spinning around on her palm. "Who's the master of the **[Ripple]** now?" She mocked arrogantly.

"But Sharo my dear." The man adopted an accent akin to _Alex_ from _A Clockwork Orange_. "You've left yourself wide open for my counterattack!"

"Wait, w-what?" She stuttered out, Tsumugu knew that whatever superpower ability she had under the influence of caffeine was wearing out gradually was reverting her back to old Sharo. Now he has taken her out of focus, her saw made of his blood stopped spinning momentarily and began dripping itself away onto the grass.

Now it was his chance.

"You fell for it!" Before she could react again, he jabbed a finger into her broken arm, jabbing it into her flesh. "Now, I will use **[Hamon]** to get rid of a certain thing inside of you as of this moment."

"W-WAIT! WHAT THE FU-" An electric-like energy came out of the girl's arm, her arms retracted as she grasped her right one, seeing Tsumugu's power. She attempted to use her own **[Hamon]** against it but her left hand was repelled. Sharo laid on the grass, feeling herself get healed and the **[Hamon]** stopping and closing the hole he made by jabbing his fingers. "W-What did you do?" She was suddenly exhausted afterward.

"I simply got rid of the caffeine in your body. Nothing physically bad done, I've even fixed the wound I've made." Her opponent beamed at her, standing above her. "One small frame of weakness can be the end of you, remember that. Oh, but I guess you just lost."

Her eyes widened in horror. She did lose and now she was paying the price for it. "Hey, why are you scared? You won't feel a thing..."

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SENPAI HELP ME!** " Sharo screamed out, being her usual nervous and shy self. Tsumugu just looked at her and attempted to hold his laughter but couldn't. As the girl was afraid for her mind, he was busy being a maniac.

"Ha...holy shit that was amazing." He wiped a tear from his eye, seeing how terrified Sharo was. "You became a pussy the moment you thought I would actually use my **[Stand]** on you, you even screamed for Rize of all people."

Sharo opened her eyes, turning red out of embarrassment. "H-Hang on! You're aren't going to possess my mind and give me a tattoo?"

"Of course not! I've said that if you can at least hold your own against me, I won't possess you." Sharo remembered what he said earlier, wondering if the caffeine made her forget momentarily. "You'e surprised me. Back at where they taught me the **[Ripple]** , I faced against senior users and beat them all, after the first attack. You've held yourself by three attacks, on your first day also so that shocked me."

Tsumugu went to Joren, suddenly making a hole in the boy with his fist much to Sharo's horror. "If you were more confident in your power, you can...probably kill me if I amputated and had some brain damage." That didn't sound like a joke, that sounded like a necessity for their next match. "Look. There he goes." Joren was fully healed now, the scabs falling off his face. Tsumugu removed his fists from his body, closing the wound.

"Welp, time for me to go." The Brando began walking away from the scene, Sharo ran up to the boy and looked at his body to inspect if all wounds were closed. "Keep training! I sense a lot of things in you!"

"W-Wait!" Sharo yelled out, stopping the villain un his tracks. "Why are you doing this? Sending **[Stands]** after us? You stealing things, why do you need to do those things?" From what the girl's seen, she knows Tsumugu was a good man from his attitude, a bit sadistic but good despite his mysterious but villainous goals.

"That sounded cliché." He simply scoffed at her attempts at questioning. "I'm sending enemies, stealing things, and beating you guys for fun because of one thing..."

"W-What?"

"I wanna screw around with life." He grinned at her. "Tootles!" He ran away, leaving the girl pondering on what his goals were. She looked down at Joren who was still asleep but this time peacefully on her lap, she then stared at the thermos that came out of her asshole or whatever, wondering if she caffeine as an attack.

" _Ah...paizuri..._ " The Joestar talking in his sleep startled her so much, she hit his face with the thermos, rendering him comatose again. "O-Oops." The rain stopped and the clouds parting away.

* * *

"Hey." Tsumugu greeted Hol Horse in the laboratory who simply tipped his hat in reply. "Bring anything home for me?"

"Sandwiches from a bakery." Hol Horse presented a paper bag. "It's two Club sandwiches, hope you like 'em."

"Oh boy, I do." He smelled the contents of the bag, despite not being as fresh it smelled delicious even with the damp and moist air around them. "Did you eat?"

"I had dinner with our next **[Stand]** user, enjoyed a decent meal in the Amaufa-an." The cowboy said. "Not a pretty sight, how he ate."

"Ama Usa An." Tsumugu corrected, grabbing a sandwich. "The worst typo I've ever seen in my life, also worst choice to eat in the enemy's restaurant."

"Why did you go there to fight Joestar and that girl he's training?" Hol Horse quickly changed the subject. "Sounds pointless and sets back your plan even more."

"You don't know the formula here." His boss unwrapped his sandwich. "I show up and show how strong I am, the heroes try to get stronger but get more mishaps along with way, then the final battle happens!" Now the older man was even more confused. "Look, I want more chaos, once they hear I'm Dio's son, the Joestar family and the Speedwagon Foundation will flock here like animals, isn't that great?"

"No, it isn't!" Hol Horse exclaimed. "I've been shot in the head once, I ain't going to get another one."

"Oh shush, let me enjoy the sandwich." Tsumugu replied as he bit into it. "We need an audience for good old dad and what better way to have a special guest is that guest is someone who tried to shoot him once!"

Now Hol Horse wished he had Dio kill him back in Egypt.

* * *

"Dammit!" Joren clutched his phone as he walked in circles in the Ama Usa An. Cocoa, Sharo, and Chiya looked at him in concern. Sharo brought in the boy and called Cocoa to meet them in the café. "How could I let this happen?"

"It isn't your fault you were beaten so easily, JoJo-kun." Chiya offered her condolences. Sharo and Cocoa sweatdropped, knowing that wasn't a good response.

"No, it isn't that." He stated, gripping his fists. "He's a Brando. We thought all of them were accounted for back in 2011." Joren grasped his head un frustration. Cocoa went up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hmm?"

"Do you want a hug, JoJo-kun?" She spoke to him like a child. This snapped him out of his serious phase and shook his head. "No? Aww..." She went back to petting Anko. Chiya and Sharo sighed in relief, seeing their friend loosen up.

"What's so important about this Tsumugu person? Is it his **[Stand]**? Is it his **[Ripple]** powers?" Sharo asked him. "Why is it so important he has to be a Brando?"

"Brando. His father is Dio Brando, a vampire." This came out as a shock for the girls, never hearing him call someone's father a vampire, something from myth. "Yes, vampires are real. I just called my old man and the Foundation, bet word will reach around the family soon."

"V-Vampire?!" Cocoa took out [ **Tusk]** , both the **[Stand]** and the user shaking. "First he's a ghost now there's a vampire? Chiya-chan, hold me!" Joren wanted to groan at their reaction.

" _Chumimi-~in!_ " **[Tusk]** cried out, grabbing onto Chiya's arm. Joren was still pacing back and forth, wondering who was Tsumugu Brando. He looked seemingly younger than his other half-brothers and knew the **[Ripple]** shockingly enough, Dio's diary did mention children but still...

"At least tell us why a vampire had a c-child?" Even Sharo was spooked right now, hearing vampires are real things. Joren inhaled before sighing.

"You wanna know?" He asked them, everybody nodded as he rubbed his new birthmark. "Okay, this is going to be a looooooong story, like if it were a series, this entire story will have to be divided into six parts. Ready?"

"Oh! JoJo-kun's going to tell us a story!" Cocoa and **[Tusk]** looked excited, wondering what tale he has for them and something to clear up the exact goal of him being in Kaanin is for. Chiya and Sharo looked interested also.

"Okay, it starts with a noblewoman buying a fucking mask."

Eventually, Joren began telling them the entire history of his family's battle with the supernatural in a powerful and yet poetic way, using body movements because of how bizarre the story was. He currently told them the 'Phantom Blood' story and its near end.

"W-Why did JoJo have to die?!" Cocoa had tears running down her eyes when she heard the death Jonathan Joestar. Sharo and Chiya were weeping also when they heard of his death.

"H-He was so young..." Sharo put her hand over her mouth in grief.

"This happened more than a hundred years ago, suck it up." He simply told them. Afterward he began telling them the story of 'Battle Tendency'.

" **CAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEESAAAAAAAAAR!** " They all screamed out, making him jump seeing they haven't cried this hard in awhile since Jonathan's death.

"Cocoa-chan, hold me!" Chiya cried into Cocoa's shoulder for comfort after hearing the death of the Zeppeli. "Why...Caesar..."

After that crying session, he then talked about the 'Stardust Crusaders', of course they also screamed when Avdol, Iggy, and Kakyoin died but then heard the badassery that was the ending which involved a steamroller.

"Jotaro-san is so cool!" Sharo admired Joren's nephew who was much older than his uncles. "S-Stopping time? That sounds overpowered!"

"Not as overpowered as you think." Joren said. "Turns out stopping time damaged his heart, Dio could do it because he's a vampire and all. Jotaro's **[Star Platinum]** 's durability is so low by now."

"Oh..." Sharo retracted her statement, feeling a bit bad.

Then he told the story of 'Diamond is Not Crash' that involved his brother, obviously they were horrified that a man like Yoshikage Kira killed so many people with families still looking for them.

"T-That's terrible!" Cocoa exclaimed, hearing how Shigechi died. "N-Nothing left?!" She gaped at the sheer brutality he described the death and how Reimi saw his ascendence since there was no body, he had to go up into heaven whule disintegrating brutally.

"We presume he died using the doorknob where a bomb was implanted." The boy theorized. "The thing I am most scared of is **[Killer Queen]**. It may not be the most powerfu **l [Stand]** but with the right hands, it can even take out Dio even."

"J-Just like that? That's how they died?" Chiya even stuttered out, hearing how terrifying **[Killer Queen]** was especially in comparison to her **[Stand]**. Sharo was so frozen in fear at the story, she was under the table.

"Welcome my nightmares, girls." Joren shivered, thankful Kira is dead and he couldn't meet such a dangerous man. He then went on to talk about 'Vento Aureo' or 'Golden Wind' story.

"T-The **[Arrow]** can do that?!" Cocoa yelled out, hearing **[Requiem Stands]**. "Can the **[Gyro Ball]** do that?"

"If it were shaped like an **[Arrow]** , yes but seems like it can only give **[Stands]** thanks to its shape." Joren wondered that also, if shaping the **[Gyro Ball]** into an **[Arrow]** will have the same effect but he didn't want anybody to find out about that. "Sure...I guess."

Cocoa jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I want **[Tusk Requiem]**!" She told him. Chiya wanted to join on the fun.

"I want **[Snow Halation Requiem]** too, it shall be like a blizzard, freezing everything across the nation."

' _Why can't I have a **[Stand]**?_ ' Sharo whined in her mind. ' _Oh wait, because I'm flat chested and always nervous._ '

He then finished off the story with 'Stone Ocean' that involved Jolyne and even more of Dio's sons (who he felt bad for thanks to their backstories). Jotaro was the one who dragged Pucci out of the Kennedy Space Center before he could even set foot on the property and beat him to death thanks to stopping time.

It was more anti-climatic than it sounded but Jotaro was badass so it didn't matter.

"And that's how it all leads up here." He finished, rubbing his new birthmark. "Now we have a ball, a coffin, and a mask along with another one of Dio's son."

"Why didn't Tsumugu-san use the Stone Mask to make himself the **ULTIMATE FORM LIVING BEING**?!" Chiya suddenly raised her voice to emphasize the power of the the Red Stone. JoJo wondered why Tsumugu didn't do that also, the thought just came up in his mind.

"I don't know why, I guess he's saving it for something. I dunno." He replied. "Perhaps but luckily he didn't fry the entire town yet."

"I heard that children born between vampires and humans are called 'dhampires'." Chiya mentioned. "Does Tsumugu-san have vampiric abilities?"

"He conceived through body of my great-grandfather when the body still resisted him." He answered. "I can presume Dio found a way to make him one way or another before the body submitted."

"T-This is really bizarre." Sharo was deep in thought. "First we had vampires, then Aztec gods, then we went to Egypt, then **[Killer Queen]** , t-then the mafia, and then finally prison!"

"Point is, he's still Dio's son, that explains him stealing the coffin but why the **[Gyro Ball]** and the Stone Mask?" Joren wondered. "How does he even know about Dio, the only person who is close enough to know about the plans is-"

 _Pucci._

It was fucking Pucci that told him. Dio let the priest in on his plans and didn't write it down on his diary, then before his death, Pucci went to Tsumugu and told him about his father. Alternatively, when Pucci died, a small inheritance went to Tsumugu, with a detailed memoir telling him **EVERYTHING**.

"S-Shit." He dug his bitten fingernails into his skin. "Pucci gave him all the info, not sure how or why exactly but somehow he did." He had to make another call for his father to check Pucci's will. "There's also the matter of his **[Ripple]**."

It is no secret that Jonathan Joestar was one, if not THE most powerful **[Ripple]** user of all time despite being straightforward than most of the Joestars. Jotaro once theorized some **[Hamon]** would rub off on his biological children, luckily they never learned the **[Ripple]** thanks to their **[Stands]** and lack of awareness of their real father.

Except Tsumugu.

Did Pucci make him learn? Tsumugu learned in Nepal, he said to them earlier, so did he train before or after learning about Dio? Damn, there were so many questions to answer. Joren wanted to contact Jotaro to head there to whatever **[Ripple]** -using monastery to find where he trained.

"Wait, did you mention his **[Stand]** was a ghost?" Cocoa pipped up. "Did he see me take a shower? I don't want a creepy person watching me take a bath!"

"SHOOT!" Joren realized Cocoa was right. The most dangerous part of Tsumugu was **[Whiplash]** that could be spying on them this very moment. "Guys, check Sharo."

"W-Why me-" Cocoa and Chiya grabbed the girl and began unbuttoning her blazer. "H-HEY!"

"We must see if you're possessed, Sharo-chan." Chiya told her, trying to get rid of all the buttons.

"We must see if you're secretly a man, Sharo-chan!" Cocoa yelled, even going as far to remove the blonde's skirt.

"Oh my goodness guys, _stop_." Joren was covering his eyes. "Just look at the back of her neck."

"Oh right." The two girls looked at the back of Sharo's neck. "She's not possessed!"

"Yeah, I'm not!" Sharo pushed the two away. "Did you check Anko?"

"Anko?" Chiya looked at her pet. "Can **[Whiplash]** even possess animals?"

Joren grabbed Anko, and began looking through his fur for any Joestar mark. "Nothing. He probably doesn't even know where we are."

"Yes I do." Their hearts all stopped when they heard a voice around them. "I just finished dinner, so I'm here right on the brink on time!"

"Where are you?!" The bot shouted out only to be met with laughter. "I'll take you on again, second round!"

 **[Hamon]** coursed through his hands but he was only left with laughter from the Brando.

"Oh JoJo, you don't even know where I fucking am!" The sound of the flapping of wings went through his ears, he looked and saw a dragonfly hover next to him. "Whoops, now you do."

" **[SNOW HALATION]**!" Chiya's **[Stand]** manifested itself but the dragonfly was faster, dodging the gust of icy wind by an inch. "H-He's fast!"

" **[TUSK]**!" Cocoa called out but Chiya grabbed her arm. "C-Chiya-chan?"

"I work here, don't damage my home." Her friend warned, the dragonfly zoomed past them then suddenly the ghostly projection of Tsumugu came out of the bug.

"Good thing I can still use my **[Stand]** when I possess." He said to them. "Unfortunately not my **[Ripple]** , ugh."

"Get out of here you creep!" Joren was furious, seeing the man who humiliated him again. "What's the point of being here now?"

"I wanted to make some peace with you guys!" Tsumugu replied, grabbing his transparent chest in hurt. "Can I just have that? I swear I promise!"

"J-JoJo." Sharo came up to the angered boy and whispered to his ear. "He will keep his word. He did when he healed you."

The boy finally stiffened before sighing. "Alright, what's your offer?"

"I won't spy on any of you anymore, any of you. I'll still fly around like a ghost but don't blame me if we coincidently bump into each other. Hol Horse will still text you for incoming **[Stand]** users, I won't interrupt your **[Ripple]** training, if we meet coincidentally in real life also, we'll pass each other and pretend we don't exist. Okay?"

Joren nodded slowly in agreement. "Anything else?"

"I want to bring my dad back."

Silence came over them, the girls' blood were frozen, just hearing the bloody and cursed legacy Dio left behind across history now being smacked that his son was going to bring him back. Joren was calm, as he suspected that since getting info on what he stole.

"Why?"

"He said to me that he can bring me **[Heaven]** and make life more...interesting on Earth if I did."

"He told you?" Now the Joestar was confused. "Dio talked to you?"

"I talk to dead people." Tsumugu then vanished, leaving all of them behind and with their thoughts, before their faces turned to ones of horror at the implications.

* * *

" ** _HE CAN TALK TO D-DIO?!_** " Joseph shrieked at the other line despite his lungs making his voice seem hoarse. " _But his soul was destroyed!_ "

"Seems like so but he said 'I talk to dead people'. Do you think Dio's soul survived even though **[The World]** is broken?" Joren gave a glance to Cocoa who had her eyes wide awake. "Is it because of **[Whiplash]** Dio somehow survived?"

" _I don't know. I'll have Jotaro go to Nepal and have the Foundation look at Tsumugu's history and Pucci's will._ " His father informed him. " _I'll send your brother to you at the nearest possible time._ "

"What about Jolyne, Giorno?"

" _Jolyne's going with Jotaro, I'm leaving Giorno out of this. Might complicate things more._ " Joseph sighed over the line. "Don't _worry, Speedwagon Foundation members will be sent around Kaanin also._ "

"Good." The boy agreed. "I'm going to end the call, if Tsumugu isn't hearing this then one of his minions might be tampering the line."

" _Alright, bye. Hey, at least I can say you're my actual son since you have my birthmark now._ "

"Bye. I'll pretend this mark is a tattoo." He turned off the phone and glanced back at Cocoa, fidgeting with the star on the back of his neck. "You scared?"

"It's a vampire! He's trying to bring back a vampire?" Cocoa jumped up, grabbed him and then shook him. "You said people killed by vampires becomes zombies like in The Walking Dead!"

' _ **[Stand]** -using zombies?_' Joren didn't want to think of that. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen."

He got off he grip and went towards their closet. He opened it and began digging through it.

"JoJo?"

Joren took out a box for a case of some sorts, inside of it was the **[Gyro Ball]** , he felt it moving inside, attempting to break free and find more users. "What a pain you are." He placed it back in the closet, going to his futon. "Go back to sleep, Cocoa. I got enough things to worry about."

"But I want to watch Doctor Who..." The girl trailed off. "Also is your brother coming? You said he has ridiculous hair!"

"Don't tell him I said that!" The two began bickering, meanwhile they didn't notice the sound of the case falling in the closet...

* * *

 _"Pucci." Dio went to his friend in a secondary headquarters he had. He met the priest in training already in the hideout but called the man again the day before the priest was going to leave Cairo. "It has been a while."_

 _"Yes, Dio." Pucci smiled at his friend. "It has been a long while."_

 _"Pucci_ _...will you ever betray me?" That was a question he asked again since their last meeting. "I don't doubt your loyalty, I just wish for the truth."_

 _"I have never thought of it." Pucci repeated the same answer for the second time. "Do you require my services? Do wish for me to attack Joestar and his company?"_

 _"No, my servants are doing it for me." Dio held a vial up for him to see. "Pucci...this contains my sperm. I know your beliefs do not extend to sperm banks but I need this child to be born in a human."_

 _"You are correct. Human children should not be born through artificial means, even though all life God has created is sacred." Pucci affirmed. "However, who's to say this child shall be born human? You possessing a different body does not guarantee this child shall be seen as life to the Lord. No offense, Dio."_

 _"Enya recommended I create a child without writing it in my diary. I wish for you to take my child and send him or her through a sperm bank, any." The vampire instructed. "Leave his or her parents be, let them raise the child still without any deliberate supernatural events surrounding them but check on them every occasion for good measure."_

 _"Then what shall I do next?"_

 _"The next choices shall be decided by you; if the time you deem is right, give the child a memoir of me, the Joestar bloodline and every occurrence of our involvement throughout history, in the past or in the future by the time you send it."_

 _"My other choice?"_

 _"If you die by then, put the memoir in your will and he shall inherit it." Dio told him. "I expect some 'fate' shall lead him to his destiny. Do you still have the **[Arrowhead]** I gave you?" The priest nodded, knowing what Dio was asking him to do with it._

 _"I still do. Pardon me but why have a child through unnatural means?" Pucci asked him. "You have a son already, you've already conceived more."_

 _"Do you remember my plan to achieve **[Heaven]** , Pucci?" Dio reminded. "If I could not, you shall achieve it for me and we shall both ascend there along with all of humanity."_

 _"I remember every word."_

 _"If you or I...perish in those events, I wish for a third backup plan. One that nobody would know, to bring at least one of use back if not both." Dio explained in a soft tone, tensing up after mentioning him and Pucci being defeated potentially in the fire; Dio admitted defeat to Jonathan, not anybody else._

 _"I understand." The priest agreed. "Your child shall either bring **[Heaven]** or bring back the people who shall make **[Heaven]** on Earth."_

 _"Yes, they shall." Dio handed Pucci the vial, and that cemented the birth of a boy named Tsumugu._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Whiplash]**

 **[Stand]** User: Tsumugu Brando

Destructive Power- E

Speed- C

Range- B

Durability- A

Precision- B

Development Potential- D

Abilities- The **[Stand]** allows it's user to go as 'astral' or ghostly projection where they can fly and go through objects but can't interact with things in the physical world, even other **[Stands]**. The ghostly form can posses non- **[Stand]** users but not actual **[Stand]** users, it can only 'influence' them like planting a command in the target's subconscious but this can be broken through extreme willpower. **[Whiplash]** can possess any living thing and have access to their memories. Somehow with every possession and 'influence', it leaves a star-shaped birthmark at the back of the neck to the victim. The **[Stand]** has a true form and **[Hamon]** can flow through the ghost, enabling it to have contact with the physical world briefly but it's setback by being a low conductor of **[Hamon]** which results the **[Hamon]** to be weak and having a very limited time to be used even if a **[Ripple]** user pours all their **[Hamon]** into the ghost. The **[Stand]** still can be used even as a possessed.

* * *

 **Wow, that was a lot of spoilers for everyone who only watched the anime. I also love the ending of DiU, just finished. Hope Vento Aureo is in production already.**

 **Um, if you don't know where the Dio's diary content is from, I drew it from the light novel spinoff 'OVER HEAVEN' which transcripts Dio's diary and links all the events from Phantom Blood to Stone Ocean and it hints [The World] is Jonathan's [Stand].**

 **That ironically means Dio got his own version of [Hermit Purple]. Dunno how canon OVER HEAVEN is but I accept it more than Jorge Joestar as canon. There are 36 Kars on Mars, Kira names himself Kira Kira for Lisa Lisa, George Joestar II who is Joseph's dad calls Kars senpai. Also Kars convinces [Killer Queen] to join him. Wow, this involves lots of Kars.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav, and follow or else Kars will use [Made in Heaven Requiem]. Sounds painful. Oh look, me editing beyond 7,000 words is no longer lagging the editor.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Pumped Up Kicks, Part 1

Pumped Up Kicks, Part 1

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did then Chino wears a hat that has a rabbit that shoots lasers on top of it.**

 **Rize's chapter! Finally, I thought I was sidelonging her a bit too long. She's my...third favorite. In first to last order, here's my favorite main girls ofI s the Order a Rabbit?: Cocoa, Sharo, Rize, Chino, Chiya. Not that I have an prejudice against any, they are all cute, just some I like more.**

 **Also I got Pokémon Moon-months later. Crap, I'm behind by a mile. Gotta catch up by catching them all! *throws like a hillbilly* WOO! GOT ONE! I'm lonely...**

 **Sorry if I was late, holiday stuff. Also if you're wondering how Jotaro stopped Pucci...he had to spam stopping time to get to the Kennedy Center, this took a toll on him now he's in a wheelchair and needs lots of medical help. He can still speak and use his hands but now he's like Johnny but has it better.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav and follow. Also one more mote, there is this anime, called Qualidea Code. Even though there's some good J-pop artists for the openings and endings and some fairly decent animation at the start, I heard it was very mediocre and forgettable and the animation's quality goes down as the serious goes on its 12 episode run. Not even TV Tropes mentions it twice or that many views of the openings and endings on Youtube, you can barely find anybody who watched it and I ain't watching it.**

 **However there is this one girl there, dressed up like a commander...and she's too precious for this show. I really like her design, I haven't watched the show but she looks like it makes it all worth it. Also she isn't flat chested, she's medium breasted but close to large. Yay.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Rize was a nice girl. She was attractive, athletic, rich, and smart so she had it all in life.

However something currently bugged the fuck out of her in her mind.

'What's Joren doing with Sharo, Cocoa, and Chiya lately?' She thought. For the past few days, her male coworker has been hanging out with the three other girls a bit too much lately. Sure, she was told that Sharo was helping Joren keep up with studying; at least, that's what they told her! For Cocoa and Chiya, she didn't know. She didn't want to ask because Rize currently suspected some kind of sexual relationship amongst them, at least on Chiya and Cocoa's part because sometimes they just leave work to do...something with him!

' _This is bizarre. I shouldn't think my friends so lewdly but what the hell are they doing with Joren?_ ' The girl thought. ' _I can't imagine them sucking on his-_ '

"S-Senpai!" Sharo interrupted her upperclassman's thoughts. "Look!" Sharo pointed at a crowd of girls who were hiding behind the corner and peeking at...something. They were all from their school and instead of caring if they'll be late, they just stared at whatever they were looking at in while gushing.

"He's so handsome!"

"Is he single?"

"Why couldn't my parents engage me to him?!"

"Hmm?" Rize blinked, she and Sharo went along with the crowd of girls, scooting the side to take a closer look at who they were all fantasizing about. "W-Wha-"

It was Joren.

He wore his work uniform and was just sitting on a bench, not caring a crowd of schoolgirls staring at him. The boy was watching the rabbits go by, looking bored. Of course, all the girls fell for his bishōnen looks the moment they laid eyes on him and wanted a piece of him at the moment.

"Oh, there you are." He stood up and headed towards the crowd. All the girls let out screams of joy and parted just for him. He nonchalantly passed all of them, heading to Sharo and Rize. "Sharo."

"Hmm?" The girl looked at him. Rize and all the other girls were listening intensively to their conversation.

"You dropped this." He took out a thermos stuffed in his pocket. "Left it out on the the grass. I even cleaned it for you."

"T-Thanks, JoJo-kun." Sharo was handed the thermos back, shaking because a bunch of schoolmates had looks of awe and envy at how she knew this pretty young man.

"Hey Rize." He waved at the girl, Rize waved back of course. Joren then turned the crowd of girls, smiling at them. "Ladies~"

They all screamed in happiness he noticed them. Joren left them all as they did so, smirking. Rize was left dumbfounded and an embarrassed Sharo was now being bombarded with questions from all the other girls.

' _Okay, now I have to follow them later after school._ '

* * *

Rize felt kinda bad. She had to lie to Sharo about not being able to go walk with her the the café she worked at, she felt especially bad after because the word of Sharo knowing the hottest guy they all ever seen came around, pictures of Joren and a few videos of his conversation with Sharo circulating around the all-girls school and so many questions for the blonde to answer; mainly if he's her boyfriend.

Rize felt her blood boiling at that.

After doing her homework and finishing work, Rize went up to Cocoa and Joren's room in the Rabbit House after Sharo left with him to do their 'studies'. Using stealth techniques used by the military (locking the door), the older girl poked around the room.

"What is that boy hiding?" She wondered as she searched around. Opening their closet, Rize saw something on the floor, a case that was open. "Hmm? What is this doing here-"

A ball rolled towards her shoes, Rize blinked. Eyeing the particular stone, she grabbed it, suddenly feeling energy surge within her. "What the-?!" She nearly dropped the ball. "Ugh, Joren better take care of his stuff more carefully."

Rize grabbed the case and placed the ball back in. She wondered where this sudden feeling of power go through her body just now came from. _'What was that? Probably nothing but DETERMINATION TO FIND OUT WHAT JOREN IS DOING!_ '

She continued to look through the boy's things, this time more carefully. All she found were his IPad which had a password with a question of: 'Who Likes Chocolate Gum the Most', some clothes, all of his video games, stuff for his nails, etcetera. Nothing that chronicles his stay in Kaanin besides his IPad which is locked via password is there in the closet.

"Did I check everything in the closet?" Rize searched the closet yet again, instead she looked at the top of the shelf of the closet. "Hmm?" She jumped up and grabbed whatever was on top. She then looked a whatever she grabbed and widened her eyes.

It was a box of condoms.

"W-What?!" Rize yelled out, shocked at her fears were confirmed. (In truth, Takahiro, Chino's father left the box up there, having unable use them when his wife was still alive). "J-Joren!"

Rize griped the box angrily. That boy! Taking the innocence of her friends! Opening the box and grabbing a condom, she went to her closet to grab her school uniform and march to where Joren was and end him.

"Hey, Sharo." Joren and the blonde were talking towards the field where they were training at. "Did I give good directions to Chiya and Cocoa? Will they find that specific meadow in that specific forest?"

"Cocoa-chan won't find it but I'm sure Chiya-chan would." Sharo told him. Meanwhile behind them was Rize, using stealth to find out whatever they were doing.

' _Where are they going?_ " Hearing Cocoa and Chiya's names, Rize began thinking where they were heading. ' _Maybe they are going to a love hotel!_ ' The mental image of a foursome between all of them. ' _Don't think of those things, you must stop them, Rize the Soldier!_ '

Then Rize proceeded to still sneak around.

* * *

"I didn't think we'd get here before JoJo or Sharo-chan." Chiya noted as they were in the clearing. How they knew is because Joren had his silhouette implanted on squashed flowers on the ground thanks to **[Whiplash]**. "So this is where JoJo-" She paused. "Cocoa-chan?"

Chiya turned to see Cocoa was making loud noises and looked like she suffering a stroke. "C-Cocoa-chan?!"

"Don't worry, Chiya-chan! I'm trying to make **[Hamon]** like Sharo-chan and JoJo-kun!" Cocoa told her, making the most cancerous noises ever made. "When I do, he'll teach me the **[Nipple]** for sure!"

"The **[Ripple]**." Chiya corrected. "I'm pretty sure he brought us here to watch them train only."

"When I show JoJo-kun my **[Hamon]** , he'll have to train me!" Cocoa summoned **[Tusk]**. "C'mon **[Tusk]** -chan! We gotta train!"

" _Chumimi~in!_ " It cried out the the two began making loud noises. Chiya merely sighed in response.

 **[MENACING]**

Chiya immediately sensed danger behind herself. Taking out **[Snow Halation]** , the girl turned around. "Cocoa-chan! Watch out!"

"Eh-?" Suddenly Cocoa felt herself get struck in the back painfully. It was if a dose of lightning just struck her. She plopped on the floor, feeling like she just got fried and **[Tusk]** recoiled in pain.

"C-COCOA-CHAN!" Chiya yelled out, she looked at the perpetrator right in front of her.

The young man had blonde hair that went up like a shorter version of Vegeta's hairstyle. He wore a stripped tank top and brown shorts and sandals looking he was going to the beach.

"Yo! Damn, man! That looked like it hurt like a bitch!" He spoke in a stereotypical surfer dialect and accent. "Least I didn't hurt her clothes because that really woulda been a problem for me and the cops!"

" **[SNOW HALATION]**!" Chiya's **[Stand]** began flying towards the opponent. The gust of wind began taking humanoid form and was ready to punch the man in the face.

"Nope."

Suddenly, Chiya grasped her hand, feeling electricity running through her arm. **[Snow Halation]** backed off, the girl looked at her hand and saw smoke come from it.

"O-Oh dear." She looked back at the user, there was a barrier made of electricity in front of the man, static cracking from it. "E-Electricity?! Who are you?!

"Yo girl, my name is Bon, remember that!" The user introduced himself. "This is my **[Stand]** , **[High Voltage]**!"

The **[Stand]** known as **[High Voltage]** manifested behind him. The **[Stand]** wore a large radiation suit with the the words **[High Voltage]** stitched on where the breast pocket should be and nothing else was on the suit. It had typical black gloves and overboots and the head was covered entirely by the suit except where the face was supposed to be. The face was a silver gas mask with two red dots in where the eyes should be...

 **[High Voltage]** was primarily bright orange with yellow electricity surrounding it like an outline. Some static shot out from the electricity, both from the barrier and **[Stand]**.

" **[High Voltage]** 's wicked power is to make the electricity field in the air physical! PHYYYYSICS!" Bon revealed. "It can't create make all the electricity but it can make cool things like this, yo!"

"What are you here for? We aren't your targets!" Chiya said to him, **[Snow Halation]** coming by her side. "However...do not attack people in general, please?"

"Tsumugu didn't say about taking hostages, yo!" Bon replied. "He just said not to take anybody who doesn't have a **[Stand]** as hostage! He ain't saying I can't take JoJo's friends as hostages!"

Chiya grit her death, her calm demeanor beginning to melt at how frustrating this man was. She glanced back at Cocoa who was knocked out on the floor, smoke fading away from her body.

' _Why aren't her clothes damaged?_ ' Chiya presumed that a bolt of electricity was made by **[High Voltage]** struck her in the back, based on the angle where she fell but her clothes weren't burned or damaged. ' _Her clothes are perfectly okay! Did the electricity go through her clothes?_ '

" **[High Voltage]**!" Bon commanded his **[Stand]**. "Make sure she's as asleep as her friend!"

 **[High Voltage]** pointed at Chiya, on the tip of its fingers a ball of electricity began manifesting. The girl had to think of something fast or at least until JoJo and Sharo get here.

" **[Snow Halation]**!" The **[Stand]** began to fly around her, making a tornado of icy wind around her. ' _I need to protect myself first before I strike and find his **[Stand]** 's weakness- **GAH!**_ '

Chiya felt herself get hit by a bolt of lightning, the bolt went through her shield and struck her instead of feeling absolute pain, it was like a something popped on her body. She recoiled backwards nonetheless, **[Snow Halation]** stopped spinning, knowing it was useless.

"Wondering how I was able to get through your shield, girl? Man, it's quite simple really." He began explaining. "The electricity of **[High Voltage]** can pass through things, like splitting into tiny particles and going through very tiny holes, yo! Like some science shit!"

' _So his **[Stand]** 's electricity can go through objects by splitting and reassembling itself in a molecular level towards its target?! WAH! My brain hurts and thinking all of that!_' Chiya clenched her head. ' _So that's why Cocoa-chan's clothes weren't damaged, the electricity just went through all of that._ '

Chiya glanced back at Cocoa, **[Tusk]** nudging her to wake _up. 'But I should be cooked like steamed rice right now, why aren't I?_ ' She then turned back to Cocoa. ' _Poor Cocoa-chan, hope **[Tusk]** helps her out-_'

 **[Tusk]** was still there.

She blinked, wondering what she was seeing is real. When a **[Stand]** user is left too injured or is unconscious, the **[Stand]** faded back into the user until they've recovered. **[Tusk]** was still awake so that means...

"Fire again!" Bon yelled out and his **[High Voltage]** began charging from its fingertips again. "Okay, right...at her-"

A nail fired at the hand **[High Voltage]** was using to aim for, piercing and shooting through it. Bon gasped in pain, grabbing his hand as it was now bleeding like his **[Stand]** 's. "Yo, what the fuck man!?"

Cocoa was still on the floor, put this time her head was lifted up and her finger pointed at him. "T-That's what get! Ow..." She trailed off, feeling the sting from the bolt.

Bon looked at his hand, seeing a hole was made through it. "W-What did you do, girl?!"

"I shot you with my **[Tusk]**! It's as fast a bullet and can pin you and make holes if I want!" Cocoa boasted. "Sorry Chiya-chan, are you okay? I had to play dead so I hit him!"

"Thanks Cocoa-chan but I got this covered now!" Chiya raised her hand and something magnetically came to her hand which was an ice cube. "Is this cool enough for surfers?

" **[High Voltage]**!" An electrical barrier came up, making a wall in front of Bon. "How's that-GAAAAAAH!" The moment the ice cub passed through it, suddenly the user was wet and was being electrocuted through the water.

"You didn't see but when I made that gust of wind for a barrier, I shot it into air!" Chiya proclaimed, **[Snow Halation]** coming back to her. "I chilled the air, lucky it was warm today or else I was sure done for!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, YO!" Bon screamed out as the electricity began to wear off.

"Clouds are created by water vapor or ice crystals rising into the air! The hotter it is, the more available water vapor and ice crystals fly into the air! I made **[Snow Halation]** make a tornado of icy wind so it can speed it the process!"

"I do not know what is going on." Cocoa stood back up, scratching her head in confusion.

"I made a cloud out of **[Snow Halation]** , then froze it to come down! The block of ice vaporized when it went through your barrier but luckily the cloud didn't!" Chiya grinned. "The cloud began turning to water when it went towards you, that's when it caught the electricity and spilled all over you!"

"YOU BITCH-GIRL!" Bon cursed out. "Wanna be ' **shocked** '?!" He fired another bolt but didn't aim, the bolt faded as it skid past them.

"Oh! Chiya-chan, I finally know his weakness!" Cocoa called out. "The lightning cannot reach far from his **[Stand]** , it will fizzle away back into the air and be harmless!"

"Really?" The two girls moved to where the bolt fizzled away, Bon recovered quickly. "You cannot reach us from here, Bon-san!"

"Yo, why I outta-GAAAAH!" Another block of ice hit him in the face, sending him back on the ground before he can even take a single step.. "Damn...gotta be careful with this. **[High Voltage]**!"

* * *

"You hear that?" Joren and Sharo were approaching the clearing, Rize sneaking around behind them. "What are Cocoa and Chiya doing?" There were the sounds of bumping and struggling at the distance.

"L-Let's go!" Sharo suggested and the two began running. Rize ran after the two, not knowing what was happening.

' _Why are these two running into the forest?_ ' She thought. ' _Joren said Cocoa and Chiya are in there? Why?_ '

They continued to run until they reached the clearing. To Joren's shock, a **[Stand]** user was attacking the two but to Sharo's perspective, the two were circling a man while lightning manifested in midair.

Cocoa circled around Bon, shooting **[Tusks]** at him as her own **[Stand]** followed her on top of her head. "Chiya-chan! Hurry up with that cloud, my legs hurt!"

"It takes awhile!" Chiya kept her distance as **[High Voltage]** shot lightning at her, recognizing her as the greater threat as it made an electrical barrier to block Cocoa's attacks.

"Yo! This be better if you're a bit closer!" Bon cried out as his **[Stand]** began firing more lightning bolts as it attempted to get closer but Cocoa was distracting it. "C'mon, you too! Stop it!"

"Crap, they're fighting an **[Enemy Stand]** user!" Joren exclaimed. "C'mon Sharo, we need to-"

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" They turned around to see Rize just behind them, taking out her model pistol.

"S-Senpai?!" Sharo yelled out in shock. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Never mind that! Look at Cocoa and Chiya!" Rize pointed at the two girl in the battlefield with her gun. "C-Cocoa has a weird looking animal on her head that's not any rabbit I've seen! Why is there a guy in a radiation suit behind a guy in sandals-!"

Joren grabbed her by the shoulders to calm her down. "Wait...you see those things?"

"Y-Yeah, I do Joren." Rize answered but the boy looked concerned.

"Did you go through my stuff?" He asked, not wanting to find out.

"How did you know?" She took out a condom from her pocket. "Can you explain why I found of box of these?"

"That's not mine, that's Takahiro's." For some odd reason, the boy grabbed the packet from her hand.

Rize blinked. "Oh...that makes more sense...how it was on top of the shelf..."

"Did you touch an orb?" He shook her. "Answer me."

"Y-Yeah I did!" She nudged him off her. "Jeez, but right now-is that lightning?!" Rize widened her eyes at the sight of a wall of electricity and bolts of lightning being shot at Chiya. "W-What the heck?! C-Chiya, C-Cocoa-!"

"Sharo, restrain her."

"On it! Sorry, senpai!" Sharo grabbed Rize's wrists and tied them with grass infused with **[Hamon]**. "P-Please forgive me! We'll explain everything later!"

"Guys!" Rize cried out but the two were running into battle, leaving the older to watch. "What's going on?!"

"S-Senpai could see the **[Stands]** , JoJo-kun!" Sharo exclaimed to her mentor. "How?!"

"She decided to look through my stuff and was exposed to the **[Gyro Ball]** somehow!" He theorized. "Now I gotta explain the entire situation to her later and tell her to mind the privacy of others!"

"Oh no!" Bon said, seeing Sharo and Joren run towards him. "These SWOOD looking fellows are coming to me also!"

" **[EARTH ANGEL]**!" Joren called for his **[Stand]** , **[Earth Angel]** shot missiles at the man but he decided to have ditch shooting Chiya, adopting defense maneuvers.

"Fuck it!" He stopped firing and had four walls of electricity surround him at all sides. The four surrounded him, going around each wall. "Damn, that Chiya chick will spray me with more water, then I'll be in big trouble!"

"JoJo-kun!" Chiya called out. "His **[Stand]** 's power is to make the electrical field in the air physical so he can manipulate electricity!" She warned him. "But the electricity will fade out if it's too far from the **[Stand]**!"

"Crap, another **[Stand]** with electricity..." Joren frowned, this user was more dangerous than he lets on with a power like that. "You got a plan?"

"I made **[Snow Halation]** make a gust of wind to turn into a cloud." She told the newcomers to the fight. "It will come back with the cloud, I'll freeze it it and throw it at his barrier, the ice cube will melt and then-"

"Or I can do this."

 **[Earth Angel]** shot missiles into the air, they began to fly to be above Bon, not having anything above him to block the missiles coming down. Bon immediately noticed a bunch of missile were flying on top of him, spiraling straight downwards.

"Oh damn! **[High Voltage]**!" Bon made an electric barrier as a roof above him. The missiles struck the barrier, exploding when they hit it then went through the barrier, plopping on the ground still. "Ha! You man, think you could do anything to me-"

After a few seconds, the missiles came back to life, aiming to him. "YO-!"

Boom.

"WOAH!" Rize, who was witnessing the entire fight saw the sudden explosion. ' _A knight just showed up behind Joren! The f-fingers came out and flew to the guy and flew him up! Have they been doing stuff like this behind my back, even Sharo? This is even worse than secret sexual relationships!_ '

Rize felt a bit jealous, seeing Sharo was unexpectedly in battle while she was easily tied up by her. She tried ripping the grass but it was as tight as rope currently. ' _How did Sharo make this? I only brought my gun, not my knife!_ '

Back with the four, Bon fell on the ground, black like he was cooked in an oven and mom forgot about him after watching too much Ellen. They all looked at his twitching body, **[High Voltage]** vanished along with the electricity. The four went towards Bon, looking at his body.

"W-Well that was easy!" Sharo then sighed in relief. "What's his name?"

"Sharo, what point of asking the enemy's name? Except to use it as an insult one day." He added afterward. "But really, look at this guy. He's like some dumbass teen trying to be in the next Disney Channel movie."

"He said his name was Bon, he talked like a SWOOD surfer!" Cocoa replied, **[Tusk]** getting off her head. "He was like 'yo' and 'gurl', all that surfer stuff they say."

"He really sounded like that?" Joren glanced back at Bon. "Also SWOOD? That is the dumbest word I've ever heard."

"That's probably what they back at the cool beach, JoJo-kun!" Cocoa dismissed his insult to SWOOD. "It's awesome."

"Wait..." Chiya spoke up. "Is that Rize-chan?" They all turned to Rize who was struggling to break her bind. She and Cocoa looked shocked but Sharo and Joren merely shrugged it off.

"S-Senpai has a **[Stand]** now!" Cocoa and Chiya slowly turned to them, them giving them the 'look' Joren gave sometimes. "Please don't look at us like that, it's creepy."

"Wait, Rize-chan has a **[Stand]** now?" Cocoa's eyes lit up. "That's so cool! How did she get it?"

"Obvious." He took out a condom, making all the girls turn red. "H-Hey, not like that!" He shut down the implications. "She searched through my stuff, followed me and Sharo to confront what Takahiro left in our closet to hide something he meant for his wife and never used."

They were still blushing, this time because their (except Chiya's) left a box of condoms to be used on day in the closet. "C-Can you change the subject, JoJo-kun?" Sharo asked him, flustered.

"Okay." He put the condom back in his pocket. "We gotta explain everything to Rize, then make her **[Stand]** show up, then lock my closet-"

"YO DAWG!" Suddenly, Bon lifted his head up even though he was burnt badly. " **[HIGH VOLTAGE]** , ELECTRIFY THESE FOOLS!"

Suddenly a ball of electricity they didn't notice that was floating above Bon bursted, sending four bolts towards each hero. Before they could react, it struck them all.

"E-EVERYONE!" Rize cried out to them, seeing them all plopping onto the floor, unconscious. "C-Chiya, Joren, Cocoa, S-Sharo!"

"Yo damn, that look like it hurt!" Bon stood back up, wiping the black soot that somehow attached to his skin. He began looking at the four around him, all of them in pain. "Good thing that girl inspired me to play dead, otherwise I don't know how I got outta there."

He looked at Chiya, frowning at the girl who caused him so much trouble. "Well, gotta finish my job and get paid. I gotta get that SWOOD surfboard I saw the other day."

 **[High Voltage]** 's true form emerged again, this time by it's fingertips, a large ball of lightning emerge from it. "Yo man, this is gonna kill you all in one swoop so I ain't having to do it one at a time."

Rize, alarmed seeing a giant ball of lightning aiming to kill her friends tried breaking the grass that bound her. ' _C'mon...this is hopeless! They're going to die! How am I supposed to save them, my own father trained me in the military and I can't even break grass! GAH, THIS HURTS!_ ' Her wrists were becoming red as she tried to break the bind.

"Damn, this thing is huge!" Bon moved away from the center, hovering over the unconscious foursome with a big ball of lightning on his **[Stand]** 's fingertips. "Nah, for it's time to give a SWOOD DEATH!" He prepared to lauch the ball down at them.

"NO!" Rize screamed out, suddenly out of nowhere a gunshot was heard. Something grazed through the other hand of **[High Voltage]**...again, piercing and going through it. Bon stopped the electrical bomb, wincing in pain while clutching his bleeding hand a second time.

"Not again!" He glared looked at the direction where the bullet came from. "You!" He pointed at Rize, his hand bleeding. "Yo, I didn't notice you, girl! You must be another **[Stand]** user!"

"A WHAT?" Rize wondered where the bullet came from. She heard the shot but she didn't use her gun, plus her gun was a model only. Based on the trajectory from the shot, the shooter was behind her to her horror.

"I'll take out you and that **[Stand]** of yours behind you!" He yelled put, running towards her to get closer to be in range for the lightning strike.

"I-It's behind me?" Rize titled her head, at the corner of her eye there was this figure behind her. "Who in the world-"

Suddenly the sounds of gunfire were heard behind her, louder than they appeared in the movie. Rize quickly turned herself to the side and plopped onto the floor, still bound to dodge the gunfire. She saw Bon react by making an electrical barrier, making the large amounts of bullets drop dead the moment they touched the barrier, covered in static.

' _Is that...a Minigun?!_ ' Rize thought, her mind being clouded with the loud sound of bullets being fired, hearing the large out of bullets being quickly shot in succession. ' _Who brought a Minigun?!_ '

"Yo, this girl's **[Stand]** is crazy!" Bon looked at the user on the floor. "I have to knock her out before-"

The bullets stopped, Rize saw the man have a look like he was going to shit. "YO MAN, THAT'S NOT FAIR-"

Out of nowhere, a projectile came towards the barrier, an explosion occurred much to Rize's shock. Apparently the explosion made the man get knocked back at long way, making him go farther past her four unconscious friends and onto the floor despite his shield and rolled across the meadow. Rize had her jaw drop at the sight.

"What just happened-" RIP. She felt the blade of grass binding her torn in half, she turned to however did that and what hovered over her was...something.

It was vaguely humanoid. It had light purple skin except on the lips which were dark purple. The thing was as tall as Rize, it wore a dark blue military coat without any buttons with a black bulletproof vest over it, a skull with crossbones symbol perfectly in the center of the vest, the collar had skulls on it also on each side as well. It wore dark blue pants and had boots over it, it also had two black gloves with crossbones symbols on both palms.

Apparently the oddest thing was its head, there was a smooth, dark purple stereotypical helmet except it covered half of the face including the eyes and ears, leaving the lower half such as the mouth entirely. There were black symmetrical linings on it, curving down to the back of its head to its 'eyes'. The helmet had two objective lens of binocular (the binoculars lenses where zooms in on objective) where the eyes should be on the helmet with thick, red crosshairs on them to resemble details of eyeballs in a way for the thing.

"W-Who are..." Rize looked at the weapon in its palms. "That's a Panzerfaust!" A Panzerfaust was a German rocket launcher that was for one shot and was disposable and inexpensive. Rize realized it was the same weapon that blew up the guy backwards.

"Rize-sama." It suddenly spoke to her in a voice similar to hers, spooking the girl.

"S-Sama?"

"Ugh, what happened?" Joren recovered from what happened. "Was I hit with the electricity?" He turned to see Rize, standing up with something presumable to be her **[Stand]**. "Oh fuck..."

"Hmm?" Cocoa recovered next as well as Sharo and Chiya and saw what Joren was seeing. "W-Woah! Guys, look!"

"Rize-sama, name me already." Her **[Stand]** spoke to her, the user was confused at what was even happening. "I cannot stay nameless forever. Do not fret, your friends have recovered." Rize turned around to see her friends were alive much to her relief.

The being then put the Panzerfaust behind its back then came back out barehanded. This shocked Rize, seeing how such a huge weapon just vanished the moment the thing made it go behind its back.

"Um..." Rize felt like she was being arrested by this person. She tried thinking of a name just out of the blue so she can attend her friends. "How about **[Pumped Up Kicks]**?"

She had to name a song about a school shooting, did she?

"Then that will be my name, **[Pumped Up Kicks]**." Suddenly it reached behind its back and pulled out two machine guns in both hands, aiming in front of her, consequentially her friends. "Stand back. This won't be pretty."

"WAIT-" She then crouched and plugged her ears, **[Pumped Up Kicks** ] began firing at them.

"D-DUCK!" Sharo cried out and they all did, the bullets flying past them. It was quickly realized the guns weren't for them but Bon who recovered and was scene blocking the gunfire with an electrical barrier.

"OH SHIT!" His surfer accent faded away, instead replaced by a frightened man's voice. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Bon began running into the forest as a barrier was made to block the bullets.

"Hmph, he's smarter than he looks." **[Pumped Up Kicks]** looked down at its user, who was terrified. "Excuse me Rize-sama but I must follow the bastard and separate from you. He has hurt your friends, I cannot let him get away with that."

"What-" Suddenly **[Pumped Up Kicks]** ran off, going across the field and towards the direction Bon ran off to, holding both machine guns still. All of the teens stood up, wondering what they just witnessed.

"SHARO, CHIYA, COCOA, JOREN!" Rize ran to them still, they picked themselves off the floor. "Are you alright?! What was that?!"

"W-We're fine, senpai!" Sharo assured, wiping the smoke. "Just a b-bit of electricity, that's all. Everything's okay-"

"Okay?! There was an electric guy! Cocoa was shooting her nails at someone then this thing began calling me Rize-sama! **RIZE-SAMA!** " She shouted out to emphasize on the bizarreness. "What in the world just happened?!"

"We'll explain it later." Joren told her, looking at the direction where the **[Stand]** and Bon ran off to. "Oh fuck...her **[Stand]** is independent."

"Sharo-chan." Chiya suddenly spoke up. "How did you know that we should have ducked?" She asked the **[Ripple]** user.

"I saw the guns! There were floating in the air!" Joren widened his eyes in horror, Cocoa and Chiya still needing time to understand the situation.

" **YOUR [STAND] CAN GENERATE REAL FIREARMS?!** " Joren yelled at Rize, who she never seen in such a panicked state. " **OH FUCKING SHIT CUNT MOTHERFUCKER!** "

He calmed himself down and collected himself. "Guys...we gotta find that **[Stand]** fast, it's heading to town."

"Joren, what are you talking about?" Rize quietly asked, seeing the graveness of the moment. Cocoa, Chiya, and Sharo knew the problem was hard to explain and they don't have time for it.

"We'll explain on the way. First we gotta stop...did you name it?"

" **[Pumped Up Kicks]**."

"We gotta stop **[Pumped Up Kicks]** , it might not only shoot Bon if given the chance." They all nodded except Rize wanting to know what was happening. Before they knew it, they ran the direction **[Pumped Up Kicks]** went.

Meanwhile, the **[Stand]** was in hot pursuit of Bon, ready to kill him even if it has to hunt him throughout the _entire town_ to do so.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[High Voltage]**

 **[Stand]** User: Bon

Destructive Power- B

Speed- B

Range- B

Durability- B

Precision- B

Development Potential- B

Abilities- **[High Voltage]** is able yo manipulate the electrical field in the air, able to make electricity in its range and shape them into different forms and the electricity can nullify most projectiles. The electricity can go through objects in a microscopic levels to reach the target, essentially being intangible. However the process of the electricity's usage can be interrupted and if the electricity goes further from the **[Stand]** , it will fade back into the electrical field.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Pumped Up Kicks]**

 **[Stand]** User: Rize Tedeza

Destructive Power- A

Speed- B

Range- A

Durability- B

Precision- B

Development Potential- A

Abilities- ?

* * *

 **[High Voltage] is name after the AC/DC album of the same name and Bon is named after the lead vocalist of the album. [Pumped Up Kicks] is named after the song by Foster the People and it's the chapter title also.**

 **Wow this chapter was a doozie. I actually wondered the most who was the enemy user first then the design of [Pumped Up Kicks]. I was originally gonna name Rize's [Stand] after Real Folk Blue, the Cowboy Bebop ending song but I listened to Pumped Up Kicks and decided the name.**

 **Happy New Year, hope this isn't as shitty as last.**

 **If you like this fic, review, follow, and fav. Hope I'm not dead yet for the next chapter.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Pumped Up Kicks, Part 2

Pumped Up Kicks, Part 2

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did then nothing is more bizarre than Chiya's breast size.**

 **Also thanks Speedwagon for reminding me something your last review that I forgot in the last chapter, so thanks. Also the view count isn't working on mine as the time I write this, it's stuck...at zero views with one review. Blame it on FF. Also thanks to Kamencolin's review! I feel excited but I REFUSE!**

 ***joke***

 **You're suggestion will be put into the story, good old Speedwagon, thanks for the reminder. Also a reader named Earthbound Servant messaged me, having a suggestion for a [Stand]. I'm not asking for [Stand] suggestions, I got my own ideas and it'll ruin the flow of the story since I'll want to put ALL of your suggestions there and stretch it out for no reason then, but I'll do Earthbound Servant's idea eventually.**

 **It is a pretty interesting idea for a [Stand] though.**

 **One more thing, I found out Dio calls Pucci by his last name like everybody else so I updated the chapter with Dio flashbacks to call him Pucci normally. So, don't be confused by what happened to the chapter with Enrico.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav and follow and here we go. I wonder if I can get to be on TV Tropes...**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Kaanin was a peaceful town. Sure, it started as a way to commemorate their Nazi allies back and had abandoned labs strewn around the outskirts and the forests but it was perfectly okay.

 _Until today._

Apparently during the sunset of a certain day, people who walked back home spotted something...odd. There were two floating machine guns flying in the middle of the air, moving around as if it was being held by somebody.

"Woah." A passerby looked at the floating guns at it went past him. People who saw the guns either stared at it until it left or just ran away, especially with parents with children or teens. Some idiots just followed the guns with their phones out.

"That a floating gun, man?" The passerby's friend took out his phone like any other person who followed them. The passerby blinked, seeing the guns and began walking towards them. "What are you doing? Come back here, you idiot!"

"Wait, I just wanna see..." The man went closer, reaching his hands slowly at the guns. "Are there strings? Are there balloons here-"

Suddenly the guns turned towards him. The man fell onto the floor in panic as his friend widened his ears along with the rest of the bystanders.

"DUDE!"

"Oh crap!"

"Run!" Some people who followed the guns fled the scene. The guns aimed at him still, carefully as it followed to target his head. The fool was currently pissing himself on the floor as people watched the standoff.

"P-Please don't shoot me."

Suddenly, as if it eyed something else, the guns turned to an alleyway where it someone fled into it just now. Out of nowhere it began firing the guns at a rapid rate, making everyone scream and run as the friend of the fool went to him.

"C'MON!" He grabbed his hand and they began running as the gun stopped firing and quickly went towards the alley.

"Found you." **[Pumped Up Kicks]** grinned, seeing the person who ran into the alley wore unmistakable shorts for the beach...

* * *

"So that's what came out? A **[Stand]**?" The group got out of the forest, seeing people run past them. Luckily it wasn't a stampede but some people just ran past them. "A projection of my soul?"

"Yeah, one that's independent and just shot its guns from what I see." Joren replied before he stopped a runner who was running away with something. "What's happening, a sale?"

"No! Some flying machine guns just began shooting like some sci-fi shit! It aimed at me before it began shooting up an alley! Run!" He ran back to his friend. Hearing screams of panic, Rize bit her lip.

"So...I was right that you hid something, all of you!" Rize said to them. "Hey, but why were you fighting the guy back there-"

"We'll explain it later, senpai!" Sharo told her crush. "But we need you to go to your **[Stand]** and make it disappear back into you."

"If you can even do that." Joren added. "Your **[Stand]** can make actually weaponry anyone can see, that's its ability and being independent from the user also. I feel like the user and the name of the **[Stand]** are conveniently appropriate."

"Where is it, JoJo-kun?" Cocoa asked him. "I wanna see Rize's **[Stand]** in action!"

"Cocoa-chan, we don't even know where it is-" Gunshots were heard. "Now we do."

"C'MON!" The boy yelled out and they began running to where the sounds came from.

* * *

" **JORARARARARA!** " **[Pumped Up Kicks]** cried out as it shot the electrical barrier with the machine guns, Bon was busy backed against the other side of the alley, his heart racing. " **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! JORA!** "

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" He cursed out, his accent still gone. "I came here to make quick money to buy a surfboard, I said I'd kill those kids as a joke! I even put on a funny accent as a joke also! Now this thing is hunting me down!"

 **[High Voltage]** began shooting back with lightning bolts but the **[Stand]** it was shooting dodged each bolt through quick reaction speed. "Stand still! Please!"

"Your accent is gone, so that means it was a lie." It began jumping onto the wall then onto the other one and repeated to do it as it climbed towards the top to jump over the barrier!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Before Bon could make a barrier above him, **[Pumped Up Kicks]** dove down to him, stomping on his head and making him fall on the floor. Bon clutched his head as it bled but the **[Stand]** grabbed his head and pushed him against the wall.

"You injure people, likely gaining money in process. A true soldier fights for his country, not caring if they'll get money in the process or dying in battle." It smacked Bon across the face with the butt of machine gun. "WHO GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO HAVE A **[STAND]? HMM?!** "

"I-I'm sorry!" Bon apologized, clutching his bleeding head. "I didn't even mean to hurt anyone...please! Don't kill me! My parents think I'm on vacation, they'll be worried sick about me-"

"Osama had parents, Hitler has parents, every terrorists has parents. I'm not supposed to feel bad at their parents for having such idiots for children." Aiming the gun at Bon's face, **[Pumped Up Kicks]** prepared to pull the trigger. "If it's okay, at least this will be quick-"

Suddenly a nail shot at the **[Stand]** 's arm, **[Pumped up Kicks]** grabbed its arm and turned to whoever shot her. At the side of the alley where it came from, Cocoa stood with her **[Stand]** on top of her head, her finger aimed at her. "Don't hurt that man, **[PUK]** -chan!"

" **[PUK]** -chan?" Everyone else joined Cocoa, all of them looking at the **[Stand]**. "Do not interfere, my issue is with this man and this man alone-"

" **[SNOW HALATION]**!" Chiya threw out her **[Stand]** , **[Snow Halation]** going towards **[PUK]**.

"Chiya, wait!" Joren protested. "Most **[Stands]** are connected to the user! There's not telling if that thing will damage Rize!"

"Wait, what?" Rize turned to head to him in shock. "It'll hurt me?!"

"Lucky day, scum." **[PUK]** spat the her hostage. "This is your lucky day." She grabbed him by the collar and pushed him towards **[Snow Halation]**. The gust of wind went to the man, freezing him in place. This provided a distraction for **[Pumped Up Kicks]** to start wall jumping to escape.

"S-Senpai! Make your **[Stand]** , disappear!" Sharo told her but Rize shook her head.

"I don't know how!"

"Damn, you're useless today, woman!" Joren shouted, by then **[PUK]** was gone. "Crap, grab that surfer guy. We gotta run, Rize's **[Stand]** isn't done with us."

"My name is Bon!" Bon screamed through his ice cube prison.

"Okay, Bon." Joren corrected himself. "Grab that Bon guy." Bon frowned in the ice cube.

* * *

In a bar somewhere in Kaanin, Hol Horse and Tsumugu were stuck because the entire place was in lockdown. All of the patrons were looking at the TV, seeing footage of machine guns floating in midair and begin firing up and alleyway.

But in their perspective...

"Hol Horse..." Tsumugu whispered to his right-hand man. "Who was it that you sent?"

"Some college student named Bon. His **[Stand]** controls electricity, not shooting up places." Hol Horse replied. "Who's **[Stand]** is that?"

"For my guess, that Rize girl who hangs out with Joren." Tsumugu surmised. "Fits her personality well. Also it seems in that footage, she isn't around and her **[Stand]** went rogue."

"A **[Stand]** went rogue? I heard it a few times but seeing it up close..." They continued to watch the scene as a newscaster came back onto the screen.

" _That is footage of tow floating firearms, all people of Kaanin, do not go outside, and if you are run to the nearest building and hide._ " The newscaster warned. " _The law enforcements will handle this situation. The firearms are provoked by any attempted interaction, until it is dealt with, do not leave where you are until further notice. We shall keep up on what is happening, that is all."_

Suddenly the bar erupted into conversation, mostly about how the hell machine guns are flying in the air in such a peaceful town such as Kaanin.

"M-My wife and children are coming from school!"

"I got a dog to feed!"

"I gotta poo but I don't wanna use this toilet!"

"Ugh. Hope Bon is alright." Tsumugu groaned out. "Dunno how skilled that **[Stand]** is physical, can't be good for him at least. Bon had a fun persona."

* * *

"C'mon..." They dragged an injured Bon across the empty street. They were out in the open but they needed to be noticed by anybody who can help them because Bon was bleeding by the head and it was the only way to stop **[PUK]** 's rampage.

"I gotta ask you something." Rize carried the man who her **[Stand]** tried to kill. "Why are you hurting my friends? Why?!" She grit her teeth, threatening to drop the man.

"My boss, Tsumugu said he'd paid anyone even if they failed capturing you guys. Says he's the son of a **[Stand]** user who can stop time and had lots of treasure..." Bon coughed out. "I didn't even mean to h-hurt anyone, just show him that I beat them and lie about them getting away from me. I didn't ask for any of this..."

"Well, too bad this happened." Sharo told him in a disgusted tone as she helped carry him. "You shocked me and my friends. After this, you better not show your face in front of me again."

Rize blinked, surprised by how intimidating Sharo sounded. "Wow, Sharo you actually sounded scary."

"R-Really?" Sharo stammered. "I-I won't be like that if you don'y like it, senpai!" Rize rolled her eyes, seeing that was the Sharo they knew and loved.

"JoJo-kun! Are you detecting anything?" Cocoa asked, seeing Joren attempt to detect any life around them.

"No. **[Stands]** are manifestations of the soul. Of course, I can't detect it but worth the shot." They saw a man wearing the uniform that was recognizable all over. "Well my old man wasn't wrong about sending the Foundation here!"

"Hey! You kids shouldn't be out here-" The Speedwagon Foundation paused, eyeing them closer. "Holy crap-um...Mr. Joestar! Are you okay?" The member shouted out, running after them.

"Mr. Joestar's my old man, not me." The boy deadpanned as he ran. "This guy needs medical attention here-"

 _Bang._

To their horror, the Speedwagon Foundation was shot in the shoulder. This made him fall onto the floor, screaming in pain. "G-GAAAAH!"

"U-Up there!" Sharo pointed at the rooftop of a building, a sniper rifle was pointing at their direction. "H-How did it get a sniper rifle?!"

" **[HIGH VOLTAGE]**!" Bon summoned a barrier that blocked another bullet from hitting them. They saw the Foundation member bleeding on the floor, Chiya and Cocoa ran to him as **[PUK]** was busy shooting at the barrier.

"Are you okay?" Cocoa and Chiya grabbed the man and began dragging him behind the barrier. The man was groaning and wincing in pain as blood from the shoulder dropped on Chiya's clothes to her discomfort.

"The b-bullet went through me." He told the two girls. "W-Who hit me? Was it a **[Stand]**?" The man frantically asked. "W-Why did it shoot me?"

They dragged the man behind the barrier with them, everyone else taking a look at the hurt innocent. "Shoot! Rize, **[Pumped Up Kicks]** is trying to make sure nobody can save Bon." Joren exclaimed, frightened at how far her **[Stand]** was going just to kill Bon. "HEY! This guy is innocent? Why'd you shoot him?!"

"It's black and white morality in the battlefield!" **[PUK]** shouted. "If something's in the way of my goal, then I get over it one way or another!"

" **BUT SHOOTING THEM?!** "

"Oh please! Don't tell me you've been shot before!" The **[Stand]** attempted to move around but something it didn't expect happen.

" **[ZOOM PUNCH]**!" Sharo's fist went towards its arm, punching it. Rize clenched her own arm, feeling the force of the fist scrapping across it. Everyone turned to Rize, seeing the confirmation that **[PUK]** 's pain transferred to her own.

Sharo then immediately grabbed the sniper rifle out of the **[Stand]** 's arms, pulling it back to the group. **[Pumped Up Kicks]** had a confused expression but calmed itself down.

"So you have a **[Stand]** too, Sharo?" **[PUK]** wondered out loud, seeing the gun snatched from its hands.

"No! That wasn't a **[Stand]** , that was **[Sendo]**!" Joren declared proudly for his student. "Good work Sharo!"

The boy began rubbing the blonde's head in congratulations but Sharo began blushing while holding the gun. "C-Can you get your hand off my head, JoJo?"

"Well, this is a misstep." Then from its back, it pulled out another gun unfortunately which was another sniper rifle. "Exactly the same..."

The brown-haired girl looked at the gun, seeing how...perfect it was to the one in Sharo's hand. "R-Rize-chan's **[Stand]**...!" Chiya realized the ability, still holding onto the Foundation member. "It's able to make guns from Rize-chan's memory!"

"Eh?" Rize blinked, looking at her **[Stand]** with awe. "My...memory?"

"You seem to have figured it out Chiya." **[PUK]** complimented from afar. "My ability is any gun from Rize's memory, from our reality can be pulled from my back along its ammo." Suddenly the **[Stand]** pulled out a grenade launcher. "I cannot spawn any explosives or any fictional firearm, however if I spawn the right weapon, explosives come with it."

The air went silent as it aimed the grenade launcher at them. "However I do not wish to harm my user and kill myself." Everyone sighed afterward. **[Pumped Up Kicks]** then jumped into the air, holding the sniper rifle and aiming it above them.

"I-IT'S UP ABOVE!" The Speedwagon Foundation member yelled out, seeing the firearm flying over them.

"Bang-" Before it could do a quote, the **[Stand]** 's gun was shot by something, knocking another sniper rifle out out of its hands again. "What was that-"

"Finally I hit something with this gun!" They all turned to see a man who vaguely resembled a cowboy holding a gun (at least in the **[Stand]** users' perspectives).

"H-Hol Horse?!" Joren was down right confused. **[PUK]** rolled back onto the ground and saw who shot it.

"Okay. Now you're also on my hit list-" **[PUK]** reacted quickly and grabbed a fist in midair. "W-What the-"

"Is that a GHOST?!" Rize pointed at a man who fitted all the right descriptions for being a ghost. His fists sparkled with **[Hamon]** as it tried pushing his hand towards the **[Stand]**.

"T-Tsumugu-san?!" Cocoa also shouted out, confused

"All of you brings those two to the medical section now!" Hol Horse told them. "We'll handle this from here! We won't hurt the **[Stand]** for your friend's sake!"

"B-But-" For some odd reason, Cocoa wanted to fight alongside them but the man on her back was bleeding. "Alright! Thanks Hol Horse-san!"

They group began moving away from the fight, dragging the two injured away from the **[Stand]**. "You came here in a Foundation ambulance thanks to your uniform, where are the directions?" Joren asked the man as he helped carry Bon also.

"T-Take a left..." The Foundation member instructed and they did. Behind them, there was a Western standstill going on with a ghost, a cowboy, and a soldier.

"Hol Horse...do you want to see who has the stronger guns?" Hol Horse turned to his boss, as if he was just insulted. "Just shoot and not kill, alright?"

"AYE AYE, SIR!" Hol Horse agreed as they both charged towards the **[Stand]**.

* * *

"Joren, it would be more helpful if you stopped being a LALALAND AND HELP US!" Rize yelled at him due to him moving more sluggishly than them. "Can you please move a bit more? I don't want this guy dying on me, I don't want a death hanging over on me yet."

"My **[Earth Angel]** 's ability is to detect any form of life in its radius." He stated, waking up from his trance. "This would not be possible IF YOU DIDN'T DIG THROUGH MY THINGS TO THINK I WAS HAVING SEX!"

"Jeez, can you both shut up!" Bon yelled at both of them. "You two sound like an unhappy married couple! If both of you can't stop bitching around, I'd rather take my chances with her **[Stand]**! Alright, you shitheads?!"

The two went quiet, an uncomfortable silence loomed over them as they still dragged the injured men. Sharo finally broke the silence. "Um...how did you meet your bosses? You know, the guy who paid you to be here?"

"Yeah, that's a real question I've never thought of!" Joren realized that. "How did you get in contact with them."

"Through the **[Stand]** underworld."

" **[Stand]** underworld?" The boy knew the Passione existed but Giorno took over that. "You mean the Passione?"

"The Pass-what? No, there's a website called ." He told them. "When people ask what are **[Stands]** , some guys who are really well in the internet or the street tell them about that website. Contains so much information like where what **[Stands]** are, even job openings for users on there like those Passione guys you said!"

"R-Really?" The other man questioned. "We didn't know that."

"Well too bad you Speedwagon guys are busy helping the Middle East with their terrorist guys." Bon retorted. "Website's been there since 2010, normal people think it's like the SCP site."

' _So that's where Tsumugu got his bastards!_ ' Joren thought. "It has job openings?"

"Yeah, but I was warned it maybe some trap for terrorists but this Tsumugu guy, he showed a video of himself with actually money! Real green stuff if ya know what I mean."

"Hey!" Rize called out, waving her hand as they approached the ambulances from the Foundation. "We need help here!"

"Oh my goodness." A member gasped out. "There are two injured over there, looks like...one of our own is one of the injured!"

Soon, people with stretchers came towards them. Afterward they put the two on the stretchers, bringing them towards the ambulances.

"Tell Tsumugu that he can pay me through my mail..." Bon told Joren before closing his eyes to rest. Rize turned to see Joren talking to what it appears to be the leader of these workers.

"Now I want you to investigate that website but don't shut it down unless I have to say." The boy told him. "Also if you can contain this incident with any excuse for flying guns. I want this town to live a quiet life."

"Understood." The man nodded before walking away. He turned back to Rize, having a sheepish and awkward look on his face.

"Look...I-"

"I'm sorry." She interrupted him and apologized. "I've been making it hard for you around the Rabbit House, how was I supposed to know you were busy with your **[Stand]** stuff and things." Rize was blushing at this point.

"Uh, Rize..."

"And another thing!" She continued. "Sharo told me that why you guys were sneaking out was because you were teaching her that **[Nipple]** stuff-"

" **[Ripple]**!" He corrected her. "Also we gotta go...you know, you got a **[Stand]** to vanish."

"O-Oh, right!" The two ran off. Cocoa, Sharo, and Chiya looked behind them to see the two run off.

"JOJO-KUN! RIZE-CHAN!" Cocoa called them, running after them.

* * *

 **[Pumped Up Kicks]** was jumping around the street while Hol Horse his **[Emperor]** to stop any gun it was taking out carefully without harming the **[Stand]** as **[Whiplash]** just attempted to restrain the **[Stand]**.

"You're not making this easier." Tsumugu frowned, even going through the **[Stand]** just to grab the hand but its reflexes were too fast even though it has higher than average speed.

"Hmph! Terrorist bastards like you should be put down." **[PUK]** spat out, attempting to take out a gun but the gun was shot by **[Emperor]** 's bullets. "Stop...shooting...I can't... **JORA!** " All the guns were repeatedly shot the ground, even attempting to pick them up will give a chance for Tsumugu to grab **[PUK]**.

It ran to the building and ran up to the top of the building it attempted to snipe earlier as Tsumugu followed it. Then suddenly **[PUK]** grasped onto something it pulled from its back.

"This is getting too easy!" The bullet of **[Emperor]** homed onto the gun of **[PUK]** , shooting the pistol but then suddenly it took out another gun, concealed from its back and threw it at Hol Horse. "What the-?!"

The gun itself hit Hol Horse in the neck, the man grasped his throat, going onto the floor. "G-GACK!"

"Well that takes care of that." **[Pumped Up Kicks]** rolled away from Tsumugu, being surprised Hol Horse got down so easily. "You must have your user somewhere nearby..."

 **[PUK]** peeked down at at the alleyway below the building and saw a man on a chair, sleeping with the same appearance as the ghost. "You should really conceal yourself better."

"Well excuse me if I don't have time for that." The ghost went back to its user who shook his head to wake up. "Crap-"

Suddenly Tsumugu felt three bullets pierce his body. His arm, his chest, then his leg. The arm and leg had the bullets go through them but his chest had a bulletproof vest underneath (for extra measure) but the backlash made him fall down with his chair.

"I finally got you." **[PUK]** held a shotgun to his face. "You have nowhere to run now."

"Oh dear." Tsumugu looked, wondering if there even a simple blade of grass near him but only the cobblestone floors made up the floor. He felt his hair get grabbed and was dragged back onto the street with an unconscious Hol Horse, guns littering the place.

"I finally have you." **[PUK]** had a sadistic grin, holding the shotgun over them. "I'll end that Bon later, but first-"

"Stop it right there!" **[PUK]** turned its head, seeing its user and Joren run up to them with everyone else following afterward. The **[Stand]** looked at them, having a very annoyed look. "Rize, make your **[Stand]** disappear!"

Joren commanded her but Rize had a confused look. "I-I don't know how!"

"You summoned it! Make is go away!" He told her. "It's holding a shotgun! Hurry up and do it!"

"I don't even know how I made it appear!"

"Enough." **[Pumped Up Kicks]** pulled out another machine gun, aiming the shotgun at Tsumugu and Hol Horse whilst holding the machine gun at them. "Tell me where Bon is."

"Probably long away from you..." Joren told the **[Stand]**. "Just go back to your user, the entire town is going apeshit because of you. Want this to be the town called: 'where two machine guns tried killing us'. The **ECONOMY** though!"

They all frowned at the boy emphasizing the economy at this time. Rize went forward and walked towards her **[Stand]** , frowning.

"S-Senpai! Stop!" Sharp tried run after her but was stopped by Chiya and Cocoa. "G-Girls-?"

"Don't worry, Rize-chan's got this. I can tell." Chiya winked at her but that didn't help anything. Rize carefully approached **[PUK]** who just stared at her in response.

"Y-You!" She pointed at it. "Stop doing this right now!"

"I don't have to listen to you even if you are my user." **[PUK]** 's fingers were getting closer to the trigger. "Go back there before-"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Rize just slapped her **[Stand]** in the face. Everyone just looked agape at her when she did that. The girl felt her own slap go onto her cheek before she raised a finger.

"LISTEN SOLDIER!" She began berating her **[Stand]** in the tone of a military commander. "STOP THAT GODDAMN RACKET RIGHT NOW!"

"What the hell are you-OMF!" **[PUK]** felt a fist uppercut its face. Rize felt the pain also but then banged the **[Stand]** by the helmet and felt that also. "What are you doing Rize-sama?!"

 **[PUK]** was the held by the collar, Rize pulled it so they were face to face and she had the most terrifying expression ever made. "CALL ME MA'AM YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

"Wow, Rize's really getting into this." Joren whispered to Cocoa as they watched. "Her **[Stand]** 's now becoming like her."

"NOW I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO THAT MAN AND HIS UNCONSCIOUS FRIEND RIGHT THIS INSTANT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"O-Okay!"

"WHAT?!"

"I mean, y-yes Ma'am!" **[PUK]** turned to Tsumugu, bowing down. "I apologize for what I have done. Please forgive me."

Tsumugu didn't even know what was happening, he just nodded slowly in response.

"NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" **[Pumped Up Kicks]** went to the floor and began doing pushups. Rize went to her friends and watched as her **[Stand]** followed her commands.

"Am I doing okay?"

"You're doing great, senpai!" Sharo gave approval but then titled her head. "But you hurt yourself when you hurt your **[Stand]**..."

"I'm alright!" Rize assured them, still wincing at how strong of an uppercut sue had. "Wait, it looks like it's done. HEY! NOW I WANT YOU TO CLEAN UP ALL THESE GUNS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

"O-Okay!"

 **[PUK]** began running around to pick up all of the guns on the floor and began shoving it back in its back. "ALL OF IT!" The **[Stand]** then went to the roof also the grab the firearms it left there. When it finally cleaned every last gun from street to rooftop before returning to Rize.

"NEVER DO THIS AGAIN, SOLDIER! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

"NOW GO BACK INSIDE OF ME AND DON'T GET BACK OUT UNTIL I GIVE YOU ORDERS TO DO SO!"

There was this long awkward silence between them now.

"I believe only you have that power, Ma'am." **[PUK]** told her and Rize blinked.

"Joren!" She called out and the boy groaned and went towards her, he began whispering extremely specific instructions on how to make her **[Stand]** vanish. "Alright."

She turned to her **[Stand]** , concentrating hard. **[Pumped Up Kicks]** disappeared, going back inside of its user. "Wait, hold on." Rize made **[PUK]** return back onto the physical world and just looked confused. "Okay, there we go." She made it disappear again, thankfully for good.

"Woo! We did it!" Cocoa cheered happily. It wasn't before ling that Joren turned to where Tsumugu and Hol Horse were but they were missing, likely vanishing during the berating of the **[Stand]**. Everyone who knew him wondered why'd they help them but that didn't matter now, they were still alive thankfully.

"Looks like you kept that **[Stand]** in check." Joren complimented Rize. "Better keep it that way."

"Right." She replied, nodding. "You still have a lot of explaining to do for me."

"Yeah..." He trailed off. "But tomorrow. Chino and Takahiro must be sick for all of us."

"Right, right, right. My dad is wondering where I am now." Rize suddenly pulled out a gun from her back, a musket. "C-Cool! I can do this now? Sharo, you did good out there with that zooming punch!"

"R-Really?" Sharo stammered, becoming flustered. "Ugh..." She began turning red, repeating a cycle that will likely last through her entire life.

* * *

"Cocoa-san, JoJo-san!" Chino ran up to them once they entered the Rabbit House. "I've been worried sick for you two." She hugged Cocoa to their surprise, rubbing her head in them.

"We have. We even called you but your phones weren't picking up." Takahiro then went to them. "What happened?"

"We got dragged in a café during the lockdown, Takahiro-san!" Cocoa made a really good excuse that Joren didn't need to make. "Don't worry! We weren't hurt or anything. Am I your onii-chan now, Chino-chan!"

Chino, realizing what she was doing immediately backed away from Cocoa. "That's a relief. This is the biggest ruckus I've seen in this town my entire life."

"I still can't believe some people found experiments from those old labs and let them loose." Takahiro added. "I also can't believe they made flying guns."

Apparently Joren gave the best excuse for the Speedwagon Foundation to make which was some dumbass adventurers travelled to the old WWII facilities and accidentally set loose two machine guns that are meant to fly around but weren't working right. (He didn't even know how this excuse worked).

"Good thing they have those guns and are clearing up all the other labs." Chino said to them. "This has been a truly bizarre day."

"Yeah...bizarre..." The boy agreed. "Don't worry about the other. We've called them and they're okay."

"That's a relief." Chino sighed. "I guess we can't open the Rabbit House today until tomorrow."

"We'll just...head upstairs." Joren began going to the upstairs, having some very important info to look up.

"JoJo-kun! Wait up!" Cocoa chased after them. Chino and her father wondered what made them go in such a hurry. Tippy joined them soon after, looking concerned.

"They seem to be hiding something, Chino-chan." The rabbit told his granddaughter.

"It's kinda obvious, Pop." Takahiro deadpanned. "I'm not the one to judge but if it comes to it; maybe we should spy on them."

Chino nodded in response. ' _Cocoa-san and JoJo-san seem unfazed about guns flying around...what's in their minds to forget about what happened earlier?_ '

* * *

"Here it is." Joren was on his IPad and found the website with Cocoa next to him. It was and he was skimming through several videos offering job openings for **[Stand]** users. "Where is it..."

"There!" Cocoa pointed at a video of Tsumugu in the thumbnail. "Click it, JoJo-kun."

"Okay, don't tell me twice." He clicked on it and the video began playing.

 _"Is this on?" Tsumugu looked at the camera closely. "Okay? Good." He sat back on a chair in the middle of a room. "Hello viewers! I'm-"_

 _His camera fell._

 _"FUCK!" He ran and grabbed it and put it back on the stand. He adjusted it again and winced. "This is starting up terrible, gotta return this camera soon...anyway, hello viewers!"_

 _He greeted at the audience, his chair in the middle of the room. "Sorry if I can't edit anything else out or the quality of the footage. I'm not good in computers." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Anyhow, most of you are **[Stand]** users correct? Well, I happen to be looking for some **[Stand]** users myself to help me."_

 _From his pocket, he took out a photo which was the Speedwagon Foundation's HQ. Tsumugu went closer to the camera, holding it. "See it? This is the location of the Speedwagon Foundation's headquarters. I need to steal something from it, so I need a group to help me."_

 _He then went back to the camera, grabbed it then turned the camera to the corner of the room he was was in, revealing a huge pile of treasure in the corner. Tsumugu went closer towards it, zooming the camera to show the shininess of the gold and jewels._

 _"Yup, these are a hundred and one percent real folks." He grabbed what it appeared to be a diamond from it and showed it off. "Wow, that is shiny. Anyone who goes and meets me in front of the Speedwagon Foundation's HQ will be paid. As long as you contribute, you will all be paid equally if you've survived. I'll tell you what we will steal when we get there and formulate a plan in two days tops in a week from this video's release which is...I dunno."_

 _Tsumugu turned the camera away from the treasure. "Also one more thing. If you want some more money, visit Kaanin, Japan to find me again if you can a few days after my heist. If you do, visit me. I got a new job for you and more money!" He held some gold coins and dropped them in front of the camera to emphasize his point._

 _"OW!" He grasped his foot. "Those were too many coins! Ow, ow, ow-"_

The video ended right there. From what the two could gather, this was how Tsumugu recruited all of his underlings, this also explains how he convinced them to get here despite how bad the video was. Also this was posted anonymously so nobody could track it. The only way to get more info was Bon who was likely on anesthetics by now.

"So, Rize-chan has a **[Stand]** now, Tsumugu-san has lots of treasure, and we found a weird website." Cocoa reviewed what happened today. "I can't wait to tell my onii-chan about this."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, and two older brothers. I want you all to meet them but my big brothers are busy with school..." She bit her lip. "So, am I going to meet anyone from your family?"

"Well, my brother Josuke is coming."

"J-Josuke-san?!" She stuttered out from excitement. "Your brother who beat **[Killer Queen]**!"

"Yeah. Guess he did." Joren then remembered something. "Oh shoot the **[Gyro Ball]**!" He ran back to the closet, he looked up and saw the box of condoms Rize left visible. "RIIIIIIIZZZZEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Somewhere else in Japan, a man wearing a police uniform looked at his baggage and then at the taxi right in front of him. The man, who was in disguise bowed down as a greeting.

"Hello Captain Higashikata, are you set?" He asked. The man looked at his baggage another time before nodding. "Great, let's go. Have me take your bags."

The Foundation member went to the man named Josuke and grabbed his bags for him. Josuke seems like he never aged after 1999, as it looked like he was an adult by then. Instead of the Morioh Police Department uniform he wore, he was wore a buttoned black overcoat over his green shirt and black pants. The most striking feature of his was still there, a pompadour that was groomed to perfectly.

"Hey, Josuke!" The man turned to see his friend, Okuyasu try to catch up to him. Okuyasu hasn't changed either, being Tonio's busboy and doing some odd jobs throughout Morioh sometimes. "Can you at least let me join? Doing all these jobs are great and all but another adventure with you..."

"Sorry Okuyasu but I don't want to arouse suspicion from this Tsumugu fellow." Says the guy with a pompadour. "I would really but I can't."

"Aw..." Okuyasu looked disheartened. "Can you at least send me some food in that town? They serve rabbits, I hear."

"Populated by rabbits, not serving rabbits."

"Captain?" The Foundation member called out and Josuke stiffened.

"Oh, time for me to go. Take care of my mom, not in a weird way, alright?" Josuke got in the car, Okuyasu began waving as the taxi drove off.

"O-Okay." Okuyasu looked at the Higashikata residence before shrugging to head back to work as the taxi continued its way to the airport.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Pumped Up Kicks]**

 **[Stand]** User: Rize Tedeza

Destructive Power- A

Speed- B

Range- A

Durability- B

Precision- B

Development Potential- A

Abilities- **[PUK]** can create any firearm from its user's memory along with its ammunition by pulling it out from its back. It cannot recreate any explosives or any fictional firearms. The **[Stand]** can act independently from its user and has the physical strength and speed of a CIA agent.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Whiplash]**

 **[Stand]** User: Tsumugu Brando

Destructive Power- E

Speed- C

Range- B

Durability- A

Precision- B

Development Potential- D

Abilities- The **[Stand]** allows it's user to go as 'astral' or ghostly projection where they can fly and go through objects but can't interact with things in the physical world, even other **[Stands]**. The ghostly form can posses non- **[Stand]** users but not actual **[Stand]** users, it can only 'influence' them like planting a command in the target's subconscious but this can be broken through extreme willpower. **[Whiplash]** can possess any living thing and have access to their memories. Somehow with every possession and 'influence', it leaves a star-shaped birthmark at the back of the neck to the victim. The **[Stand]** has a true form and **[Hamon]** can flow through the ghost, enabling it to have contact with the physical world briefly but it's setback by being a low conductor of **[Hamon]** which results the **[Hamon]** to be weak and having a very limited time to be used even if a **[Ripple]** user pours all their **[Hamon]** into the ghost. The **[Stand]** still can be used even as a possessed.

* * *

 **That...took way longer than I expected.**

 **I edited two chapters, one to put italics in one sentence, other is to remove the reference Josuke having a girlfriend. I don't wanna contradict myself later so I changed it.**

 **Also I got Dragon Age: Origins, I love it so far. Some here is some info on Joren if you want. Joren's favorite anime of all time is CLANNAD, Joren's favorite food is steak, Joren had a fear of swimming, he has Aspergers, also the girl he likes the most of everyone is Sharo but that won't affect anything...**

 **If you like this story, review, follow, fav and I will see you next chapter. I rewrote this to change [PUK]'s [Stand] cry.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Tsumugu Wants an Interesting Life

Tsumugu Wants an Interesting Life

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, they need to improve Eyes of Heaven. I really want that.**

 **Also I finished Steel Ball Run again...the feels are heavy. Tooooooo heavy. If you're wondering why Josuke is a cop, his grandpa was one and he decided to be that in the end. By now, Yuya accidentally impregnated his harem and had to quit being a biker to take care of them. Yukako and Koichi go married and had a kid already.**

 **Also Joren kissed one of the characters already. Not saying who since it was a casual one and you gotta guess.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav, and follow because I wanted to write this chapter for a looong time.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Tsumugu looked down on the people of the town, being a ghost and using **[Whiplash]** on top of a roof. It was a two days after the incident with the guns and the town got back to normal but it was still a subject to gossip about for many, especially students.

"Hmm?" He watched as he saw some familiar faces walk down the street. It was all of the girls: Chino, Cocoa, Chiya, Rize, and Sharo. They greeted each other happily once they met up and began walking together.

"Aw fuck." Tsumugu sighed. Back then, he'd spy on cute girls in high school but now that he's older it is considered pedophilia. However he did enjoy the view of the occasional attractive teen, no matter how old he is now. "Why does life have to fuck me from not enjoying myself?"

It was a question that bugged his mind to no end. Why did life give birth to him? Why are there the good and bad of everyone's life? What's life purpose? Of course, these questions were always asked throughout history but these questions were in Tsumugu's head since childhood.

"Tsumugu Kurakashi...why'd you exist?" Tsumugu suddenly spoke out his original name which was like a distant memory...

...

...

...

* * *

Many years ago, in 1989, Tsumugu Kurakashi was born to a Japanese couple with who cannot have children of their own blood which meant he was from the sperm bank. Nobody knew where that sperm came from, just that a man came with it and it ran the test and was put in the womb of his mother a few months later. Eventually he was given birth to in the winter of 1990 which seemed perfectly normal; at least it wasn't at Christmas.

Unfortunately, his mother's marriage did not last. When he was barely a year old, his father left his mother for another woman and she was left alone with her baby. She took care of Tsumugu throughout his childhood, all by herself in a small apartment in Tokyo. He admired her, seeing her hard work and attempted to help her but his mother always said no due to his youth.

Tsumugu remembered how...ugly he was. In deep contrast with his current look, Tsumugu was fat and ugly during his youth. He was teased at in his school for this but never told anyone. He believed situations only got worse if you involve more loved ones within it.

Eventually, he and his mother moves to a new town, called Kaanin when he was five and he considered it home. While it seemed like he didn't, inside he adored Kaanin. When he wasn't at home playing video games as his mother kicked him outside to do something, he found joy in watching the small rabbits go by and chasing them back in their burrows. He found some of the smallest of happiness the most effective for him.

As he grew older, Tsumugu was getting thinner and thinner and prettier and prettier until middle school where it reached the peak of it. His personality then was sarcastic, a bit talkative and a bit insensitive, didn't stop girls from asking him out but he rejected them, being focused helping his mother. The teen was smart too in his own ways. While he didn't get the best grades, being especially poor in Math, he was a great at literature despite his...unorthodox sense of writing (he once nearly wrote an erotica for class). He got very high grades in that but he knew nobody appreciated what he did which he despised.

After school, he would help his mother in a part-time job in a store, helping around anywhere that wasn't the cashier. Then when he got home, he just lied down and played some video games as his mother cooked dinner.

But he wasn't...fulfilled.

Of course he loved his mother, loved video games, and was indifferent about school but it felt like there was this emptiness within him, especially during school. He wondered what his future will behold, what will he be remembered as once he dies, or why is there this star-shaped birthmark behind his neck? For the most part, these existential crises were hidden deep instead him, that was until his mother's death.

A week after his graduation at seventeen, his mother passed away due to a cardiac arrest. Tsumugu left town and buried her in her family grave back at Tokyo. Honestly, the man didn't know how to feel afterward. He didn't even cry, he just felt his emptiness was becoming more apparent and even more questions raised after seeing his mother's friends by a café, conversing as if they moved on quickly after.

Tsumugu wondered what the 'legacy' of his mother was when she died, or how she felt, leaving him and their home. Of course, in the end he had to work two jobs, trying to pay for his home's tax. He couldn't take a break from all the work and even broke up with his girlfriend just to focus on it. Eventually a month past and to Tsumugu was like a few days, he then realized how short life was and decided to quit both of his jobs to try to focus on a literature career.

Unfortunately, the novel he wrote was rejected by all the publishers he went to. His book was too bizarre and too stayed away from Japanese society's views and themes. Tsumugu couldn't even go to other places as he had no money for an English translator or even a trip to go to the West. By this point, he was in the darkest hour of his life with nobody to help him. He had no friends besides his girlfriend who probably hook up with someone else and no other family, he was in financial hole with his house being threatened to be taken from him. Even if he got a job again, it wouldn't be enough.

Then a miracle happened.

While Tsumugu wasn't a religious person, he prayed to beings beyond him to help and it was answered. As a last ditch desperation, bought a lottery ticket. To his luck, he won a lottery for a trip to Florida, U.S in 2010. He wondered if he could get a publisher there to at least look at his book after he thanked the heavens. With his all his hope inside of him, he set up on the plane and held the book by his sides and hoped if there was someone out there watching for him.

There wasn't.

* * *

 _Tsumugu sat on a bench of a park, putting his head down while he held a book at his lap. His plane was tomorrow and his book was rejected, he even translated all in English but every available publisher to him. Nothing was left for him back at home, so he just wanted to sit there instead of face the inevitable._

 _"Stupid book..." He threw what he wrote onto the floor while tears ran down his. "What was I thinking? Dammit!" He wiped his tears and stood up. "Stupid, stupid! I'm dead meat when I get back! Might as well not even board that plane at all!"_

 _He began walking away, leaving the book on the floor. "Maybe I can ask a yakuza for a loan...how do I pay them back then-"_

 _The young man felt a tap on his back. "You dropped this."_

 _"Just leave it back on the floor. It's worthless." Tsumugu attempted to leave but the man's voice stopped him._

 _"Even if it is, I cannot let litter be thrown around this beautiful park."_

 _"Listen here-" When Tsumugu turned around, he saw whom he was speaking to was a priest. "O-Oh, sorry Father. I didn't realize-"_

 _"Say no more." The priest scanned the book. "I suppose this book is meant to be a novel or diary of some kind? You can say your troubles to me."_

 _The priest handed the book back to him, with a sigh Tsumugu grabbed it and out it to his side. "I-I'm trying to get a book I wrote published but everything for me sucks. I can't find any publisher, my home is threatening to be foreclosed, I had to write the entire book in a poor English translation through Google Translate! Look!"_

 _The priest looked at the book and saw the English was painfully bad. "I see..."_

 _"Please, tell me what to do, Father. I'm lost." The man begged. "I even had to break up with my girlfriend for this."_

 _"Yes, this book is very...poorly translated." The priest backed away. "Excuse me but I have a question of my own for you before you could seek help from me and the Lord."_

 _"Anything!" Tsumugu was begging by this point, going as far to be on his knees. "Ask me anything."_

 _"What is star on the back of your neck a birthmark?"_

 _Tsumugu blinked, wondering why such a bizarre question was asked. "Excuse me?"_

 _"What is that star? I am curious of it."_

 _"Umm...it's a birthmark, not a tattoo even though it looks like one." He answered, getting back up. "I was born with it."_

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"Twenty-one..." Suddenly the priest's eyes lit up as if he found heaven. "Eh?"_

 _"Hmph. Tsumugu Kurakashi..." Tsumugu's eyes widened, hearing his name that he never mentioned. "I have a feeling fate itself made me meet you."_

 _"How...do you know my name?" For some odd reason, he wasn't demanding to know, because it was as if something radiated from the priest that screamed he shouldn't. The priest smiled at him as a response._

 _"Confused how I know? Let us say the Lord himself gave me a divine vision of me helping you."_

 _"Okay..." The man still was confused. "What's your name?"_

 _"Enrico Pucci."_

 _"Okay, Father Pucci. I thank you for your help but I have to find my own way, my flight back home's tomorrow and-" Suddenly Pucci pulled out something from his robe that made the aspiring author's eyes widen. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"_

 _It was a diamond, a real diamond at the palm of his hands. "I believe this will suffice." He held it out to offer it. Tsumugu blinked, before he knew it tears ran down his face._

 _"Y-You're g-giving me this? J-Just for me?" He wept. Pucci nodded sincerely. "T-This thing is real?"_

 _"As real as God himself." Pucci suddenly was grabbed and hugged by the man tightly. "There, there child. You can weep all day if you wish."_

 _After a bit of crying into the priest, Tsumugu got off, wiping away. "Sorry for that. Life's been really hard on me, my mom died a bit ago and everything else went downhill after."_

 _He looked a the diamond given to him. He attempted the scratch it with his bitten fingernails but it had no scratch on it. Tsumugu looked at the priest with concern. "Also, how did you get a diamond because-HOLY CRAP!"_

 _Pucci had two more diamonds at his palms. The man gawked at how he had those in the first place. "W-Who are you Enrico Pucci?"_

 _"You shall one day find out." Pucci looked at him in a serious look. "I ask only few things in return however."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You live a happy life again and publish that book of yours. Perhaps a revision of it is in order." He recommended. "Also I need you to hold something."_

 _"Hold something-" Pucci put the diamonds back in his pocket and took out an **[Arrow]**. "This belonged to a dear friend of mind. It says whoever it strikes is worthy of the gifts it grants."_

 _"This **[Arrow]**?" Tsumugu looked at it, seeing it looked like an antique more than a weapon. "You want me to have it also?"_

 _"Yes. Do whatever you want with the diamonds, I do not care but keep that [Arrow] in the memory of the man who left it." Pucci sighed. "He died and I found it where he lived and I want the gifts of it to be given to someone like you."_

 _Tsumugu was silent, seeing how this man gave him so much. "I will. Thank you."_

* * *

After that, Pucci gave him the two other diamonds and the **[Arrow]** and brought them back to where he was staying. He went to a pawnshop and traded the diamond for cash then had the money converted to yen later. The money was enough not only to pay for his mortgage but to cover it a few more times in the future. He planned to keep the other diamonds just in case for another day and held the **[Arrow]** , silently thanking the priest and whatever God in heaven for everything.

Tsumugu went back to Kaanin with the things he got and revised the book because he found many flaws Pucci reminded him. However the day after he came back, the [Arrow] accidentally pierced his arm but after he pulled it out, it was if there was no wounds. He decided to start revising tomorrow and try to make up with his girlfriend, Midori another day and went to sleep...

* * *

 _"Hmm?" He looked around wherever he was. It was a mansion of some sort but much larger. Kaanin was known for having an especially high number of rich folk who call their parents mother and father, the one school for the rich had his girlfriend in it. A red velvet carpet was strewn all the way to the top floor through a staircase and there was a stone statue of a goddess of some sorts. Overall, it looked like classic mansion during the 1800s._

 _"Where am I?" He looked around. "Some weird dream..." He touched himself. It was as if he was really there instead of the haziness and the quickness dream had as it felt less fanatic than what dreams he has._

 _"A dream? Hmph! This place is more like a nightmare." Tsumugu blinked, he looked up at the top of the stairs. There was man with unkempt golden hair, a not too muscular body, sharp red eyes. He stared at Tsumugu down and only sneered, revealing his fangs underneath. "And who are you?"_

 _"Who are you?" Tsumugu retorted, looking around and back at the man. "What a tacky outfit, this some cosplay shit dream because I'm too busy to cosplay."_

 _"You dare speak to me, DIO that way?"_

 _"Look, I just want this dream to pass. I have to write tomorrow and I don't want any fatigue." Tsumugu sat on the stairs. "Look, Dio or whatever; I just went though something bizarre a few days ago, some priest named Pucci gave me a bunch of diamonds and I'm doing what I promised him when I wake up."_

 _"Pucci?" Dio repeated, getting interested. "As in Enrico Pucci?"_

 _"Yeah-wait." Tsumugu turned to Dio. "You know him-hold on, this is a dream. Of course you know him."_

 _"How you ended up here is no normal dream." Dio went downstairs to the young man. "This is purgatory, my personal purgatory granted to me. You should not even be here."_

 _"Guess I am now." Tsumugu scoffed. "Dream people say anything at this point."_

 _Dio then took notice at the back of the boy's neck and saw a star. He blinked before grinning wolfishly. "How old are you, child?"_

 _"Twenty-one." He replied and Dio's grin went wider. "Why? Father Pucci asked me the same thing-"_

 _"Wake up now." Suddenly a fist came flying to Tsumugu's face, killing him._

* * *

 _"GAH!" Tsumugu woke up from his dream. He rubbed his eyes, surprised his dream went such a sudden violent direction. "Fuck...that was really weird-"_

 _Once he stood up, he looked at his bed to find...himself?! "What the hell?!" He then looked at himself, finding himself transparent as if he was a ghost. "WHAT THE FUCK!"_

 _Finding himself panicking, he ran to back to his body and lied down on the same bed again instinctively for a situation like this and closed his eyes, hoping thos wasn't a dream._

* * *

 _"GAH!" Tsumugu looked around, seeing he was back at the mansion on the floor with Dio hovering over him. "HOLY SHIT!" He picked himself from the floor and looked around frantically. "How did...how the..."_

 _"So my theory is correct. Your [Stand] involves souls in some way." Dio said. Tsumugu the grabbed Dio by the collar. "You're laying your hands on me?"_

 _"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Two fingers went to Dio's throat, threatening go strangle him. "I'LL SNAP YOUR FUCKING NECK IF YOU DON'T!"_

 _In response, Dio suddenly began laughing. Tsumugu was confused by this and then proceeded to do the most reasonable thing by snapping Dio's neck. "MUDA!"_

 _Dio fell on the ground, his head twisted around. Tsumugu looked at the body in front of him then back at his palms in horror. "Did...I...just-"_

 _"Yes, you did." Dio suddenly rose from the floor, his neck still twisted around. "I expect nothing but untapped potential in my own son." With a sickening snap, Dio placed his head back normally._

 _"S-Son?" Tsumugu looked at the man. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"I am your biological father, Tsumugu." Dio gave a smile. "Hello there, my child."_

* * *

For the rest of the night, Dio began telling his son about the entire history of his family and how his birth came to be and so much more. In a technically perspective, Tsumugu was the son of Jonathan Joestar, the **[Arrow]** Dio had which gave **[The World]** gave Tsumugu a **[Stand]** also which was explained to a clearly shocked young man meeting his biological father in purgatory.

Despite Dio having his **[Stand]** destroyed, a soul can never be truly broken. However higher forces above damned his soul in his own purgatory which was the Joestar Mansion were he was supposed to stay for eternity. One can say Tsumugu was destined to meet him.

* * *

 _"Woah..." Tsumugu was wrapping his head around this. The **[Ripple]** , **[Stands]** , vampires...this was too much. "How do you know everything that didn't happen?" Tsumugu asked. Dio told his about Kira and his half-brother Giorno despite being dead by this time so that was a big hole in his story._

 _"I was granted a crystal ball where I could talk to other souls who were damned as well." His father stated. "I communicate with them but I do not know what is going on in the living world for the most part. Such a mockery for someone like me."_

 _"Um...Dad?" That was an odd thing to accept now after meeting him such a short time. "You aren't as buff as you told me you were when you were in Egypt."_

 _"Unfortunately the afterlife didn't allow me the body I possessed to come with me!" Dio fumed. "There is nothing to do in this mansion besides fix the furniture or talk to annoying condemned spirits. An appropriate hell for somewhere like me, I must admit."_

 _"You don't say?"_

* * *

And from that, Tsumugu's life went higher from there. He was able to control his **[Stand]** which Dio named **[Whiplash]** , being able to project himself as a ghost and is able to go back in his body afterward. Dio even showed Jonathan's **[Stand]** which he still had ( **[Hermit Purple]** ) just to each him how to use it and was very supportive to him. This happened every time he went to sleep and had more fun than anything.

He finally got his book published, becoming a modest success but quickly wrote another one based on his father's experiences and whatever stories he told that happened with or without his presence thanks to ghosts they conversed with other ghosts. Tsumugu published it (without some name changes of course). He kept writing them in quick succession based on each 'part' of the supernatural events passionately, intrigued by what happened with Jonathan Joestar, the Pillar Men, what happened in Cairo, **[Killer Queen]** , and the Passione. Those books became sleeper hits, gathering a large fanbase online and Tsumugu promised another one if he's invigorated. If he didn't then he probably died and nobody talked about it, he told his fans on Reddit.

For the first time, he felt fulfilled.

For most of his life, his mind lingered with a sense of uncertainty what tomorrow may bring but after meeting his father, it changed his heart to actually have a purpose. It was all thanks to a man named Enrico Pucci that this all happened and wished to thank him.

* * *

 _"Dad! I'm back-" He saw his father, sitting by the staircase with a quiet but somber look. "Hey, what's wrong?" He approached him and sat next to him._

 _Dio looked up, finding it hard to speak. "Pucci is dead."_

 _Tsumugu nearly backed away in shock. "W-What?"_

 _"He died today. Killed by that damn Jotaro." Dio was shaking. "The priest tried to go achieve **[Heaven]** for me...he died before he could even step where he was." He gripped on the carpet. "T-That fool-!"_

 _"Hey, Dad." Tsumugu put a hand over his shoulder. "I know you two were good friends back then, I get it. It's okay."_

 _Dio merely gave him a look. "Son, be honest with me." The condemned soul grabbed and griped his son's hand. "Am I truly the height of all of life of this planet or am I merely a disillusioned man?"_

 _Tsumugu wished he could say anything but he tried to find the right words to say what he wanted to. "A bit of both actually."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Look, you aren't the most powerful person ever. Nobody is." He began telling. "You were beaten by Jonathan, then Jotaro after. Not so invincible, right?"_

 _" **YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-** "_

 _"Hold on." He stopped his father from killing him and sending him out of the dream. "But you can bring out what humanity strives for if you were put out there but...look where we are."_

 _Dio calmed himself down a bit before speaking again. "I supposed you are right in a way except for the first part." He told him. "I have attempted to find a way out of this blasted house, either that or I wait for Pucci to use **[Heaven]** to take me out of here. You have given me a rather interesting idea, son."_

 _"Thanks Dad-" He was promptly smacked in the face. "OW!"_

 _"That was for calling me not the height of all life on this planet." Dio spat out._

* * *

Eventually, when Tsumugu woke up, the day went back to normal. Tsumugu researched about Enrico Pucci who was found dead in front of some space-place or something and it was believed to be some KKK incident. He then went to sleep but his visit to purgatory was different.

* * *

"Tsumugu." His father greeted him. "I have found for at least my spirit to be in the physical world."

"Really?!" Tsumugu looked shocked at how quick Dio had found out. "How did you find out?"

"Well, I Dio used some rather...aggressive persuasion techniques to find out through the crystal ball." He told him, the implications were not even hidden. "I need power that is equivalent to **[Heaven]** itself to bring a damned soul back into the world. Do you know where that is?"

Tsumugu thought of what power could be equivalent to that but realized it after a bit. "The Red Stone of Aja! You're talking about that?"

"Also another thing." Dio added. "I must have an object I'd once rested myself upon when I was alive, like a bed where one has rested. Also someone I have sinned against or at least their descendants must be present."

"Why a bed? Or the blood of people you've sinned against?"

"The object where they have laid in represents their death; perhaps it is easier to explain like being in a coffin." The vampire told his son. "The blood of the descendants is what tugs the spirit back from the physical world like, as if the sins themselves that you wrought against them have become ropes to pull your spirit to that resting place and the Red Stone shall react by granting me back my spiritual form on Earth after some life energy, **[Hamon]** goes into it. This ritual may also pull my **[Stand]** back together as well."

"That...was so complicated I won't even argue." Tsumugu agreed. "Where would I find the Red Stone, or this bed? I have a good idea of the people you've sinned against."

"The Joestar bloodline..." Dio grit his teeth. "The 'bed' I search for will be the coffin that I housed my head and the body of JoJo in."

For some odd reason, Tsumugu felt like he was being manipulated. "Dad...are you trying to make me bring you back, that's why you've been friendlier to me than anybody else?"

Dio became silent, looking at his child. "Will you leave me if I was?"

"No. You're still family, nobody could pour 100% of their love into someone, even if it is a single person." He replied, sighing with a heavy heart. "But my **[Stand]** can only be a ghost. How am I able to find your things? The SWF probably has it all in their HQ is lockdown or a lab they're hiding."

"I shall consult the whereabouts of those objects through the condemned spirits. During that, I recommend once you have your business in order, take a year to compensate your **[Stand]** 's weakness."

"Like...train in other things besides **[Whiplash]**?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I kinda don't wanna with the swear, the sun and all..."

"Son. Grow a goddamn spine." Dio commanded him. "Do you know the **[Ripple]**?"

"Eh?"

* * *

After a week later, Tsumugu went to Nepal afterward to train in the **[Ripple]** with masters after declaring his book series's next installment will be written while he was there for...reasons. He least he brought his 3DS.

Throughout the year, Tsumugu was taught the art of the **[Ripple]** and was considered a prodigy, even having his **[Stand]** conduct some energy. Eventually after a year, the other **[Ripple]** users began to fear him as he demonstrated many techniques apprentices shouldn't even know (Dio taught him some **[Sendo]** techniques in the dream world based on what he saw Jonathan do). In the end, they ousted him out after seeing a star on the back of his neck, apparently the group he joined was not friendly to anybody related to the Joestars, thinking they attract disaster everywhere, Pucci was the last straw.

However at the end, Tsumugu was grateful he could leave and go home to play video games. He learned more than enough to compensate for his weaknesses and marched on home. He even got the latest book finished.

(In the end of his book, the universe resets so he can make a new continuity with everyone living because killing Pucci would be too racist-y).

Turns out by the time he got home, Pucci's will was given to him in his absence...in pure treasure. Apparently Pucci also gained all of Dio's treasures from the mansion in Egypt and saved all of it just for him, also notes of all other incidents and a memoir he had saving for him if he didn't get a **[Stand]** yet. A nice thing but it was too late but all the treasure was beautiful.

Now it was the second phase of the plan. Turns the same year he met Pucci, the priest made a website for **[Stand]** users looking for work. Tsumugu was grateful for that and used the treasure to convince some users to break into HQ of the SWF in Dallas through a video, which brings the story here...

* * *

 _"Hear that?" Tsumugu was planted against the wall in the Speedwagon Foundation's HQ. He just broke into their labs underground and two **[Stand]** users for guards were by the hall. "Should I check it out?"_

 _"No, might be what the enemy wants." The other guard stated. "Even though everybody's fighting upstairs, we gotta stay here and protect all the stuff we have."_

 _"Okay..."_

 _"Plus..." He touched his partner's face. "I don't want you to be hurt at all."_

 _"P-Please, not a guard duty." The guard stammered, blushing. "But tell me more-"_

 _The two were promptly knocked out by **[Whiplash]** with **[Hamon]** -infused karate chops. " **TACOS!** "_

 _They fell on the floor, unconscious. Tsumugu's ghost went through the wall and broke the system from the inside and opened the door and got in. He ran through and scanned each place whilst taking out security cameras. Apparently nobody else was there, which is odd._

 _"Where are those things?" He passed through more doors each with titles above them. Passione...Morioh...Pillar Men... **[Stand]** users...many rooms were accessible through this small hallway._

 _"Found it!" He saw a room labeled DIO on it, to obviously emphasize on all incidents related to his father._

 _He went in and looked around the place. There were large cabinets with files in them, relics of the past were strewn across the room in glass casing. There were Pucci's disks, the actual crystal ball Dio used when he was alive, an album of spirit photographs Joseph Joestar made, but most importantly..._

 _"Dad's coffin..." Tsumugu looked at the object, it was behind a glass casing. "So he was in there for a hundred years..."_

 _This got the young man thinking of his father. He wondered if he was truly treated well because of the chance Dio could let him out of purgatory, and be tossed aside later. The only form of love he knew his father felt was from his grandmother and Enrico Pucci, everybody else pawns, annoyances, or fools. Tsumugu began wondering if what he did will be worth it, his old man is someone with a certain desire to take control of the world and it might not end up well for everyone if he came back._

 _However, Dio did give him a purpose to live. Him and Pucci (the only grip he had on the priest is he tried **[Made in Heaven]** and not going to the EXTREME extreme) gave him a chance at life, he wasn't going to let that priest's sacrifice be in vain._

 _He broke the glass, the alarm not sounding off due to him breaking the system. The man wondered how he will transport this thing, maybe he could ask the **[Stand]** user fighting upstair to-_

 _A door opened._

 _ **[MENACING]**_

 _Tsumugu froze, wondering who opened it, the door leading to these archives were sliding doors and jammed thanks to him. If it wasn't him then it was one of the doors to other rooms of the hall. He peeked into the hall, seeing it was silent._

 _"Was it my-" There was one door that was open, the one with 'Pillar Men' on the title above it. "Oh no."_

 _He quietly went into the coffin and use **[Whiplash]** , falling asleep as he projected his astral form. He slowly flew to the room that opened, he looked inside and blinked._

 _It was fucking **Santana**._

 _Well, a piece of the Pillar Man at least. The UV Lights were turned off thanks to his meddling (upstairs, the **[Stand]** users he hired broke all the backup generators and solar panels), he turned to the corner and saw something he needed to search for._

 _"T-The Red Stone!" It was just there in a glass box with another Stone Mask that it impended into. Santana was currently being awakened and will find him and there was nothing he could do at the moment._

 _Oh wait a fucking second._

 _He made **[Whiplash]** vanish and him being awakened, he ran out of the coffin and into the hall and entered the room as the remains were coming together to form a muscular human being. He gulped and went to where the mask was, he broke the glass and grabbed._

 _"F-Finally!" He gripped it, entranced by the beauty of the stone. "Wow...the power equivalent to **[Heaven]** in my hands. No, I won't use it on myself but-"_

 _Tsumugu turned to look behind himself to see the Pillar Man, fully awakened and staring right at him, the cold eyes piercing his soul. He was tall with long blonde locks and extremely muscular. Bits of flesh were going back to his body, making him tower him even more._

 _"..."_

 _"Oh..." Tsumugu had his shit pushed back into him. "Hi."_

 _Santana moved his eyes towards the Stone Mask he held. "The Red Stone of Aja!"_

 _Tsumugu reacted quickly, throwing a **[Zoom Punch]** at the Pillar Man's face, this made him twist all the way backwards with a noticeable injury on his face. "Run away!"_

 _"Come back here..." Santana groaned out, his voice seething in hatred. "Master Kars needs the Red Stone!"_

 _"Who's idea is to put this thing some naked Aztec men want next to the them? Geez-GAH!" He felt something dig into his flesh and began draining him. "W-What the?"_

 _It was one of Santana's techniques, **[Meat Invade]**. When a bit of Satana comes off, it will latch onto the target like a leech and suck their blood. Tsumugu wondered where it came from, it was either from him punching Santana, some parts of Santana were still not on him, or Santana shot some flesh at him._

 _Either way, if he even slows down, he's a dead man if Santana even touches him. He ran to his hiding spot, wondering if his plan will work._

 _"Where are you?" Santana came out of the room, looking around and sniffing the air. "I highly demand that you come out so I obtain the mask for my masters. If you do, you shall have a quick and painless death."_

 _He felt the leeches dig into his skin very loudly, Tsumugu gulped and grabbed them from of his legs and burned them all up. Santana turned to the direction where he thought the noise came from._

 _The Piller Man silently went to a room, looking around looking around. There were cabinets, a suit, a guitar, and two bows mounted on the wall. Silently looking around, he began sniffing the air and began looking around._

 _'Fuck! He's trying to find me!' Thought Tsumugu, being too afraid to use **[Whiplash]** at the moment. He was trying to negate his smell with the stench of the blood the flesh sucked out of him, hoping it would delay Santana's inevitable finding of him._

 _"Hmm..." The Pillar Man walked out, sensing nothing. He quietly scanned the hall around him and began sniffing more of the air then looked a door. Santana which led him to another door._

 _"This is where the monkey is..." He then began melting and slipped through the cracks of the door. Once he did, he looked around the room, many things were broken around, especially glass casings likely to make sure he confused him as much as possible._

 _"The scent...is gone?" Apparently something was preventing Santana's smell to be able o sense his exact position in the room. "He is a skilled **[Ripple]** warrior. Are you related to JoJo?"_

 _He asked the room, wondering if his opponent could hear him. Santana's cheek wound healed itself; he continued to look around the room. "How long was I gone? Is Master Kars, Master Esidisi, and Master Wamuu even awakened as of now?"_

 _He looked around some more and noted the more technological advancements since he was away. The lights weren't hurting him, the floor was far more sleeker and shinier than the era he awaken in, and there was some sort of cool air surrounding him meaning ventilation evolved during his apparent sleep._

 _He looked up, hearing the noise of a battle above him. Santana wondered perhaps he could too join the battle once he gains the Red Stone. The Pillar Man went to a desk and pushed it to the side and saw nothing under. He went to the cabinets and opened one, seeing the small space was impossible to fit in._

 _Then he spotted the coffin._

 _"Too obvious." He went to the coffin, standing over it. Suddenly his ribs bursted out of his flesh and began spinning like spinning like a drill with each individual rib. Santana spread himself on top of the coffin's lid as he grab the lid and tossed it aside and saw his opponent inside with his eyes closed as if embracing for death._

 _"I have found-"_

 _Suddenly Santana felt two **[Hamon]** -infused fists hit face in a rapid pace, he glanced in front of him to see nothing but sparkles of air hit him like fists. "W-What the-?!"_

 _" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA**!"_

 _Tsumugu then had his eyes open, holding the Red Stone right in front of the Pillar Man with a smirk. " **[SUPER AJA OVERDRIVE]**!" He put all of his **[Hamon]** into it. Santana widened his eyes, being too late to react because of the sudden technique he used._

 _'I supposed my distraction proved to be my folly.' Santana thought to himself in his last moments. 'Forgive me, my masters...'_

 _A red laser came out of the Stone and struck Santana in the chest, piercing him and even going through the wall like a hot knife through butter. Santana's body began disintegrating, burning up into ashes until he was no more._

 _"Shit..." Tsumugu clenched the Red Stone, seeing the immense power it had. "Wait, I could have just possessed him. Damn." He slapped his head for his own stupidity for wasting a potential tool._

* * *

Eventually Tsumugu (who renamed himself Brando a week before) ran out of the HQ with three objects: one was his father's coffin, the second is the Stone Mask with the Red Stone of Aja implanted on it, the third was something that wasn't part of the plan but useful was the **[Gyro Ball]** (he didn't name it by this time) which was a ball that was described as a meteorite that granted **[Stand]** shaped into an orb and being related to the [ **Arrows]**.

He wondered why he got it because of his possession of an **[Arrow]** already but wondered if the **[Gyro Ball]** could be used as a lure to cause more chaos that made someone with Joestar blood come to him and his ritual. It couldn't be an adopted person, it had to be someone with their blood has to be present.

After paying the surviving **[Stand]** users who helped him in the assault, Tsumugu went back to Kaanin to accomplish his plans, the reason his hometown to be where his father comes back is to show Dio how beautiful his home is and would be a pleasant place to awaken to.

No doubt that Joseph Joestar with hear of the attack and use **[Hermit Purple]** to find the town the Red Stone is taken to. He would send either one Joestar or someone completely unrelated to investigate. Either that or his adopted children, Joren or Shizuka; perhaps even both could come. He hoped that wasn't the case, as he wanted his town to be intact and still pretty by the time Daddy Dio got there and even wanted to send texts to warn them about attacks so damages wouldn't be too much.

It was time for the third phase. Remember the video Tsumugu made, promising more riches to people if they go to Kaanin where their expenses are paid for to help him do...something? Well, some allies from the assault joined him in Kaanin after seeing more treasure along with newcomers who weren't there for the assault but went for Kaanin, all of them taking orders from him and must follow to the absolute or else he'll kill them.

* * *

 _"Contact Hol Horse." Dio told him in purgatory. Tsumugu blinked, wondering if what he's hearing is real._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"You heard me once, child! Contact Hol Horse." Dio repeated himself with frustration. "He shall prove beneficial to your plans, I believe."_

 _"He tried to shoot you once-"_

 _"His mind is loyal only to money." The vampire interrupted. "Offer him a substantial amount for his services and he shall follow you with unquestionable loyalty. Also attempt to not push him into frontline of offense, he is a man who work as a second hand."_

 _"O-Okay." Tsumugu agreed, hesitating. "Hey, Dad? Can you talk to other spirits besides damned ones?"_

 _"Of course not. Why do you ask me, Dio?"_

 _"Nothing." Tsumugu vanished back into the physical world, hopes of meeting his mother again vanishing._

* * *

In present time, Tsumugu awoke from his bed. He was at his house, where he's always been resting and hiding his objects. Earlier, he was told that was shut down by the Speedwagon Foundation, erasing chances for other users to come here.

"Oh yeah...that happened." Tsumugu reminded himself of the inevitable site's shutdown. Sure, Pucci is not the best programmer (or the person he hired to make the site was) with a bit too many porn ads next to it but that was a useful site.

He glanced at the **[Arrow]** hung on the wall. It was a beautiful thing, really and he wondered if he can make **[Whiplash Requiem]** but that would be a waste and too overpowered, he might kill Joren if he did and that boy needed to attract other Joestars so the plan would be complete.

"Ugh." **[Whiplash]** came out from behind him, the true form of his **[Stand]** , **[Whiplash: Caravan]** taken insted. "Never brought out much, do I?"

 **[Whiplash: Caravan]** was an odd **[Stand]**. It was a large green and ghostly skeletal figure that was the same height as him and had a thick build even for bones. Where the eyes should be there were two red eyes in the darkness and the only parts covered were the arms and the legs that had armored boots and gauntlets that weren't ghostly. The gauntlets were silver with gold lines on each and every edge, it was the same with the boots that had the same silver and gold lines on the edges as well. However most prominent thing is the red ball of light where the heart is supposed to be that was fading in and out constantly.

Tsumugu unlocked the true form before the assault (the the punches he distracted Santana with) and the true form was more useless than **[Whiplash]** as itself. It was tangible now, so people could hit it and had basic power despite the armored gauntlets but high speed however it had no other abilities. It could still conduct **[Hamon]** thanks to the gauntlets but **[Whiplash]** by itself is more creative and useable (as long as he touches the ghost before falling unconscious). Essentially if he's desperate, [ **Whiplash: Caravan]** will be used but if in a straight fight against something like **[Star Platinum]** , he's dead.

Tsumugu stared at the **[Arrow]** on the wall. He began grinned **[MENACINGLY]**.

"Oh...I'll fun time using you..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Josuke was walking by the streets of Kaanin. He arrived a few days ago but hasn't seen his brother yet. He was laying low, avoiding his brother and his friends he never met yet as he had to investigate Tsumugu in absolute secret. This was the main reason his arrival was so late and not saying his arrival date is because Tsumugu's potential to spy on anybody even if he gave his word that he wouldn't.

"So...what are you doing now?" A voice from the phone asked him in his ears. "Are you going to see your brother yet?"

"Not yet. Unless I absolute need to then no, Mr. Joestar." Josuke kicked some pebbles into the river in front of him. "I kinda feel bad, not letting him have the Wii U yet."

"Bah, he's got girls to tend to. He's survived a few months without it." Joseph told his bastard son. "Your next line is, 'When can I see him?'"

"When can I see-" Josuke paused. "Really, how are you able to do that?"

"It's a secret to everybody." His father responded. "I gotta go right now, the rest of the family want's us to watch a new movie. See you."

The call ended. Josuke sighed, all he's been doing is wandering the town and just get bored. Sure it had great scenery but there wasn't anything else to do but eat in one of a billion cafés that were by the corner. Really, how many places to eat are there here? Tonio would love to visit.

"Then afterward, the freaking guy made the volcano explode. Historical moment thanks to that guy."

"R-Really? Your dad did that?"

Josuke instantly knew who the boy's voice was and put his hoodie's hood over his head. He made a small glance at seeing who was talking to make sure it was Joren and it was. He was walking with two girls wearing blazers.

"Ironically the most powerful **[Ripple]** user is Kars. Gotta feel bad for myself, I can't top making a volcano explode." Joren clutched his chest in shame. "I am not fit to be a master."

"Don't worry, you're a great master, Joren- _sensei_." Sharo said to him and began snickering, something she only does to him.

"Y-You're still doing that sensei shit?"

"That must be Sharo and Rize..." Josuke whispered to himself before smirking. The three passed the man already and Josuke looked at his brother from behind, bickering with his friends.

"I didn't know he'd get to score with a bunch of cute girls!" Josuke never saw Joren's friends but after seeing them he grew a bit envious. "Damn...I still don't have a girlfriend, do I?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Whiplash]**

 **[Stand]** User: Tsumugu Brando

Destructive Power- E

Speed- C

Range- B

Durability- A

Precision- B

Development Potential- D

Abilities- The **[Stand]** allows it's user to go as 'astral' or ghostly projection where they can fly and go through objects but can't interact with things in the physical world, even other **[Stands]**. The ghostly form can posses non- **[Stand]** users but not actual **[Stand]** users, it can only 'influence' them like planting a command in the target's subconscious but this can be broken through extreme willpower. **[Whiplash]** can possess any living thing and have access to their memories. Somehow with every possession and 'influence', it leaves a star-shaped birthmark at the back of the neck to the victim. The **[Stand]** 's true form is **[Whiplash: Caravan]** and **[Hamon]** can flow through the ghost, enabling it to have contact with the physical world briefly but it's setback by being a low conductor of **[Hamon]** which results the **[Hamon]** to be weak and having a very limited time to be used even if a **[Ripple]** user pours all their **[Hamon]** into the ghost. The **[Stand]** still can be used even as a possessed.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Whiplash: Caravan]**

 **[Stand]** User: Tsumugu Brando

Destructive Power- B

Speed- A

Range- C

Durability- D

Precision- A

Development Potential- D

Abilities- **[Whiplash: Caravan]** is the true form of **[Whiplash]** but it doesn't have any access to the abilities it previous had beforehand. It is now tangible and taken a different humanoid shape and the user does not fall asleep when it is out. The only ability it seems to demonstrate as of now is to able to conduct **[Hamon]** without needing to be in contact with its user and has high precision and speed. The forms of both **[Whiplashes]** can be switched in between almost instantaneously.

* * *

 **Welp, there's a chapter. I wanna discuss what I cut from the fic. Santana's fight should be longer but I decided to shorten it lamely due to time constraints and Tsumugu figuring out he can possess him eventually. I also originally planned the endgame final [Stand] users known as the [Deadly Seven] but I'd be ripping off Fullmetal Alchemist if I did. One last thing to talk about that was cancelled is there was supposed to be an original new Zeppeli character but I cut him out also.**

 **I'm really busy with school, Dragon Age also but my other fic is ending soon so I can provide more for this fic now. Yaaaaay. Also I forgot to say but I have TWO copied of Pluto Nash lying around my house.**

 **Tito Dick 'Dickman', Baby!**

 **Review if you like this fic, also follow and fav and see you next chapter.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Scary Monsters, Part 1

Scary Monsters, Part 1

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, there would be a lot more bishies.**

 **Apparently I lost of a bit of interest in Is the Order a Rabbit? since I officially ended it but I still have Sharo and Cocoa to love still. I know I have to fit episodes from the series but I have to. Also imagine Diego Brando as Rider in Fate/Zero. Amazing.**

 **I saw the poster of the DiU live-action movie. I dunno about it but I'm watching it. I just wonder how they'll make [Stands] or how much they'll adapt. I', not calling out on the movie yet because dat Josuke tho.**

 **I am not talking about how Kira lost to that killer from Erased and DiU got snubbed in the Crunchyroll Awards. Don't wanna talk about it.**

 **If you like this fic, follow, review, and fave because I hope for me being on TV Tropes. I hope I get noticed enough for that. Thank you Dead Pann for reviewing. Nobody reviewed the last chapter and my hopes were dwindling down until you came! Finally someone who shared my love of JorenXSharo! If you are wondering why [Zoom Punch] sounds longer that it is, that is because in truth, they are closer to each other in reality.**

 **This chapter begins with no plot and is messy, then a plot. I began listening to ASB's soundtrack and it's just as amazing as EoH's soundtrack.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Joren, Chino, and Cocoa were eating breakfast. It felt like a typical breakfast but then he noted how Cocoa looked afraid of tomato juice and Chino was hesitant of the celery presented in front of them.

"Um...guys?" Joren spoke up. Tippy just sighed at their dislike of certain foods. "You eating or what?"

Suddenly Cocoa shot a **[Tusk]** at him underneath the table, making him wince in pain. "Ugh."

* * *

"Chino-chan, you should be less picky and eat your celery." Cocoa told the girl as they walked to their respective schools. Chino just looked up at Cocoa with frown.

"You didn't drink your tomato juice either, Cocoa-san."

"You have more foods that you don't like though..." Cocoa thought out loud. "You'll need to tough it out and eat them, or you'll never grow big."

"No need. By the time I reach your age, I'll taller than you."

"You think so?" Cocoa asked her. "But you have Tippy on your head every day. Can you really grow taller than that?"

Chino then widened her eyes in realization with a horrified expression of the idea being small and flat chested still.

* * *

"Maya-san, Megu-san." Chino spoke to her two friends in her middle school as she walked into the entrance. Maya was a girl slightly shorter than her with short dark hair, yellow eyes and had a visible fang. Megu was a girl slightly taller than her and had red hair and eyes and two twintails going down her shoulders.

"Morning, Chino-chan!" Maya waved at her. Chino just stared at the two before tilting her head and sighing.

"Did you miss us over the break since...the incident?" Megu asked but paused a bit when mentioning what happened two days ago. The classes were suspended during those times due to what happened with the floating guns and until the government (secretly the Speedwagon Foundation) cleared out all dangerous objects from the abandoned labs.

"Let's go to class quickly, we can talk there." Chino merely nodded and walked with them to class.

* * *

Joren was busy cleaning the tables of the Rabbit House. His job was boring but he still had to repay for living here though. Tippy hopped next to him, seeing his bored expression.

"Hey, JoJo." The rabbit said to him. "Seems like you've been hanging out with the girls more often. Anyone of them interested to?"

"Chino."

"WHAT?!"

"Nah. She's a bit too young." Joren replied, calming down the enraged rabbit. "Let me tell you a secret so you can stop bugging me: I kissed one of them already."

Tippy had his mouth agape, not believing he had the balls to do that. "R-Really?"

"Yup. Try guessing."

Tippy began to wonder who he kissed. Chino was obviously out so he began thinking and there was a lot. "So...you're taken?"

"No, it was just testing it out-" He paused. "Why am I talking to a rabbit?"

"Do you remember the experience?"

Joren the bit his lip in guilt.

* * *

 _In Sharo's small shack for a home, Joren and Sharo were trying to catch their breaths. It was after their training and they ran all the way back to the shack in a race to see. Suffice to say that it was a tie._

 _"Jeez, I wish I was legless." The boy said, grasping his chest. "I'm not meant for this kind of physical activity."_

 _"Kyaaaaah. My uniform is sweaty." Sharo gloomed over how wet her clothes were. "It's hard to wash out sweat without a few more yen to spare."_

 _"You can have some of mine." He offered but his pupil shook her head._

 _"No thanks. I can't have people provide for me." She began unbuttoning her blazer-_

 _"WOAH!" Joren even interrupted the sentence. "Don't take off your clothes here!"_

 _"Eh?" Sharo realized what she was doing unconsciously and saw nearly half of her blazer was unbuttoned already. "EH?!"_

 _"Told you-" Sharo then punched his face and began hitting him frantically. "H-Hey! Ow!"_

 _"Stupid, stupid, stupid, JoJo-kun!" She shouted at him. Suddenly the two rolled over each other, making them end up in a compromising condition where Sharo was on all fours on top of him while he was below her. "Um..."_

 _"This is awkward." Sharo rolled off the floor and lied down on it next to him while they looked up towards the ceiling. "This has been bizarre week for us, hasn't it?"_

 _It was already the second week since training with Sharo who has been taught the **[Ripple]** by him. (Note this was two days after the incident with **[PUK]** ). School was tomorrow for Sharo so they trained with each other at the end of the day after still explaining everything to Rize who had to write everything down._

 _"Yup. I don't know how senpai is feeling right now." Sharo murmured, remembering how confused Rize was when they explained **[King Crimson]**. "I wonder how she's doing with her **[Stand]** now?"_

 _"Probably being that military general that yells a lot." Joren surmised, unknowingly being accurate the entire time. "Seems like all we talk about is now is about all the messed up stuff we have to do instead of normal things."_

 _"Like what normal things?"_

 _"Like...the weather."_

 _"It's always nice weather. We don't talk about it because it's always the same in this town." Sharo told him and he groaned._

 _"Okay, how about taxes?" Sharo was silent after that suggestion. "I don't know what normal things people do anymore."_

 _"Excuse me, but can I suggest a normal thing to talk about?"_

 _"No, let me think...got nothing. Ask away."_

 _"Did you kiss anyone before?" Joren blinked, both turning red and he jumped up suddenly. "S-Sorry for asking, you don't have to a-answer that."_

 _"I'm fine. I never did." He replied but this came to a bit of a surprise to her. "What? You asked me and I gave you an answer!"_

 _"N-Nothing! It's just you're such a handsome boy, I thought you were dating Cocoa secretly by now!"_

 _"You think I kissed Cocoa?"_

 _"Y-Yeah! Even Rize-senpai and Chiya-chan thought you already did."_

 _"Did you kiss anyone yet?"_

 _"N-No..."_

 _"Then I haven't." He then jumped onto her bed and laid there. "Jeez, you have an uncomfortable bed. Nightcaps help with that."_

 _"So...do you want to kiss?" Suddenly Sharo began turning even more red apparently. "I-I DIDN'T MEAN ME-I REALLY DIDN'T! I WON'T JUDGE YOU IF YOU WON'T BUT I WON'T MIND-GAH! I'M SO EMBARRASSED, DON'T TELL ANY OF THIS TO SENPAI BECAUSE IF YOU DO...I...I-!"_

 _Suddenly Joren planted his lips on Sharo's. She widened her eyes at his sudden action but didn't resist it. She actually began returning the kiss also, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment._

 _"J-JoJo..." Sharo said his name through their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, feeling like the world stopped. His lips felt soft on hers, like a rabbit's fur brushing against her. They continued to kiss, letting the moment overtake them until they let go._

 _"S-Sharo...I-" The boy then realized what he just did. He got his hands off her and Sharo equally also realized and got her hands off him. "Oh crap...I didn't mean to do that. I got caught up in the moment too much!"_

 _He apologized to her but Sharo simply gave a small giggle. "Eh?"_

 _"I guess we both did got too caught up, right?" The blonde laughed, her blush fading. "If you're uncomfortable with what we did, we don't have to tell anyone."_

 _"R-Right. Let's pretend that didn't happen." An awkward silence overtook them. "So...did you enjoy it?"_

 _"Um..." The silence came again. "We should stop making this more awkward than it should be."_

 _"Right." Joren headed out the door, grabbing his shoes and waving goodbye. "See ya." He then immediately ran out to the street, grasping his head for stealing his friend's first kiss._

 _" **OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEE?!** "_

 _Sharo just stared from her window, smiling happily. In truth, she actually did enjoy it. A bit too much._

* * *

"Pretend I didn't say anything." Joren demanded the rabbit to forget. "Just tease me, I don't want you digging dirt on me."

Tippy was dumbfounded by his sudden tone but decided not the press it any further. "So...did you enjoy it?"

"Fuck you."

* * *

Chino looked at her lunch box. Celery, the bane of her existence was there. Maya and Megu gulped, knowing their friend's distaste for it.

"I'm going to eat it."

"Oh! Chino is...!" Chino picked up the celery with her chopsticks and carefully made it hover. With great hesitance, she bit it and her friends looked shocked. "She ate it!"

The albino-haired girl swallowed all of the vegetable. "I shall conquer all the foods I hate, so that I might grow a little."

"You need lots of food and sleep also!" Maya suggested, Megu nodded in agreement.

"Good for you, Chino-chan!" Megu congratulated.

"My parents say if I stay up late, I'll be short forever!" Maya added, Chino then began thinking of that idea.

"I know someone who sleeps a lot..."

"Oh? That really pretty girl who works at your cafe?" Megu asked, referring to Rize as she isn't aware of anybody else working. "I guess it's true you'll grow a lot if you sleep a lot.

Chino began thinking of the people she worked with (and Sharo).

"I didn't sleep enough..." Rize yawned, rubbing her eyes. This was not the girl who was sleeping during the job.

"Today's the perfect day for a nap..." Cocoa titled her head, falling asleep standing up.

"I'm so tired...and lazy..." Joren slept along with Cocoa while standing up as well.

"I can't have caffeine." Sharo also fell asleep, leaving Rize the only person to be awake but barely. Chino began measuring their height differences, excluding Joren who was as tall as Rize but Rize was the tallest out of all of them which conflicted with Maya's advice.

"That's not always true." Chino stated to her friends.

"Oh? Really? Huh..." Maya trailed off. "You said you got two photos of the new workers who live you. You do have it, right?"

"O-Oh! Um..." Chino dug through her pockets and sure enough a photo was in there. "Here."

She placed it on the table for them to see. Maya and Megu stared at it, the girl in pink and had orange hair was cute and very pretty like Rize but the boy next to her was something else.

"E-EH?!" Maya and Megu grasped the photo, jumping it in shock and pointed at the photo. "W-WHO'S THIS?!"

They pointed at Joren's figure in the photo while showing it to the girl. "T-This can't be one of your workers! This is a runaway fashion model!" Maya told Chino.

"His figure...his face! He has a tan but he managed to look like a pretty boy in an anime!" Megu pointed out. "W-Who is he?"

"His name is Joren Joestar, an American." Chino said to them. "It's a bit rude to not talk about Cocoa-san when she's not getting enough attention."

"B-But why is he working in the Rabbit House?!" Maya reinstated her question. "Is he going to another school also?"

"No. He's just staying in Kaanin to learn about hard labor. His father is a friend of my father and he was sent her to work in the Rabbit House for free until he leaves." Chino then realized some info she forgot to get. "When he leaves, which I don't know."

"F-F-FOR FREE?!" The two yelled out, making Chino sigh.

* * *

It was after school when Chino was walking back home and was in deep thought. She wondered when Joren was going to leave Kaanin. It has been a few weeks already and he made a big impression on everyone with his handsome looks but had a somewhat insensitive attitude but was a likable person nonetheless.

"Cocoa-san will be heartbroken he leaves..." Chino said to herself, she kinda knew they had a thing for each other but it wasn't certain due to their 'FRIENDSHIP' with each other. "I have to ask him later-"

Chino bumped into someone, she flinched before looking up to the person she bumped into. "Sorry, sir-" Chino looked at who she bumped into. The man was very tall, towering over her and had a handsome face. However the most noticeable feature of him was this pompadour on his head that looked so outdated.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Chino simply nodded.

"Thank you sir, I apologize for not watching for where I was going." She apologized. The man blinked, seeing how polite she was being unnatural.

"Well aren't you a polite girl? Watch yourself next time, alright?" He told her and she nodded before running off. Josuke watched her run away and began skipping for some reason.

"Why's she jumping like that?" Josuke saw her just hop away like a rabbit. "I don't know what's with global warming's doing to these kids." Josuke felt the heat hit him. "Ugh."

* * *

Chino stopped skipping, seeing that it had no effect at her growth. "Maybe skipping isn't enough..." She then had a determined face. "I'll just hop on the flagstones all the way home."

She began jumping on the red stones of the street, her determination to have a growth spurt.

Then a rabbit passed her and after being distracted, she hit her face on a poll.

"I think I want to be a child some more..." Chino rubbed her forehead. She looked to her right to see a grocery store. "Bananas..."

 _"Bananas are said to help you growing up!" Maya said to her in a flashback._

"I guess I can check bananas out also." Chino headed into the market, she looked across each stale for the fruit but bumped into two people she knew.

"The sale starts in ten minutes...then I have to get the bean sprouts then there's the discount on the fish...onions for three are 100 yen and half a cabbage roll is 50 yen..." Sharo counted the math on her fingers with Joren next to her.

"You know I could just pay for it."

"Quiet! That makes 1,500 yen, so..." The blonde's eyes lit up. "Okay I can keep it under 1,500 yen!"

"Sharo-san?" Chino spoke up, spooking her.

"GAH!" Sharo screamed and jumped into Joren's arms. The boy responded by holding onto Sharo's butt.

"Oh dear." He whispered to himself, Sharo then realized what he's holding onto and then punched her friend in the chest painfully. "Ow." He dropped her back onto her feet where she proceeded to pound his back.

"JoJo-kun~!" She yelled at him as Chino watched.

"O-Okay-OW! You're stronger than you look-OW!"

"Sharo-san, what takes you to the supermarket?" Sharo stopped her pounding before they turned the younger girl. "Even rich young ladies go the the market?"

"Huh..." The blonde girl realized she still had everyone believe she was rich. "Well...yeah."

"I was dragged along-" Joren was kicked in the legs by Sharo. "Ouch."

"So, what are you doing here, Chino-chan?" Sharo asked the girl.

"To buy bananas." Chino replied. "My friends said they can help your growth."

"Well, Sharo needs some also because she needs to grow in a bit more places than one-" He was then kicked in the nads by her. "Whhhhhyyyy?"

"J-JoJo-san?!" Chino looked surprised how aggressive Sharo got. The blonde went closer to Joren's ear and began whispering to him.

"That is for stealing my first kiss, JoJo-kun and not with Rize-senpai!"

"I was caught in the moment! Stop making me guilty!" He began whining. Chino just watched them bicker a bit.

"Hmm?" Rize was outside the market, she turned to see Sharo was busy hitting the shit out of Joren. "S-Sharo? Joren?"

 **[PUK]** was suddenly summoned by her. The **[Stand]** looked nervously at its user, biting its lip nervously. "What do wish from me, Ma'am?"

"Scan the scene. Is Sharo possessed."

"My ability is to pull out guns, not to-" Rize gave a glare at her **[Stand]**. "Y-Yes Ma'am!"

 **[PUK]** began analyzing the scene before it. Sharo was shouting at him while blushing while not raising her voice too loud. Joren was busy sobbing on the floor.

"I...think Sharo is mad at Joren?" **[PUK]** told her. "She seems to be kicking at his butt while screaming about something."

"Good." Rize made **[PUK]** disappear as she entered the store, hearing what Sharo was yelling at him for as Chino watched.

"I CAN'T GROW LARGER BREASTS THANKS TO MY GENES! DO YOU THINK I CAN'T DRINK MILK EVERY CHANCE I GET?!"

"I-I won't make fun of any flat chested girl again, I promise! I like all boobs-GAH!"

"S-Sharo?" The blonde stopped beating him up and turned to see her senpai staring at her.

"S-Senpai!" Sharo stiffened, seeing her being caught in her beating of JoJo. "I-I wasn't doing what you think I was doing!"

"She was." Joren said before being kicked in the nads again. "Ow."

"Don't worry, it's okay if you want to take your anger out on Joren on something he did." Rize told Sharo felt his blood run cold because of her kiss with him a few days ago. "Can I borrow Joren a bit? You can talk to Chino and I'll bring him back to you so you can beat him up."

"A-Alright."

"Wait a minute-"

Rize picked Joren up and dragged him farther away from the two. Once they were far enough, the boy looked at her, bewildered because either from Rize's insistence of talking with him along or how she condoned his beating.

"H-Hey! You've approved of my beating!"

"I would've done the same, since you're a pervert." Rize told him. "I just wanted to say **[PUK]** is my subordinate now." She proclaimed, summoning her **[Stand]**. " **[PUK]**."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Grab that can over there." Rize pointed at the brand of canned food. "Do it!"

"You can easily do it yourself-" One glare made **[PUK]** shit itself. "Y-Yes Ma'am!" It went to the shelf and grabbed the can.

"See? I have now mastered controlling my **[Stand]**." She gloated to Joren who frowned.

"This is abuse!"

"It isn't!"

"Or yes it is!"

"Ma'am, what do I do with this can?" **[PUK]** held the can in front of them as the two argued. Meanwhile Sharo and Chino were spying them form a corner, not noticing the floating can.

"What are they fighting about, Sharo-san?"

"N-Nothing."

* * *

A bit later, Rize, Chino, and Joren returned to the Rabbit House. After hearing Chino's plight of her lack of growth, Cocoa came with a solution in the kitchen.

"It's celery bread!" Cocoa presented a sandwich that only consisted of celery between two bread buns on a platter.

"Here's some tomato juice!" Chino countered, holding a bottle of tomato juice. Joren and Tippy looked between them, both wondering if this is payback for the breakfast eating fiasco.

"We shall conquer this together!" Chino declared, the two switched the food they had in hand and began eating/drinking them respectively.

At least Chino...

Cocoa made **[Tusk]** drink all of her juice much to its disgust. The thing had to reveal its horrifying mouth just to drink the juice. Chino and Tippy didn't notice but the Joestar did, he did not speak about it.

* * *

"W-What happened to you?!" Rize looked at Chino, who looked exhausted and filled with fatigue. Otherwise, Cocoa was perfectly fine.

"Chino-chan didn't like her food but I made it through alright!" Cocoa gloated. Joren then went to Rize and began whispering what really happened. "J-JoJo, what are you saying to her?"

"Cocoa..." Rize looked a bit pissed that she made Chino go through all that shit. **[PUK]** showed up and aimed a small pistol at her, making Cocoa yelp.

* * *

"Now, Chino. If you want to become big, you gotta talk big." Rize told Chino. "You gotta scream something out, you're too quiet and reserved.,

"Too quiet?" Chino questioned. "What should I scream?"

"How about something like, 'I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD'!" Cocoa recommended. "Do it, Chino-chan!"

"Alright, Cocoa-san..." Chino took a deep breath. "I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!"

"Great, Chino-chan! Cocoa, you're idea might be working!" Rize approved of Cocoa's suggestion. "Do it again!"

"I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!"

"Again!" Cocoa commended her to do again.

"I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!"

Meanwhile, Joren was upstairs (masturbating or whatever). He was hearing the entire thing with an odd expression strewn across his face.

"Is that what they call it?"

* * *

At the end of the day, all of the workers were dressed in their casual clothes. However, Rize mentioned something that Chino can do and Cocoa and Joren got interested.

"Coffee...fortune-telling?" Joren raised an eyebrow, sure his own father is psychic thanks to **[Hermit Purple]** but fortunes themselves suck. He believed that fate and **[gravity]** are intertwined, the unlimited alternate and parallel worlds theory, but not fortunes. Those were bullshit.

"Chino's fortunes are quite accurate." Rize informed him. "Some are so accurate, it's scary."

"Ooh! Chino-chan, can you tell my fortune?" Cocoa asked. Chino looked expressionless as ever but responded.

"The method itself is simple." She replied. "First you drink all your coffee, then turn the cup upside-down on top of the saucer. Then you can tell the fortunes using the shape of the coffee stains left in the bottom of the mug. It's called coffee fortune-telling or caffè-de-mancy."

"I think I'll stick to coffee fortune-telling." Joren sweatdropped, not wanting that large of an explanation.

"My grandpa's fortunes were famous for being so correct, it scared people." Chino held her tray in front of her body. "My fortunes only work in cappuccinos."

"You know, I wonder if the namesakes of this town are coincidental or everyone changed their names to puns." Joren pointed out the convenient names of Cocoa and Chino.

"Oh! Rize-chan, fire up the coffee maker! I wanna try!" Cocoa told Rize. Eventually all of them made coffees for themselves, even Tippy who is an animal who'll likely infect the coffee. After drinking them, they gave the cups to Chino to inspect.

"Hmm..." Chino looked at her own cup. "It seems like rabbits will rain upon me today."

"Really? You're so lucky, Chino-chan!" Cocoa smiled. The boy looked at Tippy on top of Chino's head.

"I guess that fortune is granted..." He grit his teeth. It was Rize's turn now and Chino inspected that cup also.

"For Rize-san...I see...many coins." Chino said to her. Joren knew this was bullshit since Rize was a rich girl after all. It was Tippy's turn next.

"For Tippy..." Chino nearly spat out all the coffee she drank awhile ago. "Him wearing a sexy outfit and attracting people!"

For some odd reason, Tippy began smiling at that. Joren wanted to smack the rabbit for doing that shit. "Tippy wants to tell your fortune too." Chino said to Cocoa. Oh yeah, Joren still hasn't told his newfound **[Stand]-** using friends that Tippy is a reincarnation of Chino's grandfather. He just...was too lazy? He didn't know why he didn't say it either but Chino is still making the ventriloquism excuse still.

Tippy went down to Cocoa's cup while Chino put her hand over her mouth, mimicking a ventriloquist. "Hmm...Cocoa's fortune is...rain? More like polka dots? Frankly, you shouldn't go outside, something might happen."

Tippy went to Rize's cup again to check again. "Hmm...Rize will make a fine, beautiful wife someday!"

"R-Really?" For some reason, she gave a glance at Joren and then blushed.

"Also you raided the kitchen last night." Rize froze at Tippy's statement. "You crave affection, compliments go over your head, you also seem to have a small crush on a certain boy who starts with a J-"

"SHUT UP, YOU FUZZBALL!" Rize hit Tippy with a gun suddenly. This made the rabbit scream and Cocoa and Chino watched unapologetically.

"Ugh..." Tippy crawled to Joren's cup. "Let's see your fortune."

Tippy looked at the cup before blinking. "Oh...seems like you have a very odd fortune."

"Odd?" Joren repeated in confusion, rubbing his star-shaped birthmark.

"Yes...your mark is a star but I can read so much from it." Tippy began. "It seems you are fighting...a monster? You are searching for something...more than one thing actually. There's also many things in your future that this fortune will take awhile to say them all."

"Like what?"

"For one, it says shouldn't go outside tomorrow like Cocoa's but you won't listen anyhow. Second, there is something...a diamond? When snow falls, you'll be at your lowest."

"Lowest?"

"The fortune says it, not me." Tippy continued. "Here's the last two. There's something...about 'time'. It doesn't say anything, just 'time'." He gulped, knowing what that may be. "And here's the last one. You'll find a **[roundabout]** path in the end."

"A **[roundabout]** path? What kind of path?"

"Yes, then that's it, I supposed. Nothing else" Tippy finished. The girls looked at him, wondering what the hell kind of fortune he got. Joren had all the gears click in his mind on what may or may not the fortune was telling him, before biting his lips nervously.

* * *

"Chino-chan!" Maya called her, Megu following. Chino joined them, being surprised by how near the Rabbit House they were.

"Maya-san, Megu-san?" Chino was confused. "Why are you here? Where we meet is all the way over there."

"C'mon, Chino-chan!" Maya laughed heartedly. "Can't your friends just go to you and walk together so we can bond more while we go to school."

"Maya-chan wanted to see that handsome boy who lives with you now!" Megu butted in, making Maya yelp in horror.

"D-Don't say that-!"

"She wanted a glimpse of...how did she put it? Oh yeah, she called him a hot bishie!"

"Be quiet, Megu-chan!" Maya chased down Megu. Chino sighed, another innocent girl falling for JoJo...again. This was the 34...37 time she saw someone walk in and suddenly get lovestruck by him. Now its happening to her own friends.

"JoJo-san...why must you be so pretty?" Chino asked to the air. "Why am I speaking to nothing?"

* * *

The three walked with each other through the park. Maya was busy asking Chino about Joren who lived with her.

"So...what's he like?"

"Maya-san, please stop asking me about him." It was eerily empty in the park besides the occasional rabbit that came by. Maya continued to ask about Joren still until Chino spotted something.

"Hmm?" It was the same man pompadour man she bumped into yesterday. He stopped in front of them, surprised how he was able to bump into her for the second time.

"Oh, hey!" He greeted Chino again. "Wow, this is convenient."

"Hello, sir." Chino replied, bowing down. Maya and Megu were fixated on his weird hairstyle which Chino noted. "Do not pay mind to them. My friends are a bit...eccentric."

"Hey Megu! His hair looks like a shoe!" Maya pointed at the man's hair. Suddenly the man jerked a bit before taking a big huff from the insult. "Oh, sorry for saying that!"

"Oh dear..." Josuke attempted not to use **[Crazy Diamond]** on the girl but he calmed himself down. Children can't help poke fun of his hair, he couldn't blame them but it still pissed him of nonetheless. "I-It's nothing. By the way, I met your friend anyway when I bumped into her-"

"Is this some weirdo stranger, Chino-chan? My mom told me to not talk to strangers." Megu whispered loudly enough to Chino so that Josuke can hear the last sentence especially.

"H-Hey! I'm not some creepy person, I'm just asking for directions!" He waved his hands so he wouldn't be suspected of any unfortunate implications. "Do you know where the Rabbit House is? I gotta meet someone there."

"The Rabbit House?" Chino questioned. "My father owns the building."

"Wait, really?!" Josuke was surprised, if her father owned the building then that meant this was Kafuu Chino, who Joren mentioned in his reports. "Well, can you point the directions to there? Sorry for taking your time since you look like you have to go to school."

"I have enough time. First you..."

As Chino gave Josuke directions, a figure was hiding amongst the bushes, far away enough so nobody could notice.

"Hmm...should I?" Tsumugu held the **[Arrow]**. He didn't have a bow however so he has to use it by hand. "Eh, I shouldn't. I'll probably be entertained by this shit-"

He paused, looking at the person there with the unmistakeable haircut. "J-Josuke? He's here also?" He then began grinning maniacally. Well, this makes this all the more better! Hope Dad doesn't kill me for this."

Tsumugu grasped the **[Arrow]** in his hands, raising it and aiming at his target. He filled it with some [Hamon] for extra insurance so that it'll get a kick to hit father then threw it. The **[Arrow]** began closing in on its target, flying straight to the target.

"...and then you'll reach the Rabbit House." Chino finished her directions. Josuke remembered it all.

"Thanks. You and your friends should better be going to school." Josuke thanked her.

"You're welcome, sir-" Chino froze, feeling some pain shoot through her. She looked up and saw the face of Josuke morph into one of pure horror. Maya and Megu paused before they made the same face also.

"C-CHINO-CHAN!"

An **[Arrow]** was lodged at the albino-haired girl's side. Chino just looked at where she was hit, seeing the weapon lodged to her petite body. "W-What...i-is that a-"

She then collapsed on the floor in shock. Megu screamed, Maya and Josuke went to Chino and flipped her over as they knelt down.

"C-Chino-chan! Why is there an **[Arrow]** on her side!" Maya felt her blood run dry once she saw some trickles of blood flow down the **[Arrow].** "S-Sir! Call the hospital!"

"C-Chino-chan!" Megu cried out, tears running down her face as she joined them.

"Damn...that's an-!" Josuke recognized the **[Arrow]** anywhere. "Look away girls! What I'm about to do won't be pretty!"

"W-What are you going to do-" The sick sound of flesh went through both girls' ears as Josuke yanked the **[Arrow]** out of Chino and threw it onto the grass. Blood began spilling out even more.

Megu nearly wanted to puke at the sight. Maya looked in shocked at what he just did.

"Y-You made it worse, you bastard!" She shouted at him. "Bring her to a hospital, you shoe-haired man!"

"SHUT UP, DON'T INSULT MY HAIR!" Josuke suddenly yelled at her, making Maya stop in fright at his sudden mood change. "Alright, your friend will be okay. I promise. **[CRAZY DIAMOND]**!"

From Josuke's back, something they couldn't see manifested. It was tall and muscular, being colored pink and silver. It had a silver helmet-like mask on its head and silver armor hugging onto its body.

This was Josuke's **[Stand]** , **[Crazy Diamond]**!

" **DORARARARARARARARARA!** " It began repairing Chino's wound, putting flesh back into her body. Megu and Maya watched in shock, seeing the wound vanish in a rapid pace that was equivalent to a second. They were sure they only saw it because they were so fixated on the injury.

"There. Your friend's okay." Josuke said, Megu and Maya ran ahead of him to go to Chino, avoiding the blood made on the floor thanks to her.

"Chino-chan! Are you okay?" Megu asked Chino who was shaking her head, waking up from her shock-induced unconsciousness. "Maya-chan? Did you see how he healed Chino-chan?! It was so fast!"

"Yeah, how did he do that?" They looked at Josuke who was looking for something instead.

"Where did that **[Arrow]** go?" He searched for the **[Arrow]** he tossed onto the grass to heal Chino. Someone must have got it while he was busy. "Damn! They took it already!"

"Maya-san...Megu-san..." Chino woke up. Her friends had happy looks after seeing that.

"Chino-chan! You're okay!" Megu grasped Chino's head happily, thankful that she's alive.

"What happened?" Chino asked them. "Why am I on the floor?" Suddenly Chino remembered what happened a bit ago thanks to her expression afterward. "W-What-?!" She checked her side to see nothing there.

"You were hit by an **[Arrow]** but that guy there saved you!" Maya pointed at Josuke. "He healed with magic, I think..."

"Maya..."

"Yeah, you're okay now Chino-chan, you're safe."

"Maya...Megu..."

"He even repaired your clothes!" Megu checked Chino's uniform. "We'll ask what he did after we help you off the floor."

" **MAYA! MEGU!** " Chino's scream startled them. Josuke turned behind him to see something was wrong. Chino's entire body was shaking like she was having some seizure. Megu and Maya held her down.

"C-Chino-chan?! What's wrong?!" Maya asked. Josuke reacted quickly by running to them.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"W-What-" Suddenly Chino bit Maya's arm. Maya screamed in pain as blood gushed out her arm. Megu looked in shock before screaming again.

"MAYA-CHAN!" She screamed in a terrified voice. Chino turned to Megu, except this time something was wrong with her face. Her hair was growing longer and wilder, the slits of her mouth going further all the way up into her cheek, visible through her mouth were jagged, triangular teeth. She looked **[MENACINGLY]** at Megu.

" **MEGU!** "

"C-CHINO-!" Suddenly Megu was scratched by Chino, revealing she had sharp nails/claws now. Megu grasped her hand, seeing blood run down it. Josuke ran to them but Chino was turning into something.

"This must be her **[Stand]**!" Josuke cried out, Chino was on all fours, grunting agony as fur began growing on her body until she instantaneously became something else entirely. "C-Chino?"

Chino became a large and not-so-friendly looking hare _(the main difference with hares and rabbits is that hares are larger and do not go on all fours most of the time)_. It was as tall as **[Crazy Diamond]** , it's fur was entirely white and looked spiked like a raccoon's. Like a normal hare, its head was slanted and large whiskers were at its nose, it also had two giant ears as well but the teeth was another story. The teeth were like triangles and were sharp-looking as fuck. In the middle of the rows of teeth, there was one large buckteeth at the upper jaw and a smaller one at the lower jaw. The mouth was stretched all the way to where the cheek was, which was frightening. However the hands and the feet were large also, having claws on them, ready to strike him.

Chino growled at Josuke, staring at him with her blue eyes and going to a position on all fours to pounce at him. Josuke stepped back, wondering what kind of [ **Stand]** did Chino get.

"She became a huge rabbit?!" He looked at the **[MENACING]** appearance of the **[Stand]**. **[Crazy Diamond]** showed up behind him to protect its user. "Chino! I don't want to fight you. Remember who you are and-HOLY SHIT!"

Chino ran at him in incredible speed. **[Crazy Diamond]** went in front of the **[Stand]** and began punching it but Chino took a hint and stepped back, making **[Crazy Diamond]** miss. "Her reaction speed is really good! Shit!"

"Grr..." Chino growled at him. Josuke backed away, seeing Chino's humanity was now replaced by pure predatorily instinct with high intelligence. A dangerous combination to the prey that was Josuke.

"Dammit! I can't get to Megu or Maya now-huh?" She saw Maya was twitching also much to his and Megu's shock.

"W-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME- **GAH!** " The features of Maya violently stretched themselves until she was morphed into a similar hare like Chino except being slightly smaller in mass and height and was in a dark purple scheme unlike Chino's pure white.

"H-How did she turn in a rabbit also? This is the true power of Chino's **[Stand]**!" Josuke realized the power of Chino. "Anybody she scratches...turns into a rabbit?!"

"C-Chino-chan, M-Maya-chan?!" Megu looked at her scratched after hearing Josuke scream out something she didn't understand. She looked at the two rabbits that used to be her friends, being horrified and confused. "What happened?"

"Megu! Get over here!" Josuke called out her name after trying to remember what it was. "Whatever Chino or maybe Megu turned into, they can turn you into one through injuring you!"

"E-Eh?!" Megu yelled out, afraid. "I'll turn into a rabbit also!" Megu always wanted to be a rabbit when she was younger once but becoming a rabbit that looked like a monster was terrifying.

"Then get over here!" Josuke called out, he wondered if **[Crazy Diamond]** could heal her wounds to prevent her becoming a rabbit but he needed her closer to do so. **[Crazy Diamond]** 's range was smaller than Jotaro's, so he needed Megu much closer. Even if he healed her, will it work?

"I-I'm coming-" Suddenly Megu went to her and brought her down onto the floor by pressing itself on top of her. Megu was surprised that it but felt the weight of the rabbit press on top of her, preventing her from going to Josuke. "H-Help!"

Chino roared at Maya, as if it was giving the girl-turned-rabbit orders to restrain Megu. Maya nodded and grabbed Megu off the floor with its arms and hugged her slightly, claws digging onto her skin.

"G-Gah!" Megu coughed out some blood. "H-Huh?" She suddenly felt her own mouth had changed. She felt it with her tongue and the slits of it extended and her teeth were now sharper. "EH?!"

"Chino's making sure my theory of healing her won't happen. Who knew she'd become evil after getting a **[Stand]**?" The **[Arrow]** was a concern for later, Chino began circling in front of him, preparing a direction to strike. "I see. She's trying to wait it out until Megu becomes a rabbit also, then they can all attack me and **[Crazy Diamond]** can't hit all directions."

Josuke began trying to formulate a plan in his head for this. Waiting is not an option as Megu is already transforming in a slower place thanks to the less severe her injury was. He could attack Chino straight on but Maya would drop Megu and run after him afterward. He can use his phone to call Joren but Chino's intelligent enough not to let that happen so he was in a total loss here. Plus there's Chino herself. She's being a victim to her own **[Stand]** by this point and he can't tell if the pain will transfer out of her when she becomes human again, IF she can become human again of course. He can heal her after he beats her up but he can't risk Maya or maybe Megu still as rabbits running amok to infect all of Kaanin if the infection lasts even afterward.

"Hmph. Sorry Chino but I gotta do this." **[Crazy Diamond]** again showed up. "But you leave me no choice."

" **DORARARARARARARARARA!** " **[Crazy Diamond]** began hitting the concrete street in a rapid pace, breaking it apart to make a crater, then it began making a wall of concrete in front of Josuke. " **DORA!** "

The **[Stand]** pushed the wall towards Chino. The rabbit reacted quickly and hopped over the wall, the wall passing behind her. Before she can turn, there was a surprise because Josuke was in front of her, he was running with the wall he pushed, Chino was too fixated on the wall coming to her to notice. Maya was busy screeching out the warnings of his tactic but it was too late.

" **DORARARARARARARARA!** " **[Crazy Diamond]** began pummeling Chino while healing her at the same time, the rabbit spasmed through the punches, then the thanks to the force of the punches, Chino was knocked back by a long mile onto the grass. Maya dropped Megu and ran to Josuke also but met the same fate Chino did.

" **DORARARARARARARARARA!** " His **[Stand]** cried out, beating and healing the girl the same time but with more rage thanks to the hair insult earlier. Maya went flying the same direction as Chino. The leader herself recovered but was hit by Maya's body, knocking both onto the grass. Josuke went to Megu, picked her up and began healing her.

"C'mon..." He healed the girl entirely, Megu looked to see her uniform wasn't torn and her wounds closed. "There! You're safe!"

"But I'm still turning into a rabbit!" Megu clutched her face, tears running down her face as fur began popping up on her. "P-Please! What's happening to m-me?"

"So even if I healed you, the infections still spreading?" Josuke was panicking, it wouldn't be too long before Chino and Maya would go to them. "Sorry but I gotta leave you. You might attack me but I'm not abandoning you or your friends!" He told her. "You'll become a rabbit but I'll find a way to fix you, okay?"

Megu remained silent, fear of her inevitable transformation looming over her. "A-Alright." Megu nodded hesitantly, being frightened but the man's voice soothed her, plus there was no way to fix her right now. "At least can you t-tell me your name?"

"Higashikata Josuke." He told her, placing her onto the floor gently. "The entire town will be infected after I leave since you and your friends will seek out new prey but don't be afraid. I'm going to fix this and tell you everything. You'll be late for school, I'm afraid."

"O-Okay, Josuke-san." Megu began blushing, hearing the sincerity in voice made her stomach have butterflies. "Hurry before I turn or when my friends come."

"You got it. You'll be fine by the end of the day, I promise." He began doing the Joestar technique of running away. Megu looked on as he ran off to get help, realizing she just got a crush on an older man apparently much to her embarrassment.

"Ah...I can't tell Chino-chan or Maya-chan about that." Those were her last words as her mind began being clouded by thoughts of the hunt.

* * *

"JOREN!" Josuke slammed open the door, the boy was busy having a conversing with...a regular rabbit? The Rabbit House was empty and there were three people, Takahiro was cleaning the bottles of alcohol while Joren was at the counter with Tippy.

"Hello sir, what can I get you-" Joren paused, seeing his brother at the front door. "J-JOSUKE?!"

"Josuke?" Takahiro turned around, he then saw the man Joren described to him when it was the late night shift because that pompadour was unmistakeable. "Joren's brother?"

"Eh?" Tippy was surprised by the sudden intrusion. Josuke was panting, sweating running down his face. Joren quickly went up to him.

"Where were you? They said you'd come but you never did!" He frowned. "Bah, whatever. Nice to see you Josuke-"

"This isn't the right time!" Josuke said to him suddenly. "Look, we got an emergency, it's your friend, Chino."

"Chino?!" Takahiro and Tippy yelled in unison. They quickly stopped what they were doing and went to Josuke in concern.

"What happened to Chino?" Joren asked him, Josuke but his lip but then felt something was off.

"Oh no." Suddenly all of them witnessed the slit of Josuke's mouth began extending only by a tiny but but noticeable. "S-Shit! How did-?!" On his arm, there was a small dent like it was poked with a pencil. Megu must have accidentally touched him when he picked her up.

"What happened to my daughter?!" Takahiro frantically asked Josuke. The Kfuu stared at Josuke's mouth which was extending. "What's happening to you?!"

"J-Josuke..." Joren looked at his extending mouth in shock. "What happened? What happened to Chino?"

"Chino now has a-"

"GAH!" Tippy screamed out when he peeked out at the door. "MONSTERS!"

"Did that rabbit just-" Before Josuke could finish his sentence, they all looked outside to see the unimaginable. An army of rabbits were on the streets, all sniffing around and carrying demonic appearances. In the middle of them all was the largest rabbit with two other rabbits, one was dark purple and the other was pink. Once Tippy screamed, all of the rabbits turned to them, fixated in the non-rabbits.

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Joren screamed and Josuke attempted to slam the door. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be enough to protect them as all the rabbits began charging towards the home of Kafuu Chino, their leader.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand** ] Name: **[Crazy Diamond]**

 **[Stand]** User: Josuke Higashikata

Destructive Power- A

Speed- A

Range- D

Durability- B

Precision- B

Development Potential- D

Abilities- **[Crazy Diamond]** can restore or revert objects and organisms to their previous state. It can repair damage, heal injuries, revert chemical changes and revert things to their previous structures (such as making spaghetti go back to being its base ingredients such as noodles and tomatoes). It can also fuse objects together by breaking them and repairing them over each other to fuse them together. It can also warp the restoration to change the structure of the things it's fixing also. However the biggest weakness it has is that it can't heal its own user, or can't heal things that are absolutely destroyed (like an object being erased on a molecular level). It also can't bring the deceased back to life.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Scary Monsters]**

 **[Stand]** User: Chino Kafuu

Destructive Power- B

Speed- A

Range- D

Durability- B

Precision- C

Development Potential- B

Abilities- **[Scary Monsters]** allows its users to become a large and monstrous hare. If the user turns into the animal, unless they train themselves mentally their minds will be clouded by predatory instincts and will attempt to injure any person they seek. However the most dangerous ability that **[Scary Monsters]** has is that if it lays so much as a scratch to a person or an animal, they will gradually transform into a rabbit and spread the infection _(we refer to them as rabbits because it is easier)_. The amount of time before becoming a rabbit depends on how severe the injury is but it will spread in a few hours if they get even the small scratch, not even healing the wound to the absolute won't delay the transformation. The transformed will take color schemes that resemble them before transformation and are always smaller than **[Scary Monsters]** itself. They all take orders from the leader through animalistic communication, if not they will continue to hunt down every living person or animal through their heightened senses.

* * *

 **Well they're fucked. I apologize if this chapter took way too long. I had to follow the episodes again just to write this chapter and I have a lot to do in my life. I hope I wrote Josuke accurately, him being mature but still being Josuke we know from DiU. Wonder how Chino will get them out of there?**

 **I've been so busy, I've been neglecting Pokémon also. Be grateful guys for letting me post this by tonight! I wasted time training a make Salamat, thinking it would evolve. I was mistaken.**

 **It might take awhile to write the EoH spinoff I plan for this fic. I also want to make a Fate/something fic also but that'll take time also. I also had to rewrite this, mainly for DORADORADORA never happening and it was DORARARA instead.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav, and follow! Please people, don't leave me. I put my time and work in this fic and I don't want it going to waste!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Scary Monsters, Part 2

Scary Monsters, Part 2

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, then there would be a joke here but I can't think of one.**

 **I really enjoyed writing the second half of the last chapter. It went from 0% to Chino bring fucking insane. It's odd, seeing Chino get Diego Brando's [Stand]. So...does that mean Chino is technically another alternate universe version of Diego and technically Dio.**

 **So I want to discuss the EoH spinoff fic I plan even though the ending of this fic is miles away. The Pillar Men will have a huge role in the story, unplayable characters and excluded characters will show up. Diego FAU (spoilers) will show up, there be six Dios. The sixth, not saying because it spoils-too much info I let out. Whoops.**

 **Thank you Kamencolin for reviewing, wondered where you went. Speedwagon came back! Always trust Speedwagon! And special thanks to tonysama for following and favoriting this fic! Give a good round of applause people.**

 **If you like this fic, review, follow, and fav because I put these twice to make sure you DO IT! JUST DO IT!**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Cocoa looked out the window of her school. It was a sunny and pretty day in Kaanin as always, nothing particularly wrong.

Except something was.

Cocoa felt a bit uneasy thanks to the fortune Tippy told her yesterday. She wasn't supposed to go out, something about likely rain was supposed to be present but no rain was here nor was she getting a fever like he said. She believed in the fortune still but how will it show?

Chiya noted her friend's silence and touched her. "Cocoa-chan, is something bugging you?"

"A bit." She replied while sighing. "Tippy read me a fortune that I shouldn't be outside today."

"Tippy?"

"Through Chino-chan."

"Oh." Chiya understood. "So, why are you looking gloomy?"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have gone outside today." Cocoa told her. "I might get sick, or maybe it's going to rain hard later and I'll get all wet!"

"But it's sunny today." Chiya pointed out. "Also you don't look sick, so I guess you're perfectly okay!"

Cocoa then nodded in response. "I guess so also..." She then plopped her head onto her desk. "Ah, I thought that the fortune would come true."

"Don't worry Cocoa-chan! It isn't the end of the day yet so-"

"GAH!" A student slammed open the door of the room, making the entire class jump. The student was panting, sweating and much to their surprise was covered in blood. Some girls shrieked at the sight of so much red liquid coming down her face.

"Oh my goodness!" The teacher gasped before running up the student. "W-What happened?"

"M-Monsters." She responded, clutching her stomach. "They attacked my classroom, I was the only one w-who escaped. They hurt me pretty bad but-"

Suddenly the girl slipped onto the floor, grabbing on the teacher's foot. "OH FUCK! IT HAS MY FOOT! S-SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed out, tears running down her face. The teacher was frozen in place, paralyzed in fear while the class gasped and screamed in horror as well.

"C-Cocoa-chan!" Chiya attempted to summon their **[Stands]** but Cocoa was already on it with **[Tusk]**. Cocoa hesitantly pointed her finger at the student grasping their teacher desperately but they were going to drag them both to the 'monsters'.

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO-" A nail hit the student's hand, causing her to break her grasp on the teacher. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed out as she was dragged into the hall. The teacher scooted away, terrified as the student's scream echoed around the halls chillingly.

"Close the door!" Chiya ordered. The class looked at her in confusion but then she yelled again. "The monsters will eat us if we don't!"

The nearest students didn't hesitate and slammed the door shut quickly. Cocoa and Chiya went to their teacher who was covered with blood on her feet.

"S-Sensei! Are you alright?" Cocoa asked her. Their teacher nodded, attempting to get up.

"Y-Yes I am." The teacher stuttered, shock at what just happened. "H-Her nails just dug into my skin, but thank you for the help." The teacher then stood up and gasped in realization. "That poor girl!"

She attempted to go to the door but was held back by Chiya and Cocoa.

"Sorry sensei but if you go out there, something might happen to you!" Chiya warned her. The teacher stopped resisting their restraints before giving in.

"I supposed you're right, Ujimatsu-chan. That student though..." Their teacher turned to them. "Please get my phone from my desk, we should call the emergency services even if they won't believe a monster is attacking."

Chiya went to the desk to grab the phone. Cocoa looked at her teacher worriedly.

"Sensei, you're bleeding badly on the legs." Cocoa said, pointing at her teacher's wounds. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yes, just a couple of scratches. Nothing but flesh wounds-"

"S-SENSEI-!" A student pointed at their teacher in shock while grasping her mouth. Everyone else was confused but then looked to where the student was pointing at.

"Eh?" Their teacher touched her face as her student pointed at that specifically. She felt something off, like her mouth was way longer than it should have been. Everyone else noticed this and all girls except Cocoa backed away. "What the-?!"

The teacher looked at her nails, they were sharper like claws. "W-What's happening to me?"

"Sensei's turning into a monster also..." Cocoa murmured quietly in fear, backing away also. The entire class witnessed as their own teacher was becoming gradually a monster also, all girls huddled into corner and behind desk as they witnessed the horrifying moment before them.

"What's happening to meeeeeee-!" The finally became a monster which looked like a giant hare/rabbit with the same colors the teacher wore beforehand. It sniffed at the students' direction, Cocoa saw a person she looked up to was now a rabbit ( _not a good rabbit mind you_ ).

"S-Sensei...?" She didn't lift a finger against here former teacher, too shocked at what just happened.

"GRAAAAAAH!" It screeched, attempting to lunge at them but suddenly stopped in midair. Cocoa was the only other person who saw what happened as her teacher was now frozen in a block of ice.

"Chiya-chan!"

"Sorry sensei but this is for your own good! **[Snow Halation]** , GO!" Chiya pushed the block to the window, throwing it outside. All students looked at the huge hole made in the window, shocked at what just happened. They all went to the window and saw their teacher land on the ground below, being able to move again but shrugged off the injury to run away.

"S-Sensei!"

"She turned into a monster when she was scratched!"

"A-Are we all going to become monster rabbits also?"

While all the girls talked with each other, Cocoa went to Chiya who held their teacher's phone. They went to each other while sweating nervously.

"Chiya-chan, do you think what I think?"

"That all the rabbits became vengeful for not making them eat all carrots?!" Cocoa said, panicking. "Of course, I thought nobody else thought of that besides me!"

"No, this must be the work of an **[Enemy Stand]**!" Chiya told her with a dramatic voice. "Oh. Saying that has a nice ring to it. **[Enemy Stand]**! I like it!"

"If it is, then...why go this far?" The auburn-haired girl asked. "They attacked the whole school! Is it just the school? Everyone we know might be in danger!"

"Cocoa-chan, I don't know but we do know that if we get hit even by a tiny bit by one rabbit, we become one also eventually." Chiya explained to her. "It probably has infected most of the town."

Chiya opened their teacher's phone, blinking. "Sensei didn't put a password, how useful. She is always a bit ignorant on some minor things. I'm going to call Sharo-chan and Rize-chan."

"Eh? Why them first? I don't have anything against them but why not JoJo-kun? He's smart with these things!" Cocoa reminded Chiya who shook her head.

"JoJo-kun has this handled. Sharo-chan and Rize-chan might not even know what's happening or it is happening and they don't know what happens when the rabbits hurt you." Chiya began dialing the number to Rize's phone. "Cocoa-chan, attend to every other girl."

"W-Why me?"

"They're scared and they need some morale and someone explain everything that's happening."

"E-Everything! We said we'd keep all this **[Stand]** stuff a secret!"

" **[Stand]** what?" They turned to see all the other girls stare at them. Cocoa gulped then turned back to Chiya who motioned her to calm them.

"Okay, you win Chiya-chan." Cocoa went to the girls who were in front of her. "Alright, I know what's going on, and I mean EVERYTHING and what's going on!"

Their classmates turned to each other, wondering how Cocoa knows what's happening.

"What's going on, Cocoa-chan?" A classmate asked and Cocoa waved her finger. "Why are you acting so calm right now? Sensei just turned into a scary rabbit!"

"Tsk, tsk! We're cooped up here for awhile probably so I gotta tell the entire story!" Cocoa took a deep breath. "It all begins with a **SHITBAG** name Dio!"

Meanwhile, Chiya began wondering to herself as Cocoa began telling the entire Joestar story to their classmates. They had to barricade the hole at the window along with the door eventually after she made the calls that were necessary (Rize, Joren, Chino, her grandmother, the Speedwagon Foundation). She began wondering what Joren was doing.

"The Rabbit House is not in a crowded place so the infection can't spread there that much..." Chiya silently thought to herself. "I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Takahiro along with the ineffective Tippy held down the door as Josuke and Joren prevented rabbits from getting in. Josuke was pummeling rabbits who jumped smashed through the windows back outside and Joren use **[Earth Angel]** 's missiles outside the blow them up while using his life sonar to see if any of them are finding ways to intrude the building.

"I may be a rabbit also but this is not what I signed up for!" Tippy pushed the door along with his son. Joren was sweating all over, not knowing what was happening but was desperate to make sure none of them made it inside.

"JOSUKE!" Joren called out. "I might not have the energy to keep this up! We gotta head upstairs!"

"Way ahead of you!" Josuke was fusing chairs and tables after throwing them at the window, making a barricade for the windows. "Het away from the door."

"R-Right, Josuke-kun." Takahiro nodded and backed away from the door, Josuke had **[Crazy Diamond]** pummel the door with two chairs, making another barricade they would have to go through.

"M-My cafe!" Tippy glanced around, seeing his wrecked establishment. "It's ruined!"

"C'mon Pops!" Takahiro grabbed Tippy. "We gotta move!"

"My Rabbit House!" The Kafuus ran upstairs. Joren made the missiles return to him as Josuke clutched his arm as the went to the base of the stairs also.

"Josuke, you better explain all of this to me when we get up to the fucking stairs!" The boy shouted at his brother. "Did you at least bring the Wii U?"

"It's in the hotel!" The rabbits were attempting to break through the windows with force, even their barricade can't hold them off any longer. "We gotta go."

They ran upstairs, once they reached the hallway, they saw Takahiro was at where his and Cocoa's room was, motioning them to come.

"Hurry!"

They ran inside the room as they heard the windows being broken downstairs. Josuke was quick and made **[Crazy Diamond]** twist the doorknob sideways so nobody could get in.

"That was close..." Joren huffed out, jumping on the bed. Takahiro and Tippy were also panting out of exhaustion. "We're in an enclosed room, no other way in besides the window." At least there are no ledges that they can crawl up from." He then shut the window, looking a rabbits on the street, some leaving the rabbit house after losing their scent. "Josuke. You got a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah. I do." Josuke touched his face, feeling the his mouth stretch slowly like a crevasse. "Wondering why I haven't come to you?" He turned to Tippy and Takahiro who were still recovering from shock monsters attacked them. Takahiro himself was in the military ( _with Rize's father no less_ ) and had his father become a rabbit but this was ridiculous!

"Yeah, why? I could have gotten my Wii U back sooner!" Joren exclaimed. "That had underrated games! It was a glorious system and why didn't you show up to give it to me?!"

"A-Are...you...at least more concern why your b-brother didn't show up sooner to s-see you?" Tippy called the boy out on him. "W-What were those?"

"I came here to spy on Tsumugu." Josuke told Joren, ignoring Tippy. "If I showed up right in front of you, Tsumugu might have spied on us if I arrived so I had to keep myself away from you, for the stealth. I stayed at a nearby hotel."

Joren looked a bit unsatisfied with the answer. "Then why did this escalate to a bunch of GIANT RABBITS?!"

"I bumped into Chino." Joren widened his eyes at that response. Takahiro reacted quickly at that.

"C-Chino?" He stammered out in extreme worry in his voice. "What happened to my daughter, Josuke-kun?!"

"It'll take a lot of explaining, only Joren would know but I'll say it to all of you in a way for all of you to understand. She's the cause of the monster rabbits." He informed them much to their shock. "But she's perfectly safe...in a way."

"Chino-chan? The cause of all these monsters?" Tippy was confused along with Takahiro who wanted to rush out the door to find his child but Josuke sealed so he couldn't.

"Only Joren right now would understand what I'm talking about." The man looked at her brother. "Someone shot her with the **[Arrow]**."

"An **[Arrow]**? You said Chino was safe!" Takahiro jumped up, seeing that being shot with an **[Arrow]** and being safe do not stick well with each other. "I have to go out there-"

"You can't." Josuke warned him. "If you do, you'll become one of them."

"What is your brother babbling about, JoJo?" Tippy asked the boy. "I'm getting confused but we should try to find my granddaughter!"

"I'm telling you, you shouldn't." Josuke repeated. "She's the leader of the rabbits."

Joren blinked, realizing what his brother was implying. "Josuke, are you saying that..."

"The **[Arrow]** that shot her awakened her **[Stand]**." He finished. "It turned her to a rabbit then she infected her friends, Maya and Megu and they became rabbits also but smaller. Her mind turned her into a monster, I didn't anticipate the infection will spread this quickly."

The boy bit his lip. Takahiro and Tippy looked more confused than ever at what information they were saying.

"Um..." He looked at the people he lived with. "I gotta explain to you now."

"JoJo, what's happening?" Takahiro questioned him. "Chino's endangered, I have to know what's going on. I know you've been keeping secrets that I thought weren't important but now you have to tell me."

Joren sighed, seeing no point in lying. "Before I do so, I gotta say sorry for lying all this time to you. I guess all huge secrets come out eventually."

He then began explaining them necessary information the non- **[Stands]** users needed to know. What he and Josuke were which and had **[Stands]** , whom they both explained very quickly and their own **[Stands]** ' abilities. They eventually said that an **[Arrow]** that shot Chino was one that had the power to grant **[Stands]** to people which escalated to their current situation.

"So, my own daughter has a **[Stand]**..." Takahiro murmured, attempting to take all of this in. "But who shot her?"

"A man named Tsumugu most likely." Joren replied. "He's a person I've been sent to Kaanin to go after. Josuke also eventually."

"So that's why." Takahiro put his hand to his chin. "The reason you came here was to hunt this Tsumugu person down, it was all an excuse..."

There was an awkward silence that went over them. Joren began thinking what Takahiro might be thinking of also and had a good idea what it may be.

"Look, after this you probably want me out of this place, I mean did you see the mess downstairs?" He chuckled somberly. "I can't blame you, thinking I'm a danger magnet. I'll just fix this place and the rest of Kaanin and just pack up to go with Josuke-"

"No." Takahiro interrupted him. "I don't want you to leave when this is over. You've been a good person to me and everyone else. Even if you had lied to me, it was likely for the best so we didn't have to be involved in this." He told him. "Also, if you're gone, who'll help me in the night shift?"

"Also, who'll defend the Rabbit House if one of your enemies come. Hmm?" Tippy hopped to him and gave encouraging words but these were easily undermined by reality.

"Cocoa has a **[Stand]** also."

"Coca-kun does know also?" Takahiro raised his eyebrow. "How many more people I know have **[Stands]**?"

"Well, my family, which is obvious. Chiya has a **[Stand]**...Cocoa like I said, she got one by something that grants **[Stands]** also...Rize got one a few days ago, remember the flying guns?"

"T-That was her?" Takahiro gapped at that information. "You said you have something that grants these **[Stands]**? Do you still have it?"

"It's in the closet but I don't want to give you one. Not that I don't want to since we really need them now but...look what happened to Chino." He then turned to Josuke. "You're infected, how did that happen?"

The Higashikata scratched his currently stretching mouth, making his tongue go through the crevasse. "I tried to save one of Chino's friends by healing her. Turns out even if I did, they still became rabbits. She accidentally dug finger to my skin, the tiniest dent but I'm still going to turn into one but more slowly."

"Damn..." He muttered. "We gotta find Chino and hopefully end this disaster and not expose **[Stand]** users-" His phone rang, Joren dug into his pockets and picked up his phone. "Hello?"

" _JoJo-kun!_ " It was Chiya at the other line. " _There are killer rabbits everywhere!_ "

"Yeah I watched Monty Python, I see that!" He replied curtly in a sarcastic way. "My brother's here, Josuke."

" _Josuke-san? The one with the goofy hair you said?_ "

"D-Don't say that!" Joren panicked. "He's right beside me. We're hiding in me and Cocoa's room with Takahiro and Tippy, had to explain what **[Stands]** are and the current situation."

" _Really? We're stuck in our class with all the students, Cocoa's telling the entire story what you told her, your entire family's history._ "

"What the-?! Tell her to stop! I don't want people finding out that stuff up and telling it online."

" _It's kinda too late, JoJo-kun. She's reaching the part where Caesar-san die-_ "

" _CAESAAAAAAAAR_!"

" _I guess she told them already._ " Chiya resumed speaking. " _The **[Stand]** that's attacking, if it hits you, you become a rabbit also!_"

"Yeah, Josuke's infected also but is slowly turning into one since he didn't get any severe injuries." He added also. "I know who's the **[Stand** ] user."

" _Who?_ "

"Chino." There was an odd silence over the line. "Chiya?"

" _S-Sorry, peed myself there and wondered if I've gone deaf. Who was it_?"

"Chino?"

" _WHAT?!_ " She shrieked suddenly, making him flinch. " _H-How did she-?!_ "

"Josuke bumped into her and her friends, Tsumugu was hiding in the background and shot with an **[Arrow]**." He informed, making Chiya gasp. "I can presume it's the **[Arrow]** that gave Dio **[The World]** , the one Jotaro never recovered."

" _He had one? Hope he saved it for a **[Requiem Stand]**_."

"You still want **[Snow Halation Requiem]** to be a thing?" He can feel her nod at the other line. "It doesn't work like that, you gotta have DESIRE and NEEDS for it to work."

" _Aw. What should we do about Chino-chan then?_ " She asked him. " _We can't hurt her, can we?_ "

"I don't know but don't severely injure any rabbit just in case." He said. "Did you call Sharo and Rize yet?"

" _I called them already, then I had to call my grandmother, sorry. I called them just before the rabbits came in to their school, I don't know what's going on with them but I hope they're okay._ " Chiya spoke with concern. " _Anyhow, how do we find Chino-chan? I'm sure we can fix this is we knock her unconscious_."

"Josuke has **[Crazy Diamond]**. We can afford to injure her to deactivate hers and everyone else's infection if she can. However we're at a time limit, Josuke's infected and we're stuck in Cocoa's room. We can find our way out but Chino's hard to find."

" _What does she look like?_ "

"Josuke, what does Chino look like now?" He asked his brother. Josuke lifted his head to respond.

"She's the largest rabbit and the most dangerous looking. That's saying a lot." He answered him. Joren went back to his conversation with Chiya.

"She's the largest rabbit, but this town is bigger than I thought, even if I had my radar, I can't sense her that specifically without being near enough that I can notice her being large." He told his friend. "We need help. Me and Josuke will need help, so I want you or Cocoa to sneak out of your school to help us."

" _Why not both of us?_ "

"You need someone left to protect your class against the rabbits if they come." He went to the closet and dug through it to find the **[Gyro Ball]**. "Send yourself or Cocoa out, we'll meet up at Rize and Sharo's school if they're still even there. I gave the **[Gyro Ball]** with me, just saying because Tippy and Takahiro might get some really bad ideas."

"H-Hey!"

" _Okay._ " Chiya put down the phone for a bit. " _Cocoa-chan! Do you want to go outside? JoJo-kun says you'll meet up at Sharo-chan and Rize-chan's school!_ "

" _Alright!_ " She replied, still telling the story. " _I'm just finishing where JoJo's dad blasts Kars into space!_ "

"Don't tell Cocoa Chino's the cause of this. I'll break it too her, I don't want her crying why we gotta beat her up." Joren told Chiya through the phone. "If you see any huge rabbit, tell her that's the leader if you're sending her out."

" _Okay, Cocoa-chan is agreeing that she want to go._ " Chiya put down the phone. " _Cocoa-chan! I'm going to tell the story for you."_

" _Good! Tell JoJo-kun I can handle myself!_ " They heard Cocoa smash through the window. He blinked for a bit and heard his roommate scream about how she'll SAVE everyone.

He'll give her...thirty minutes to an hour before she in infected.

"Josuke, we have to meet up with my friends at school." Joren put the **[Gyro Ball]** in his pocket. "Takahiro, Tippy, you stay here and hold down the fort. I have lots of water in the closet in a cooler."

"Wait, you're leaving us?" Tippy asked. "We can help you find Chino!"

"I'm sorry but you have to stay." Josuke told them. "You aren't **[Stand]** users, you might just get in our way. Joren won't give you **[Stands]** either, so don't bother asking him about it."

"Josuke just spoke the words out of my mouth." Joren complimented. "I'm going to hunt down Tsumugu for this disaster when we're done-" He blinked in realization. "Aw crap! Cocoa's bad at directions!"

He took out his phone and began dialing who's phone Chiya was using again, panicking in an out of character way. Meanwhile, Cocoa was strolling around the town, wondering which way the school and Sharo and Rize was.

* * *

"EAT SHIT ASSHOLE! **JORA!** " **[PUK]** pulled a shotgun at some rabbits, shooting the ground and forcing them to scatter. Rize hit the head of her **[Stand]**. "S-Sorry Ma'am!"

"Those are still people, dammit." She scolded **[PUK]**. "I'm pretty sure one of those rabbits was the tennis instructor."

"S-Senpai! We better move!" Sharo shouted, throwing pencils imbued with **[Hamon]** at some rabbits also, stabbing them silly. They were going through the hallway, trying to escape to the entrance but some rabbits are stopping the,.

"How did things escalate to this?" Rize wondered out loud, helping her **[Stand]** with her own pistol. Even though they were warned earlier by Chiya, the moment Rize hung up, the rabbits invaded the school, infecting everybody already. She fought her way through to Sharo's class to find she tossed every single person-turned-rabbit out the window already. Not bad for a girl who's chest is small. After some exchanges, it was time to escape, with or without anyone else.

"Sharo, don't let anyone of those rabbits even touch you. You'll become one of them." Rize warned, for the fiftieth time.

"You told me that a million times, senpai!" Sharo held a large amount of pencils in hand. "Why do you think I took all of these?"

Suddenly Rize's phone rang. She looked at it and it was the same number Chiya called her with. "Hang on, let's go to a classroom." They went into a classroom, it being peacefully abandoned. Sharo watched the door as Rize put the phone on her ear.

" _Rize-chan?_ "

"Yup, it's me."

" _Oh thank goodness. I talked to JoJo-kun and it turns out I know who made all the monsters and is the leader of them._ " Chiya spoke. " _It's Chino-chan?_ "

"C-Chino?" Rize was surprised the identity of the **[Stand]** user was Chino herself. "How?"

" _JoJo-kun said an **[Arrow]** Tsumugu shot her with awakened her **[Stand]** and is making her grow crazy._ " She told Rize who gripped her hands.

"Tsumugu...that bastard. This is like the zombie apocalypse, except I can't kill anything!" She exclaimed out of frustration. "What else do you have, Chiya?"

" _JoJo-kun and his brother are coming along with Cocoa-chan._ "

"His brother?" Rize was confused, now Joren's brother was getting into the mix. "But Cocoa has a bad sense of direction."

" _I'm telling her directions how to get to your school on the phone. I got classmates to take care of here._ " Chiya said. " _They'll come to you, unless you want to switch locations to meet up._ "

"No, we're still in the school. Sharo's fine also." Rize replied. "Anything else?"

" _Chino's the leader of all the rabbits. If you see a rabbit bigger than everybody else, wait for Josuke-san or JoJo-kun. Josuke-san's **[Stand]** can heal anything but can't revive the dead._" Chiya informed. " _And Josuke-san was infected also but he's turning slowly into a rabbit than most. I hope they find you soon._ "

"I hope so too, Chiya."

" _I have to go, Cocoa-chan might be lost and I have to give her instructions._ " Chiya hung up, leaving Rize sighing.

"Sharo, change of plans. We gotta stay here."

"What, why-WAH!" A rabbit banged the door casually, not noticing them. This scared the blonde who fell to the ground on her butt. "T-That scared me."

"Cocoa, Joren and his brother who arrived at coming to help us." Rize helped her back up. "Chino's the **[Stand]** user responsible for this."

"C-Chino?"

"An **[Arrow]** shot her. It's like the **[Gyro Ball]** , Joren told you, right?" Sharo began piecing the images together as Rize went and grabbed a chair to barricade the door with. "My dad must be worried sick about me but he hasn't called me yet..."

Rize wondered if her father even knows what's going on. The rabbits came here so fast and it might not even reached to residents of the town yet. "Today is not my day."

After barricading the door, Rize went to a desk and plopped on it. Sharo went and sat on the adjacent desk also. "Looks like we have to wait here for a bit Sharo."

"O-Okay senpai..."

They looked at each other, Sharo looked down to see if there were a lunch box underneath but it was unlikely since most girls are rich and had their food paid for them. Barely some girls in this school still had lunches to bring but luckily there were two underneath two tables.

"Senpai! I found some lunches we can eat!" Sharo went and grabbed the lunch boxes. "We have to eat these to have strength later."

"Good idea, Sharo." The girl handed her senpai a box. The opened it to see the meal in the boxes along with water bottles inside. They grabbed the objects and opened each box to see glorious food inside.

Sharo nearly shat herself when she saw actual free food.

"This l-looks so good..." Rize looked at how expertly crafted the meals were even though they were in boxes. "Sharo, how about you-"

" **BUCJNRCNDCMEICOSOXSPXEPCPEPC!** " She was eating the food like an animal. Rize was surprised how a pretty and reserved girl like her go ballistic.

"S-Sharo?" Rize was afraid her friend may be infected. "Are you...okay?"

"Yeah, senpai?" Sharo had food in her mouth, swallowing it all before realizing how...uncivilized she looked. "S-Sorry! I'm really hungry senpai!" She stammered out. "I skipped b-breakfast today and-"

Rize blinked, seeing that her friend wasn't infected but just hungry. She then smiled at that comfort. "Don't worry, we gotta eat quickly anyway. **FNCHDCNCUDKM!** "

Rize began eating a high speed as well. Sharo was shocked at how fast Rize was at eating, gorging through the food faster than her. Sharo didn't waste time to eat her own food as well, before they knew it, all of the food in the lunch boxes were gone.

"Ah, that hit the spot." Rize groaned out in pleasure. "No wonder they brought food, it must be made my master chefs."

"JoJo-kun said he knows the greatest chef in the world." Sharo stated, Rize turned to her, blinking. "He said that the food from the chef is powered by a **[Stand]** , it also sometimes makes you burp out your lungs."

"Ew." Rize paused a bit. "What's with you and Joren lately?"

"E-Eh? What do you mean, senpai?" Sharo was confused by the question. Everyone they knew who were involved in the supernatural events surrounding Kaanin knows that he's training her. "I'm training with him after work, why'd you ask?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. There is some...air around you two lately for the past few days. It's like both of you know something you haven't told anyone."

Suddenly flashbacks of her kiss with the boy came back to Sharo's mind like a car accident. "U-Um...w-well we aren't h-hiding anything. N-Nope, none."

Rize raised her eyebrows. "You are hiding something! The amount of stutters in one sentence is your new record!"

The older girl suddenly grabbed Sharo's hand. "S-Senpai?!"

"C'mon, we're girls! I can keep a secret! You don't have to share it with anyone else!" Rize frowned. "I'm all ears and I won't stop until you tell me."

Sharo was breaking down on the inside. She couldn't tell her own crush she kissed Joren of all people. It was her first time and she was pretty sure it was his as well. It was like she was confessing he took her virginity!

Well...lip virginity really.

"Tell me!" Rize shook her and Sharo bit her lip.

"O-Okay senpai..." Sharo took a deep breath, shaking nervously before she was going to say what her ultimate secret was, even more so than her being actually poor. "I'm saying it!"

"Okay, do it!" Rize encouraged. Sharo was at a melting point as of now.

"I k-k-k-k-ki..."

"Killed? Joren told me Chiya accidentally killed a guy before. But he was an **[Enemy Stand]** user so it's okay? I think?"

"No, s-senpai I-I-I..."

"I have to work overtime?" Rize mistaken again. "You look cute in that maid outfit though."

"N-No! I...I...!"

"Let me guess, you want a **[Stand]** -"

" **I KISSED JOJO-KUN AND I ENJOYED IT!** " Sharo finally blurted out, falling down to the floor out of exhaustion. " **I KISSED HIM, I KISSED HIM, I KISSED HIM, I KISSED HIM, I KISSED HIM!** "

There was a silence between them after her explosion, Rize had the entire confession still process in her mind.

"E-Eh?" She realized what she said. "EEEEEEHHHHH?! YOU KISSED **JOREN**?!" Rize screamed out. Sharo picked herself off the floor while nodding solemnly.

"Y-Yes...I did..." Sharo was afraid this was the reaction she would get. How did it come to this?!

Oh yeah, she mentioned an Italian chef.

Rize had tried to find the words to say something but couldn't except only one. "R-Really?"

Sharo nodded, tears running down her face. Rize scratched her hair, truing to comprehend such a thing.

"D-Did he-"

"N-No, senpai. He didn't force it." The blonde whipped the snot falling down her nose. Of course, Joren did kinda just kissed her out of the blue but Sharo knew it was coming the moment she asked him the question if he kissed. She knew the events would lead up to that, deep inside her heart. "One t-thing led to another a-and..."

Sharo then burst to tears and collapsed in her knees. Rize went to her, going down to comfort. "H-Hey Sharo, it isn't that big of a deal. Don't cry...don't cry..."

Sharo then realized she wasn't crying because she confessed to her crush she kissed another person. It wasn't that, none at all.

No, she was crying because _she was in love with a boy named Joren Joestar_.

Either way, she still cried.

* * *

" _Take a left, Cocoa-chan._ " Cocoa was busy being instructed by Chiya on the phone how to get to Rize and Sharo's school. She was sneaking by planting herself on the walls and going through alleys as the main streets are littered with rabbits.

"On it, Chiya-chan!"

" _Shush! Be extra careful or else the rabbits would find you._ " Chiya warned. " _I told the girls what happened to Kakyoin._ "

"K-Kakyoin..." Cocoa suddenly began comically sobbing. "He was too young! And pretty!"

" _Yeah, they're crying also._ " Chiya held the phone to make Cocoa hear the sobs of all the other girls. " _Maybe we shouldn't have told these girls the entire history of JoJo-kun's family._ "

"Don't worry! Just tell them don't post about it on Facebook, or else I'll use **[Tusk]** on them-" The girl then heard the noise of a rabbit. "W-Whoops! I gotta go inside, Chiya-chan!"

Cocoa ran into an empty store. She ducked and looked out the window and saw a rabbit was in front of the shop. It sniffed around, searching. It wouldn't be so bad but this rabbit was different.

"T-This rabbit's _huge_!" Cocoa noted its pure white fur that was spiked also and being larger than any other rabbit she saw. It sniffed around, looking at the shop momentarily before running off. "Oh phew, that's-"

Cocoa backed away as the rabbit was followed by two blue and pink rabbits also who followed it also. Once they were out of view, Cocoa peeked to her right to see they left the street already.

"Phew, thank goodness none of them spotted me-"

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!** " She heard a sudden the cry of a **[Stand]** like **[PUK]** 's. She turned to her left to see a rabbit fly past her and hit the wall, knocking it unconscious. She looked at the person who did that and saw it was none other than the enemy itself.

"T-Tsumugu-san!" She saw the pretty boy for a man walk up to her, with his... **[Stand]**?

"Hello Cocoa-chan!" He greeted, smiling at her with a serene look. "What pleasant surprise seeing you here. I guess **[Stand]** users really do attract."

Cocoa wanted to shoot but felt frozen in place. It was as if an aura surrounded Tsumugu as he got closer, preventing her from using **[Tusk]** on him. It was like some hypnotism...some drug preventing her from hitting him...

No, it was **[charisma]**!

"YOU WON'T GET IN MY HEAD THAT EASILY!" She shot a fingernail at him, zooming past the man. He responded by the skeleton for the **[Stand]** grabbed the nail before it could hit him, grasping it between its fingers. "W-Wha-?!"

"Hmph! Seems likes dad's **[charisma]** lessons don't affect everyone. Ah well, everything can't be perfect." The Brando muttered to himself. The skeleton then crush nail between in its hands. Cocoa was confused at what this **[Stand]** was, seeing it vastly different from what she saw before.

"What is that **[Stand]**?" She questioned him. Tsumugu merely laughed in response.

"Cocoa, you and your friends still don't know anything about me. But, I'll give you the proper introduction!" He began running to her, the **[Stand]** preparing to punch her face in. Cocoa took immediate notice of that and jumped to the side. "Meet the true form of **[Whiplash]**! [ **Whiplash: Caravan]**!

" **[W-Whiplash: Caravan]**?!" Cocoa dodged a blow from the **[Stand]** barely. The strength, while not as powerful as **[Earth Angel]** 's missiles, it made a crater on the floor. "You had that?!"

"For a while." He stated, turning to her. "The fists are tangible now and I can use **[Hamon]** on it without contact!"

"Wait, what?!" The fists of **[Whiplash: Caravan]** lit up with energy. Cocoa immediately knew that was **[Hamon]** and jumped away, seeing the **[Stand]** attempt to barrage her with fists.

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!** "

" **[Tusk]**!" Cocoa shot one of her nails at Tsumugu, the barrage stopped once the nail scraped through his cheek, making it bleed lightly.

"Huh. You're better than I expected." He complimented. "I never use the true form of **[Whiplash]** unless I have to be in a battle which requires me to. Of course, I'm also an expert user of the **[Hamon]** which lessens the amount of times I have to use this **[Stand]**. It can do nothing but punch and conduct **[Hamon]**! Why does it get such basic abilities? Anyhow, do you know why I had to bring it out?"

"Eh..." Cocoa tried thinking. "I dunno."

"Well, there are rabbits running around town, that's why!" He exclaimed. "I can't touch one of those fuckers! I don't want to be a rabbit!"

"I thought that a **[Stand]** user who works for you did this!" Cocoa shouted at him only to be greeted with a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"HAHA! I know the user but they definitely don't work for me." Tsumugu grinned. "In fact, they only got the **[Stand]** today."

"What are you saying? I'm confused!" Cocoa clutched her head in confusion.

"I shot someone today with an **[Arrow]**! I awakened their true potential!" He declared, shocking Cocoa.

"T-The **[Arrow]**?!"

Tsumugu took out an **[Arrow]** much to her horror. "Guess who I shot this with?"

Cocoa tried thinking who he shot. It could be anyone, really but why ask her? It wasn't like she knew the person. Chiya informed her everyone else was accounted for; Joren, Josuke, Takahiro, Tippy, Rize, Sharo were all okay, the only person who she didn't know what happened is-

The person is-

The person was-

The person was Chino.

"You got it!" Tsumugu noted her expression after realizing what happened. "That big, white rabbit that passed you? That was Chino-chan!"

"N-No..." She fell on her knees, paralyzed. Tsumugu went up to her, smirking in victory.

"I shot her for shits and giggles! Now look what happened! Hol Horse turned into a rabbit, all my allies turned into rabbits! This really is an interesting day, ain't it?"

 **[Whiplash: Caravan]** moved, before Cocoa could dodge it, she was smacked to the wall, making her hit her head in pain. "G-Gah..." Her head was bleeding already, she was too frozen in horror after realizing Chino was now a monster.

"Seems like you're too shocked after finding that out." He went to the girl, backed against the wall. "Look, this has been fun and all but I'm bored with me just pummeling only rabbits. I need 'satisfaction'." He put his hand to his chin. "I never beat a girl up before, that'll be a new feeling."

He went closer to her, the **[Stand]** 's fists becoming imbued with **[Hamon]**. "Don't worry." His **[charisma]** came again as a comforting sentence. "Once I beat you up, a rabbit will eventually come and rip you apart and turn you into one also. I'm not going to _violate_ you, I'm just going to hurt you. Really, really badly."

Cocoa wanted to yell for help but nobody was there to help. As Tsumugu approached her, she wanted to shoot him but the **[Stand]** would just grab the **[Tusks]** with its high precision. She could only embrace for impact, like a bracing a needle shooting into you but it will hurt anyhow. She began thinking of Chino the most right now, wondering what she must be feeling, confused or scared but was an animal. She wondered if she could have saved her...

...

...

...no, she **WOULD** save her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tsumugu backed away, wincing at a bright light emanating from Cocoa. The girl turned next to her to see that it wasn't her that was glowing but it was **[Tusk]**.

" **[T-Tusk]** -!" The glowing stopped, what was in the place of **[Tusk]** was something entirely new. It was entirely pink except in a few parts and looked like a robot. The torso was shaped pink armor with shoulder pads except it didn't have armor and it looked skeletal more or less with an M-shaped sigil at the center that was pink like everything else, the arms were like the claws of a crab except it went in three directions. It lacked anything below its body except a spine that looked like a large ball at the end where it was connected and what it supposed to be its 'legs'. It was a blue ball with two giant stars on both sides, covered by a pink metal casing with six holes in front of it. Underneath the ball were four pink spider-like legs that connected with the case of the ball. The head was just as odd, instead of an animal, its head was like the helmet of a robot, being pink with line going straight where the mouth is supposed to be. It has various small stars at the scalp of his head, there were two blue circles at the sides of its head like the ball at the bottom with stars as well. There was a pink brace on its neck that looked like a pink circlet that covered the entire bottom half of its head that made it look like an overlapping lower jaw. On the scalp was a bended stick that was held down by two blue bracers on adjacent sides, on each end were two balls with large holes in the center. This was not the **[Tusk]** Cocoa knew at all.

"Your **[Stand]** could evolve?" Tsumugu exclaimed in shock, backing away just in case. Cocoa stood up, staring at her **[Stand]** who looked back at her, like a mutual connection was there between them.

"So...this is new **[Tusk]**?" She grinned, suddenly determination began going through her body. "Well, you changed but you're still the same **[Tusk]** -chan I know!" She said, aiming her finger at Tsumugu who was bracing for anything. "GO! HELP ME, **[TUSK ACT2]**!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Whiplash: Caravan]**

 **[Stand]** User: Tsumugu Brando

Destructive Power- B

Speed- A

Range- C

Durability- D

Precision- A

Development Potential- D

Abilities- **[Whiplash: Caravan]** is the true form of **[Whiplash]** but it doesn't have any access to the abilities it previous had beforehand. It is now tangible and taken a different humanoid shape and the user does not fall asleep when it is out. The only ability it seems to demonstrate as of now is to able to conduct **[Hamon]** without needing to be in contact with its user and has high precision and speed. The forms of both **[Whiplashes]** can be switched in between almost instantaneously.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Tusk ACT2]**

 **[Stand]** User: Cocoa Hoto

Destructive Power- D

Speed- D

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- C

Development Potential- A

Abilities- ?

* * *

 **Well that was a chapter. Sorry if I didn't focus enough on...anything this chapter but this chapter will show what happened to everyone during the chapter. This arc in the story will likely extend to two more chapters, like gee, this situation is too huge to solve in a few chapters.**

 **Also should I make an omake for Joren? What if Joren was found by Enrico Pucci instead and was put in the care of Joren later?**

 **Also, I realized that Cocoa is technically the alternate version of Johnny, if I remember correctly. This would be weird in the EoH spinoff. I also have a Familiar of Zero and Avatar series crossover in mind. This is going to pick through. Also now I'm addicted to songs from the band or something, Abandoned Pools.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav, and follow because [3 FREEZE]!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Without You I'm Nothing

Without You I'm Nothing

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, then there would be lot of more David Bowie references.**

 **This chapter's title is based off of the song from David Bowie of the same name. Dunno why I named it that, better than some completely generic title name I would make up.**

 **Turns out there is another anime character who looks like Sharo except with very big boobs and is more mature looking. I took immediate notice because they have the exact same hairstyle, I shit you not. Forgot the name of the character but whatever.**

 **There...might be even more delays now. I just got a dog but it's a puppy and it cries a lot. I have to take care of it to keep it so sorry if the delays are longer.**

 **If you like this fic, review, follow, and fav and here we go.**

 **I also watch Re: Zero in the meantime and...I fucking love it. I also planned Berserker for my Fate fic to be Rem so Rem vs Dio will happen. Episode 15 made me not sleep for a day. Episode 18 made me cry like a bitch.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Tsumugu and Cocoa stared at each other, their **[Stands]** out ready for battle. Cocoa's finger pointed at him as Tsumugu's foot aimed to dodge her shot. It was quiet all around them, like time itself stopped waiting for the first strike.

' _Do not shoot._ '

"Huh?" Cocoa thought she was hearing things, Tsumugu didn't say which is obvious. She turned to **[Tusk ACT2]** who was staring at her, like it was telling her something. " **[Tusk]** -chan?"

' _Miss. Shoot by his feet, if will regret hitting him directly._ '

"YAAAAAH!" Tsumugu began running to her, preparing to beat her. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU USE THAT **[STAND]**!"

' _You must miss. Hurry._ '

"A-Alright!" As Tsumugu was running, Cocoa shot the floor but it was too late. Tsumugu punched her with **[Whiplash: Caravan]** 's fists onto the wall again. She coughed up blood as Tsumugu stood over her victoriously.

"Even with an evolution, you cannot best me." He victoriously smirked. "You're cute but I ain't no rapist... _am I willing to go that far?_ Nah, there are rabbits and she'll try to shoot me during that-"

He froze, feeling pain shoot up through his body. "GAH!" He screamed, clutching his foot and falling on the floor. Cocoa looked at saw on the soles of his shoes was a hole made, blood pouring out like a hole in a glass filled with water. It seemed to have also been able to pierce all the way to the top where a hole was also with some blood coming out. Tsumugu clutched his foot, feeling the overwhelming pain. "SHIT! FUCK!"

She turned to **[Tusk]** then back at the foot, she then aimed her finger again at him. "Don't move! Or else I'll shoot!"

Tsumugu clutched his foot, healing it to stop the flow of blood but the hole. Cocoa continued to point, hoping he doesn't stand up.

"F-Fuck." He gripped his foot. "Let me heal, I-I'm bleeding."

Cocoa blinked, it was true where he was injured was making him bleed profusely. She watched as **[Hamon]** poured into the wound, stopping the bleeding. Eventually, it worked at his foot was perfectly okay.

"You're okay now?" She asked him. "I want to ask you a few questions now, or else I'll shoot you straight in the-"

" **[CRIMSON BLOOD OVERDRIVE]**!" He shouted, splattering the wet blood on Cocoa's leg, shocking her with **[Hamon]**. The girl hiss in pain making her shoot her fingernails wildly in all directions but Tsumugu took his chance to grab her by the leg with **[Whiplash: Caravan]** and tossed to the store she was hiding in earlier, smashing her through the window and making her tumble onto broke glass.

"O-Ow..." She felt multiple shards of broke glass pierce her shoulder, her back, her legs and her arms. Now she felt something equivalent to the pain that Tsumugu has thanks to her.

"You are going to die for this!" He limped to her, hissing in agony. "You missed every shot from your nails also, that is really pathetic. I will make sure you hurt before you die."

" **[Tusk]**..." She gasped out, wondering why **[Tusk]** 's new power supposedly gained didn't show up right now.

"I will shove glass to your eyes, cut your limbs off then rip your uterus apart with my own hands!" He yelled at her, saying every single torture idea he had in mind. "I wanted to do these things with dad on Joren but you'll be a good practice target-"

Tsumugu looked at his right hand. There was a black hole on it? It was this hole planted on his skin, being pure black and looking like air itself was being sucked inside. The size of the hole was like the size of a bottle cap. Before he can inspect what it was, pain shot again through his hand. The hole disappeared, leaving only an actual hole what went through both sides of his hand as blood came out.

"GAH!" He screamed out in pain, he clutched his hand and attempted to **[Hamon]** breathe properly but his hysterics weren't allowing that. "H-How did..?!"

Cocoa witnessed the attack she doesn't even know about, seeing him scream and the hole on his hand but not what injured him . Her eyes widened as she witnessed him yell in pain as tears flowed down his eyes. "Wait..."

Seeing her nails grow back, she raised her hand to the air to fire. Tsumugu turned to her, seeing her preparing to strike.

"No...not again!" He backed away as far as he could. Cocoa aimed and shot at him, missing like last time but now she peeked up to see now in the place of the fingernail was a hole. "Get away from me!"

"Woah..." She turned to her **[Stand]** who was by the wall still, staring at the hole. Suddenly the hole began moving towards Tsumugu much to his horror, drifting towards him. "This is **[Tusk]** -chan's new power?"

"GET AWAY!" **[Whiplash: Caravan]** came and smashed the floor in front of the **[Stand]** but it navigated the crater effortlessly. The hole still was going after him like an unstoppable force...

...that was until the hole vanished, just being an inch away from his foot. He blinked, seeing it was gone. "Oh. Five seconds." He noted at how long it took for the hole to vanish.

"Fuck." Cocoa cursed out, she noted that her nail was recharging in a slower pace equivalent to how much time it took to make the hole appear. Even thought five seconds sounded short, Tsumugu was running to her like a bull.

Cocoa took out her other hand, ready to fire. " **[ACT2]** -" Suddenly as if life itself hated her, the girl's finger was swiftly cut off by Tsumugu's **[Arrow]** , the head was like a blade that chopped it the body part cleanly.

" **W-W-WAAAAAAH!** " Cocoa felt even more pain than before, seeing her finger plop onto the floor with a small pool of blood surrounding it. "M-My finger-!"

"That's what you get!" Tsumugu grinned as Cocoa backed away from him. "I have two holes on my limbs, now you lose a finger! Fair trade, ain't it?!"

Cocoa kept screaming much to his dismay. "Ah, listen to that music! Dad, do you hear this?" He bit his lip as her pain was ecstasy to him. He moved towards her, preparing to cut off her other finger with the **[Arrow]**.

" **[A-ACT2]**!" She gasped out, aiming her other hand at the floor, she shot her nail and the moment it dented the floor, another hole appeared to chase Tsumugu, he smirked, seeing how easy this is.

"I realize I can just jump over it." He hopped over the hole. "See-FUCK!" He looked at his shirt, a hole was made at his jeans but not on his skin to his luck since his hope was fast enough. "It can shoot as long as people are in range of the hole?

He circled around the hole for a bit more to avoid it until it vanished completely. Cocoa was too weak to even raised her finger. She was on her stomach, raising her finger her vision blurred.

"I-I'll kill you for everything you've done!" She gasped out, coughing blood. She was losing too much blood, the glass shards piercing her and the lack of a finger stacked too much.

Tsumugu chuckled, seeing how weary she was. He then crouched in front of her with a smile.

"Haven't you've been a bad girl?" His **[charisma]** came back but with devilish undertones. "Look at my hand. It has a hole now because of you, my foot also.,

Cocoa looked up to see him presenting his hand in front of her, the hole on the palm was gratingly disturbing. "Look at this! Seems like someone crucified me like fucking Jesus! These wounds will never heal, even if I put my flesh back it will be scarred, FOREVER! **HAHAHAHAHA!** " He began laughing again but this time more deranged. Suddenly he grabbed the girl's hair with the same hand.

"SEE WHAT YOU FUCKING DID TO ME?!" He smashed Cocoa's face against the floor, breaking her nose. "I AM A **BRANDO!** I WAS TOLD I POSSESS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BODY BY DAD HIMSELF! NOW YOU TAINTED IT, YOU BITCH!"

He pulled her face back up and slammed it back down again onto the floor and repeated doing that constantly. Cocoa realized through the agony she was having that this wasn't Tsumugu anymore, this was an angry monster than awakened in him.

"DO YOU LIKE HURTING ME NOW, HUH?!" He shrieked at her, he grabbed her arm and held the **[Arrow]** at it before stabbing it all the way to the bone.

" **AAH!** " Cocoa screamed in pain, tears falling down her eyes as the man kept stabbing her arm, digging the object to her flesh to break her bone. Eventually, he succeeded in chopping off her own by breaking the bone stopping it and then forcefully pulled off the arm, breaking the bone and making the veins have a sickening snap as blood came everywhere.

"DO YOU LIKE BEING HELPLESS?" He grabbed her dismembered arm and hit her face with it, making her face hit the floor again. "DO YOU LIKE WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP YOU BUT NOBODY'S THERE?!"

He grabbed her head again and lifted it, Cocoa looked unrecognizable by this point. There were bruises on her face and a black eye, her nose bled and blood trickled from her mouth. The girl was barely conscious by this point.

"Hmph. I broke you enough so you can't answer that." He stared at her face, proud at his work. "I won't torture you anymore. You're not worth me putting effort into hurting you more. I'll leave you to be fucked by the rabbits, they heard us. I could tell."

He then aimed the **[Arrow]** at her eye. "But...I want you to hurt one more time before then so I have something to brag about to Dad." Before she could react, he dug the **[Arrow]** deep into her eye.

* * *

" **DORARARARARARARARARA!** " **[Crazy Diamond]** pummeled a rabbit as Joren and Josuke walked through the street. " **DORA!** " The rabbit was pounded towards a wall where it ran off afterwards likely to get help.

"We should keep moving." Joren told his brother who nodded.

"Right. Got it." They continued to walk. They were able to exit the Rabbit House by climbing the window and down. They were traveling through main road, luckily no rabbit was there which was odd enough. They likely left to find more game across the town. Joren was detecting living things with **[Earth Angel]** just in case.

"So...how's being a cop?" The boy asked Josuke who blinked.

"This is the first time I've you've been interested in my job." Josuke noted. "So...why is that?"

"Nothing, just wanted to pass the time." He told him. "Have a girlfriend yet?"

"No, I've been trying." His brother sighed. "Seems like they won't stop making fun of my beautiful hair, you know?"

"Yeah...I wonder why." In truth, Joren mocked Josuke's hair silently to himself. "Caught any **[Stand]** users during your cop time?"

"A few but the Speedwagon Foundation bailed them out so they can be taught to be better." Josuke replied. "Nice thing but I really wanted to have this sense of victory when I put a **[Stand]** user in prison, like old times sake."

He turned to Joren. "So...how are you and the girls?"

Joren flustered at that question. "What the hell is at supposed to me?"

"Do you have interest in any of them?" He asked him. "I used to be quite a ladies man, a thing I inherited from Mr. Joestar."

Joren bit his lip. Of course, he felt an attraction to **ALL** of them which is forgivable since they were all cute.

What was unforgivable is that he kissed Sharo.

"No...not in a bad way, I just consider them friends. That's all." He lied to Josuke who frowned.

"Whatever. I'll get the truth out of you someday." They continued to walk. "I hope I could fix this town when we're done. I wonder how the Speedwagon Foundation is able to cover this mess."

"Something like a hallucinogenic chemical leak from the abandoned labs or something-" He paused. "I'm sensing something."

 **[MENACING]**

He turned to an alleyway, what came out were a tiny rabbits that were pure white but still as monstrous. They growled at them like the rabid animals they were.

"Oh shit, Joren stand behind me!" Josuke prepared his **[Stand]**. "Hit them with missiles from afar while **[Crazy Diamond]** is hits them in front!"

The boy inspected the rabbits. They were small, the size of what an appropriate rabbit should be, just slightly larger. "Josuke, these aren't people. They're rabbits."

"Huh?"

"The size. Every rabbit who human person's size are all the same size. These are smaller, which means they're likely rabbits."

"Well, I can guess that once seeing them but why tell me?" Josuke asked, it was kinda pointless to say they were infected rabbits, obvious due to their size. "There's something more to it, is there?"

"Take note that Kaanin inhabits the largest population of rabbits in Japan." The boy explained. "This means that depending on how fast the infection went; this means that most if not all the rabbits of this town have turned."

"Oh. I see what you mean now." Josuke began sweating after realizing the implications. "Do you detect anything?"

"The horde is coming." Joren warned. "I've sensed them, they're right behind us."

"Then let's move!" Josuke quickly grabbed the boy and ran to the rabbits who were ready to attack them.

" **DORARARARARARARARARA!** " Once the rabbits lunged at them, **[Crazy Diamond]** came to punch the rabbits, pummeling each one quickly. Eventually the pummeling stopped and it was revealed that the **[Stand]** attached them into the wall like he did to Angelo so long ago.

"I'll get them out of there later after we clean up this mess!" **[Crazy Diamond]** then went further to the alley and smashed a wall open to make an opening. "Get in."

"What?"

"Do you want the swarm to eat you?" Joren sighed and nodded, running into the opening. Josuke went inside with him afterwards and they huddled next to each other. The older man then repaired the entire wall with them inside except for a small portion so they can breathe and look.

"We can just move further into the alley to avoid them." Joren pointed out.

"No." Josuke shook his head. "After the tsunami in 2011, I know what a real flood looks like. It isn't a straight direction, it swerves to every opening available until all the water is trapped or there's no water left."

"And the rabbits are the later?" Josuke nodded grimly. Joren began sensing many forms of life heading our direction. "Close the opening. I don't want any chances."

His brother repaired the wall, trapping them inside in a good way. They heard large rumbling, it was like an earthquake right next to them. The boy was currently pissing his pants, his heart was racing.

"I'm getting a complicated feeling..."

"Shush! What do you see through that sonar of yours?"

"Lots of rabbits, everywhere..." Joren said, biting his lip. "They're on the wall, it's like a wave of them."

"See? Told you, they're like water. They won't stop until everything all gone into it." The rumbling continued for a few minutes. The boy was shaking, never seeing so many lives in his radar.

"Uh, Joren..." Josuke tapped him. "Your phone..."

Joren blinked, hearing his phone vibrate. Due to the enclosed space, he carefully slid his palm to his pocket and carefully lifted his phone by sliding it on his body. "Can you lend me your shoulder?"

"Sure." He rested his head against his brother's shoulder as he smother the phone between his own shoulder and ear. The phone began buzzing for a bit until the call came.

* * *

" _JoJo-kun?_ " It was Chiya much to their relief.

"Chiya, do not go to the streets! There is a literal wave of rabbits-turned-monsters going around the town like a flood!" He warned. Chiya responded with a gasp.

" _Really? Are you okay?!_ "

"Kun?" Josuke began snickering much to the boy's ire.

"Yeah, we're hiding until the horde passes over." He paused. "Where's Cocoa?"

" _I-I don't know! She hung up on me a minute ago! I know where she is though, I called you so you can check up on her._ "

"Okay, I will after all these rabbits are gone. Hope she didn't get lose." He muttered. "Anyway, call everyone else and tell them not to go outside because of the horde. Don't want to know whoever gets run over by them, alright?"

" _Okay, just get her back safely. Is Josuke-san okay?_ "

"Well, my teeth are getting sharper." Josuke replied nonchalantly. "It might be awhile before I grow my nails sharper."

" _J-Josuke-san?_ " Chiya stammered out. " _U-Um...hello! I'm Ujimatsu Chiya, a friend of your brother!_ " She introduced herself over the phone, obviously having a great deal of respect for the man. " _It is a pleasure to meet you-_ "

Joren immediately slithered the phone back to his hands and turned it off much to Josuke's ire.

"H-Hey! I was being introduced to one of your friends!"

"I am not introducing you to my friends over the phone-" He paused. "Hear that?"

"Don't change the subject-"

"Shut up. Really, hear that? The rumbling stopped." Noting this, the two became silent. "I'm activating the radar..." For a second, Joren looked dazed before shooting back up. "They're gone. They're all out of my radar. No rabbit's nearby."

With that, Josuke broke the wall down with **[Crazy Diamond]**. They got out of the wall and Joren wiped his head which was covered with small debris. "Yuck. Gotta wash that out later."

"Hey, don't complain about your hair, look what happened to mine." Josuke pointed at his messy pompadour. "Wished I brought my comb..."

"You look better like that." Joren curtly replied nonchalantly. "Anyhow, we have to find Cocoa." He took out his phone. "You ready to go-"

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR?!** " Josuke screamed out, the boy then realized his own snark got the better of him.

"Oh shit, no-JOSUKE-!"

" **DORARARARARARARARA!** "

* * *

"Ugh..." JoJo rubbed his head, Josuke repaired his broken skull after beating him senseless. They were walking through a small street to whatever. " **[Crazy Diamond]** hurts like a bitch, man."

"That's what you deserve for making fun of my hair!" His brother retorted. "Where is one of your girlfriends anyway? Are we close because we're kinda in a hurry..." He pointed at his teeth, each one getting sharper.

"Hey, the place is just around this corner." They arrived at the street where Chiya supposedly told him where Cocoa was last time. "See? I told you so-"

Joren froze, Josuke looked in horror. There was a store's window that was broken, glass shards everywhere. The road had a crater on it like a drill just hit it.

But most importantly, there was Cocoa laying on the floor, not moving. Blood surrounded her with glass shards piercing her body. One of her arms were removed from her body in a blood fashion along with her fingers, splattered on the floors.

"W-What the hell-"

" **COCOA!** " Joren screamed out, running to her body. Josuke chased his brother also and he grabbed the girl and flipped her over. "C-Cocoa...!"

Once he flipped her over, he saw one of her eyes was gone, ripped apart by a sharp object based on cut wounds from her socket. Her other eye was still open, slumping down with no emotion in them as if she was...

"W-What...h-happened..." He stared at the scene before him, wondering what happened. "A-Ah...w-who did t-this..."

He felt a shaking palm on his face.

"J-JoJo-kun..." It was Cocoa's voice. The boy grabbed her and placed the girl on his lap to rest, staring down to see his friend was barely alive. Despite her limbs being torn from her and wounds being everywhere, she had enough strength to lift her arm just to his face.

"C-Cocoa!" He gasped out. "W-What happened-never mind that! Josuke's here! My brother! He'll save you, put you back together!" He shouted desperately. Cocoa looked up at him, a small amount of life coming back to her eyes.

"J-Josuke-san's here?" She tried to move her heard but winced at the pain. "Sorry...b-but I can't move my h-head...it hurts..."

" **JOSUKE! COME HERE!** " Joren yelled but to his shock, his brother was fighting some rabbits who just happened to come by to distract him.

"Joren!" Josuke shouted as **[Crazy Diamond]** pummeled the monsters. "Don't worry! I'll get to her, this was take a second! Use your **[Hamon]**!"

"R-Right-" He felt Cocoa grasp his hand before he could lift it to heal her. Joren turned down to see Cocoa smiling at him.

"I...d-don't have much time left...d-do I?" She asked, tears flowing her remaining eye. "I-It hurts...me crying..."

"Cocoa...I can heal you! I can save you until Josuke can come here!" He grabbed her and began pouring **[Hamon]** to her body. "Oh p-please work, oh please! You'll live, I'm going to s-save you...t-to save everyone-"

"J-JoJo-kun..." The boy was quivering too much for the **[Hamon]** to be used properly. "P-Please...it's not working..."

" **I-I'LL MAKE IT WORK, DAMMIT!** " He screamed out, trying to pour all of his **[Hamon]** in. "WORK, WORK, WORK! G-GOD!" His face was becoming red out of exhaustion, trying to heal her to no effect. "S-Stay with me...I don't want to l-lose y-you..."

Tears were coming down his eyes, he didn't want to lose her. Before Joseph Joestar adopted him he had nothing but his hair and his rags for clothes. After he was adopted, he never wanted to lose anything and to feel like that homeless boy who slept at that corner of the street again.

"J-JoJo-kun." Cocoa clutched his face, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I-I'm scared b-but I'm not s-scared to d-die...I-I'm scared p-people I'm leaving behind..."

"You're not dying! **Y-YOU'RE NOT!** " He shouted out. "WHEN I MET YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE DUMBEST SHIT IN THE WORLD! T-THEN YOU MADE ME REALIZE I-I WASN'T ALONE IN THE WORLD! I-I don't want that girl who showed me that be taken away from m-me..."

"Y-You'll be fine, without m-me..." She told her quietly. "I-I know you will t-think you're worthless but you a-aren't...you're a wonderful, beautiful person... _I fell in l-love with_..."

Joren widened his eyes at the confession. "H-Hah...I guess too late i-is a better time than any...say I'm sorry to my f-family and friends...especially C-Chino-chan...what a great onee-chan I was...d-dying so quickly..."

"C-Cocoa...I-I..." The boy couldn't find the words to speak, his tears weren't stopping. Cocoa continued to weakly stroke his face.

" _I...love...you..._ "

Her hand fell down, Joren grasped it and held it as he saw the eyes of his friend close. He felt her pulse on her hand fade away, like a soft breeze before disappearing entirely

Hoto Cocoa was dead.

"Joren! I took care of the rabbits! Show me your friend so I can heal her-" Josuke looked at him, stopping midway in his sentence as he saw the girl was perfectly still but looked peaceful despite the injuries on her body. "Oh my...J-Joren?"

He looked at his brother, Joren was shaking, tears in his eyes while he held her body closely.

"C-Cocoa...are you there?" He shook the body to find no response. "This i-is a prank, right? Something you wanted to practice on me, right?"

He shook again, no response.

"Cocoa...?" His eyes widened, the realization hitting him.

* * *

 _"Holy fuck..." His breath went hoarse all a sudden, the girl then looked down at the bridge, smiling at the boats that went under the bridge. "Umm, excuse me?" The girl stopped to turn to him, the adopted Joestar going up close. "Do you know where the Rabbit House café is? I don't know where."_

 _The girl looked at him before smiling. "Sorry! I just moved here, you can see?" He stared at the luggage, then it clicked in his mind._

 _"Oh, whoops. Shoulda seen that also."_

* * *

 _"JoJo-kun! Welcome back!" Cocoa hugged him once he got back, holding milk. "I just remembered my entrance ceremony at my school's tomorrow!"_

 _Oh yeah, Joren nearly forgot the existence of schools entirely. He never had one, being schooled at home by Joseph Joestar about **[Stands]** and later **[Hamon]**. He would spy on kids who go to school, seeing them be disciplined and socialize, two words that he cannot grasp._

* * *

 _"My old man has a **[Stand]** too." The boy said out of the blue, breaking Cocoa's thoughts. "I'm adopted, the reason he took me in is because I have one." He laughed a bit, albeit dryly. "I wonder what would have happened if I didn't have my **[Earth Angel]**."_

 _" **[Earth Angel]**? Your **[Stand]**?"_

 _"Yeah, I was born on the streets of a country that doesn't like helping itself." This surprised her, thinking with he was born to something higher. "I begged, I stole, got sent to jail a lot. Didn't even know my own birthday! Not even sure now."_

 _"JoJo-kun..."_

* * *

 _"But you can't just kill a helpless person!"_

 _"This guy tried to choke out Chiya, how many times already?"_

 _"Three-wait! That's not the point._

 _"He is an assassin!"_

 _"Every life is worth something!"_

* * *

 _"I still think that, remember our talk the other day? I still feel that even today. I never forgot that boy who slept on the curb, seeing people have families and friends in their concrete trash for houses even in the slums, people praising God and their country when they didn't deserve shit as I starved outside-" He then became quiet, too quiet. "Seeing people move with their lives, while you're in despair, forgotten by the world was the worst feeling in the world. Nobody loved you, nobody cared for you, being all alone. You're too afraid to die, thinking there's no heaven for someone like you but you wished to. I laugh when people say they lost someone, at least they had someone. I was all alone, nothing but yourself and a whole lot of troubles-"_

 _Cocoa hugged him. She had tears running down her eyes and continued to hug him. "D-Don't think of yourself like that...ever a-again Joren-kun." That was the first time he ever heard his real name from her. "Everyone here loves you, your family l-loves you...I love you! Nobody here loves you more right here, right now other than me..."_

 _He blinked, his heart stopping for a second. He wanted to speak but found that he couldn't. Joren just let Cocoa hug him still, not wanting to get her off._

* * *

 _"Sure." He went to Netflix. The intro of the show began playing and the two fixated their eyes on the IPad._

 _Joren then felt Cocoa's hand touch his, then his heart felt relief that he hasn't felt in a long while. The boy didn't even lift his hand up, enjoying the warmth of her hand._

 _And in that moment, he realized something not even his mind could process but his conscious found out a truth that alarmed him to no end:_

 _He loved Hoto Cocoa._

* * *

Joren looked down at the body, as memories of his times with her came flooding back to his mind. He looked at her face, a face that always greeted him with happiness and optimism he never had. Finally, he opened his mouth as tears began running down his face.

"C-Cocoa..." He clutched her body. "C-Cocoa? **COCOA!** " He cried out her name in anguish as he kept crying onto Cocoa's shoulder, not wanting to stop. " **COCOA! COCOA! COCOAAAAAA!** "

Josuke didn't speak, he could only watch as Joren kept calling his friend's name over and over again as he cried.

"C-Cocoa...p-please...come b-back to me..." He stopped calling her name and began cradling her, hugging Cocoa as nothing can be heard but silence and his tears.

* * *

It was awhile before Rize and Sharo cleaned up one part of the school from the rabbits. Apparently the rabbits gain an eventual 'fear factor' like a normal animal, so they chased a portion out from their school with the sounds of gunfire from **[PUK]**.

"Wow, senpai! You're **[Stand]** is really powerful!" Sharo complimented. Rize smirked at that as another rabbit bolted out of the gate of the school thanks to the sound of machine guns.

"Really? This useless thing?"

"I'm still here, Ma'am." **[PUK]** came to them. "But you may insult me all you want!"

"By the way, can you ask **[PUK]** to see if JoJo-kun or his brother are near? They're taking awhile and I'm getting worried..." Sharo asked. Rize nodded and looked at her **[Stand]**.

"They're probably looking for Cocoa since she has a poor sense of directions." Rize surmised. "Don't worry, if they still aren't here in a few minutes I'll send **[PUK]** out to-"

"Ma'am." Her **[Stand]** nudged her. "Look."

"What-" Rize widened her eyes, seeing Joren and someone accompanying him ( _no doubt Josuke with that hairstyle_ ). "Sharo, look! They made it!"

"Really? Is Cocoa-chan with them-" They stopped in their tracks, as they saw Joren holding Cooca in his arms. "Cocoa-chan!"

Rize and Sharo ran to them. Once they approached them, they saw nothing but despair on their faces. Joren's eyes were bloodshot and was tearstained heavily while he held Cocoa closely to his chest. Josuke looked down, as if in shame.

"J-Joren..." Rize stared at Cocoa who he clutched in her arms. She saw nothing was wrong with her, not even a rip on her clothes was present. She looked perfectly fine.

Too perfectly.

"Is Cocoa wounded by a rabbit, JoJo-kun?" Sharo asked the boy but she was responded with silence. "J-Josuke-san, JoJo-kun's brother! What h-happened?"

Josuke gripped his fists, bitting his lip while shaking. Joren finally stopped staring at Cocoa and looked up at them.

"She's...gone."

He moved Cocoa's body for them to take a look at her still and quiet form. She didn't move, she wasn't even breathing. Rize and Sharo widened their eyes, shock streaking across their faces.

"No..." Rize went on her knees as tears fell down her face. Sharo was on the floor, sobbing uncontrollable. Joren looked down at Cocoa once again, his thoughts clouding him from reality.

* * *

 _"Mama! Papa!" A child ran through the fields of grass, running to her parents. "Did you see how far I ran?"_

 _The child was small, she had orange hair like her mother but the blue eyes of her father. On the back of her neck was a star-shaped birthmark, something she inherited from her father._

 _"Wow! You really did run that far, didn't you?" Her mother smiled at her along with the father. "But be careful, or else the big rabbit monsters will get you. RAWR!"_

 _"R-Really?!" The girl began to panic. Her father laughed before kneeling down in front of his daughter._

 _"Yeah, that happened to us." He sighed, Joren stared at his child with a certain gleam in his eyes. "But remember, if that happens me and your mama will be there for you."_

 _"THEN WE PUNCH IT IN THE FACE!" Cocoa then grabbed her daughter and lifted her over her shoulders. "C'MON! THE RABBITS ARE COMING TO EAT YOU!"_

 _"WAAAAAH!" Cocoa began running around the field while growling like a maniac. Joren simply smiled as he watched them play along, the soft breeze gentle blowing around them._

 _This was his dream...a dream he'll wish for without even knowing...a dream that will make him the happiest person in the world..._

 _A dream that will go away like the fleeting wind..._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Tusk ACT2]**

 **[Stand]** User: Cocoa Hoto

Destructive Power- D

Speed- D

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- C

Development Potential- A

Abilities- The **[Tusks]** that **[ACT2]** develops created 'holes' on surfaces that will appear for five seconds. It will chase down any distinguishable enemy in sight and will shoot at them if they are above the hole. If a hole is on the enemy's body, it will immediately look for a random part to shoot and shoot away the part. The holes' shots go straight and can pierce flesh clean and are highly fatal. The recharge rate for fingernails to use a **[Tusks]** are equivalent to how much the holes appear which is five seconds.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Crazy Diamond]**

 **[Stand]** User: Josuke Higashikata

Destructive Power- A

Speed- A

Range- D

Durability- B

Precision- B

Development Potential- D

Abilities- **[Crazy Diamond]** can restore or revert objects and organisms to their previous state. It can repair damage, heal injuries, revert chemical changes and revert things to their previous structures (such as making spaghetti go back to being its base ingredients such as noodles and tomatoes). It can also fuse objects together by breaking them and repairing them over each other to fuse them together. It can also warp the restoration to change the structure of the things it's fixing also. However the biggest weakness it has is that it can't heal its own user, or can't heal things that are absolutely destroyed (like an object being erased on a molecular level). It also can't bring the deceased back to life.

* * *

 **Did you guys cry? I did when I wrote this. Now I want your reviews just to see how you guys responded to this shit.**

 **Sorry for the HUGE delay. Two weeks? Fuck. Didn't know it was even that far. Also this chapter is shorter than the rest so I apologize soooo much for being a lazy shit. My dog is still a baby and it cries at night.**

 **If you like this fic, review, follow, and fav because...Cocoa...(sniff)**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Lazarus, Part 1

Lazarus, Part 1

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, Cocoa still woulda died.**

 **Whoops.**

 **Christ...Tsumugu wasn't shitting when he was going to torture the fuck out of Cocoa. Lucky he didn't outright violate her though, that would guaranteed the M rating. Hope I can wrap this arc quickly, I'm tired of seeing these rabbits. I'm going to eat one of these rabbits at this rate. Just here...waiting for Breath of the Wild while I poo. Ugh.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav, and follow because if you don't do it Sharo will be the next one to die!**

 **I might, really.**

 **I can see in the reviews nobody took Cocoa'a death too well. Better make sure I don't kill anyone else!**

 **Please don't leave me for killing Cocoa...**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

 _"JoJo-kun?" Cocoa peeked into her room. "Takahiro-san's asking if you can-"_

 _She blinked when she saw a giant lump on her bed, covered by he blanket. She wondered if it was a **[Stand]** user or something. Too bad she didn't have her own **[Stand]** to protect herself..._

 _"Who's there? Are you an enemy?" Cocoa questioned to get no response. "If you don't show yourself, I'll use ancient kung-fu techniques only used by masters in the Himalayas!"_

 _No response._

 _"You got it! HIYA-" Before she can lunge at her bed, the lump moved and the figure underneath revealed himself. "JoJo-kun?"_

 _The boy's face looked tired, as if he just woke up. His face was red entirely and he wore his pajamas along with his nightcap. He turned to look at the girl, panting._

 _"W-What...?"_

 _"JoJo-kun?" Cocoa headed towards him, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I dunno..." He replied slowly. "I'm coming down..."_

 _"No wait!" She stopped him and put her hand on his head. "You have a fever! WAH!"_

 _She backed away from him much to his displeasure. He sighed and looked at her. "Am I out of work then?"_

 _"Of course you are!" Cocoa told him. "I'm going to tell Takahiro-san you're sick and I'll get medicine. You'll be taken care of by the legendary Nurse Cocoa-chan!"_

 _She began to head out, once she opened the door Joren called out to her._

 _"Cocoa..."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Thank you." He told her gently before rolling the blankets over him. "I'm going back to sleep...sorry if I gotta use your bed..."_

 _"It's okay, I can sleep on the floor anyhow! Just stay there and rest because Nurse Cocoa-chan will save you!" She winked at him before exiting the door. "I'll make you feel well again! If the medicine doesn't work I have a...more secret way to make you feel good..."_

 _As she began snickering to herself, Joren's began blushing profusely._

 _"I can hear you, you know."_

 _"Oh no! My method of dressing Chino-chan as a nurse also has failed! Uwaaah!" She slammed the door shut. "Sorry I slammed the door!"_

 _Joren simply laughed quietly to himself in response. He tugged the sheets over him, placing the nightcap over his eyes again._

 _"This smells like Cocoa..." He sniffed the sheets before attempting to fall asleep again._

* * *

In the present day, the boy was alone in a classroom with nothing besides the body of someone he trusted, someone who shared his deepest fears were, someone who was there for him in the morning an at night.

Someone he loved deep down.

Now she was there, sitting on the desk adjacent to him. She was still and cold but had a small smile on her face giving some sort of piece. Josuke was able to repair her body to make her at least okay and not remind people her horrible torture before her death.

"Tsumugu..." He gripped his fists angrily, even though he didn't have sharp nails he dug his fingers so deep into his palms they bled. He knew Tsumugu did this to her, it obviously wasn't a rabbit who did this. Only the nimblest of people are able to evade the rabbits, if not **[Stand]** users. Tsumugu fit all categories, even if **[Whiplash]** was not present he could easily use his **[Ripple]** training to evade them and could take on Cocoa easily thanks to experience.

He also had the **[Arrow]** with him at the time, a sharp enough object to _gouge_ someone's eyes out.

"Cocoa..." He banged his fists on the desk, shaking. "I-I'm so s-sorry..."

Meanwhile, his brother and two friends were outside, watching him. They inhabited the other room next to when Joren was which they familiarized with with each other afterward. They let Joren alone with Cocoa in the other room like a place to grieve by himself.

"C-Cocoa..." Rize grit her teeth. "How...could I let this happen? To one of my own friends no less! My own coworker is dead now!"

"It isn't your fault Rize." Josuke walked beside her. "If anybody should be saying that it should be me. I was there when she died and I was too distracted. I could have saved her!"

This reminded Josuke of what happened with Shigechi and his grandfather. Even though he never personally met Cocoa, he knew how much she meant to his brother. He felt as powerless as when Kira escaped his grasp to disguise himself in a new identity, him not being able to do anything was painful.

"JoJo-kun..." Sharo murmured silently, she was long past crying but felt the extremely hard blow. She had been quiet for the rest of the hour, an aura of concern for her grieving friend. "Maybe I should go in-"

"No." Rize told her. "I want to jump in there also but he looks like he needs time to take this all in. He has been the closest with her of us all."

"Closest?" Sharo sighed to herself. "I supposed you're right as ever, senpai."

"But still, we have to do something. I'm not talking about Tsumugu, I'm talking about myself; I'm not trying to move past what happened but look." Josuke pointed at his fingers, some were sharp already. "We have to find Chino and ends this infection. The horde me and Joren ran into will go across town and here eventually, then it will spread to the next town. I'm not even sure the ocean can keep them from infecting the rest of the world."

Rize nodded, she had sent **[PUK]** out to search for Chino earlier and is currently awaiting its return. "I've told my **[Stand]** to attract Chino to us. Good thing we cleared out the school, right Josuke-san?"

In the previous, they chased each rabbit out of the school already, all running off thanks to gunfire and punches which gave the entire school as a fortress they can use but they needed to barricade it to make that work. Also the problem is when **[PUK]** does come back with news, how many rabbits will Chino have with her? More importantly, how long until the horde comes here to destroy them all? They had to find Chino before that reality can happen and finish this fight once and for all.

"We'll have to wait, **[PUK]** is an expert tracker even though it's a **[Stand]**. It will find her eventually." Rize told him. "You said Chino's the leader also, which means she's the most intelligent of them all which worries me."

"Right." Josuke agreed. "We have to fortify this place quickly. I can repair the damage done here and use **[Crazy Diamond]** 's strength but with the three of us, we can't make a barrier at the front of this place by that time."

" **[PUK]** 's out also, so we can't ask it to help us obviously. For Joren..." She trailed off, turning to see the boy still staring at Cocoa's body. "...I think we have to leave him alone, he won't move at all. I don't want to tell him to help after everything that's happened, it'll seem distasteful-"

"S-SENPAI! JOSUKE-SAN! LOOK!" Sharo was looking out the window. The two blinked and went to her to see a certain friend of theirs outside waving at them.

"Hi!" It was Chiya who was waving at them, surrounded by her and Cocoa's classmates along with Takahiro and Tippy waving at them. "Over here!

"Chiya-and Takahiro-san and Tippy?" Rize looked very surprised. "How did she-?!" She widened her eyes, seeing another person she thought she'd never see.

"BON?!"

"Hey, yo gal!" He shouted at them in his surfer attire. "You gonna let us in or what, man?"

* * *

Once they opened the gates, the group began flooding inside the school. The three were flabbergasted at how Chiya was able to gather up so many people, even Bon as well. They were all at the front of the school, conversing amongst themselves. Chiya went to them, smiling.

"Ah, good to see you're all okay, Sharo-chan and Rize-chan!" She turned to Josuke. "Nice to meet you Josuke-san! We met on the phone, remember?"

"Oh yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, good to see you also."

"Chiya, how...did you get everyone here?" Rize asked her. "Even Bon! How does he fit into all of this?"

"Actually he's the one that came to me." Chiay informed them. "You can thank him for all of this."

"EH?!"

Bon went to them, his face had a bandage showing his injury was still there. "Yo, this girl's right. It really was me who did this, yo."

"B-But why?" Sharo looked so confused right now. "You were our enemy! Senpai's **[Stand]** was the one who hurt you in the first!"

Bon smirked. "Well gal, you see I had a little thong called a 'revelation'. You saved my butt from your **[Stand]** , I decided to help you at least once after I went back home. I flew back to this town again and look what happened! Rabbits everywhere, yo! I saw some guy get mauled by a rabbit and turn into one. Oh snap, my balls dropped when that happened!"

"And then how did-"

"I saw your friend over here, trying to get her girlfriends outta school." He looked at Chiya, everyone else looked at her also with concerned.

"S-Sharo-chan called me...telling me what happened to..." She found it hard to finish the sentence. "...Cocoa. I had to move the girls soon to the other school here because I couldn't keep them safe all by myself, especially since the horde might come." She said in a somber tone. Sharo talked to her about what happened to Cocoa on the phone about her death and Sharo could only hear Chiya cry so hard...

"Then this gal was like 'yo, pass this Rabbit House place' so I did then these two dawgs were upstairs!"

"I'm a rabbit, not a dog." Tippy corrected. "What's with that accent? You sound like some gang member."

Everyone unaware Tippy could talk turned to the rabbit in shock. "D-Did Tippy just-" Rize spoke up in disbelief.

"Yes, I apologize that we've been keeping this secret from everyone but Tippy is my grandfather in a rabbit's body." Takahiro explained much to Sharo, Chiya, Bon and Rize's shock. "JoJo, Chino and Josuke-kun knows that."

"W-What-" Sharo turned to Josuke. "Tippy can talk the entire time?"

"I guess, I'm pretty sure they don't even know why he can."

"But T-Tippy is a female rabbit..." Chiya scratched her head. "D-Does that mean Chino-chan's grandfather became a girl but has the same mind?!"

"Hey! You're making me sound dirty!" Tippy protested their current thoughts. "All I do is pee from my butt! I would have probably done that if my old body was still alive today in a nursing home! Hell, I don't even have the hands to check!"

"That's enough Pops." Takahiro picked up the rabbit and put his hand over his mouth.

" **UENXRJXXIDMDIX!** " He screamed through the hand. Rize merely sighed, at this rate nothing could surprise her anymore.

"If this day couldn't get more bizarre." She felt a tapping at her shoulder. She turned to see Chiya. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Can I see Cocoa?" Chiya asked. "Sharo told me JoJo-kun's not taking it well but I still want to see her. I haven't told anyone else, I think this is a perfect time to tell everyone?"

"Tell everyone what?" Takahiro interjected, hearing the conversation. "What happened to Cocoa-kun?"

They only responded by looking down in shame.

* * *

Once they led everyone inside, they all just went to the room where Cocoa and Joren stayed. Everyone from the students to Bon just took one look and froze in place, seeing Cocoa dead.

"C-Cocoa-chan..." Chiya had tears fall down her face, going on her knees. Their other classmates were shaking with tears pouring down their eyes, some just outright collapsed and wept. Takahiro and Tippy were trembling, Bon had his mouth agape.

"W-Who...did this?" Takahiro grit his teeth. "Cocoa-kun...you repaired her, didn't you Josuke-kun?"

"Yes." He answered. "I don't wanna say how we found her but I wasn't able to heal her in time. Joren stayed with her until the end."

"Damn." Bon dropped his persona, seeing how serious this was. "She wasn't killed by a rabbit since she wouldn't be here. It...was Tsumugu or one of his minions, wasn't it?"

Chiya's look then directed to Bon, staring at him before her face morphed into one of pure rage.

"G-Get...out..."

"Eh?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She shouted, tears falling down her face. "YOU'VE DONE WHAT YOU NEEDED TO, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"C-Chiya-chan..." Sharo went to her, everyone was staring at the scene before them and saw the usually calm Chiya become so angry. "Calm yourself, it isn't his fault-"

"SHUT UP SHARO!" She suddenly shouted at her. "Cocoa-chan was my friend! When you left for your prestigious school, we've never been further apart!"

"Chiya-"

"Don't make me quiet! Cocoa-chan was there when you weren't! How are you supposed to tell me to calm down when you left me! It doesn't matter how close you live, it doesn't matter how long we knew each other! All I know is YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

There was this silence afterward, many people around them had their hands over their mouths, Josuke and Rize had their mouths agape, Tippy and Takahiro just silently listed as Bon had tinges of guilt on his face. Chiya huffed after letting all those words out. Sharo just stared, backing away slowly.

"C-Chiya..." Tears began falling down. "I-I'm sorry!" Sharo began running through the crowd of girls, pushing anyone out of the way as she cried. She kept on running further into the hallway until she wasn't visible to anyone anymore.

"Chiya!" Rize angrily turned to her. "What the hell was all that about?!"

Chiya remained silent, wiping the tears from her eyes. All eyes were on her and she can only reply with a look of subsiding anger.

That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned to see it was Joren who held her, looking at her in the eyes.

"Chiya. Don't blame Bon for anything and don't lash out on Sharo for this." He said to her, no emotion in his voice or face. "Please make up with her."

"But-"

 _He slapped her._

Everyone flinched, seeing the boy suddenly smack Chiya hard across the face. The girl stared at the boy who struck her and he still held the same expression.

"Look at Cocoa." He opened the door further to show her peacefully resting body on the desk. "Do you want her to see you've become like this? I'm the one who's depressed right now, I don't want another unhappy person in my vicinity."

"JoJo-"

"Make up with her right now or so help me I will make you be with Cocoa again!" He outright threatened her. "Hurry up and all of you go other places! All this noise is annoying me!"

He slammed the door, leaving even more agonizing silence, Chiya rubbed her cheeks feeling some blood falling down her face. She then widened her eyes.

"S-Sharo!"

She ran through the crowd of girls and followed her friend's direction quickly. Then everybody looked at each other, having many complicated feelings for what just happened.

"Sorry to break everybody's mood, yo." Bon stopped the silence. "But we gotta find a way to prepare ourselves for rabbits, man."

Josuke nodded. "This guy is actually right. We can't be mopping in this depression here. We have to barricade the school before the rabbits get here."

"R-Rabbits?" Everyone spoke out in unison.

"All of you know what **[Stands]** are, the one who caused all these rabbits to run around is a girl named Kafuu Chino who's Sir Kafuu's daughter over here."

"Sir? I've never been called that since the army days." Takahiro scoffed. "Josuke-san here is correct, my daughter gained a **[Stand]** this morning and turned into a monster which leads us to our current situation. Rize-kun's **[Stand]** is trying to find her as we speak. If we defeat my daughter then it's likely everyone's infection will be lifted after."

"But it won't be easy." Josuke continued. "Chino will probably be surrounded by many of the people she turned. All the rabbits are still people however so we can't use lethal force and Chino is also the most intelligent of all the rabbits, she may even call the horde once she spots this school."

"In the end, we have to fortify the school until then." Rize finished. "We need to cover all fronts before then. Josuke-san doesn't have enough time, he's infected so we have to hurry. Find whatever furniture, piece of wood, anything to block the walls and the gates with before then. Are you with me or not, soldiers?!"

" **YES I AM!** " All the girls shouted, raising their fists. Takahiro began nostalgically remembering when Rize's father had the same optimism as her.

"Um...excuse me!" A girl raised her hand. "What do we call this Chino-chan's **[Stand]**?"

"I already have an idea." Josuke came forward. " **[Scary Monsters]** , at this rate I can't find a more fitting name."

Then afterward, they all left to go pillage classes to find things to barricade the school with. There was a countdown now all looming over them and they had to hurry.

* * *

"S-Sharo-chan?" Chiya called out, hoping to find her friend in a darkness. The guilt of her words hurt her more than how hard Joren's slap was but she deserved it for what she did. She looked around the room, hoping for a response. "I guess she's not here-"

She heard a distant sob. The moment she heard that she headed to the direction of the voice within the room despite the room being an auditorium most likely. Chiya searched in the dark room, wondering where the girl was. Eventually she bumped onto the stage of the auditorium and climbed on top of it.

"Sharo-chan! Where are you?!" The sobs were becoming closer. Eventually she felt the curtains of the stage and the cries were in earshot. She turned to the direction of the sky and saw the outline of her friend by the curtains. "Sharo!"

"G-Get away from me C-Chiya-chan..." The blonde told her, wiping her nose with the curtains. "I-I didn't know that's how you felt...I'm a terrible f-friend. I was so s-stupid for not seeing you like this."

"S-Sharo, I-"

"No, you're right. I-I've been too caught up with school, my job, JoJo-kun...everything. I haven't given you enough attention. You made me realize it, it's too late-"

"No, Sharo-chan, I was wrong!" Chiya apologized profusely. "I was so angry that Cocoa-chan died and lashed it out on that man and you! I was stupid, stupid, stupid for saying all these things!"

"Chiya-chan-"

"Look. I really have been lonely after you went to this school." Chiya admitted. "Whenever I came back home, you always said you were too busy working on studying every time I've invited you to hang out. After you were training with JoJo-kun and started to have a job, I've been seeing you less and less. The only times we saw each other when a **[Stand]** user was involved!"

Sharo remained silent, taking in every single word as she wiped her tears away with the curtain.

"Even thought that is what I felt, I'm sorry for not understanding what position you were in, how much this school means to you, how I said all those things so angrily." She took a pause. "Cocoa-chan was next to me when you weren't...n-now she's gone. I'm...so guilty not being there when she died, I felt like another friend by my side left me..."

There was a silence between them. "Sharo-chan, I am so sorry for what I said to you, I'm so sorry to Cocoa-chan that I wasn't there, I'm sorry at Bon who I yelled, I'm sorry for everyone who's scared and I'm not helping the mood at all, I'm very sorry for JoJo-kun, he looks so alone and we can't help him."

"..."

"You don't have to forgive me for what I said but I can't stand you to see you cry. So please, can you-" Sharo suddenly hugged Chiya. The brunette paused, taking a moment to take it in.

"S-Sharo-chan? Why are you hugging m-me?" She croaked out, tears falling down her face again. "I-I thought that-"

"It's okay." Sharo comforted her. "After you said all that, I think I want to be a better friend to you."

"W-We're still friends?"

"Of course. Nothing separates us, okay?" It was a second later that Chiya began weeping into her shoulder. Sharo still held her, not letting go.

* * *

"Okay, move the chairs over there!" Tippy instructed to some girls who placed the chairs on top of the walls. Josuke was fusing the furniture to the walls with **[Crazy Diamond]** to make more non-lethal barricades surrounding the school, enough to make sure no rabbits can stack themselves on top of each other and climb over the wall World War Z-style.

"Why is that rabbit talking?" One girl asked her friend.

"After everything today, I've seen enough in my young life." Her friend replied. "Besides a dick of course."

"Bon-kun, can you help me with this?" Takahiro asked the man who nodded.

"Sure thing, man!"

"Please don't call me 'man'."

"Alright, Mr. K!"

"Bon-san! Bon-san!" Bon dropped what he was holding, making Takahiro flinch and attempt to juggle the large table in his hands.

"Yes, gurl-" He blinked, seeing Chiya. "Oh, it's you." He didn't sound a bit hostile to her, just curious seeing how she was panting. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." She wiped the sweat off her face. "Turns out the school is bigger than I thought." She then looked up at him. "I'm sorry!"

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you! I know you had nothing to do with any of this!" She began apologizing to him. "I'm thankful you've went all this way to help us. Please forgive me for lashing out at you!"

She went begging on her knees. Bon simply laughed in response at her attempts at saying sorry. "Hahahahahaha! Wow! Just wow! You're on your knees just to say sorry? You Japanese have more problems than I thought. Get up!"

Chiya stood up and Bon placed his hand on her head. "Look, I know you were a bit unstable and you're in puberty! Lots of girls are moody thanks to their periods and all." He smiled at her, letting his hand off her hair. "Look, no hard feelings, okay?"

He reached his hand out to shake. Chiya looked at the hand before smiling.

"No hard feelings." She shook the hand also.

"B-Bon...h-help me you b-bastard!" Takahiro was being crushed by the table he had to hold. Chiya then sent out **[Snow Halation]** to help push the table off him.

"Where's your friend...Sharo was it?" Bon asked her. "She's kinda missing, yo."

"Don't worry, she's helping another friend out."

* * *

Joren was still staring at Cocoa's body. He was frozen, not being able to do anything but look at his failure to save his friend. If he didn't become so hysterical then perhaps none of this would have happened.

 _You failed..._

 _You could have saved her but your own fear stopped you..._

 _You're pathetic._

"Cocoa-" He tried to speak out but couldn't. Joren already knows how much of a failure he was so there was no point in saying anything. He remained silent, looking down in shame for the next minute.

At least until the door opened.

"JoJo-kun?" It was Sharo, looking at him. Joren turned to her but then went back to looking downwards at Cocoa's direction again.

"Go away."

"I'm...just here to tell you that everyone's working outside. Rize-senpai's **[Stand]** is looking for Chino-chan and bringing her here. She probably has a large army with her so we have to fortify the school when that happens."

"Did you make up with Chiya?"

She remained silent a bit before nodding. "Yes, I did. She's apologizing to Bon-san also."

"Good." He glanced at her. "Is that everything you wanted to say?"

"Um..." She tried to find a reply but failed to. Sharo saw the beautiful eyes of her friend, they were empty like his will to live was taken from him. Bags were under his eyes, tired from crying. His hands had blood drip down from them, some dried but some still fresh. "Your arm..."

"Don't worry about it-"

"No. You might get an infection, no **[Hamon]** can stop that from happening."

"Fine." He answered, giving up. "I'm too tired to use it on myself."

Sharo went towards him and grabbed his hands, she began **[Hamon]** breathing and held both of his bloodied hands with her own as she began pouring the energy onto them. She looked up at him, only seeing the boy she called friend look down at his palms.

"There." She healed his wounds, being a bit disgusted by the blood now on her own hands. "Ew. It's all sticky..."

"I guess it is..." He blinked once the girl was staring at him. "...why are you looking at me?"

"This isn't you." She told him, straight in the face. "The JoJo I know wouldn't look so depressed after someone died. You actually like killing from what I heard from Chiya and Cocoa-chan."

"Sharo, I enjoy killing my enemies, not killing the people I care for..." His arms retreated back to him. "...I...I killed her, I killed Cocoa-"

"That isn't true, it was Tsumugu-san! It isn't your fau-"

"IT IS!" He snapped at her. "I WAS THERE WHEN SHE DIED! I HELD HER WHEN SHE SAID HOW SCARED SHE WAS! I COULD HAVE AT LEAST HEALED HER ENOUGH UNTIL JOSUKE COULD COME BUT I WAS TOO SCARED TO DO IT! SHE DIED IN MY ARMS, CRYING! YOU WEREN'T THERE SHARO, YOU WEREN'T-"

" **JOJO!** " She shouted back at him. "I know your sad, I'm sad...I'm so angry and sad also but you can't hurt yourself and tell yourself you're a failure for all of this!"

Joren tried to look at her in the eye but couldn't. Instead he looked at Cocoa after calming his breathing.

"You know the first time I killed someone?"

"Huh?"

"It was a few years after I met my old man." He began telling her. "I was at home, eating food like a fatass. Then suddenly our butler came in, he was sweating like he was fountain. He told me...my old man was shot..."

Sharo blinked in surprise, his father has been shot? Of course, he's been through worse and lived but still.

"Apparently some assassin, I couldn't even remember the name. Of course, they got him to a hospital and even my sister was crying, my old woman knows he'll make it through but...I was so angry. I got so worried and angry at the assassin for doing that shit and getting away with it I decided to track him down...didn't even visit him at the hospital! Funny, protecting someone by pushing them away."

"JoJo-kun..."

"I hunted the fucker down. I hired some detectives to track him down for me and they did. Turns out where he lived was the rundown building with some hobos." He smiled solemnly. "Turns out he some kid, barely out of his twenties. He got kicked out of his home and lived with them. He got hired by some rival or something to kill my old man for some money. The kid did the job to bring some money not for himself but everyone in the building..."

"Then what happened?"

"I killed him." He replied. "I grabbed his body with my tiny hand and threw him out the window. I only found out by taking his diary and reading it. I was so angry with the thought of losing someone close to me and being alone again, I took it out on him. God...I still hear his neck breaking."

"Did anyone find out-"

"Yeah, my old man did but never told anyone else. We had more than enough money to make all those homeless in the buildings have homes again afterward." He turned to her. "In the end, Joseph Joestar taught I have to hear the other side of the story when I could but I learned something else entirely."

Sharo remained silent after listening to the story.

"W-What?"

"I'm selfish." He answered. "I'm too afraid to be left alone, I'm too afraid to be abandoned, I'm too afraid to lose anyone. In the end, I push everyone away just to keep myself from being left behind" He then finally looked at Sharo again. "This is the kind of person I am, someone who's selfish enough to keep people who care for him in his grasp. Now, that selfishness killed one of them...hasn't it?"

Sharo stared at him, seeing how much pain and guilt he was going through at last. She began going closer to him with a determined face.

"Why are you still here?" The boy grit his teeth. "Even if you don't believe me, I won't leave this room."

"No, I believe you." She replied. "You're one of the most selfish person I've ever met, not to mention perverted, stupid, arrogant also."

He frowned, wondering if that was meant to help him. "That doesn't help-"

"No, even though you're all those things, you're one of the bravest and kindest people I've ever meet also." She held grabbed and held his hand. "Do you even know why you went to this town?"

"To recover the objects Tsumugu stolen and stop him."

"Exactly! You did that all by yourself. They could have sent anyone there but you went on your own! If that's not bravery and stupidity combined, I don't know what is." She told him. "Do you know why you helped Cocoa-chan go to the Rabbit House?"

"She was cute...and I needed directions."

"Exactly! You were both selfish and nice during that time!" Sharo told him again. "Why did you teach me **[Hamon]**?"

"To teach you to protect yourself-"

"No." She stopped him. "It wasn't that. You could have just left me alone and told me to stay out of it but you didn't. Instead you went through the effort with me just to teach me how to learn the **[Nipple]** -"

" **[Ripple]**."

" **[Ripple]**! You didn't do that to protect me, you did it so I don't feel left out, didn't you?" She asked him. Joren nodded in response. "Hah! You did!"

"Yes, I did so you'd feel good about yourself. I couldn't stand a cute girl like yourself feel bad because she lacks a few things everyone has." He said. "I'm not talking about breast size."

Sharo smiled, seeing him give a small smirk to her. "Why did you help Bon-san even though he was an enemy..."

"Because-" He paused, now he was wondering why he helped the man. He could have easily left the man to his fate with **[PUK]** but didn't. **[PUK]** would have returned to Rize anyway so why did he save him?

"Because?"

"I...someone told me all life was worth something." He answered her. "That was Cocoa."

"Last question." She said to him. "Why were you so scared of losing Cocoa?"

Joren felt like an arrow just pierced the armor that was his emotions. He began shaking, gripping his fists as tears began flowing down his face without him even knowing it.

"I-I love her..." He answered, crying. "I-I love her...I didn't realize u-until now. I love her s-smile, I love her stupidness, I loved how nice she was to everyone..." He placed a hand on his face. "...I was s-so afraid of losing her t-that I...I..."

Sharo then hugged the boy. He tried not letting all the tears fall but couldn't.

"W-Why...do you c-care so much for me? It was my fault, a-all of this!"

The blonde looked up at his face, smiling warmly. "Because you're better than you think you are." She cupped his face with her hand. "I asked you all those questions to show you aren't just selfish. You are a kind person who never asked for anything in return. You have so many flaws (including pervertedness and laziness) but that doesn't stop you from trying."

"S-Sharo, I'm-"

"You don't let people in because you don't want them to share the same hurt, do you?" She wiped away the tears from his eyes. "You can't help but feel lonely but you try to keep people out from yourself. This kinda contradicts what you feel, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..." He chocked up. "I-It is, i-isn't it?"

"Look." She put her head against his. "Nobody wants to see you beat yourself up. You're our friend, no matter how many times you try pushing everyone out." Sharo told him with care in her voice. "You are still a good person no matter how many mistakes you've made. Cocoa-chan doesn't want to see you beat yourself up like this, does she?"

He began nodding slowly, the tears stopped falling down. "You're right...y-you are so right...I've been doing nothing but sitting her and making myself excuses when I should be helping everyone and make sure Cocoa's death is worth something in the end."

"C'mon then." She stood up and held her hand. "We gotta clean up ourselves and head outside to prepare-"

He immediately grabbed Sharo and pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. "E-Eh?"

"Thank you, Sharo for everything."

"N-No biggie..." She began blushing profusely. The two let of of their hug afterward and looked at each other. "Do you still blame yourself?"

"Yeah, a lot still but now I have a new purpose." He gave her a look with determination in his eyes. "I will help save this town and make sure Tsumugu pays for what he's done."

"Good but you really have to clean up yourself." Sharo told him. "There's some extra clothes your size in a club that makes clothes here."

"Do you girls have clean showers?" Sharo nodded. "Alright, let's go."

The two walked towards the door of the room, the girl opened it and they walked out. The boy looked at his friend, looking peacefully by the desk at his direction almost as if she was smiling at him. He stared before nodding to himself before closing the door...

* * *

 _"Are you okay now, JoJo-kun?" Cocoa asked the boy, he had thermometer in his mouth and a giant bag of ice on his head. "You kinda don't look happy..."_

 _"You have a bag of ice crushing my head and this stick you jabbed in my mouth. I'm freaking happier than Barney molesting kids!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"No." He replied. "This thing is crushing my head and this thing on my mouth in uncomfortable."_

 _"Oh." She frowned. "Should I take them off?"_

 _"Nah." He answered much to her surprise." Just...take care of me some more, will you?"_

 _There was a before Cocoa's face broke into a warm smile._

 _"Sure! Leave it to Nurse Cocoa-chan!" She then took out a syringe. "This is to make sure you're better."_

 _"COCOA, NO." He yelled at her but the needle kept on coming towards him. "NOOOOOOOOO! COCOAAAAAAAAAA-"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Snow Halation]**

 **[Stand]** User: Chiya Ujimatsu

Destructive Power- D

Speed- B

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- B

Development Potential- C

Abilities- **[Snow Halation]** freeze people into perfectly cubed blocks of ice, relative to the height and width of the object or person being frozen. If living things are frozen, they are kept alive within the block and the block of ice is invisible to non- **[Stand]** users. She can also control the block **[Snow Halation]** created, being able to move left right, forward, and backwards. However the freezing ability will be resisted by people who were affected by it before, or people who are at least aware of it, being able to broken easily, especially by other **[Stand]** users.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Crazy Diamond]**

 **[Stand]** User: Josuke Higashikata

Destructive Power- A

Speed- A

Range- D

Durability- B

Precision- B

Development Potential- D

Abilities- **[Crazy Diamond]** can restore or revert objects and organisms to their previous state. It can repair damage, heal injuries, revert chemical changes and revert things to their previous structures (such as making spaghetti go back to being its base ingredients such as noodles and tomatoes). It can also fuse objects together by breaking them and repairing them over each other to fuse them together. It can also warp the restoration to change the structure of the things it's fixing also. However the biggest weakness it has is that it can't heal its own user, or can't heal things that are absolutely destroyed (like an object being erased on a molecular level). It also can't bring the deceased back to life.

* * *

 **I really don't know how well I did Sharo's comfort speech. It took forever to make one that satisfied me but I dunno if that was even good. Also I kinda regret what happened to Cocoa but like Sharo said you can't change that shit.**

 **Can I?**

 **I keep apologizing for these delays but it's redundant by this point. This chapter is a huge drama bomb like what the fuck. I know this feels like bad fanfic melodrama but after at Cocoa shit we needed all that.**

 **Anyway if you like this fic, review, follow, and fav because I'mm gonna get so much backlash.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Lazarus, Part 2

Lazarus, Part 2

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, MY DOG WOULD STOP WAKING ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.**

 **I don't know what to write for a description. I restarted Xenoblade X...started watching KonoSuba's second season (I wanted to wait for it to end first). I made the most tragic piece of shit ever made like holy shit. I made him make Subaru from Re:Zero and Homura from Madoka Magica look like they stepped on a pebble.**

 **Don't wanna talk about it, so nobody steals that idea. The best idea for what he's like is like Stay Alive from Re:Zero (or the beat at least) except it would describe him so much worse. That's saying a loooot.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav, and follow because lots of suffering confirmed.**

 **HOLY SHIT, WHITE FOX IS ANIMATING ANOTHER ANIME WITH THE WORD 'ZERO' IN THE TITLE AND I THOUGHT IT WAS RE: ZERO SEASON 2. FUCK!**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

In the town of Kaanin, [Pumped Up Kicks] was running across the rooftops like a ninja, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, searching for a certain large rabbit. "Where are you? Ma'am's gonna kill me if I don't find her by sunset-"

It paused before seeing a building by a distance, a school. Gathering info from his user's memory, that was undoubtedly Chino's school. "Why didn't I search for that place first?"

It began heading towards the school, running and sneaking around as it saw some rabbits go to the school as well. "These rabbits are going to the school so that means my instincts are correct."

The **[Stand]** began climbing a tree and founds its way to the top. **[PUK]** summoned a sniper rifle to use as a telescope, not as a weapon. "Oh shit...look at all those rabbits."

 **[MENACING]**

 **[PUK]** spotted what was around the front of the middle school were likely at least around a hundred or more rabbits, clawing the floor and growling like hounds. It saw the sea of rabbits were departing for one figure and one figure alone.

"Chino..." He saw the largest and most dangerous looking rabbit was being followed by a blue and pink rabbit. "Those must be her friends also..."

It continued to spy on the scene. Chino was walking towards a pile of carrots ( _typical_ ) in the middle of the crowd and climbing to the top of it like a throne for her. She began roaring at the crowd as if she was giving a speech.

"What is she saying?" **[PUK]** wondered out loud, seeing her screech like a maniac. "Wish I spoke rabbit...

For the convenience of the audience, we will translate of the rest of the dialogue of the rabbits.

" **MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!** " Chino shouted out to the crowd in rabbit language. " **I HAVE BLESSED YOU WITH MY NEW POWERS, HAVE I? ARE YOU ARE ALL HAPPY WITH THE NEW ABILITIES?** "

They all replied with cheers of happiness and praise, all the rabbits gushing over her.

" **WE THANK YOU MILADY FOR THESE POWERS!** "

" **I HAVE CRIPPLING JOY NOW!** "

" **RERORERORERORERORERO!** "

" **IT IS GOOD TO SEE ALL OF YOU ARE ENJOYING THE GIFT I GRANTED TO YOU ALL!** " Chino proudly declared. " **HOWEVER THERE ARE STILL NON-RABBITS IN THIS TOWN. I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT!** "

Chino grabbed a carrot with her paws a licked it suggestively. " **BY THE END OF THIS DAY, WE SHALL HUNT DOWN ALL REMAINING HUMANS IN THIS TOWN SHALL BE GRANTED OUR GIFT AND THEN ALL OF JAPAN, THEN ALL OF THE WORLD AND THE STARS BEYOND!** "

All the rabbits roared into the air. **[PUK]** just had a dumbfounded expression on its face, they sounded a bit too cheery for rabbits. The **[Stand]** had orders when it spotted Chino, it should call its user with the phone it held.

"C'mon..." **[PUK]** held the phone worriedly before dialing the number. "Pick up..."

" _ **[PUK]** , is that you?_" It was its master's voice coming through the phone. **[PUK]** sighed in relief at the sound of the voice. " _Have you've found Chino?_ "

"Sure thing Ma'am." It answered. "She's at the school but she's surrounded by...at least a hundred rabbits at least."

" _A hundred? I thought the population of this town was bigger._ "

"I'm being suspicious that Chino has now preached herself onto all the rabbits. She is the only rabbit able unify rabbits after all."

" _I supposed you're right._ " Rize replied. " _We're close to barricading the entire school. Good thing all the tranquilizer guns you made are more than enough for everyone._ "

"R-Really?" **[PUK]** stammered. "Y-You're welcome, Ma'am!"

" _Don't get too soft on me._ " She deadpanned. "If _the rabbits start moving, attract their attention for them to chase you around in a goose chase. I'll call you if we're ready, if I cannot then you'll feel when I'm ready?_ "

"F-Feel?"

" _You'll know it when you'll feel it._ " The phone then turned off, leaving the **[Stand]** to ponder what to do.

"Huh?!" When it turned to the rabbits' direction they all turned at the exit of the school, ready to run out to search for all remaining unaffected. **[PUK]** knew it needed to think of something fast before they all scatter and run.

Oh wait, the answer is in its hands.

 **BANG!**

All the rabbits turned to the tree, on top was **[PUK]** holding its sniper rifle with a smile plastered on its face.

"So...who's coming after me?" It turned to Chino who began growling at him, it smiled.

* * *

"Alright, I want you to bring that table over there!" Rize was barking out orders to every nearby worker. "I don't want to see anything wasted, not even curtains or cloth, understand?"

"Yes commander!" Two girls who held the table ran off to place it. Rize smiled to herself, seeing herself being a competent leader. She turned around herself to see the school, some windows were broken and blood was stained on them. The girl wondered how they'll fix this town afterward, it was torn to the ground in one day. Sure, Josuke can fix all of this along with the Speedwagon Foundation but what's the excuse for this?

Plus, all the dependent babies and pets who're starving right now. She actually wondered how many people committed suicide due to what made this look like the end of the world. Those were sad and worrisome thoughts but she needed to cast them aside to protect these people.

"Senpai!" She turned to see a familiar voice call out to her. Rize faced her friend who was smiling at her.

"S-Sharo!" She went to her with a surprised look. "Where were you?! I heard you made up with Chiya but-"

She froze after seeing another certain someone walk towards her.

Being slightly taller than her, he had slightly tan skin and black hair with vivid blue eyes that gazer at her. The outfit was different than the last one she saw, he wore a white shirt underneath a simple yet stylish black jacket that was unbuttoned. The jacket had a star badge on the breast pocket on it fittingly and he wore black fingerless gloves as well. On the lower half were black pants that were the same cloth as the jacket and looked fitting. The only thing that didn't change were the shoes which looked fine as itself, overall he had a simple yet handsome look that clung onto his slender figure.

"J-Joren-no, J-JoJo?" Rize stammered, seeing his attire and his presence. "Y-You're okay-"

"Yes." He replied with a small smile. "Sharo convinced me to help you guys and clean myself up." He presented his clothes. "Do I look good?"

"You convinced him?" Rize ignored Joren much to his ire and looked at Sharo.

"I-It took a bit outta me, senpai." The blonde had a sheepish look. "We kinda took some clothes from the club that sews. Forget their name but they made for boys that fit JoJo-kun's size!"

"I feel a bit too sexy." Joren rubbed his white shirt. "Am I too attractive because I don't want anybody to be distracted by-"

He looked around to see some girls staring at him with lust in their eyes. "Rize?"

"Alright. EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK!" She shouted at them. All the girls ran away after hearing her scary voice. Rize then turned back to the boy afterward. "So...you're okay now?"

"Nope." He answered in a sorrowful tone. "Sharo helped me bring me back but I still hate myself for not saving her." He then looked back up at her with determination on his face. "But Sharo told me I have to bring myself up and help protect these people, I'll do it. I mean, I gotta at least be there to bring Cocoa back to her family."

Rize began nodding, some tears at the corner of her eyes. She suddenly leaped at the boy and hugged him much to his and Sharo's shock.

"EH?!"

"YOU STUPID, STUPID PERVERT!" She cried out in relief, punching his back. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK YOU BASTARD!"

"S-Senpai?" For some reason, Sharo began getting a bit jealous at the tight hug her senpai gave the boy. Joren as meanwhile blushing because two large and plump objects were pressed against him.

"RIZE! GET OFF ME!"

"Joren!" Here comes Josuke. "You're alright and-" He blinked, seeing the scene in front of him. "I...should go?"

"Yo dawgs!" Bon came in. "Looks like JoJo over here is getting the P, man!"

"I don't know what the P stands for but I do not wish to know." Takahiro replied to the surfer in a deadpanned tone. "JoJo-" He froze also at the sight of the scene. "Uh, Rize-kun? JoJo-kun?"

"SOMEONE PULL HER OFF ME!" The boy began screaming out. "ANYBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

"Well that could have gone better." Josuke leaned against the wall of the building with his brother beside him. "Do you know any cute girls my age?"

"They aren't 'girls' anymore if they're thirty." Joren said to him. "Why haven't you found a girlfriend?"

"Japanese are too busy for our own good." The man replied nonchalantly. "We always work, watch some anime and play video games afterward. It's a cycle."

"Oh." He and Joren watched as girls ran past them, holding some furniture. "Shouldn't we be helping them?"

"Nah, everybody's nervous around me because of...you know." Josuke pointed at himself, his rabbit transformation being at the edge of completion already. "Probably around thirty minutes I'll turn, I need to be in the front line when all the rabbits come."

"W-Why?" The boy looked at him in concern. "Do you need to sacrifice yourself or something?"

Josuke bit his lip, feeling bad. His brother just lost a friend and now he's telling him that he'll sacrifice himself during the attack at the start.

"Look..." He looked right into his eyes. "I know what you just went through is hard, very hard but look at the bigger picture."

"What bigger picture?" He asked in a low voice. "You won't be bitten and turned into a rabbit instantly, you'll be trampled like an ant."

"Joren-"

"You can't allow yourself to die and think it's okay with me? I won't let that happen-"

"JOREN!" He raised his voice. "If I were to turn when I'm behind enemy lines then what then?" He questioned him. "I'll rip apart the nearest person I'll see and it will spread, we can't afford that."

"But-"

"I know what I said that I can heal Chino after I beat her up and I will if we win which I don't know if we will. Chino will undoubtable lead the army and I need to hit her face in my range if I want that to happen." Josuke looked down on him. "You know that, don't you? I talked to everyone else about it and they all agree that I'm too dangerous to be left to turn behind the lines."

The boy simply stared at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding in a hesitant way.

"I...I understand."

"Hey, you two!" Tippy was hopping to them. "Rize-chan says we're all prepared now and she'll make a speech, c'mon!"

They walked with the rabbit to the front of the school. It didn't look like a school anymore but rather a fortress with sniper towers, boarded windows and walls fused to the brim with furniture. Josuke was just wondering how they'll fix this place afterward.

They arrived to the front of the school where a crowd surrounded Rize who was hovering over all of them thanks to being on top of a few boxes. All the girls looked at her admirable, her beautiful looks with a heroic aura caught all their attention.

"I will tell all of you now after I make this speech, I will call my **[Stand]** to bring all the rabbits here stop end this once and for all!" The crowd cheered at that, some crying in relief they don't have to carry anything besides tranquilizer guns anymore.

"However, before I do so I have to commend you all for your bravery!" She continued. "It's been hard on all of us today, we are scared for our family and friends who are not here right now, I can also tell that all of you are terrified right now?"

Rize scanned the area, some girls were visible shaking. She took a deep sigh and resumed her speech.

"But don't worry! We lost so many things today; our town, our feel of safety...Cocoa..." She looked down a bit before looking back up. "We don't have anything left to lose except our humanity to those things!"

"And our clothes, our body parts, my bodily fluids, our phones..." Joren began listing down everything they had at stake here.

"With all our defenses, our traps, our weaponry, surely victory will be ours but only ALL of you can make that happen!" She declared proudly. "Our bravery, determination and most of all our effort to save Kaanin once of all will decide who wins! You all know the plan, yes?!"

" **YES I AM!** "

"That's not the proper punctuation but good!" Rize had this... **[charisma]** surrounding her that won everyone over. "NOW, GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! IT IS UP TO ALL OF YOU TO DECIDE WHO KAANIN BELONGS TO!"

Every other background character ran off, leaving Rize on top of her boxes as all of the girls prepared themselves.

"That was a fine speech you gave Rize-kun." Takahiro complimented, Tippy on his shoulder. "You really are your father's daughter."

"T-Thank you, Takahiro-san!" Rize thanked in a flustered tone. "Umm...I'm embarrassed to say but can someone get me down from here?"

Josuke then helped the girl down much to her relief. Rize looked at everyone, standing up straight and in a military leader posture.

"I hope all of you know where your battle stations, you know what to do Josuke-san?" They all turned to the man with a pompadour who nodded. "Bon-san, you're essential to our defenses, you have to be 100% accurate on what you'll do."

"Got it, man! Gonna have a swoood time with this!" Bon walked away to his battle position. Rize wanted to kill this man for his dialect alone.

"Chiya, get ready for what you're going to do."

"Right, Rize-chan!" Chiya ran off to go prepare her special roll.

"My and my father will head to our positions already." Takahiro began walking away with Tippy. "Hope for the best, kids!"

The only people besides Rize left were Josuke, Joren and Sharo.

"Bro." Joren turned to his brother. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." His choice was still the same. "Don't worry guys, I'm going to be fine-" His eyes began slanting. "Oh shit, I better be in front of the gate."

Before the boy could say anything, Josuke left for the gate. Joren stretched his hand out for him but Sharo gently grasped his arm.

"Don't. You can't stop what he's going to do, JoJo-kun." She told him. "I'm sorry."

Joren tried to protest but couldn't. He backed down, Sharo hugging onto his arm. "You...never told me my roll or Sharo's either. Did you?"

Rize looked at both of them before directing her attention to how close the blonde was holding onto him. "Uh...guys?"

"Hmm? What senpai?" Sharo asked before realizing what she was talking about. "O-Oh! S-Sorry J-JoJo-kun!"

She let go of him, backing away awkwardly from the boy. Joren just looked confused, for some odd reason he was a bit uncomfortable without Sharo holding him.

"Bah, I swear you two..." She pointed at a few...objects laying around. "I want use you guys to use your **[Nipple]** -"

" **[Ripple]**."

" **[Ripple]** powers to make some traps. I'm going to tell you where to place them."

"Why didn't you place them earlier?" The boy asked her. "You all had plenty of time to set up those trap that we can use."

"I know you and your perfectionism!" Rize retorted. "I once placed one of my things on a table and you moved it and I had to look around for it just because where I put it made you uncomfortable!"

"Well you should have put it somewhere else not in my eyesight!"

"JoJo-kun..." Sharo pulled at his clothes, giving him the most adorable look ever made. Joren felt his heart race at the sight of her face.

"Okay, okay. We'll set them up." Rize smiled, seeing Sharo's respect for her persuading JoJo's dick.

* * *

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUCK!" **[PUK]** was busy running away from a legion of rabbits right towards the school. Even though it was a **[Stand]** , it ached running and jumping for so long. "OH SHIIIIIIT!"

 **[PUK]** saw the gates were closed, which made his aforementioned 'oh shit'. It looked behind itself to see Chino was in front of the rabbits, being the fastest and behind its tail.

"Oh fuck me. OH FUCK ME!" **[PUK]** just realized what its user intended for it to do. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"

The **[Stand]** leaped over the gate, screaming the entire time as Chino jumped as well behind it. **[PUK]** reached the other side of the gate but Chino was almost reaching to the inside of the school.

Almost.

"JOJO-KUN, NOW!" Sharo yelled and the two poured **[Hamon]** to a nearly invisible string placed at the top of the gate before the rabbit leader could react, she was shocked back to the floor yo the front of the gate where she was before jumping.

" **DORA!** " Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and punched Chino in the face, sending her flying back to the crowd of rabbits.

"Grr..." The leader growled before seeing Josuke come out of the shadows, a light amount of fur coming out of his skin. She recognized the man who was there when she transformed, his transformation must have not made him that noticeable to them as they were chasing **[PUK]**.

"Do you remember me, Chino-chan?" Josuke grit his teeth as he scratched himself. "Even though you've infected me, I'm still here to KICK YOU ASS!"

" **DORARARARARARA!** " Suddenly Josuke ran in front of a rabbit who just lunged at him and beat it up with **[Crazy Diamond]** , sending it flying. More rabbits lunged at him but he punched them all away.

"I've been infected already so I'm not afraid to be a rabbit!" He pummeled another rabbit. "I'm just delaying it as hard as I could!"

"GRAH-" Chino paused as she stood in the middle of the large crowd of rabbits, seeing by the windows of the school that some...pipes were sticking out of the windows and some held weaponry on top of makeshift towers. "GRAH! GRAH! GRAH-"

Before she could cry out it's a trap, suddenly shots fired from these pipes and weapons, hitting the other rabbits. The rabbits screeched in surprise, all running around in panic.

"KEEP FIRING!" The sniper of the highest window who was Takahrio yelled, aiming and firing at more rabbits along with every other sniper frim the other windows and makeshift towers.

More rabbits were hit by the ammunition but more missed due to all of them running around. Chino saw one of the ammo go plop by her feet and she realized what it was.

Tranquilizer darts.

Chino began roaring orders to her underlings to dodge the darts but their own animalism and panic was preventing them from listening.

"GRAAAAAH!" She roared out before sending Maya and Megu at Josuke who smirked in response.

"BON, NOW!"

"ON IT, DUDE!"

Out of nowhere, nearly all of the rabbits including Chino were electrocuted painfully, making them all hiss and screech in pain. Many of the tens of hundreds of rabbits surrounding her outright fainted but she was smart enough to know Bon could not keep this up without killing one of them. What kind of **[Stand]** user is able to generate this amount of painful electricity?

...

...

...the floor was wet.

Chino realized a major mistake she didn't expect. Of course, the albino knew that **[PUK]** led her to a trap but she and her minions were so busy being distracted they forgot the large puddles of water on the floor. The electricity then ceased as some rabbits were almost in near-fatal states.

" **DORARARARARA!** " Josuke punched Megu's face and sent her flying but Maya maneuvered to the side and slashed his side.

"F-FUCK!" Josuke yelled out, **[Crazy Diamond]** turned its attention towards Maya and punched her back senseless also. The man looked at his wound, seeing blood drip from it as fur began hastily growing.

"JOSUKE!" Joren called out, staring at his brother from the gate along with Sharo and Bon.

"I'm...sorry Joren...looks like it's time..." Josuke went on all fours are he began shaking. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His body twisted and shifted until he became a rabbit like everyone else, he was dark purple like Maya but had that same damn pompadour he always wore on the top of his head.

"GRAH!"

"Josuke..." Joren clenched his fists. "Everyone up there! Keep shooting!" He cried out to the snipers above him. "AIM AT CHINO!"

"W-We're all out!" A girl from a tower yelled. "We've all tried to shoot Chino-chan but they all scattered around so we couldn't tell who she was!"

"She's huge how can you-?!"

"Don't worry Joren!" Rize came out of nowhere with a sniper rifle. "I'm going to end this!"

Chino looked into the sky and began yelping out...something and retreated to the crowd of rabbits who protected her. Rize began shooting the rabbits from the gate but each dart was blocked by a rabbit who fell unconscious shortly after from exhaustion.

"Damn-!" Rize turned to Joren. "Use your detection senses, Joren!"

"Alright but I couldn't precisely tell which one's who thanks to this large amount-" He froze. The ground began rumbling like an earthquake which meant one thing.

"The horde-!" Chiya who was on her stage with her objects behind them, mostly forgotten until now. "This is how to know they're coming, JoJo-kun?!"

"Ah shit dawg!" Bon began freaking out as the floor rumbled. "I ain't signed up for this!"

"Rize-senpai, we have to open the gate and go use the backup plan!" Sharo told her and the older girl nodded.

"Right. OPEN THE GATES!"

Sharo and Joren went to Chiya's side as part other plan. Bon began sweating and holding the gate's lock along with Rize to open it as quick as possible. Unfortunately, **[PUK]** was busy resupplying everyone with ammunition.

"RIZE-KUN!" Takahiro yelled out from his posts, some girls on the towers climbed down to hide inside, absolutely frightened.

"OH SHIIIIIIT!" Tippy screamed out at the sight of a million small rabbits cuddled together running towards the school, trampling anything in their way.

"OPEN THE GATES!" The gates opened, all the rabbits came flooding out as Chiya froze all the objects she had on her stage as Joren and Sharo put their **[Hamon]** within the objects. **[Snow Halation]** passed each object as Chino jumped at them.

"GRAH!"

"Not today!" The boy took out the **[Gyro Ball]** and hit Chino in the face, the ball went back to his hand and the leader went back to the floor with a bruise on her face. "Chiya, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" **[Snow Halation]** then made all the barrels (all the objects) fly over to every rabbit and began pouring the oil within the barrels onto the rabbits (including Chino, Josuke, Maya and Megu) all of it infused with **[Hamon]**. They attempted to move but the **[Hamon]** made their fur straighten like a porcupine, making them unable to move.

"Hurry! Before the horde comes!" Rize called out while she pointed at the millions of rabbits coming to them. The snipers all began aiming at each rabbit they saw and began firing darts at the frozen rabbits, all paralyzed to dodge them.

"Chino...I hope you get better after this." Takahiro aimed his sniper at his daughter and shot her, hitting Chino straight in the forehead making her screech.

"GRAH!"

"Yo dawgs, everyone like, hide!" Everyone in the front of the school cuddled around Bon to embrace themselves in his electric barrier as everyone else ducked and covered. The rabbit horde began approaching the school like a tsunami.

"JoJo-kun! Hold me!" Sharo hugged Joren by the leg suddenly much to his ire.

"G-Get off of me Sharo-" He looked up. "HOLY SHIT-"

The rabbits were above them, suddenly they stopped running to the school and when barely 2% of them made it even past the gate. They just began plopping back down onto the ground. A few rabbits actually fell onto the shield a got a bit electrocuted but they didn't get injuries, now they looked puffed up like an afro (or Tippy) and otherwise just went safely onto the ground.

"Wha-Bon get rid of the barrier." Joren ordered the man who nodded.

"Sure thing dude." He undid the barrier and they looked around. Outside the school were a million rabbits all around, not a single dead one in sight. They then turned behind them to see instead of huge rabbits, there were people unconscious on the floor (with clothes surprisingly), all covered in oil and no wounds.

"Chino-chan!"

"Josuke!"

Joren ran to his brother as Rize, Chiya and Sharo ran to Chino who both were unconscious.

The nightmare was finally over...

* * *

It was a few hours after the rabbit incident, medical services (AKA the Speedwagon Foundation) swarmed across town with the news crews tailing them. They saw hundreds of people on the streets unconscious and property damage everywhere. They kicked down doors of homes to rescue dependent pets and babies also. Luckily there were no homeless people were in Kaanin so all residents were accounted for except tourists who turns out were all safe and sound thanks to the lack of bodies.

The ultimate excuse for everything that happened was some extremely dangerous hallucinogenic chemicals leaked from the Japanese labs and spread across town until it died due to it being a supposed 'prototype'. This gave the government a huge backlash from its people and other nations as soon as it was announced but they said they will pay all expenses for what happened and promise to rebuild the town after a week and destroy the labs and put all the rabbits in their natural habitats within the town. The property damage is likely amassed to a millions or perhaps billions in yen which should prove for a problem...

Good thing Josuke is there to help.

" **DORARARARARARA**!" Josuke used **[Crazy Diamond]** to rebuild the Rabbit House after all the shit happened and plans to doing it to the rest of the town later or tomorrow but it would take lots of effort. Everyone from the defense left to go to their families and friends who were missing them after the attack, keeping their mouths shut on what actually happened. The only other people within the house were Takahiro, Tippy, Bon and Joren. Chino was sleeping upstairs after being a rabbit for so long which was for the best.

"How should I explain this to her?" Joren asked the other men (plus rabbit). "She caused the near end of humanity if we didn't stop her."

"I'm just glad she's safe." Takahiro then looked down in shame. "Cocoa-kun however..."

Chino was indirectly responsible to Cocoa's death. The guilt would likely rival Joren's which was a lot. They placed Cocoa upstairs on her bed, the people who saw her body knows that she died, hot even the Foundation. They plan on bringing her body back to her family tomorrow, Joren bringing her himself.

"Dad?" Chino called out from upstairs. Everyone looked up, surprised at how quick she was to be awake. "What's going on? Why is there a big hole in our house?!"

"Chino-" Joren stopped Takahiro, staring at him.

"I'll...tell her what's happening, I'm the best at explaining things." He told him. "I don't...I don't want you to tell Cocoa died to her from your mouth, alright?"

Takahiro sighed, in truth he didn't even want to hear what he'll say but had to.

"Okay, go ahead, JoJo-kun."

The boy nodded solemnly before heading upstairs, once he was out of sight, the father turned to Bon who was looking at him.

"Where are you staying after this?" He asked the surfer who shrugged.

"I dunno man, told my folks I was going to be here here for a week, yo. Didn't think this being a hero stuff through and I didn't bring enough mooney!" He then pointed at Josuke. "I'm gonna hole up with this bro."

"Wait, what?" Josuke heard that. "You can't stay with me!"

"Why not, man?"

"I-I didn't prepare to have another person stay with me-"

"You prepared if Joren would, didn't ya?" Tippy spoke to the officer. "You prepared just in case if he had to leave here and stayed with you. Common sense if you're facing something as secret as what you kids are doing."

"How did you-"

"Oh! I could stay!"

"Wait a minute!"

While all of the men bickered downstairs, Joren was hesitating to look at the upstairs kitchen. Eventually he found the courage to and went up.

"Chino, I-"

He stopped.

His heart nearly stopped, his muscles stiffened, his expression frozen. He looked at the scene before him, scanning it like an eagle. Suddenly his lips began quivering, then his whole body began shaking as he reached his hand out.

"C-C-Cocoa?"

"Hmm?" It was the girl, the stupid girl who always smiled at him every morning, noon and night. She was in the clothes she had died in, her auburn hair was the same still, nothing changed. Chino was next to her, looking at Joren who looked like he was breaking down.

"JoJo-san?" Chino asked him. "Why are are you shaking like at?"

"Yeah JoJo-kun!" Cocoa put her hands on her hips with a concerned look. "You look like you've seen a ghost! Also looking good with those new clothes!

"C-C-Cocoa..."

"JoJo-kun?"

"COCOA! COCOA!" He suddenly began running to her, before she could react the girl was promptly hugged by him, clutching her tightly. "Cocoa...Cocoa..."

Cocoa was stunned, she felt his tears fall down his face fall onto her clothes. She didn't know why he was crying but he was crying so hard.

"J-JoJo-san?!" Chino asked him a worried and confused tone. She woke up a little but prior and once she arrived in the kitchen Cocoa came out of her room also. She saw the usually sarcastic boy hugging Cocoa and cry like a mess.

"JoJo-kun! Is everything alright-" Takahiro ran upstairs to see the scene before him, Tippy on his shoulder and they both looked shocked. "C-Cocoa-kun?!"

"C-Cocoa-chan?!" Tippy exclaimed.

"JoJo..." She could do nothing but hug the boy back, not being able to do anything else. "W-What happened-?"

"Cocoa...Cocoa...Cocoa..." Those were his only replies as he wasn't ready to let go of her again.

* * *

"You alright?" Tsumugu walked through the crowd of ambulances with Hol Horse who rubbed his head in a daze. "Good thing you didn't die or else that would really piss me off."

"I'm just lucky that I didn't grow fur anywhere else." Hol Horse put a finger in his ear. "Dammit, why did you shoot the **[Arrow]** at that girl?"

"Because it's fun!"

"You have to move all your treasure now that they said the were going to destroy the labs, you know." Hol Horse pointed out. "As nice of a town this is, I still need money."

"Why did you think I was doing the entire invasion time?" Tsumugu shrugged smugly. "Of course the government would blame their labs, so I did my chores and whatever."

"Where did you hide them?"

"Not saying, you might steal it." Hol Horse had the temptations to steal the treasures and leave Japan but didn't due to him not being able to stand a chance to Tsumugu if he found him. He couldn't blame the young Brando for doing that.

"I have another question..." The second-in-command questioned. "Why did you bring that girl back? Even though I don't like cute girls who'll likely grow up to be bombshells killed, I don't see the point in bringing your enemy back."

"Hol Horse, Hol Horse. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"You're saying the word 'tsk', not actually doing the sound."

"Well my old man wants me to have everyone present when he comes to wreck them all. Can't have a dead guest to the part, am I right?" He began laughing. "C'mon, let's get a drink or something. I'm hungry."

"Okay." Hol Horse felt his stomach growl and the two left the scene, not a care in the world.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[High Voltage]**

 **[Stand]** User: Bon

Destructive Power- B

Speed- B

Range- B

Durability- B

Precision- B

Development Potential- B

Abilities- **[High Voltage]** is able yo manipulate the electrical field in the air, able to make electricity in its range and shape them into different forms and the electricity can nullify most projectiles. The electricity can go through objects in a microscopic levels to reach the target, essentially being intangible. However the process of the electricity's usage can be interrupted and if the electricity goes further from the **[Stand]** , it will fade back into the electrical field.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Scary Monsters]**

 **[Stand]** User: Chino Kafuu

Destructive Power- B

Speed- A

Range- D

Durability- B

Precision- C

Development Potential- B

Abilities- **[Scary Monsters]** allows its users to become a large and monstrous hare. If the user turns into the animal, unless they train themselves mentally their minds will be clouded by predatory instincts and will attempt to injure any person they seek. However the most dangerous ability that **[Scary Monsters]** has is that if it lays so much as a scratch to a person or an animal, they will gradually transform into a rabbit and spread the infection (we refer to them as rabbits because it is easier). The amount of time before becoming a rabbit depends on how severe the injury is but it will spread in a few hours if they get even the small scratch, not even healing the wound to the absolute won't delay the transformation. The transformed will take color schemes that resemble them before transformation and are always smaller than **[Scary Monsters]** itself. They all take orders from the leader through animalistic communication, if not they will continue to hunt down every living person or animal through their heightened senses.

* * *

 **Wow, this was hard to write. I know it's a bit of a cop-out that Cocoa's alive again but I think all of you never wanted her to die anyway. Great, now I'm guilty of being that guy who kills characters for views and brings them back later.**

 ***Family Guy***

 **I've the decided to tell you all that the time to posting a new chapter is now a week each. Sorry it can't be sooner.**

 **You know, I might need make the pairing brackets in**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav and follow and I'll see ya'll next chapter.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Sweet, Sweet Victory

Sweet, Sweet Victory

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, we'd be cooking rabbits because I'm so sick of the now!**

 **Yes, this song is named after THAT song from Spongebob, from the best episode. I remembered I've always wanted to name a [Stand] after that song, beautiful. Best moment of Spongebob.**

 **I'm also in love with the UNITS version of Great Days now.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav and follow because IT'S THE SWEET, SWEET, SWEET VICTORY, YEAH!**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

It was an insane week for Kaanin after the supposed 'chemical' incident. People have been finding their properties that were destroyed instantly repaired like nothing and ever happened, even to objects previously broke. Same thing applied to their homes and the streets and buildings of the town being repaired to the absolute molecule.

 _I wonder why._

Due to the incident, school has been closed across town for a week as the entire town was being miraculously repaired. Every resident was either waiting for their things to be fixed by these 'miracles' or doing anything in their own time.

Sex...drinking...that kind of stuff.

However in one cafe, there was a very confusing but miraculous event that happened. Hoto Cocoa, who had been tortured and killed during the incident was somehow brought back to life later that night. Everyone connected to the cheerful girl immediately heard the news soon after and they all went to the Rabbit House the next day.

"Cocoa-chan~! You scared us so much~" A girl hugged Cocoa's head while sobbing much to her embarrassment. She has been getting all of these hugs and 'are you okay' talks from her classmates except her main friends who were just so grateful to be relieved.

"How did she...?" Rize had been trying to find the words to ask how she even survived for the past few hours but still couldn't. They were all shocked still that she was alive.

"I don't know but I'm so happy." Chiya sighed in relief. "I just hope that JoJo-kun would stop watching Cocoa like a dog."

Joren was right next to Cocoa while she was being hugged, **[Earth Angel]** was out as he scanned each and every girl who was hugging Cocoa. He was like a hawk, watching over her.

"I kinda understand why he's like that. He's just being careful so she doesn't..." Rize paused. "Where's Sharo?"

"Upstairs, apparently Megu and Maya-chan dragged her to help them open Chino's door."

"She's still guilty?"

"Oh yes." Chiya answered solemnly. "I hope they can convince her to at least get out of her room."

* * *

"Chino-chan, open up!" Sharo continued to bang the door of the albino's room to get no response and the two smaller and younger girls next to her looked nervous. "You aren't helping anybody if you're cooped up in here!"

"Yeah, Chino-chan!" Maya called out. "It isn't your fault we turned into giant monsters because of you!"

"Maya-chan, I don't think that's helping." Megu told her much to the other's ire.

"I-I don't know what else to say!"

"Leave." They heard Chino's voice from the other side. "I'm dangerous to everyone, go away." There was silence again but her friends still kept on knocking.

"Chino-chaaaaan!"

"Jeez, what's with all this yelling?" Josuke walked towards them, seemingly coming from downstairs through the crowd of cute girls. "Oh hey, seems like you two are okay."

"J-Josuke-san!" Megu began stammering, her transformation was slow enough for her to at least remember Josuke trying to save her. "G-Good to see you-!"

Then she ran off.

"Does she have a crush on me or something because I've been used to it since high school..." The man rubbed her pompadour awkwardly.

"Waaaaaaiiiiit..." Maya turned dramatically to him. "Do you mean Megu-chan has a crush on you?!"

"Well, I did save her-"

"MEGU-CHAAAAAAAN!" Maya ran after the redhead. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEEEEE?!"

And like that, she left, completely forgetting the fact on why they were here. Sharo frowned, seeing how quickly they left Chino.

"Josuke-san, I need your help." Sharo pleaded with him. "Chino-chan is too scared to go out of her room after learning what she did a few days ago. She only opened the door to use the bathroom or eat and she'd go back, that's what Takahiro-san said."

"I see." Josuke sighed. "In that case, I need you to stand back a bit."

"Why is that-"

" **DORARARARARARA!** " **[Crazy Diamond]** showed up and began pummeling the door to tiny bits making Sharo jump back surprised. Right in front of them was Chino who was standing there, stunned at the display of power.

"W-wa-wa-what?!"

"Oh, sorry." Josuke apologized for the mess of splinters now on the floor...

And on his hair to his dismay.

"Chino-chan!" Sharo went to her. "You can't keep yourself locked in for something you blame yourself for!"

"J-Josuke-san, fix the door!" Chino went on her knees and begged. "Please! I don't anybody near me!"

"Everybody~guess what-" Maya came back with a flustered Megu before blinking in shock. "C-Chino-chan!"

"Your door's broken!" Megu took quick notice of the broken door before running up to the girl with Maya. "Never mind that, we've been worried about you!"

"Yeah, really worried!"

"Maya-san, Megu-san..." Chino looked back and forth between them before running to her bed and putting a blanket over her head. "Stay away."

"We just want to help you-"

"Stay. Away." The albino repeated firmly. "I don't want anybody getting hurt."

"Chino, this is getting unreasonable." Josuke grabbed the blanket and yanked it off. "C'mon, we need to-YIKES!"

Chino was hugging onto her knees but something obviously looked off about her. She had rabbit ears on the top of her head, claws that replaces her nails and her mouth extended with sharp teeth underneath.

"Go...away..."

"Woah, I'm not gonna hurt you." Josuke stared at her. "You might actually turn back to that huge rabbit you were a day ago. We don't want that, do we?"

There was a tense moment of silence until Chino gave up.

"F-Fine." Suddenly she reverted back to normal much to their surprise. "What d-do you want to talk to me about-"

"CHINO-CHAN!" Maya and Megu hugged her tightly. "We've been worried sick about you!"

"G-Get...off..."

The three girls fell on the ground, still mauling the poor girl with white hair. Josuke went to Sharo who looked dumbfounded.

"I'm never having kids."

* * *

"Okay, all of you've had your hug-fun, move out!" Joren was busy forcing all of 'background characters' out of the door after they all hugged her. "Next time order something when you come here!"

"C-Come again!" Rize called out afterward before glaring at the boy. "We were all having a good time. Why did you kick them out?"

"Yeah! I like getting my head patted!" Cocoa whined. "I just died and you won't even let me get hugged!"

"Well, what if one of your classmates was an **[Enemy Stand]** user is disguise?" He replied to her whining. "I can imagine you getting a hug from them and then BAM! You are shanked and I don't want dead Cocoa!"

The boy marched to the kitchen, leaving the people present just wondering what the hell just happened.

"JoJo-kun is acting a bit strange today." Chiya noted. "Is he alright?"

"I dunno with you youngsters these days." Tippy interjected. "But JoJo's acting like an overprotective husband in a party for men."

"H-Husband?" Rize looked at Cocoa who just shrank down her chair with a red face.

"Me, married to JoJo-kun? Uwaaaaaah!" Cocoa grabbed her head. "I can't think of that!"

"Cocoa!" Joren suddenly showed up, running to the girl. "Is this a seizure?! JOSUKE, GET HERE-"

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Cocoa stopped what she was doing to prevent him from panicking. "JoJo-kun, I'm okay!"

"I'LL KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER TSUMUGU FOR TRYING TO KILL COCOA-" He paused after hearing her. "Cocoa? Oh, thank fucking shit."

"You said a bad word Jo-" He suddenly hugged her. "E-Eh?"

"Just checking to see if you're okay." He let go after a few seconds. "There, I will now make food that isn't poisoned."

"You can't cook anything JoJo-kun-"

"Takahiro, I got this." Joren then went to the kitchen, fully determined to cook. Once he was our of ear and eyesight, everyone else just looked bewildered.

"Joren never wants to cook." Rize was deeply disturbed by his sudden activity. "He'd rather have people give him food instead of making it."

"He does seem a bit odd..." Takahiro mumbled in thought. "He's obviously doing it for Cocoa-kun."

"W-WHAT?! ME?!" Cocoa shrieked with a flustered face. "Why me-oh." Even though Cocoa was dense, it was too obvious even to her. "Right..."

"Can't blame the poor kid, he's been through so much already." Tippy hopped in front of the girl. "I know he'll get out of this eventually."

Cocoa merely stared at Tippy before grabbing and shaking him. "WAAAAAAH!"

"Are you really Chino-chan's grandpa?" She inspected the rabbit at all sides. "How did you even get up here, Tippy-san?"

"P-Put me down!" The rabbit yelled out. "Please, Cocoa-chan!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sharo finally went down, being followed by Josuke, Megu, Maya and Chino to everyone's surprise. "Is Cocoa-chan showing off **[ACT2]** again?"

"Nah, she's just getting married to Joren."

"WHAT?!" Sharo nearly fainted right then an their until Josuke caught her to push her back up. "T-Thank you, Josuke-san."

"Just kidding." Rize immediately regretted her joke. "Chino, I thought you would be locked up in that room forever."

"Thank goodness your okay." Chino's father said to her. "I was worried about you."

"Me too! Don't leave your old man coldly like that!" Tippy hopped to the girl only to be picked up by Chino.

"I-I...I'm fine grandpa." Chino replied as she was still hugged by her two friend. "Can you...guys let me go?"

"Oh sure!" Maya and Megu stopped hugging her. Chino straightened her clothes which were ruffled after all of this time.

"Josuke-san was studying on how my **[Stand]** works." Chino raised her hand, revealing it was a claw. "I may not have a firm grasp on my powers but I-"

"CHINO-CHAAAAAN!" Cocoa hugged the albino much to her surprise. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUUUUUCH!"

"C-Cocoa-san-!"

"AN ENEMY IS IN SIGHT-oh." Joren ran from kitchen wearing a cute apron and mittens. "I have sandwiches." He held a tray of sandwiches in his hands.

Later they all began talking to get down on the important topics as Josuke went off back to fixing the town. Josuke laid out a plan for Chino to have better understanding and control over **[Scary Monsters]** by having Rize and Chiya train her (Cocoa's **[Tusk]** was too unique to train her with) during free time. He also warned her of her emotions as it seems her **[Stand]** reacted to those if she didn't have control.

After planning Chino's training out, they all finally moved to the question that bugged all of their kinds.

"How were you brought back, Cocoa-chan?" Chiya finally asked. "I'm happy that you've come back to us but how did you?"

Cocoa bit her lip as everyone stared at her with curious looks. She then shrugged in response at them.

"I-I don't know! All I remember is bleeding on the floor then seeing JoJo-kun and Josuke-san coming! I hope I didn't say something that's too awkward for me and him to talk about later! Uwah~! Hope my last words weren't that important!"

Joren had a feeling that was very complicated.

"Never mind that." Bon who was silent for the majority of time spoke up. "So, like...how was it like being dead, yo?"

...that...was actually a good question.

"Well, even though I can't remember what happened before I died, I kinda remember how it was when I was dead."

They're eyes all went wide. Cocoa experienced what happens after death?

"Tell us, Cocoa-chan." Sharo said to her. "I wanna hear what it's like after you die."

"Okay...but I want another sandwich first!" Megu handed her another sandwich. "Thank you, Megu-chan!"

"You're welcome!"

"Anyway, where was I?" She bit her sandwich. "Oh yeah! When I died, everything around me was dark, like...really, REALLY dark! It wasn't cold or hot there either, I looked around where I was for a few seconds and I wondered where did I go?"

"And?"

"Then suddenly I found myself flying into the air!" She made a dramatic pose for effect. "The sky was golden and clouds parted for me as sunshine shone down upon me!"

There this sparkly aura that came from the girl which made everyone cringe.

"...then I began falling down." She continued. "I began floating down slowly back to the ground. Then I woke up on my bed, went out and saw Chino! That's it."

Joren and Sharo went beside each other and put their hands on their chins in deep thought.

"So...you were pulled back down?" Sharo asked her. "Then you woke up?"

"Yeah!"

Joren was pondering on what happened with Cocoa. What she said was obviously her attempted to ascent to heaven, I mean...Jotaro saw his father's ghost when his blood was absorbed by Dio and his ascent to the beyond were botched thanks to blood transfusion and shit. Was Cocoa's botched when they fixed her body? They checked twice once they repaired her body and her heartbeat was flatter than Sharo's chest.

"Hey, that sounds a bit familiar to me." Tippy broke their thoughts. "What she said is exactly what happened to me when I died!"

...what?

WHAT?!

"Woah, back up a second!" Joren looked at the rabbit. "What do you mean?"

"It's exactly like me when I died!" Tippy repeated. "When I died, I saw myself going to heaven, the clouds looked so pretty when they parted for me. Ah, wish I could see that again."

"You said you never knew how you became a rabbit, Pops." Takahiro mentioned. "Did Cocoa-kun's story jog your memory?"

"I bet it did. When you're my age you'll understand, son." Tippy then resumed to his story. "I was flying all the way to heaven, then suddenly I was pulled back down like Cocoa-chan. Then I found myself as this rabbit!"

"It's true." Chino confirmed. "One day, Tippy began speaking the voice of my grandfather. We didn't know how but he did."

This info raised even more questions if anything. How did Tippy come back to life? Why as a rabbit? How in the world was this connected to Cocoa even though it is pretty obvious? Why is nobody answering these questions, the inky connected to all of this shit is ghosts-

Ghosts.

Ghosts.

GHOSTS!

"Do you guys think...?" Joren began implying something. It took five seconds for everyone to realize what he was suspecting.

Except for Cocoa who had been confused by their silence.

"Eh? Why are you guys so quiet?" Chiya whispered the reason why to the girl's ear. "Ooooooh! That's why!"

And with that, Joren began texting Hol Horse.

* * *

 _"Hey, dad? Do you think I could do this?" Tsumugu was using **[Whiplash]** to spy on a house. Dio had a theory on what he could attempt to do but the boy had his doubts._

 _Bring back the dead? What's up with that?_

 _Plus, the man in question Dio told him to target just died in the hospital a few days ago but his spirit persisted, likely not having the will to leave his family yet. The body was already cremated so he had to find a body._

 _He looked at the son of the man who died, he was wiping some glasses with a solemn look on his face. The bar was empty except for that bartender and a small animal next to him._

 _"Is that a rabbit?" The Brando stared at the ball of fluff that was supposed to be an animal. "That thing should not be able to physically exist. Christ, Midori would love this if I was still dating her..."_

 _He still felt the blow of that breakup._

 _"Oh, it's time!" His father had told him that the spirit would ascend right now. "Hope you're right about this, dad..."_

 _Tsumugu flew out of the building and into the skies. He looked up to see a heavenly light shine down on him, like the sun shined through the clouds that came out of nowhere._

 _"Woah..." He looked around to see if there was anyone 'ascending' nearby and sure enough there was. An old man dressed as a bartender was flying all the way to heaven with a content smile on his face._

 _"Ah, I guess it's really time then?" He sighed. "I do wish I could say goodbye to Chino-chan and my son but nothing I can do. Hope they make me look younger in heaven, that'd be nice-"_

 _Suddenly he felt his leg being grabbed. The spirit looked down to see another ghostly person grasping onto his leg._

 _"Hi."_

 _"What the-?!" He was being pulled further down, even though they weren't in physical form it was like the other person was like a weight. "Get...off...of me!"_

 _He attempted to struggle but he kept getting lower and lower until they reached the house below them and passed through it until they reached the ground floor where they hovered above the tables, nobody noticing them._

 _"GET IN THE RABBIT!"_

 _"H-Huh? WHAAAA-" Suddenly the other spirit was pushed into the white ball of fluff, the soul going into the body. Tsumugu looked as the rabbit's eyes closed, unconscious from what just happened._

 _"Sorry Mr. Rabbit but I wanted to test a theory." Tsumugu apologized to the rabbit. "Hopefully he won't remember any of this and your conscious is asleep while he's possessing you. Bye, gotta eat some tacos."_

 _And with that, the young man left. Takahiro and his daughter would find their rabbit talking the next day._

* * *

In present day, the boy stared at his phone with a shocked expression. He asked Hol Horse to give the phone to Tsumugu so he can confirm if their suspicions were true. Turns out, all of it was true and the Brando was described him putting the old man into a rabbit's body and even told why he brought back Cocoa.

" _Ah, good thing Cocoa-chan was in shape when I put her in. Even though I doubt she'll be troubled of being in a rabbit._ "

"Y-You murdered her! You son of a-"

" _Oh shoot, gotta piss. Bye!_ "

"WAIT!" The other line ended. "Dang-" He saw Maya tugging him. "What do you want, Maya?" He asked the girl who looked up at him with a red face. "Anything you need, say the word."

"N-Nothing." Maya left him to go back to Megu and Chino, the redhead had a smile with 'payback' written on it. Is this the crush-thing with Josuke happening with him? Well it isn't important now at least, he's used to it thanks to his pretty boy looks.

Not that she's too young of course, they're only two years apart.

"Well, everything he said is true." Joren put down his phone. "Even described how he dragged the old man's soul to a rabbit's body to possess it and brought back Cocoa because he thought he was too hard on her! How nice of that piece of shit!"

"R-Really?" Chino stammered. A man with that kind of power was able to bring the dead back to life? Even though she hasn't met Tsumugu personally, she knew he was a bad man. "Does that mean the plans to resurrect Dio-san?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone who was aware who Dio jumped up (which is everyone except Takahiro, Tippy, Bon, Maya and Megu) with an expression of horror. The boy looked at Chino before smirking.

"You're are sharper than those claws you have." He complimented the girl. "Anyway, yeah this is what this all implies."

Cocoa then grabbed the boy's collar and began shaking him like a maniac. "DIOOOO IS COOOOMING BAAAAAAACK?!"

Sharo pushed Cocoa out of the way and began strangling him also. "THE VAMPIRE THAT MAKES ZOMBIES EAT THEIR BABIES IS GOING HERE?!"

Cocoa joined Sharo and the two began strangling him like two girls wanting the D. Everyone just stared at them with only one thought in them.

Yup, those three are gonna get married.

* * *

Tsumugu was at his home, staring at the mask that held his father's hope of escape from the afterlife. He actually wondered why it looked this odd, sure it was made by Kars thanks to what his father found out in the afterlife but why this particular design?

Why did all of the masks look the same to the exact point like it was manufactured? Was Kars able to carve a mask to the precise appearance of the last one? Sheesh, now he wished he didn't kill Santana so he would find out about this.

"Hey." Hol Horse came in holding a paper bag. "Brought lunch."

"Oh thanks!" Tsumugu placed the mask with the pile of treasure he transferred to his basement and went to his underling. "What did you get?"

"Um...ham, eggs, lettuce. That's it."

"You got me at ham." The young man grabbed a sandwich from the bag. "Ah, Hol...what will I do without you?"

"Get the sandwiches yourself?" He replied, grabbing a sandwich from the bag also. "You said you'll bring Lord Dio back soon, when is that?"

"When someone with Joestar blood comes." The Brando answered. "Someone did, the son of Joseph Joestar."

"Son? I thought he had a daughter."

"Well, he had a bit of an affair before you met them." Tsumugu explained briefly. "The boy's name is Josuke Higashikata. Has a stupid pompadour on his head."

"A pompadour?" Hol Horse sneered. "Most outdated hairstyle ever made, more like it."

"Yeah, his **[Stand]** 's power is the same as **[Star Platinum]** so be careful." The gunman gulped. "I'll give you rest of the details of his power later."

"So...does that mean you can resurrect Dio, right?" Hol Horse asked. "All you need to do is go near him and-"

"Are you crazy? I'm going to pummeled before I make him bleed." Tsumugu bit into his sandwich. "Plus, I'll be nearby when I use **[Whiplash]** so he'll find me quickly."

"Huh." Hol Horse began eating his food. "So, what do we do?"

"I'll just send a bunch of **[Stand]** users after them so they'll be distracted while I think of a plan. Also those people I'm paying will be pissed if they wait without their money, doing nothing. With or without **[charisma]** , they'll likely go rogue to try to kill me or attack those guys reckless. I don't want my town being damaged even more than it is already."

"I see." They remained silent before Hol Horse spoke up again. "Wanna hear about my stories on seducing ladies all over the world?"

"I sure do."

It was nighttime and Cocoa was tired of just sitting and talking for the entire day about what to do with Chino and Tsumugu. It took sooooo loooooong with all of them talking she could at least finally sleep. Takahiro said that the shop will be closed until a majority of the town was repaired so they could focus training Chino and hunting down Tsumugu.

* * *

" **[Tusk-chan]** , what do I do?" **[ACT2]** suddenly manifested. "JoJo-kun's getting worked up over this, what will I do?"

' _Do not falter. Look inside your head._ '

"Thanks for the advice, **[Tusk-chan]**!" Cocoa thanked her **[Stand]** despite repeating those lines every time it should up. "I knew I could always come to for advice, even though you were only talking a day ago."

' _Look inside the box, not-_ ' **[ACT2]** vanished from sight. Joren entered the room afterward with the most gloomy look on his face.

"Cocoa."

"Hi JoJo-kun, what's up-" He then went and knelt in front of him. "Oh hi!"

"Cocoa..." He looked up at her with yearning on his face. "I need you..."

"EH?!"

"...to let me protect you."

"O-Oh." She had a slightly disappointed expression. "Um...why?"

"Tsumugu killed you." He answered with a dark look. "I have to protect you from anything he could kill you with!"

"Kill me with-"

"He can poison the water, poison the food, put a bomb under the bed!"

"JoJo-kun-"

"Attack you at school, attack you at work, attack you in the toilet!"

"Jo-"

He then stood up as he was still listing down every implausible attack that can happen to her.

"Can be raped in bed while I watch, you could drown in the bathtub!"

"J-"

"YOU COULD DIE, END UP MISSING AND I WON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU WENT-"

"JOJO-KUN!"

The boy felt the girl hug him tightly. He was stunned by her action but didn't stop her.

"You...missed me, haven't you?" She asked him softly. "You must have felt so bad when I died, didn't you?"

He wad quiet, not speaking.

"I'm sorry that I never asked you how you felt. You don't want that to happen to me again, do you?" By this point, the Joestar was shaking, clutching her. "Why are you-"

"C-Cocoa, I'm sorry." He apologized, hugging her. "It was my fault! If I wasn't so scared, you wouldn't have-"

She kissed him.

Joren froze, his heartbeat stopped when her lips pressed against his. His eyes widened in shock, was this karma for what he did to Sharo? If it was, he didn't want it to stop.

"C-Cocoa..." He tried to speak but her kiss silenced him even more. They stood there for a minute or so until they pulled apart.

"Are you better now?" She stroked his face. "That was my first kiss, you know."

The boy couldn't help but crack a smile once she saw her blushing face pouting at him and laughed. For some reason, he was crying at the same time as he did much to the girl's surprise.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

"JoJo-kun...are you okay?"

"Haha...haha...ha..ha..." He continued to cry, wiping the tears away. "Cocoa...do you know what you told me before you died?"

"H-Huh? What does that-"

"You told me you loved me." He said to her. "You were un my arms, crying and saying you loved me so much, not in the best friend sort of way."

Cocoa nearly jumped but felt his hand hold hers.

"Cocoa, I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

Meanwhile at the same night, someone was busy in the local Kaanin Library. She scanned through each shelf until she found a certain book that was there.

"Ah, found it!" She took out the book. "I've been wondering where they put you."

BIZARRE ADVENTURE: PART 4

DIAMOND IS NOT CRASH

BY HIROHIKO ARAKI

"I remember all the drama and emotion that came from this book. I can't enough of this, ah...my favorite part!" She grabbed the book before heading to the counter.

"So, you want to check this out?" The librarian asked her. "Alright, give me your card."

"Here it is." The woman handed the card. On the library card it said her name:

Aoyama Blue Mountain.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Tusk ACT2]**

 **[Stand]** User: Cocoa Hoto

Destructive Power- D

Speed- D

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- C

Development Potential- A

Abilities- The **[Tusks]** that **[ACT2]** develops created 'holes' on surfaces that will appear for five seconds. It will chase down any distinguishable enemy in sight and will shoot at them if they are above the hole. If a hole is on the enemy's body, it will immediately look for a random part to shoot and shoot away the part. The holes' shots go straight and can pierce flesh clean and are highly fatal. The recharge rate for fingernails to use a **[Tusks]** are equivalent to how much the holes appear which is five seconds. It can also telepathically speak with its user with the same five lines every time.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Whiplash]**

 **[Stand]** User: Tsumugu Brando

Destructive Power- E

Speed- C

Range- B

Durability- A

Precision- B

Development Potential- D

Abilities- The **[Stand]** allows it's user to go as 'astral' or ghostly projection where they can fly and go through objects but can't interact with things in the physical world, even other **[Stands]**. The ghostly form can posses non- **[Stand]** users but not actual **[Stand]** users, it can only 'influence' them like planting a command in the target's subconscious but this can be broken through extreme willpower. **[Whiplash]** can possess any living thing and have access to their memories. Somehow with every possession and 'influence', it leaves a star-shaped birthmark at the back of the neck to the victim. The **[Stand]** has a true form and **[Hamon]** can flow through the ghost, enabling it to have contact with the physical world briefly but it's setback by being a low conductor of **[Hamon]** which results the **[Hamon]** to be weak and having a very limited time to be used even if a **[Ripple]** user pours all their **[Hamon]** into the ghost. The **[Stand]** still can be used even as a possessed. It can also fly to a spirit still in the mortal plane and yank into another body except **[Stand]** users akin to possession but for a lifetime. There is no way to reverse that process.

* * *

 **I felt this chapter was sloppy. I didn't like how the lead-up to their kiss was and the last bit, dunno felt poor from me. I had to wrap up the questions they were all asking and I think I did a good job at that.**

 **Plus, the next chapter will focus on Cocoa and Joren's relationship. No,t heir ship is not the concrete ship still. That's why I wrote those threesome jokes with Sharo there.**

 **I bet they'd enjoy it.**

 **We finally get to see [ACT2] in real action. After the next arc after will focus on Chino and Rize...hopefully. I dunno, hope I remember that it will focus on them.**

 **If ya like this fic, review, fav and follow and see ya'll in a better chapter.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Hammerman, Part 1

Hammerman, Part 1

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, we'd be turning Giorno into a girl by now.**

 **Wait, don't hear that.**

 **This chapter is named after MC Hammer, more specifically his fucking awful cartoon, Hammerman. Watch Nostalgia Critic's review of the show to know what the fuck I'm talking about.**

 **I'm so thirsty for this chapter since if you read one of my other fics, you know this fucker. I never put him in any other fic but I neeeeeeed him to show back up because he's amazing.**

 **Did you guys know there is a fanmade game called the 7th Crusader which has different insert protagonists you can play as for Stardust Crusaders except depending on what you do will affect the story is so maaaany ways to the point it isn't the original story. You can permanently get characters killed, visit a Sanctuary where ghosts are, new characters who are extremely important to the story, characters who should be in previous or future parts showed up with new powers like Speedwagon using the [Ripple] and Kars being found thanks to a hint by Alessi. Even Kira is an Easter Egg and Pucci's effects are still happing. Play it for yourself, the hardest bosses are Araki and the game's creator herself.**

 **I am so fucking in love with Breath of the Wild. Holy shit, I'm playing it and it's amazing already.**

 **To Speedwagon: I did the exact same thing with the manga.**

 **If you like this fic, review, follow and fav because HAMMER, HAMMERMAN! HAMMER, HAMMERMAN!**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Cocoa, I think I'm in love with you." Joren confessed to the girl in their bedroom. Cocoa looked stunned in response to his declaration. "I don't know when or how but...I fell in love with you."

The girl remained silent as he went on his knees, holding her.

"J-JoJo-kun..." She was at a lost for words to see her friend admit his feeling. "I-I..."

"But we can't be together, at least for now." He added, standing up. "We can't focus on my love life and stopping Tsumugu at the same time. Working I can handle but trying to love you while I'm hunting down a deranged man is harder."

"But-" The boy grabbed the girl before plating his lips onto hers again much to her surprise. "Mmm?"

Joren let go from the kissing afterward, looking into her eyes.

"If we live when this is all over, I'll ask you out for one date."

"D-Date?!" Her face began glowing red.

"You didn't blush when you kissed me?" He scoffed. "Either way, I'll protect you and everyone, okay?"

Cocoa bit her lip before she nodded. "So...does that mean you'll stop being overprotective?"

"Pfft, no." He replied. "I want to keep you alive for our future date so I have take care of you. I need to sleep with you."

After realizing what he said, the boy's face began turning red also. "I-I mean on the bed, n-not the sex! Shit, I meant we both stay on the same bed."

"Oh, alright." She agreed. "B-But...if you want to-"

"I don't want a child for me to worry about also." Even though his inner beast wanted to do nothing but make love to her, his mind said no to such a terrible idea.

Especially since he kissed Sharo first.

"O-Okay." Oddly enough, she sounded disappointed with his lack of sexual desire. "Sorry I asked."

"No biggie. It's likely what every girl of the opposite sex wants to do with me." His eyes than darted to her body. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Does family count?"

"No."

"Then yeah." She nodded. "It was."

"Oh, sorry for taking it." He apologized. "Even if you didn't love me, would you still have kissed me?"

"To make you feel better, yeah." Cocoa plopped on her better. "Hope nobody saw that-"

Her eyes then darted to the door to see it was partially open. In the hallway's darkness was one widened eye looking through the door.

"JoJo-kun!" She pointed at the door. "Someone's spying!"

"What? ARA!" He pulled to door open, the person who was there was Chino of all people with a shocked expression.

"Chino-chan?!" Cocoa went by Joren's side. "What are you doing?"

She looked at them before blinking and began looking around in the most fake confusion ever made.

"I-I was just wondering where you and JoJo-san were so we can talk about my training!" She lied to them. "I-I didn't see anything!"

"Chino-chan..." Cocoa started. "Were you spying on us?"

"N-No-yes." The albino confessed. "JoJo-un was screaming so I went here and s-saw you...t-two..."

"Making out?" Joren finished.

"Please forgive me, Cocoa-san!" Chino went on her knees and bowed. "I should have left when I saw that but I didn't!"

"Tsk, tsk." She waved her finger around **[MENACINGLY]**. "I'll only forgive you if you call me Onii-chan from now on and not tell anybody we kissed, is that right Chino-chan?"

Joren was just looking at the girl and just thought how diabolical she was for forcing Chino to do this. The albino was shaking by this point.

"A-Alright, C-Cocoa-oneechan?" Chino nearly puked in her mouth for saying that. "I won't tell anyone about this."

"Good! Goodnight Chino-chan!"

"G-Goodnight, JoJo-san, goodnight C-Cocoa-oneeeeeeeeeechaaaaaaaan." She then closed the door. Joren just looked at Cocoa with a bewildered face.

"What was tha-"

Suddenly Cocoa kissed his cheek which effectively silenced. Wow, there was so much kissing lately.

"Don't worry about it, Chino-chan's finally calling me onii-chan! Woo!" She plopped on the bed. "This is a V for victory!"

She then plopped on the bed with Vs formed with her fingers. The boy could only think of those hentai images with those Vs on their fingers.

God, hopefully Cocoa didn't have images of her doing that.

*wink wink*

"Alright..." He trailed off, actually questioning himself how did everything lead up to this? "Tomorrow, I'll get my Wii U from Josuke and then we'll go out."

"We?" Her pupils were then replaced with stars. "Does that mean we're going together tomorrow?!"

"Yeah, don't make this sound like we're married or anything!" He told her. "We gotta find clues to where Tsumugu is, I need help-"

She suddenly leaped onto him and hugged him.

"THAAAANK YOOOOOUUUUU!"

"G-Get off me! I'm going to fa-"

They did.

* * *

It was an especially...awkward night for them. He had slept next to her (not WITH her, mind you) on the same bed and they could not sleep. The boy wanted to protect her, not be in the most compromising position if someone besides Chino woke them up. Good thing he locked the door.

But that wouldn't stop them, would it?

"Wow, I've never been this uncomfortable in my entire life."

"Me too." Cocoa agreed, she turned to him. "Wanna talk?"

"It's the middle of the night-"

"C'mon! Can we talk about our feelings like friends do?"

"What female friends do, I'm a man."

"A pretty looking man."

"You're impossible." He placed his nightcap back into his eyes. "After everything, I just want a good sleep to-what are you doing?"

The girl was hugging him as they laid down. He could feel her surprisingly decent chest press against his own. He wasn't a stranger to this feeling as she hugged him a lot...

But there was a slight problem right now.

"Cocoa."

"Hmm?" She lifted his nightcap for his eyes to stare at her. "What is it?"

"Why aren't you wearing anything underneath your pajamas?"

"You're supposed to have those in your pajamas?"

At this point, Joren wanted to wonder protecting his love is all it is cracked up to be.

* * *

"Hey, Takahiro." Joren went downstairs with Cocoa beside him. The man was sweeping by the counter. "Need any help for today?"

"Nope." The man replied. "Since everyone was busy since the fiasco a few days ago, the only people who come here is to drink. I can handle it."

"Hey, don't forget I'm here." The rabbit came in, sighing. "I wish Chino-chan could at least be nearby."

"By the way, where is Chino-chan?" Cocoa asked, looking around. "She's always the one who wakes me up."

"She went to Rize-chan and Chiya-chan to train. I don't know why but she seemed to be in an awful hurry. Do you two know why?" Tippy asked them. "She ran out faster than a cheetah."

"Er...I don't know." The boy lied, it was likely Chino wanted to run out before Cocoa would bug her with onii-chan again. "If we aren't working, me and Cocoa are going to find clues to Tsumugu's whereabouts."

"Sure, let that bastard know what's coming to him." Takahiro told them. "Just be careful, I mean extra careful."

"Don't worry Takahiro-san! JoJo-kun's going to look after me really hard, right?" Cocoa tugged at him with an adorable look. He groaned in response.

"Okay, don't give me that look. If me and Cocoa aren't back by the end of the day, try finding us.

"Understand, be careful." And with that, the two left the Rabbit House. They looked at the empty street.

"Time to find Tsumugu-san and kick his butt! Right, Jo-"

"Wii U, remember?" He reminded. "I need that, I got good games."

"...okay."

* * *

They arrived in the hotel Josuke was staying at, it was a nice little place but resembled more of a motel than anything. The two walked down to the number where Josuke stayed at.

"Room 1999?" The boy frowned. "Why number your rooms with the 1900s?" He held a note with his hand since his brother likely won't be home and planned to stick it on the door if nobody answered.

"Knock knock!" Cocoa tapped her hand on the door. "Josuke-san, are you there?"

No response.

"Welp, he ain't here." Joren took out the note. "Hope cleaning services don't yank this off-"

The door suddenly opened, revealing someone they did not expect.

"Yo dawgs!"

"B-Bon?!" They stammered out, startled by his appearance. "W-What the-"

"Yo, didn't I tell ya'll yesterday? I'd lay here for a bit while I'll help ya'll stop bro Tsumugu." Bon reminded them. "So, whatcha want from me?"

"You know, I wonder if you're an alien because that dialect is making you sound incomprehensible."

"Is it because I'm half-Mexican or-"

"I'm not racist." The boy immediately denied. "I want my Wii U back."

"Oh sure! C'mon in, bros." the two went inside as Bon closed the door. Cocoa looked bewildered at Tsumugu and saw there were several cans of sunscreen on the counter which nearly made her laugh but didn't wish to mention it.

"Why did Josuke-san let you in?"

"I bugged him and compliments his retro hairstyle! He liked me for saying that so he let me in as long as I don't make a mess." He presented them the loving room which was surprisingly well kept except for the table filled with food. "I still have to sleep on the sofa."

"Cocoa, talk to him, I'm going to find my Wii U." He then went to Josuke's room. The girl plopped on the sofa and Bon just stood by her.

"Sooooooooo...this is awkward" She stated to obvious. "I never thought that an enemy would become our friend so easily."

"Aw, you called me your bro, bro?"

"Yeah, bro bro bro bro." She said some Engrish to him. "I've been meaning to ask you, do you know anybody else who works for Tsumugu-san? After JoJo-kun gets his Wii and bring it back home we're going to find Tsumugu-san."

Bon suddenly gulped. "Girl, even though I forgot their names and what they look like, there was something scary about them."

"Something...scary...?"

"Yeah, those bros have this scary aura that makes me piss myself!" He flipped his hands into the air. "There was this little girl with them, and she was scaaaaaaryyy! She said she'll make everyone a living nightmare, yeesh!"

"D-Did you see Tsumugu-san?" Cocoa was getting a bit terrified. "H-How many are you there?"

"Oh, a lot. Bro Tsumugu said he has enough money to pay their expenses of a year, so I bet he attracted a lot. I don't remember how many people were there but bro Tsumugu has more than enough!"

She gulped, Joren came back holding a large bag that looked somewhat heavy from the way he held it.

"Let's go?"

* * *

"And Bon-san said that there is a lot of **[Enemy Stand]** users!" Cocoa finished her warning as they walked out of the Rabbit House. They dropped the Wii U at their room to install later (good thing Joren was able to bring a TV there).

"No shit." The boy looked at his hands, he had to lift that thing around for a bit and it hurt. "Of course there's gonna be a lot."

"Sorry..." She looked down but Joren patted her back. "Eh?"

"Don't sweat about it." He told her. "Where should we begin investigating? I'm actually asking you that since I don't have the foggiest clue."

Her eyes lit up until she had the most terrifying smile that graced on her face. "Ooh! I know where!"

Suddenly she grasped his arm and began pulling him to the direction she wished to go. He could only groan in response but he still damn loved her.

* * *

"Wow, I just realized how much I hate the outdoors." Joren said out loud as Cocoa walked beside him. She suddenly hit him in the back. "Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"What's wrong with the outdoors?!" She questioned him. "It's perfectly fine!"

"The sun's making me crispier than KFC, the air smells like sweaty rabbit poo, the leaves are falling and the potential bugs going on my skin." He then raised a finger. "I. Fucking. Hate. ANTS-"

"JoJo-kun? Cocoa-chan?" They turned to see Sharo wearing different clothes by a stand ( _not that **[Stand]**_ ), apparently being the worker there. The two jumped a bit, surprised at her presence. They went towards her with confused looks.

"Okay, what the hell are you wearing?" The boy asked her and Sharo laughed sheepishly.

"Wow, you have more than one job?" Cocoa asked Sharo. "I didn't know you have diverse interest!"

"T-That's right!" The blonde lied. "My bosses said that since everyone's going outside after what happened a few days ago, they put me to work."

Joren currently wished she wore that maid outfit. It fuels more than one fetish he had.

"This is...a crepe stand?" He noted, licking his lips. "I ate only one in my time here. I need more."

Sharo's eyes widened when she saw his wallet come out.

"I wanna buy two since Cocoa won't stop-"

"ON IT!" The blonde began making the crepe, he winced at the speed of her reaction was.

"So, Sharo-chan? Why aren't you helping Rize-chan and Chiya-chan train Chino-chan?" Cocoa asked her as she made the crepes.

"Well...I'm not like you guys, having a **[Stand]** to use!" She replied with a hint of shame. "Plus, I need money since the maid cafe I work at is closed until tomorrow!"

"Alright. Don't get your panties in a twist." The boy didn't mean to make her feel bad about herself and now he felt a bit guilty. "We're here tracking Tsumugu. Cocoa here believes he's going to take a nice stroll on the park today and he's going to do show up."

Sharo turned to Cocoa with narrowed eyes. "You know, Tsumugu-san could just walk somewhere besides here, right?"

"I-I didn't think of that."

This was wrong.

Joren felt the urge to confess he and Cocoa kissed to the blonde. He couldn't just stay silent about what happened last night. He felt a dick for doing kissing another girl just some time after kissing Sharo.

"Here you go!" Sharo held two crepes. "Pay up!"

"Oh, alright." The boy handed her the money and Cocoa grabbed two crepes. "Thanks, these look good."

"Wow, you're a good cook Sharo-chan!" Cocoa admired the food. "Do you wanna work at the Rabbit House even for a little bit?"

"Er...I'm kinda busy with my other jobs. Thanks for the offer." The blonde secretly did wish that she worked there also but with all the time she lacks and that Joren was there made it a bit awkward.

"Aw, that's too bad...welp, can't anything about it! C'mon JoJo-kun! We have some investigation to do!" She handed him his crepe and walked away. "Bye!"

"B-Bye!" She waved as they walked off and ate. Joren felt the glorious taste of European food in his mouth. Sure he had tasted some crepe before but after for so long without one it felt glorious on his tongue.

"This taste amazing!" Cocoa chewed on her. "Wouldn't you say JoJo-"

He finished his crepe already.

"...kun?"

"Sorry, my appetite for **[Nutella]** makes me an animal." He apologized, wiping his lips that still had some delicious fake chocolate on them. "I think we should sit down somewhere before we investigate. I don't want you choking on fancy pancakes while we're walking.

Cocoa nodded in agreement and they found a bench to sit on (the boy inspected it to see if there was anything like bird poop on it). They plopped their butts on it as they watched the scenery around them until Cocoa was done with her food.

"Hey Cocoa."

"Hmm?"

"This is a date, isn't it?" This made the girl nearly choke. "Kinda obvious, us walking around. Sharo had a point, Tsumugu could take a stroll anywhere else!"

"Okay, okay! You got me, this is a date I set up for us!" She admitted, raising her hands in the air. "Hey, at least we got good food while we were here!"

"Cocoa...I-I can't date you while Tsumugu's on the run!"

"Why not?" She gave a cute look at him. "Either that or we become friends with benefits!"

His mind stopped for a bit after hearing that.

"Friends with what?"

"You know, when you are friends...and you-"

"Let me stop you right there." Joren raised a finger. "I am not having sex with you."

"S-Sex?!" Cocoa stammered out and her face began becoming red. "W-Why do you think I want to do...that with you?! I-I-I didn't say anything about that."

"That what friends with benefits mean. Friends who have a casual sexual relationship."

"THAT'S WHAT THAT MEANT?!" She slapped herself. "I-I thought it meant that they're friends who have to share things like money or the bed or something! N-Not doing sex!"

"Excuse me." A young woman wearing a blue dress and having ash-blonde hair suddenly came up to them, interrupting their conversation. "Do you know where this cafe is?" She held a flyer of the cafe in mention.

Cocoa felt relief they will not press the conversation any further.

"Alright, ma'am. Let me see-" Joren looked at it and it was Fluer de Lapin, the place Sharo worked at and it still used the 'totally not suggestive' flyer. "Oh."

"Is this a naughty sort of cafe? I've been meaning to visit." The woman asked them and the look on their faces were priceless.

"I-It isn't a naughty cafe! Our friend works there!" Cocoa said to her and the woman sighed in...disappointment?!

"Do they at least wear maid outfits with zettai ryouiki and short skirts?" The boy nodded. "Oh phew, I thought I wouldn't get anything out of there. Do you mind me if I sit here? I've been walking all day looking for that cafe?"

"Actually I-"

"Thank you." Cocoa moved beside Joren as the woman sat next to her. The woman smiled at them before taking out a notebook of sorts with a pen.

"Cocoa...she seems awfully suspicious." He whispered to the girl as the woman was busy writing whatever in that book. "Is she an **[Enemy Stand]** user?"

"I dunno." She replied in a whisper as well. "We have to keep an eye out just in ca-"

"Ah, young love!" The woman suddenly said out loud, startling them. "It's never tiring to see two young people spending time with each other."

Joren and Cocoa had bewildered looks, staring at the woman before looking at each other.

"You mean...us?" The boy wanted to clarify and to his horror the woman nodded. "WAIT, WAIT A MINUTE-"

"Such a nice couple you two make." She then sighed. "I wish I could still have a chance at love but I'm too busy with my work..."

"I MAY HAVE KISSED JOJO-KUN BUT I DEFINITELY AIN'T HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Cocoa proclaimed proudly. The boy merely shrank away in shame. "Oh...did I say that?"

"Oh my! It seems like this is a bit of a complicated relationship!" The woman out her hand over her mouth in a surprised manner. "Perfect!"

"...eh?" At this rate, they were too tired of being loss for words. If that was even possible.

"I've been trying to get ideas for the book I'm writing, Fluff Knows No Bounds!" She told them. "I don't know how to make a good romance with a girl-turned-rabbit to a bustier girl however but you two might help give me ideas. This boy looks pretty enough to look like a girl if you give him a wig and a dress but I don't know about the rabbit part..."

"I feel slightly offended." Joren replied but then noticed she was an author. "You're an author?"

"Yes, one of my book even turned into a movie. The Barista Who Became a Rabbit."

"Wait...you mean THAT book?!" Cocoa yelled out in shock. "M-My sister loves that book!"

"Really? How nice of her." The author set her pen down. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hoto Cocoa! This guy over here is Joren Joestar, a foreigner from America!" Cocoa introduced the Joestar. "But we call him JoJo-kun."

"A foreigner in this small town? That's not a sight you see everyday here besides all the property damage that happened awhile ago. " She then held out her hand. "My name is Aoyama Blue Mountain or Blue Mountain Aoyama in the American way of name placement."

"Um...hello." He shook her hand. "Blue Mountain?"

"Yes, that's my first name."

"Doesn't Aoyama mean the same thing?" He pointed out. "Is that even your first name-"

"Shush." The author planted the book over his lips with a serious look on her face. "Just call me Aoyama-san or something."

"Okay..." He backed off seeing how terrifying the woman was.

"Aoyama-san, do you need a couple for your book? Me and JoJo-kun could pretend to be a coup-"

"NOPE!" He asserted again. "Sorry about this Aoyama-san but me and Cocoa have to leave to do some stuff. If you want cute girls with nice thighs, there's a crepe stand over there with one with greaaaat thighs."

"Really?" She turned the direction Joren was pointing at. "Well, I thank you for your help Cocoa-chan but I must go and look at some thighs. I'll be back at the park here tomorrow and I might sign a copy of The Barista Who Became a Rabbit for your sister the next time we meet."

"T-Thank you, Aoyama-san!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The three stopped before looking at the direction where the voice came from. There was a teenage boy with slightly tan skin and brown hair wearing a suit and had oddly wore golden gauntlets on his arms. He was quite handsome and had this bishie sparkle to him.

"Hello ladies! Oh wait, one of you is a man. Nice clothes you have, better than your last clothes." The boy noted Joren's attire. "God, I'm finally back. XMinerCobra is a lazy ass for not putting me anywhere else!"

"Is this one of your friends?" Aoyama asked the two who shook their heads.

"Nah, nah, nah." The new character denied. "I'm Yuuta! The bastard the author ditched! Not you, another one!"

"Oh shit, this might be the **[Enemy Stand]** user." Joren whispered to Cocoa who nodded in response. They brought out **[Earth Angel]** and **[ACT2]** and aimed at the teen.

"Well aren't you an odd one? Sorry but I have to leave, good luck with your new friend Cocoa-chan and JoJo-kun!" Aoyama began leaving them to go peek up Sharo's skirt. Once she was a sizable distance from them, the two jumped out of the bench and prepared to fight him.

"Are you one of Tsumugu's?" Joren demanded and other male. "Are you?!"

Yuuta simply laughed at him. "Wow, you're getting so worked up over this. I thought you'd relax a bit after kissing Cocoa."

"Y-You know about that?" Cocoa stammered in embarrassment. "You spied on us?"

"Well, not exactly spying..." Yuuta trailed off. "Let's say I have this 'divine perception' that makes me see everything. At that same night, Sharo practiced kissing on her pillow, Rize had a bad poop, Chiya pretended to be even more Japanese than usual. See? Now you two don't have something be ashamed as much."

"Is that your **[Stand]** ability?" Joren questioned him but Yuuta shrugged.

"Nope. I got a **[Stand]** but it doesn't do any of those." He then took out a marshmallow from Jesus knows where and ate it. "It does other things."

"So you are one of Tsumugu-san's **[Stand]** users!" Cocoa exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, duh. Look at how cheap my introductory was." Yuuta confirmed. "I'm not actually doing it for money, hell I don't ever need money. Like...ever. I just the thrill of fucking people up."

"Well, this 'thrill' is going to end!" Joren aimed **[Earth Angel]** at him. "Get ready for missiles, bub!"

"Oh yeah, I've prepared for that." Suddenly Yuuta summoned his **[Stand]** which looked like a roly poly (a pill millipede) that was entirely silver except the edges which were dark red rust. The **[Stand]** was as large as a plate on the suited boy's hands. "Ew, why is this thing called **[Hammerman]**? I know XMinerCobra has to name these **[Stands]** after 19something songs but **[Hammerman]**? Thanks a lot MC Hammer, you made this a stupid name!"

" **[EARTH ANGEL]**!" Joren's **[Stand]** shot out missiles at Yuuta, all of them flying towards him like a maniac.

"Shut up you brownie bishie." Somehow this Yuuta character broke the rules of **[Stands]** itself ( _only **[Stands]** can damage each other_ ) by sparing one hand of slap every missile away from himself and forcing them to explode out of range.

"THE FUCK?!"

"Try to stop me now bitches!" To their shock, he quickly turned to the direction where Aoyama went and held his **[Stand]** like a football. "HIKE!"

" **[ACT2]**!" Cocoa shot her nails at the boy who then already threw **[Hammerman** ] straight at a disconcerted woman who still walked away casually as the large bug for a **[Stand]** was prepared for impact.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Earth Angel]**

 **[Stand]** User: Joren Caesar Joestar

Destructive Power- A

Speed- C

Range- A

Durability- D

Precision- B

Development Potential- C

Abilities- **[Earth Angel]** is able to shoot finger-missiles from its hands, being able to telepathically able to move themselves in any direction that, once in contact with anything will make the missile explode, even if the missiles are still on the palm. The missiles aren't destroyed however, they are merely flung dead onto the ground momentarily before being able to move again. However the main ability of **[Earth Angel]** is that the finger-missiles emit a sonar, directed to the user's brain for any living thing in a 25 meter radius but it fazes his mind if he attempts to use the sonar which is highly dangerous during battle. It can also glide whilst carrying its user and the missiles can be rode on as long as the rider magnetically attach to it without triggering the missiles' explosion.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Hammerman]**

 **[Stand]** User: Yuuta

Destructive Power- N/A

Speed- E

Range- A

Durability- A

Precision- E

Development Potential- E

Abilities- ?

* * *

 **Yuuta's busy complaining how I'm a lazy ass but doesn't after I told him I'm playing Breath of the Wild. Even he sees that I got a good excuse. I wonder what happened if BotW was the first Zelda game released. It's hilarious if some kid with an NES just bought this Zelda game that came with some controllers with joysticks, put the cartridge in and it's BotW in HD and he'll just faint from how glorious it is.**

 **If you like this fic, please review, follow, and fav and I'll see ya'll next time.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Hammerman, Part 2

Hammerman, Part 2

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, Polnareff would be eating shit from a toilet.**

 **If you don't know, Yuuta is an insane magical boy who was granted the knowledge of the multiverse, including the fact he's a fictional character. So he's magical boy Deadpool with a [Stand].**

 **That is not good for anyone.**

 **If you like this fic, review, follow and fav because Yuuta will find ya'll and end ya if you don't.**

 **Somehow BotW instantly grew to be my favorite game of all time. Huh. That's why these chapters are taking longer than usual.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

" **[ACT2]**!" Cocoa shot her nails at the boy who then already threw **[Hammerman]** straight at a disconcerted woman who still walked away casually as the large bug for a **[Stand]** was prepared for impact.

"Just nails? Stop being good old Johnny." He slapped the nails away much to her shock. Joren turned to the direction where **[Hammerman]** was going and saw that the giant bug was heading toward Aoyama.

"Aoyama-san! Watch out!" Joren called out but the woman didn't hear him. She continued to walk as **[Hammerman]** made impact, latching onto her back with no effect.

"Hmm?" She turned around to see the boy looking at her with a horrified expression. "Oh it's JoJo-kun! I forgot to wave goodbye to that cute couple!" Aoyama waved back at him before resuming her walk. The boy saw that the bug was on her back, being still and not being noticed.

"What. Did. You. Do?" The boy turned to Yuuta who merely laughed. Cocoa pointed her fingers at him threateningly, itching to shoot the moment he moves.

"I just simply made myself win, my dear!" The enemy declared with a smirk. "Now I can have the entertainment I want!"

"Those gauntlets..." Cocoa looked at the armor covering the boy's arm. "That's part of your **[Stand]** , isn't it? That's why you were able to stop JoJo-kun's **[Earth Angel]**!"

Yuuta blew a raspberry in response. "Maybe, maybe not." He replied in a mocking tone. "No matter, you can't beat me now!"

"Cocoa! Shoot him!"

"R-Right!" Cocoa shot her **[Tusks]** at the other boy who smirked.

"Too easy, Cocoa-chan." Yuuta stepped to the side suddenly the moment the shots were fired. She was surprised by his reflexes, she was a bit too near him when that happened. Her range was short enough for him to be unable to dodge such a shot.

" **[Earth Angel]**!" Suddenly missiles began flying the opposite side of Tsumugu. He smiled and jumped and for some inexplicable reason he dodged every missile that were remotely controlled, making the missiles go to Cocoa.

"Woah!" The boy reacted quickly and the missiles flew upwards just before they hit the girl. Cocoa nearly pissed herself at that. "Well that idea's out of the bag. Can you feel this Yuuta? **KOOOOOOOOOH!** "

The boy began breathing suddenly, yellow energy going through his body. The enemy smiled at that.

"So you're going Jonathan on me? Look how well that happened for him! Head cut off like Mami. God, wasn't she busty?" At this point, this enemy sounded like a man dressed up as Deadpool for an anime convention who just said he voted for Harambe on Facebook for a few likes. Even Yuuta knew that, thanks to RebelTaxi but he didn't care by this point.

" **ARARARARARARARA!** " The boy began trying to pummel Yuuta with barrages of fists at quick succession. Despite that, Yuuta dodged every blow almost effortless.

In fact, he didn't even move.

"Wow, that made me sweat like a tsunami. Not being insensitive or anything."

"Why...can't...I...HIT YOU?!" He kept trying to hit him still but Yuuta wasn't getting hit. It was obvious the attacks weren't just going through him like a ghost or him reflecting the attacks, Joren was missing like gunman who missed shooting a guy who had a gun right in front of his face.

" **[ACT2]**!" Cocoa shot her nails at the floor to make holes to attack Yuuta and the holes began coming towards him. "Hah! Taste the power of holes!"

"My invulnerability knows no bounds!" For some reason, once the holes got near him, they suddenly shifted away from the target and vanished. "You fucked up hoe, BEAAAAAAYTCH!"

"ARARARARARARA-" Suddenly Joren's barrage was interrupted by Yuuta slapping his face. "OW!"

"Kiss my ass you brownie!" Yuuta then grabbed Joren by his jacket and began pulling his entire body as he spun as he carried him. "Cocoa! You wanna fuck him? HERE YOU GO!"

"WAAAAAAH!"

"JO-"

The boy was then tossed at Cocoa and they were sent stumbling onto the floor. They groaned in pain as they rolled off each other.

"How...are...we...not...hitting him...?" Cocoa asked the boy who shook his head. The two slowly stood back up as Yuuta was busy doing the worst dance they've ever seen.

"You wanna know?" Yuuta asked them. "Well it's my **[Stand]** of course!"

"His... **[Stand]**?" The boy grit his teeth. "How?"

"Once **[Hammerman]** latches onto someone, I become invincible. Anybody that tries to harm me, it can't touch me." Yuuta explained much to their shock. "The lady I put it on will not even notice that thing even if she leans against the wall. As long as it's on her, I can't be touched by anything!"

"Damn...we gotta find Aoyama!" Joren told Cocoa. "She's likely looking up Sharo's skirt! We gotta remove **[Hammerman]**!"

Before he could run, Yuuta began laughing, stopping them.

"It's gonna be really hard to pull that bug out. It's possible but really hard!" He stopped laughing. "Well, I'm going to go kill Josuke. Bye."

"Wait, WHAT?!" The boy shrieked out. "You're going to kill my brother?!"

"Well yeah. I was kinda told to this if I see him by Tsumugu." He then turned away and began walking. "Better get rid of that bug before I find him."

"S-SHIT!" The boy looked at Cocoa. "Cocoa, get rid of Aoyama's bug! I'm going to try to stop this son of a bitch!"

"O-Okay!" The two separated from each other; Joren going after Yuuta while Cocoa went after Aoyama. The girl kept running back to where the crepe stand was, hurrying.

"Aah...wow...this is tiring!" She gasped out, stopping a bit to catch her breath. "Alright, alright, let's go." She continued to run and saw the crepe stand but Sharo wasn't there. "Sharo-chan, where are you-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sharo was in the background, running away from Aoyama who was attempting to look up the blonde's skirt.

"I have never seen legs and thighs so pristine!" Aoyama told her as she chased her. "Let me at least take a peek!"

"N-NO!"

"Sharo-chan!" Cocoa waved at the girl who immediately headed towards her. "Come here! We got an emergency!"

"I got an emergency! Protect me!" She screamed out as she ran to Cocoa. She hid behind the girl as Aoyama went in front of Cocoa.

"Oh, it's you!" The woman said to Cocoa. "My, my! You and your friend can't get enough of me today!"

"C-Cocoa-chan! She's trying to look up my skirt! Help me!" Sharo begged her. "There are only two people want in the world to look up my panties right now and this isn't one of them!"

"Uh...can you stop for a second Aoyama-san?" Cocoa asked the woman who look a bit surprised at her request. "I need to talk about something important with my friend."

"Of course, of course! I'm sorry that I tried looking up her skirt. It's just that her body is so perfect and petite! She's such a beautiful girl I could not resist attempting to look up her underwear!"

"I-It's okay Aoyama-san." Cocoa sweatdropped. She turned to Sharo and began whispering in a hushed voice. "Sharo-chan, we got a problem."

"Besides me getting harassed?"

"Yeah, besides that. JoJo-kun is fighting a **[Stand]** user at the moment."

"WHAT?!" Sharo then lowered her voice. "You left him there?!"

"No, this **[Stand]** user is different." Cocoa warned her. "He can't be touched, no matter what attacks we do, we can't beat him."

"He...can't be touched?"

"His **[Hammerman] [Stand]** , if it attaches onto someone, he becomes untouchable like the luckiest person alive. It attached to Aoyama-san and now JoJo-kun's trying to stop him from killing Josuke-san!"

"It's attached to that pervert-wait, did you say he's going to kill Josuke-san?" Sharo repeated, her face morphing into a frightened look.

"Yeah, JoJo-kun's trying to slow him down but we don't have much time. The thing is attached to Aoyama-san's back so we just have to yank it out and-" She turned to see the woman wasn't there anymore. "WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

And with that, the two girls began attempting to look for the carefree author.

* * *

In the meantime, Joren was busy attempting to stop Yuuta who just casually walling to his target. He tried to slow him down by blocking him but even him pushing to stop him was futile due to the constant pushing.

Good thing the street was empty, if there were any people it would he would get rather odd stares.

"Shit, shit! Hope this idea works!" He ran further from Yuuta and looked at the crack on the cobblestone street. It was a small weed coming out of the crack which meant there was some sort of root system under the street.

"Okay, okay! Better work! Please work!" He bent down and gently placed a finger on it and began pouring all the **[Hamon]** he could to into it, making the energy go through it like blood in a vein. Underneath, the roots began growing in a specific direction thanks to the **[Hamon]**. "NOW!"

He poured another does and suddenly large pieces of the street lifted themselves upwards, the roots themselves lifting them up which formed a wall of cobblestone debris right in front of Yuuta.

"A wall? What are you, Donald Trump?" The enemy noted the giant wall made in front of him. He looked to his sides to see no alleyways he could go around through and no shops either. "I'm just going to walk back-"

"NOT YET!" Suddenly more cobblestones began lifting themselves up behind Yuuta, trapping him in between two walls to large to climb through. "I used my **[Hamon]** to manipulate the root system under the street and accelerated the roots' growth and made it push up the cobblestone! There's no escape!"

The other boy simply looked up at the Joestar gloating at him on top of a wall. His eyes dilated a but at how stupid he looked.

"If it weren't for the laws of this fic, I would have slaughtered you."

"YOU CAN'T SLAUGHTER ME NOW THAT I HAVE THE POWER OF THE WALL!" The boy proclaimed with an uncharacteristic laugh. "I'VE BEEN THROUGH KISSING MY BEST FRIENDS, BEING HOMELESS, AND SURVIVED LOADS AND LOADS OF KILLER RABBITS MADE BY A LOLI!"

"You've become completely insane, haven't you?"

"YES I AM!" He yelled out. "I HAD ENOUGH SHIT FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS! THIS IS RELIEF!"

"Huh." Yuuta simply blinked at his joy of fighting an enemy. "The author really has gone off the rails until Sharo gets...not spoiling anything to you, readers."

"You can't bypass my wall even with your evasive powers! Give up now or-"

Out of nowhere the enemy punched the wall in front of him to pieces. Joren flinched and jumped off the wall just in time before the entire wall became little pebbles much to his shock. Yuuta passed through the remains that used to be a piece cobblestone street, now only patches of dirt with pebbles strewn around.

"I-Is that part of your **[Stand]**?!" The boy was amazed by the other boy's strength. Yuuta turned to look at Joren with a sly smile and a shrug.

"Maybe."

"Fuck you."

"At least I don't get to clean up this mess! Bye-bye, JOJOOOO!" Yuuta then began walking away, the Joestar looked behind him and irked at the sight of the property damage he had done to the road before chasing after him.

* * *

"To be or not to be. That is the question." Aoyama held up a rabbit as if it were a skull. "Hamlet is not good without the skull, is it?"

She set the rabbit back down onto the field, the creature hopping away. The woman sighed as she watched it go away into the bushes. "I really need

"AOYAMA-SAN!" She turned to see the same girl with auburn hair running towards her. "Found you!"

"Oh, Cocoa-chan!" Aoyama held a hand to her chest. "You've scared me a bit there."

"Can we hurry up with this?! I have a job doing crepes still!" Sharo told Cocoa. Aoyama blinked at the sight of the girl who she tried peeping a while ago before a sickeningly perverse smile went across her face. "C-Cocoa-chan! She looks scary!"

"What do wish from me?" The woman asked them. "Please don't tell my editor I was here, she'll have head-"

"Aoyama-san, turn around." Cocoa ordered suddenly which confused the woman.

"E-Eh?"

"Let me see your back, please? You looked up my friend's skirt, I might as well ask if I could see a part of your body also!" Sharo slapped her face at Cocoa's attempts to convince someone to turn around instead of actually walking behind her to see.

"Okay...?" Aoyama turned her back to them. In the **[Stand]** user's eyes, there was a giant bug attached to her back which nearly made her hurl. Sharo gulped, seeing Cocoa's reaction.

"Aoyama-san..." Sharo tried to break the news. "There is a big bug on your back."

"Really?" She tried reaching down for it and felt the thing on her. "Wow, it's HUGE! This gives me inspiration for my book!"

"Not now, Aoyama-san!" Cocoa went to the woman and looked at the bug. "We gotta get this...off...YOUUUU!"

She tried pulling the bug off the woman but it was latched onto her like a stubborn leech. Sharo just looked at her as this looked kinda suggestive from her perspective.

"I...CAN'T...PULL...IT...OFF!" Cocoa let go, tumbling onto the grass. "Ah...that was hard to do. Sharo-chan...can you use your **[Hamon]**?"

Sharo nodded hesitantly before going up to Aoyama who had her rear sticking out oddly enough, she looked back and forth and wondered if anybody was watching before sighing.

"A-Alright..." She looked at where Cocoa tried pulling out which was dangerously close to the butt. She shivered at both ideas she had to pull and invisible bug off the woman who tried harassing her earlier. "H-HERE I GOOOOOO! KOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Oh! You're using ham-" She felt the girl try pulling the bug off her but it won't come off so it just looked like Sharo was humping her. "Yes! Keep pulling!"

"Not even with my **[Hamon]** I could take this thing off!" Sharo huffed as she kept pulling the invisible bug off. "I CAN'T PULL OUT!"

"Uh...Sharo-chan?"

"Quiet Cocoa-chan! I'm busy trying to pull this out!" She kept pulling, rocking herself back and forth to grab the bug. "Cocoa-chan, I won't stop-"

Sharo realized once she turned to look at Cocoa there was a crowd of people looking at her oddly. Her eyes went back and forth between her previous action and everyone else before her face began turning red.

"E-Everybody don't look at me like that!" She shouted at the crowd. "UWAAAAAAAAAH!" With that, she then ran away. Everyone looked at the blonde and wondered what the hell just happened.

"Sharo-chan! COME BAAAAACK!" Coca grabbed Aoyama and ran after the blonde. Meanwhile, Bon who was in the crowd also just blinked at the scene that happened.

"I have a feeling so complicated."

* * *

Back with Joren, he tried everything to stop Yuuta from getting to Josuke. He tried pushing tables at whatever, using [Earth Angel] to hover over him to attack but he kept dodging every single attack he had.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" The boy showed up in front of the enemy. "HOW CAN YOU DODGE EVERYTHING AND NOT GIVE TWO SHITS?!"

"This world is a fanfiction. I don't have to react to anything." He then turned to the me, the author. "HEY! XMINERCOBRA! WHEN'S THIS CHAPTER GOING TO BE POSTED?"

Well it's a process really. I have to think of the **[Stand]** and its user, name them, pair whoever will fight it, find out how they'll beat it, write, then edit the-

"YOU'RE BEING AN ASS BECAUSE YOU'RE PLAYING BREATH OF THE WILD!" Yuuta shouted at me like a deranged man to JoJo'z eyes. "I'M NOT SAYING YOU SHOULD STOP BUT HAVE PRIORITIES, MAN!"

I-I'm sorry! I love the game so much, it is fucking insane on how good it is, HOLY SHIT!

"Yeah, but think about the fans! They're waiting a week for a new chapter, you only get thirty views per chapter, these are the only fans you're going to get! Every other fucking author has millions of more readers and fans! Look at you, in your room thinking a big impact on this site but can't! You are but a tiny person in this website and once this fic is done, everybody will leave you! Just you wait, everybody will just leave the moment this fic is done, not even stay for EoH! You will be nothing after this! You will be NOTHING!"

...

"..."

...that...cut more deeply than I thought.

"You made me say that, you wrote it. I have the script."

...I'm going to leave the narration to the words now. Will you go back to what you're doing in the third wall or something, please?

"NOW'S MY CHANCE!" Joren tried hitting Yuuta with futile belief he could be hit but Yuuta sidestepped the moment he tried to hit, missing him entirely. "DAMMIT!"

"What did I say? You can't hit me, might as well just let me walk to your brother and-oh look who we have here!" To Joren's horror, someone who should not have shown up was walking towards them. This was especially true if they were the freaking target.

"Okay, gotta head to this street..." Josuke held his phone and looked at it. He looked up to his brother with another person. "Hmm? HEY JOREN!"

"Woohoo! This is gonna be fun!" Yuuta began hopping towards the cop, Joren attempted to stop him but was too tired to chase after him. "Hey Josuke!"

"Hmm? Joren! Is this your friend?" Josuke wondered but saw his brother too tired to move. Josuke noted the amount of sweat the boy had on him and how casual the other boy was walking towards him. "What in the world...?"

 **[Crazy Diamond]** came out of the man was he boy approached, preparing himself. The boy in the suit went up to him, with a smirk that somehow intimidated the older man.

"Josuke, Josuke, it's nice to finally meet you!" Yuuta looked up at the tall man.

"Who are you?" He asked him in a low tone. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everybody's name. I even know the Doctor's name! That took awhile to learn!" Yuuta dilated his eyes in a cocky fashion. "Kinda making it obvious I'm one of Tsumugu's."

"I see. I also see a reason why I shouldn't pummel your face to the ground right now." Josuke threatened. "If you want to leave with your body parts intact, I suggest you do that right now."

"JOSUKE! RUN! JUST RUN AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Joren screamed out but his calls weren't heard through the intense conversation.

"Tsk, tsk! I've always wanted to say this in front of you..."

"Huh?"

"YOU'RE HAIR LOOKS LIKE A WET DIAPER LEFT ON THE ROAD FOR TOO LONG!" Yuuta began his insults. "THAT HAIR MAKES GANGSTER WHO INVENTED IT FEEL ASHAMED! MY PUBES HAVE BETTER HAIR THAN THAT! IF SOMEONE HAD A CHOICE OF BEING SAVED BY SOMEONE WITH THAT HAIR OR BEING DEAD, THEY'D PICK BEING DEAD EVERY TIME! I CAN'T EVEN SHIT IN THAT HAIR BECAUSE IT LOOKS SO BAD! I'M SURPRISED THE ANIMATORS FROM DAVID PRO DIDN'T CHANGE IT! ROBBIE ROTTEN AND SPACE DANDY FEEL BAD FOR YOU! THINK ABOUT THAT, YOU SHIT-HAIR WEARER!"

The world stopped.

There was this odd silence surrounding the area. Joren nearly pissed himself once he heard all of those insults, Yuuta was smiling the entire time, Josuke looked on fucking fire.

"What...did...you...say...?"

"Your hair is shit, that's what I'm saying."

Josuke's breathing became heavier and heavier like a bull. His eyes shot up, his pupils going back to his brain as he began shaking like a vibrator Rize must have hidden in her room.

"You..." He lifted his fist along with **[Crazy Diamond]**. "...PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"

" **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!** "

The **[Stand]** tried beating the enemy but even then with all the rage and hatred poured into the attacks, none hit him. Yuuta kept dodging each blow without even moving even though the fists were right in front of his face.

"C'mon! You can do better than that!" Josuke kept trying to beat him with all the rapid hits but none hit. The **[Stand]** kept trying to punch him but it seemed not even the smallest bit of hair landed.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!" He roared out. "STAY STILL!"

"Josuke! Stop!" Joren wanted to move there but couldn't due to how dangerous and angry his brother was. "Please...Cocoa, find a way to fix this!"

* * *

"I CAN'T FIX THIS!" Sharo and Cocoa were moved to a more private place in the park with Aoyama by their side. "SHARO-CHAN! TELL ME YOU HAVE A PLAN!"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" The blonde shrieked out. Aoyama was busy just looking confused by their panicking.

"You know Cocoa-chan, Sharo-chan...you don't have to go through all of this to take out a bug. I can't even feel it!" Aoyama told them. "Plus, I still have to go back to writing later..."

"NO! THE BUG MUSTBE DESTROYED!" Cocoa yelled which scared the older woman. "Sharo-chan! Wanna try using your **[Hamon]** again?"

"N-No way! I'm not doing that again after what happened earlier!" Sharo stammered out, turning red again. "G-Good thing J-JoJo-kun wasn't there to see that!"

"Ah...maybe we should go to Chiya-chan, her **[Snow Halation]** might pull it off."

"We don't know where they're training though..." Sharo reminded. "Wait, A-Aoyama-san! What are you doing?"

"I'm busy taking down notes." Aoyama held a notebook and was writing into it with her pen. "May I sit down? All this running from the public is hurting my legs."

"Oh sure." The woman sat on a nearby bench once Cocoa let her as she continued to write in the book. "Aoyama-san, we...have reasons to get that bug off you."

"Why's that?" The woman asked curiously.

"Our friend's in danger as long as the bug is on you." Cocoa explained in a very ambiguous way. "I know it sounds crazy but only I could see the bug right now, you can only feel it."

"Is this a supernatural bug then?" Aoyama reached for her back and felt the bug. "So only you can see it?"

"Yeah and JoJo-kun too." Sharo added. "I can't see it though and you're still writing all of this, aren't you?"

"This day has been a splendor to my creativity!" Aoyama smiled happily as she wrote down still. "Invisible bugs, lots of sexual euphemism, something that involves ham and the most important one of all is that a girl who may or may not have both a boyfriend and a girlfriend at the same time!"

"..."

"I'm referring to you, Cocoa-chan."

"Eh?" Sharo and Cocoa looked at each other. "EH?!"

"I can imagine you, Sharo-chan and JoJo-kun doing a threeway." The writer's eyes lit up. "YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THE SOLUTION TO MY ROMANCE PROBLEM!"

"NO STOOOOOOP!" And with that mindset, she made sure her next book had a threesome pairing based on Hoto Cocoa, Kirima Sharo, and Joren Joestar. Lots of sex was involved in that pairing also despite it being about rabbits.

* * *

"YOU'RE HAIR LOOKS LIKE A POTATO WASHED IN THE GUTTER!" Yuuta continued to insult him, fueling Josuke's rage even more as he tried hitting him with **[Crazy Diamond]** only to get no results of even landing a scratch on him.

"Josuke! He can't be hit! It's his **[Stand]** power, it won't let anyone hit him!" Joren attempted to stop his brother but Josuke wouldn't stop.

"I WON'T FORGIVE HIM FOR INSULTING MY HAIR!" Josuke replied in a scream as he tried punching the boy even more but nothing but misses happened.

"I love enjoying people do their best and fail like the author himself!" Yuuta quipped much to my annoyance. "Hey, you wrote that line."

You're getting too close to my personal life.

"You're writing this, don't blame me."

I am totally blaming you.

"Can I just end this fight? The chapter is taking too long."

Sure. I'm tried of writing.

" **DORA** -" Suddenly Josuke's face was punched by Yuuta much to Joren's horror. While on the ground, the cop tried to stand up but Joren's foot was pressed on his cheat, hard. "G-Gah!"

"JOSUKE!"

"How's it feel to be the little man now?" Yuuta asked him, hovering over the cop. "Let's see what should do to you before I stomp on your face until your brain is splattered? Well...I can ruin your hair by stepping on it."

Josuke's eyes widened in horror, he tried to move out of his position but even with only one leg, the boy had him pinned down. He raised a foot over the hair, kicking it lightly a bit so he could see it bounce for some reason.

"This is like steeping on a balloon! Except I'd enjoy this because it doesn't pop."

As he was prepared to stop on his hair and cranium, an aura surrounded Josuke as if his own hatred began manifesting.

"I...won't...let...you...DO THIS!"

"Well, you can't hit me so I bet-"

" **DORA!** " Suddenly **[Crazy Diamond]** hit the boy straight in the face, sending him spiraling upwards.

"H-He hit!" Joren was in near shock now. "HE FUCKING HIT!"

"WAAAAH!" Yuuta landed on the floor before picking himself back up with Josuke following suit. "You...hit me?"

Well duh.

"Shut up!"

"Seems like whatever made you untouchable finally stopped." Josuke headed towards Yuuta who stood still as he was paralyzed with fear. The man had an aura that shook him down to his core.

This wasn't just rage...it was pure hatred.

"Hey, you have a nice suit." Josuke went up and pointed at Yuuta's clothes. "Too bad I'm going to tear it. Tear your face in, I mean."

"Oh fuck me."

" **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARRARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA-!"**

* * *

A while ago...

Sharo and Cocoa were out of ideas on how to remove the bug. No amount of strength could remove that thing even if they had the strength to. Cocoa even used **[ACT2]** on the bug but the **[Tusks]** treated it like a surface instead.

"Sharo-chan, I gotta go." Cocoa suddenly told Sharo who looked surprised. "JoJo-kun and Josuke-san might be in trouble."

"Wait a minute, the enemy is still invincible-"

"I don't care." Cocoa turned to her. "I won't let them go down like that without some help. I also hacked into JoJo-kun's phone so I know where he is all the time so don't worry about directions. You bring Aoyama-san to Chiya-chan as fast as you could, okay?"

"B-But Cocoa-chan!" Sharo began begging her not to go so recklessly. "P-Please think what you're about to do!"

"I'm sorry Sharo-chan but I gotta do it." Cocoa then remembered something very important she had to say if this was going to be her true death. "I have to tell you something also."

"W-What?" Sharo had near tears coming out.

"Me and JoJo-kun-"

"Yo!" They recognized that dialect anywhere and looked to see a familiar man come up to them. "How's it going, gurls?"

"B-Bon-san!" The two exclaimed.

"There with your sans and chans. Yo, in the the US and in the LA, we surfers bros don't need for san and chans, we only need SAND."

They nearly slapped themselves for that terrible rhyming pun.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked him and Bon scratched the back of his head.

"You kinda forgot the the charger for the Wii U, gurl." Bon held up the plastic bag he had around his arm. "Came to deliver back. Something wrong here, yo?"

"Uh...kinda." Cocoa began explaining the entire situation to Bon who frowned.

"Oh yeah, that guy..." Bon bit his lip. "He always kinda scared me. Talking to his imaginary friend, yo."

"Imaginary friend? He said he was talking to an 'author' guy."

"Dunno about him, yo. Probably sounds like a loser." Bon looked at Aoyama. "Want me to remove this chick's bug?" The woman was still writing down in her book. "Alright, if ya want me to."

He approached Aoyama as the two girls watched. "Uh, hey lady."

"Hmm?" Aoyama looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. "Oh hllo there!"

Bon found himself to be turning reed quickly much to the amusement of Cocoa and Sharo. "Uh...I might be able to get that bug off you. I'm a friend of those girls."

Even his freaking accent dropped.

"Really? You can take this bug off me?"

"Y-Yeah, I can." He replied. "Where's the bug?"

Suddenly Aoyama turned around to show her back which had a bug on her in the worst way possible. Her rear was sticking out like earlier with Sharo in the most unfortunate of ways since she had a huge ass.

"Uh...I see the bug." He couldn't help but stare. "H-Hey don't you two look at me like that!"

Sharo and Cocoa were snickering like children in the background. Bon went back to Aoyama and looked at the bug closely, seeing it was still.

"I could actually remove this due to my...skills." He then took out **[High Voltage]** with the intent to manipulate the electrical currents around **[Hammerman]**. "Is anyone else looking?" Cocoa shook her head. "Good. Here...I...go..."

He grabbed the **[Stand]** and small sparks began to come from the under it. The electricity that was between the human and the creature was manipulated until it found a way to finally be removed from the back. Bon held the bug in his hands by the shell with a look of slight disgust.

"I-It's off!" Cocoa cried out. Aoyama turned back around to see nothing in Bon's hands but was obviously carrying it.

"It truly is invisible?" She tapped on where **[Hammerman]** 's shell should be. "It is! Thank you for removing it off me." She thanked Bon who had a sheepish look. "At least tell me your name so I may thank you properly."

"It's...uh...Bon." He replied and Aoyama laughed. "So...Blue's your name, is it?"

"It's Blue Mountain Aoyama in western writing." She stood up from her seat. "I see you're a foreigner."

"Ayyyyyyy, yeah." Bon rubbed the back of his head. "It's no problem. Just helping around." The man tossed the bug into a bush where nobody could find it for now. "I'm not good with these Japanese formalities and stuff, can I call you Blue? Makes everything easier."

"Alright." Aoyama grabbed her things. "I need to head home, next time we meet, I'll make it up to you."

"I-It really wasn't a big-" She left in a hurry. "Deal." He blinked after seeing quick she was. He turned to Cocoa and Sharo to see em laughing their asses off.

"YO! UNCOOL, MAN! UNCOOL!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Who knew Bon-san could be such a gentleman?! HAHAHAHA!" Cocoa pointed, rolling on the floor. "I can't wait to tell JoJo-kun this-"

She paused.

"JOJO-KUN!" And with that, Cocoa ran off. Bon looked at Sharo who was still giggling but stopped the moment his eyes set on her.

"Uh...s-sorry?"

" **[High Voltage]**."

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"... **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!** **DORA!** "

Thanks to all the pummeling, Yuuta looked like a blood pump instead on an actual being. In fact, he was pump several times; Josuke kept on 'fixing' him so he could be beaten again and again. Joren nearly pissed himself due to how awesome it looked.

"Wow, he's pissed." He said out loud as Josuke finished up beating the crap out of the boy. The cop huffed after he was done, not even healing the boy who was on the ground so it just looked like one big splatter.

"Ugh. I'm so sweaty." Josuke went up to Joren. "What?"

"N-Nothing." The boy replied. "He was going to kill you, I'm pretty was going to with his **[Stand]** ability."

"Joren." Josuke looked down at the boy. "Once you insult my hair, you can never escape my wrath. Never."

"Okay..." The boy looked back at Yuuta. "H-Hey! He's gone!"

"Hmm?!" Josuke turned around also. Where Yuuta was before was empty, save for one slip of paper. Josuke went to the floor and picked it up and read it.

 _To Josuke,_

 _Sorry for insulting your hair. You're scary when you get angry. I'll make it up to you latter._

"Damn him." Josuke crumpled the paper and put it in his pocket. "So, why did the ability stop."

"Cocoa and Sharo must have found a way to deactivate it." Joren told him. "Thank goodness. I body hurts."

"I can't heal tired people, sorry." Josuke looked around. "Did you cause an property damage?"

"An entire street."

"Darn. Gotta fix that letter." The man took out his phone and began adding a new thing he had to fix. "Don't need to tell me where it is. It's obvious you don't know where it is."

"Also, why of all people you let in, it's Bon?" Joren questioned his brother. "Not judging you but still."

"He complimented my hair." Josuke answered. "He didn't say it just to appease me; he actually had a look in his eyes thinking it was cool. I let him live with me because of it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"JOJO-KUN!" They turned to see Cocoa running to them, panting. "Y-You're a-alright! Oh goodness..." She clutched her heart. "I...r-ran...all the way here..."

"How did you find us?" Josuke asked her.

"I set JoJo-kun's phone on my tracker-" She shut her mouth immediately, the boy's face turned to one of horror.

"You WHAT?!"

"I can explain JoJo-kun! Wait...JOJO-KUN, NO!" The boy began chasing Cocoa around with anger in his eyes. "I-IT WAS JUST IN CASE SOMETHING HAPPENED!"

"YOU PERVERTED FUCKER!" He screamed with **[Earth Angel]** 's missiles coming straight after her. "GET MY NUMBER OFF YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

"WAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"When are you two going to get married? Jeez..." Josuke said out loud as he watched them chase each other. This kinda reminded him of a song about chasing things. He forgot the name of the song however.

"COCOA-CHAN! JOJO-SAN! JOSUKE-SAN!" Suddenly two voices yelled which stopped Cocoa and Joren. They turned to the direction where the voices came from and to their surprise it was Maya and Megu.

"Woah, slow down!" Josuke stopped the two girls who looked exhausted. "What's going on with you two?"

"C-Chino-chan...everyone!" Megu gasped out. "Everybody's in trouble!"

"Why can I never catch a break?" Joren went up to them with Cocoa behind him. "What are they in trouble from?"

"S-Some guy named Tsumugu-san and Hol Horse-san. T-They did not look friendly!" Maya answered which made them all freeze.

"WHAT?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Hammerman]**

 **[Stand]** User: Yuuta

Destructive Power- N/A

Speed- E

Range- A

Durability- A

Precision- E

Development Potential- E

Abilities- **[Hammerman]** cannot do anything physically. It can't even move that much even though it's shaped like a bug, the only saving grace is that it is harder than diamonds. However once it is on a human being's body, it will latch itself like a leech onto them without being noticed and is extremely hard to pull off from the body. When it latches onto somebody, the user themselves gets an ability where they cannot be affected negatively by anything. Even if the universe reset or they are transported into a black hole, as long as **[Hammerman]** is on someone they are truly invincible.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Crazy Diamond]**

 **[Stand]** User: Josuke Higashikata

Destructive Power- A

Speed- A

Range- D

Durability- B

Precision- B

Development Potential- D

Abilities- **[Crazy Diamond]** can restore or revert objects and organisms to their previous state. It can repair damage, heal injuries, revert chemical changes and revert things to their previous structures (such as making spaghetti go back to being its base ingredients such as noodles and tomatoes). It can also fuse objects together by breaking them and repairing them over each other to fuse them together. It can also warp the restoration to change the structure of the things it's fixing also. However the biggest weakness it has is that it can't heal its own user, or can't heal things that are absolutely destroyed (like an object being erased on a molecular level). It also can't bring the deceased back to life.

* * *

 **That took longer than it should have been. Sorry, it's exams time and that is never pretty. Don't worry, Aoyama will have uses later along with Maya and Megu more. Everybody will have their uses, I'll make sure of that.**

 **Pray for me with my exams guys, especially science. DEAR GOD SCIENCE!**

 **If you like this fic, review, follow and fav or else science will kill me. Don't want a dead author, do we?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Headless Horseman, Part 1

Headless Horseman, Part 1

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, Hol Horse would become an ally. Actually it was planned for him to replace Avdol but everyone loved Avdol more. Well that's some good trivia for you.**

 **Anyway, this chapter ain't named after a song. It's obviously named after the Headless Horseman legend where a ghost is on a horse. Pretty clever, huh?**

 **Not so much...**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav and follow because SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS!**

 **Oh shit this chapter is so late...**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

In the street, an albino-haired girl ran through the nearly empty streets. She hoped she didn't have to call Cocoa onii-chan so she ran off early to where her destination was early because of this.

Oh fuck...she was sure that Cocoa and Joren had sex.

"This town...I've never seen it so empty before." Chino looked around. She was used to the modest bustle of the European-styled town but now it was mostly empty. Most shops closed for a few days and everybody in their homes, fixing their things.

"Chino-chan!" She saw her friends at school, Maya and Megu running up to her. Once they reached her, they hugged the albino much to her ire. "We missed yooouuuu!"

"Maya-san, Megu-san." Chino found it difficult to breathe. "Can you please get off me?"

They got off her, Megu held and lifted up the albino's hand, inspecting it. Maya was busy looking a Chino's face in an uncomfortable manner, staring right at her features.

"Are you two checking if I'm in control of my **[Stand]**?"

"Yup!" Maya answered, her fingers lifted Chino's lips to show her mouth. "You're teeth aren't pointy!"

"I've been getting a better grasp at controlling **[Scary Monsters]**. And no, I'm not showing you two."

"Really? That's wonderful, Chino-chan!" Megu congratulated her. "I'm a but jealous...I'm friends with someone who has a superpower."

"It isn't a superpower; it's a projection of your soul that can be only seen by-"

"Whatever Chino-chan! You got something cool!" Maya wrapped her arm around Chino's neck. "Pst! Can you get that ball that gives you **[Stands]** and give it to us?"

"What? No!" Chino strongly objected. "You might be killed or end up going on a rampage like I did."

"Yeah, but in the end we might get coo **l [Stands]** too!" Maya protested. "We'll be the **[Stand]** trio! We will fight evil wherever it is at and do a damn fine job at it!"

"Cursing." Megu hit Maya in the head much to her ire. "So Chino-chan, we both came to you so we can see what your training with Chiya-chan and Rize-chan! We wanted to see how well you're doing during it."

"Oh." Chino had Maya's arm get off her neck. "Fine. But don't interrupt me during it." They nodded eagerly and they began walking to where supposedly Chino was going to meet the other **[Stand]** users at.

* * *

"So, you arrived!" They were at a clearing in the forest which is where everyone ends up in eventually. Chiya and Rize were there; Chiya was still wearing her green kimono but apparently Rize wore a military uniform for some reason that was bordering a bit too close on a certain German army.

"Rize-san?" Chino looked at the eldest girl. "Why are you wearing that?"

"In order to train someone, you must envision yourself as the trainer!" She then saluted into the air. "GERMAN MILITARY OUTFITS ARE THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!"

"The greatest in the world?!" Maya gasped out in awe. "That's amazing Rize-chan!"

"R-Really? W-Well..." Rize scratched her head sheepishly. "Huh? Why are your friends here, Chino?"

"They wanted to watch us train." Chino told them. "I told them not to interrupt us."

"Their company is welcome, Chino-chan!" Chiya happily smiled. "They can watch us from over there while we train, okay?" The brunette pointed at a spot that was reasonable distant enough.

"Maya-san, Megu-san."

"On it Chino-chan! Don't worry, we brought food with us!" Maya said to her and the two ran off to the spot, holding the containers that contained and safely secured meals eaten typically at noon sometime later also liquid that is a basic source of human survival.

"Okay, we'll start with some basic exercises before actually using our **[Stands]**." Rize informed her. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Okay, we'll start with BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH."

* * *

Chino did some basic exercises with Rize which got over after ten minutes. For some odd reason, she felt suddenly a bit tired after that despite doing millions of other exercises back at school.

"You alright?" Rize asked her.

"I-I'm fine Rize-san." Chino panted. "L-Let's get on with it."

"You sure because you look tired..."

"I'm fine-"

"No, maybe we have to bring you back. We can do this tomorrow."

"I'M FINE!" Chino angrily yelled, her fangs sharpening and a large amount of fur coming out of of her body. This shocked everyone except Rize who merely smiled.

"I see mow."

"H-Huh?" Chino calmed herself, her features turned to normal quickly after. "What was..."

"You didn't need to exercises, I just needed you tired enough to test a theory." The girl with twintails grinned victoriously. "I wanted to see if your **[Scary Monsters]** reacted you being a bit angry. Seems like it really does connect to your emotions."

Chino stayed silent, realizing immediately that was all a ploy. Rize went up to her and patted her back in comfort.

"Hey, don't feel bad for yourself. Just a little training and we'll help you at least get in control, alright?"

"O-Okay." Chino replied, having a determined look on her face.

"Good. Chiya! We need you for a bit for our training!"

"Eh?"

* * *

Chino's first lesson was to see how fast she could be when she was at least partially rabbit (they were not risking her to go full rabbit). Chiya made **[Snow Halation]** gather up sticks around the forest.

"Okay... **[Snow Halation]** will be going around you, carrying the sticks you have to tear in half with your own speed." Rize told the albino. "Think you can keep up?"

"Yes, Rize-san. I think I can."

Chino went into position, Maya and Megu cheered her on from their spots.

"You can do it Chino-chan!"

"Yeah! Make those sticks not see their children again!"

Megu gave an odd look at Maya.

"What? Am I too encouraging?"

"Be ready Chino-chan!" Chiya called out, **[Snow Halation]** 's tornado form behind her. "GO!"

The gust of wind had a stick twisting inside of it. The tornado went around Chino, hovering around her like a mosquito. The albino's eyes traced the objects, focusing on it as claws replaced her fingers and her eyes changed to one of a monster's.

"GRAAAAAH!" She roared out, in the first slice alone she was able to tear the stick in half. **[Snow Halation]** dissipated as everyone looked at Chino, surprised on how quick she got it done.

"Impressive! Your reflexes are quicker than my useless **[Stand]** 's!"

Meanwhile **[PUK]** was crying.

* * *

"Okay, Chino-chan we're going to take it to the NEXT LEVEL!" Chiya raised her voice to induce excitement but didn't receive any. "I-I'll just gather more sticks."

Soon afterward, **[Snow Halation]** came back with many sticks inside of it, spinning around. The sticks separated from the tornado, tossing themselves up into the air before being caught by the wind yet again so there were tens of sticks just jumping around Chino before being thrown back around into the tornado.

"Should I...?" Rize held a gun used to signal races. "Whoops, that was a bad idea. C'mon Chino! Break them all!"

Chino looked at each stick passing themselves around her. Her eyes tried to focus on one individually but it flew around her too quickly to track it. She quickly realized she couldn't just break them simply. She needed to trust her rabbit instincts.

"I hope this works..." Chino closed her eyes momentarily. Time slowed with her as darkness engulfed her vision. Her ears perked up, hearing the small snapping noises surrounding her, each and every one. She then opened her eyes and had her claws out.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" She then began slashing each and every branch circling around her. Everyone watched in amazement as she expertly split them all in half without breaking a sweat or even missing one. All the sticks fell onto the floor as **[Snow Halation]** returned to Chiya.

"Wow! That was so cool, Chino-chan!" Megu cheered her on.

"Yeah! You were like 'WHOOSH' then you were like 'WHACK'!" Maya also shouted. Chino looked at the two with a small smile on her face.

This wasn't going to be easy but at least her friends were there to cheer her on.

"That was great Chino-chan!" Choya went up and congratulated her. The albino nodded.

"Thank you Chiya-san."

"But we still have lots of things for you to do." Rize added, walking up. "Think you can handle more?"

Chino did not hesitate to nod.

* * *

The girl did more exercises with her **[Stand]** (still not going full way rabbit). All of them involved Rize training Chino by making Chiya run around with her **[Stand]** to set up the tests. They ranged to simply to excruciating, from simple to outright bizarre even.

She had to sniff out a potato Chiya left in the forest which she found easily. She found it after putting her nose against the ground and picking up the scent. Then it turns out some feral rabbits came and ate the potato already so she had to track them down just to get the pieces of potato.

We do not wish to speak of it.

Then there was the test if she could control her transformed rabbits which sounded like a terrible idea from the start since they needed a test subject. Even insects were on the table for potential subjects to transform.

It was a good thing a ball of fluff came along at the right time.

"Hey, Chino-chan!" They all turned to the direction where the voice came from and it was none other than Tippy who jumped after them. "Thank goodness I found you. You didn't tell me where you were so I had to look all over every quiet place I know around this town!"

"Grandpa?" Chino raised an eyebrow, seeing the rabbit. "What are you doing here?"

"Why...I wanted to check on my granddaughter, that's all!" Tippy answered. "Why are you carrying another rabbit? Have you...replaced me?! Your own grandfather?!"

The albino currently held a small rabbit in her hands, she looked back and forth between the rabbit and a envious looking Tippy before placing the rabbit gently on the ground and it hopped away.

"That's better." Tippy began hopping to Chino's hands and was lifted up by the girl. "Even your classmates are here, but you didn't invite me?"

"I am never getting used to your grandad being a rabbit." Maya whispered to Chino. "Well there goes your test subject."

"Don't worry Maya-san, I got a better idea." Chino looked at Tippy with a frown. "I was going to using that rabbit for my test but seems like your its replacement, Tippy."

"Eh-" Suddenly a claw slashed the rabbit, making a large wound. "AAAAAAAH!"

"C-Chino?!" Rize was surprised on how blunt Chino was and how willing she was to hurt her own grandfather just for the test.

"Sorry grandpa but I know you'll be fine...I hope." The rabbit began spasming insanely. Everyone besides Chino stepped back as the transformation began.

"CHINO-CHAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Tippy screamed out before he became...something else. Tippy was not a ball of fluff anymore but a ball of silvery spikes with teeth as sharp as knives and red triangles for eyes also. It began growling at the girl, all of his nature replaced by instinct.

"It's okay, Tippy." She put a hand over his head as he growled. "You're safe, you're not in any trouble."

"Grr..."

"GRAAAAAH!" Chino suddenly roared at the rabbit, making everyone jump. Tippy became silent a whimpered a bit. "Are you going to listen to me now?"

The rabbit began hopping up and down, the red triangles for eyes being replaced by red dots and the mouth closed. Now Tippy looked actually cute, not the insane animal it was before.

"Good Tippy." She rubbed the head of the rabbit. "Everyone, it is safe to approach."

They all began going back close to the girl but suddenly Tippy turned angry again and growled at them. Chino promptly smacked the rabbit in the head in response.

"No, Tippy. These are friends." The rabbit got the gist and became calm again. Everyone looked bewildered at Chino's behavior.

"Uh...Chino-chan...are you-?"

"Chiya-san, I'm fine." Between becoming a monster for a day, to see Joren and Cocoa kissing, being forced to call Cocoa 'onii-chan', exercise painfully and having to sniff out potato pieces, nobody could blame her by this point.

"Tippy actually looks kinda cuter now." Megu pointed her finger at the rabbit but then it tried to bite her. "Yipe!"

"So, you're in control?" Rize questioned and Chino nodded.

"I think so but when I went feral, I could command an entire army." She began doubting her own abilities thanks to her limits. "I'm not sure being partially a rabbit could control even more than one well."

"Oh, but first we gotta changed Tippy back." Rize told her, eyeing the rabbit. "Can you do that?"

Chino blinked. She didn't think of the process turning someone back to normal. She looked at Tippy who was staring at her and began concentrating on the rabbit. Suddenly the spikes began being transformed back to fluffy fur and the features of Tippy's face returned to normal.

"...AAAAAAAAAN-eh?" The rabbit looked around, seeing his surroundings. "Eh? EH?!"

"Welcome back, grandpa." Chino greeted with a sheepish look. Tippy turned to her, realizing what happened before his face twisted to a furious one.

"Y-You used me and made me become a rabbit!" He barked out in shock.

"Well...you're already a rabbit, grandpa."

"Not a monstrous rabbit though!" He began fuming. "Did I look like a thing from nuclear sites?" The girl nodded. "Damn. Wait, you turned me back."

"Yes." Chino nodded and Tippy began hopping happily on her hand.

"Woo! That my Chino-chan! Mastering her superpowers already!"

"Why is he going back and forth from being angry and being happy so quickly?" Maya whispered to Megu.

"My mom called it dementia." The redhead replied. Rize was just in the background, wondering how well Chino will do in her next test.

* * *

"Am I really going to do this?" Chino was shaking, everyone gulped because of how risky this test was. It was about making Chino go full rabbit in her transformation. "Are you all safe?"

"Don't worry, my useless **[Stand]** here has a tranquilizer gun if you go crazy. Isn't that right, **[PUK]**?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" **[PUK]** stammered out, having its gun lowered.

"Also I could freeze you and keep you safe." Chiya told her in a kind way. "So you won't have to worry on hurting anyone as long as **[Snow Halation** ]'s around."

"Alright." Chino nodded hesitantly. This was likely the hardest test she will have to do. She had nightmares of that monster she became, attacking everything in sight. "Are you really sure that you have everything just in case?"

"Don't worry Chino-chan, you can do it!" Maya cheered her, being joined by Megu and Tippy. These cries helped her ease her mind off the 'I'm going to kill everyone' idea and was now replaced by pure determination.

"Thank you everybody for not doubting me..." She prepared herself to transform. "Alright...here...I...go... **[SCARY MONSTERS]** -"

Bang.

A bullet whizzed passed the girl, her rabbit instincts kicked in a dodged the bullet, going behind her and hitting a tree. Everyone looked shocked by what just occurred. The albino looked at the direction where the shot came from which the opposite side of the clearing.

 **[MENACING]**

"You MISSED?!" Tsumugu and Hol Horse came out of the bushes. "You could control that bullet WITH YOUR MIND! HOW CAN YOU MISS?!" Tsumugu didn't sound angry, he was flabbergasted how easy of a shot could be missed so easily.

"WELL EXCUSE ME, PRINCESS BUT SOME PEOPLE HAVE BAD LUCK, OKAY?!"

"HAVE YOU EVER KILLED SOMEONE WITH THAT GUN?! I SEE THAT E RANKED PRECISION!"

"Well..."

"HOLD IT THERE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Rize held a bazooka at them. The two enemies jumped at the sight. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oh shit. She has a bazooka." Tsumugu noted the absurdly large weapon. "DO NOT WORRY! WE'RE HERE TO KILL CHINO! NOT ANYBODY ELSE-"

And with that, the bazooka fired. Hol Horse reacted and quickly shot the rocket with **[Emperor]** when it was a sage distance away from them, making it explode without injuring anybody.

"...those were poor choices of words." Tsumugu retracted his sentence. "Nice shot, Horseman."

"Oh, now you're complimenting me."

"Why do want to kill Chino-chan?!" Chiya yelled out a question. "I'll have you both frozen before you can even touch her!"

"Wow, if I was younger I'd bang." Tsumugu snickered. "The reason am want to kill little Chino is because she is a danger to beautiful Kaanan!"

"H-Huh?" Chino felt nervous, the man who killed Cocoa was right in front of her along with his top underling. "Is it because of **[Scary Monsters]**?"

"You wrecked this beautiful town! Sure I may have given you the **[Stand]** but you nearly burned this place to the ground!" He replied in a pissed tone. "I am making sure insurance is put on so I don't have to live with rabbit demons for a day again!"

"Megu-chan, Maya-chan." Chiya bent down and whispered to the two girls. "Go and get JoJo-kun and Cocoa-chan, Josuke-san if he's there! Hurry!"

The two girls nodded and ran out. Tippy went to Chino and hopped on her shoulder.

"G-Grandpa?"

"HEY!" Tippy shouted at the enemy. "I know who you are and what you did to me!"

"Oh?" Tsumugu smirked. "It's the little rabbit that I put a ghost in! I guess the big secret's out, huh?"

"I supposed I should thank you for making me able to spend time with my family a bit more but I won't stand for you threatening my granddaughter! Especially after you killed one of her friends and a fellow resident of the Rabbit House!"

"Hmph! The reason I brought Cocoa back is because she's a cute and interesting person to be around! I won't do the same to your precious Chino! She's too dangerous for this world!" He declared before yellow electricity began going through his body. "I don't even need to become a ghost to take on a rabbit, a gun maniac or even a tornado of snow!"

"You really wanna test that?!" Rize aimed a machine gun at him but Tsumugu smiled devilishly.

"NOT REALLY!" Suddenly **[Whiplash: Caravan]** manifested, its fist crackling with **[Hamon]**. "My **[Stand]** 's speed and precision beat all of yours by a long mile!"

"Oh really?" Tippy turned to Chino. "Infect me Chino-chan!"

"E-Eh?" Chino was not believing what she just heard. "G-Grandpa?"

"Don't worry, you can turn me back later but right now, I want to fight these guys." Tippy had a fierce look. "I've never been this pumped since my rivalry with AmaUsa!"

Chino looked at her grandfather before sighing. He was stubborn man on the inside...

"Alright." Her finger turned into a claw before slashing the rabbit. "Please...don't die."

"I won't! Especially for my cute grandchild!" Tippy began transforming violently until he became the same monstrous rabbit from earlier. "Grr..."

"Oh! Grandpa became a monster now!" Tsumugu looked at Hol Horse. "Hey, Horseman."

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"Horseman, back me up while I'm fighting. You are supposed to be the number of two, aren't ya?"

"Ugh. You're making me sound guilty of something." The man cocked his pistol, aiming straight at the heroes. "So, what are we going to eat after this?"

"Sandwiches, like always." His boss responded. "Maybe we could get some crepes for dessert."

"Sounds like a plan to me-"

" **JORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!** " **[PUK]** made its way behind them and began shooting them rapidly with two machine guns. Tsumugu pushed Hol Horse behind him and began using **[Whiplash: Caravan]** to punch away all the bullets despite their speed.

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!** "

"TAKE YOUR SHOT, NOW!" Tsumugu screamed at his subordinate who nodded. He aimed the bullet straight at Rize and fired the **[Emperor]** at her. Chino was too far away and only Chiya could protect her.

" **[Snow Halation]**!" The gust flew straight at the bullet to freeze it but then the bullet moved, swerving around the wind before going back in its path. "H-Huh?!"

"Ma'am!" **[Pumped Up Kicks]** stopped firing and attempted to target Hol Horse but **[Whiplash]** 's fists blocked the bullets. Chiya grabbed Rize immediately after seeing **[Snow Halation]** and jumped onto the floor. It was too late to dodge and the bullet swerved into Rize's shoulder, stuck in it.

"G-GAH!" Rize clutched her bleeding arm while falling at the floor. Despite being a **[Stand]** user, she still wasn't that resilient to injuries. **[PUK]** vanished thanks to her being unable to keep it manifested. Chiya went to the twintailed girl and holding her.

"Rize-chan! Are you alright?!"

"D-Does...it...look...like...I am?" She groaned out in pain. "So this is how being shot feels like, h-huh?"

"Rize-san!" Chino cried out before turning to the enemies. "You...WILL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS! TIPPY!"

"GRAAAAH!" Tippy in his monstrous form jumped off of her and began running towards the two men. They saw the fast rabbit go towards them at frightening speed before jumping when he was right at the distance.

"This is easy." **[Whiplash]** grabbed the rabbit and held it in its hand. Tippy squirmed angrily. "Huh. I thought I'd see something more from you."

"GRAH! GRAH! GRAAAAAH!"

"Look at this Chino-chan!" **[Whiplash]** held Tippy in the air much to the girl's horror. "Grandpa over here's gonna become my stew if you don't surrender and just let me kill you!"

"Chino-chan! Don't!" Chiya saw how the albino was already tempted to bargain for the safety of a family member. "He'll kill Tippy anyway, then you then us!"

"C'mon! Do you wanna risk being the reason I'm crushing this guy to death!" **[Whiplash]** began squeezing Tippy painfully, making it's roars turn into whimpers of pain. "How many guts can you spew out! The endless guesses!"

"STOP IT!" The girl shouted. "I'll...let you kill me! Just let him go!"

"C-Chino-chan!"

Chino resigned herself, her claws vanishing and her standing still in front of them, ready to be targeted. Tippy turned back to normal and he began looking around.

"Did we win...?" He saw himself being lifted in the air and grasped by an invisible force. "Huh? Eh?"

"Good news, Chino's sacrificing herself to let you live." Tsumugu told the rabbit much to his shock. "But that doesn't mean you'll escape unscathed!"

"Wha-" Suddenly Tippy was chucked into the air, flying past the girl and into the forest. "CHINO-CHAAAAAAN!"

"Grandpa!" Chino cried up before turning to the enemy with a furious look. "You bastards!"

"Hey, we let him live. Don't worry, you don't have to even worry about breathing after this." He then motioned to the cowboy. "Fire. She may be a little girl but she's dangerous.

"Aye...aye...sir?" Hol Horse hesitantly fired at Chino, the bullet flying towards her. She looked at the man who killed Cocoa, granted her this dangerous power, caused endless amounts of danger in her town and now shot a person she looked up to and chucked her grandfather away. And that same man still stood, not being touched at all by anybody. Tsumugu laughed as the bullet went to her, laughing because he won. This bastard thought he won.

And with those thoughts, Chino snapped.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Scary Monsters]**

 **[Stand]** User: Chino Kafuu

Destructive Power- B

Speed- A

Range- D

Durability- B

Precision- C

Development Potential- B

Abilities- **[Scary Monsters]** allows its users to become a large and monstrous hare. If the user turns into the animal, unless they train themselves mentally their minds will be clouded by predatory instincts and will attempt to injure any person they seek. However the most dangerous ability that **[Scary Monsters]** has is that if it lays so much as a scratch to a person or an animal, they will gradually transform into a rabbit and spread the infection (we refer to them as rabbits because it is easier). The amount of time before becoming a rabbit depends on how severe the injury is but it will spread in a few hours if they get even the small scratch, not even healing the wound to the absolute won't delay the transformation. The transformed will take color schemes that resemble them before transformation and are always smaller than **[Scary Monsters]** itself. They all take orders from the leader through animalistic communication, if not they will continue to hunt down every living person or animal through their heightened senses.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Pumped Up Kicks]**

 **[Stand]** User: Rize Tedeza

Destructive Power- A

Speed- B

Range- A

Durability- B

Precision- B

Development Potential- A

Abilities- **[PUK]** can create any firearm from its user's memory along with its ammunition by pulling it out from its back. It cannot recreate any explosives or any fictional firearms. The **[Stand]** can act independently from its user and has the physical strength and speed of a CIA agent.

* * *

 **Wow this took longer than it should have been. Sorry about that but I got short writer's block for awhile and my internet sucked so badly that it's currently crashed as I write this. They tried to 'update' what didn't need updating and fucked it up!**

 **Also that EoH spinoff may not be coming due to the nature of the game and the fights. Can I describe a battle with two Josuke's versus two Kiras? They'll be dead, not alive, you can't beat [Killer Queen] if there is two! Hell, I might not be able to write full fanfictions anymore since I'll likely finish this fic when I graduate and I won't he able to write fully since I want to study literature when I go to college. But I'll probably be forced to write political shit instead of what I want there...**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav and follow because MY INTERNET SUCKS SO MUCH!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Headless Horseman, Part 2

Headless Horseman, Part 2

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, then my internet WOULD ACTUALLY WORK! Even though that doesn't have to do anything if I woned JoJo or Gochuumon.**

 **My internet STILL sucks! So now I have actually reasons why I didn't update yet. Dunno why it's dead or who the fuck had the idea to make it dead but I'm gonna chop their necks off the second I see the fucker!**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav and follow because these chapters are taking so much longer than they should. Just to say that I finally got a cover for the fic and it's a poster from Persona 3's movie. I haven't even played a Persona game in my life but I'm getting really interested on the series lately. Mainly because of the music.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Maya and Megu were running into the woods, trying to get out. The girl with shorter hair stopped, looking around the forest in confusion. She huffed a bit before looking around.

"Are...we...nearly out of here?" She panted and the redhead shook her head.

"I think we're lost..."

Maya could only scream into the sky, feeling like the most useless person in the world right now.

She wondered how everyone else was doing against Tsumugu and his minion, she hoped they were at least alright.

* * *

Back with the clearing, Chiya was looking at the scene before her and knew nothing was alright right now. Rize was shot, Tippy was thrown away, Chino is going berserk at the moment.

"Chino-chan-!" She saw the girl had fur coming out of her, her features twisting until she became that monstrous rabbit from a few days ago.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" Chino roared out, directing her attention to Tsumugu. The Brando just stared at the rabbit, knowing one hit from the **[Stand]** will lead to his defeat, no matter how small.

"What are you doing Horseman? Shoot her!" Tsumugu shouted at the cowboy who nodded.

"Alright, alright!" The **[Emperor]** was fired at the rabbit who dodged quickly. Hol Horse anticipated this and the bullet made a U-turn, flying back at Chino's behind. "Hah! Got you now-"

Suddenly Chino jumped at cue before the bullet could hit her, whizzing past her and towards the person who fired the bullet. Before he could even react, Tsumugu saved Hol Horse by using **[Whiplash: Caravan]** to reflect the bullet.

The problem now was, thanks to that distraction Chino was lunging at them.

"Oh shit!" Tsumugu saw the rabbit jump towards him. **[Whiplash: Caravan]** prepared himself once the girl arrived in a meter of its range. "You aren't getting to me that easily!

"GRAAAAAAH!"

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!** "

"Chino-chan!" Chiya cried out. Chino was punched multiple times backwards all the way to the other side of the clearing. She spat out blood but stood back up violently before growling at the man.

"Hmph! **Weakling, weakling, weakling!** " Tsumugu boasted like his father. "You think you can touch a ghost! You cannot win against MEEEEEEEE!"

"Grr..." She made a low growl before turning towards Chiya. Once the brunette saw into the eyes of Chino, she didn't have a plan thanks to the look on her face. Even if neither of them didn't have a plan, they had to do something since Rize was currently bleeding out and Hol Horse had a gun ready to fire upon them.

There was only one thing to do...

"RUN AWAY!" Chiya used **[Snow Halation]** on Rize who froze into an ice cube. The ice cube began lifting itself up and levitated over Chiya as she ran into the forest. Chino then cut her losses and ran with them.

"Huh. Didn't expect that." Tsumugu noted. "They're probably trying to find help."

"I can see, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." **[Whiplash: Caravan]** came out of its user. "I've now found more uses for this thing. C'mon, we should kill them before they can even step and inch out of here."

"Alright." The cowboy blinked. "This place is actually perfect for our...ally to set up workshop."

"Oh right, it is!" The Brando looked around his surroundings. "It does seem like a good place to set up their **[Stand]** , huh?"

"Uh, the guys are getting away." Hol Horse pointed out, snapping Tsumugu out of his sinister plans.

"Oh right." They began running after them also, like hunters to their prey. "You know, you're a good number two."

"I know, I know."

* * *

Chiya kept running, Rize by her side. Luckily the freezing technique stopped Rize's bleeding shoulder but the blast was if she her shoulder had a chunk blew off and the chunk hung off her body. The bullet must have cut off an important tendon of hers and forced it to detach from her shoulder.

"Fuuuuuuuuck~!"

The brunette heard the Nazi-wearing girl groan in pain inside the ice cube. Even if she's frozen, the sentience was still there and if if the wound was frozen, it still hurt. Chiya bit her lip, she need Josuke.

"Don't worry! Me and Chino-chan will take to Josuke-san to-" She looked around, the rabbit wasn't in sight. "C-Chino-chan?"

"I heard something!"

"Bring out that gun!"

Chiya heard the voices of the enemy which made her piss herself. She continued to run as fast as she could, hoping her feet wouldn't give up.

Chino felt pathetic. She was a huge monstrous rabbit that was running from the enemy and she just learned to control her powers masterfully in just one day! She lost to a freaking ghost of all people and now she got separated from Chiya. The two were still hunting them, and she didn't hear them behind hear-

Hear?

She stopped. She began listening to all the nature around her, feeling the drops of dew fall off their leaves, the rabbits burrowing into their holes, the birds flying around her...

...and Chiya, hiding in a bush.

* * *

Chino felt Hol Horse and Tsumugu a large distance away from where she was hiding at but it would be like hiding in a open field at this point even though they were in a forest. The forest itself wasn't that thick with trees so it wouldn't be hard to note a suspicious. She also sensed the bush Chiya was hiding in, it wasn't large enough to hide her a Rize fully without looking suspicious either.

She needed to divert their attention away from her.

Chino then remembered the stories of Joren's father. He told her his schemes and plans he used to outwit an opponent, even before when he didn't have a **[Stand]**. This was a good thing to keep in mind of but how was she going set up her plan-

"Chino-chan!" The rabbit turned to see a ball of fluff covered in dirt and twigs go towards her. She was surprised to say the least at her grandfather's convenient presence. "L-Look at you! You're a big rabbit!"

Tippy gawked at the sight of her. Chino nodded with the large head she had and Tippy already felt intimidated.

"Aah...you know you got it bad when you're own granddaugter becomes much cooler than you..." He turned to the girl. "Why are you here? Where's everybody else?"

One short stare said it all which left the smaller rabbit sweating. "Oh dear...that is not good."

Chino's claw lifted up, she began grunting while writing something on the dirt with it sloppily but understandable. Tippy hopped to look at the writing properly.

 **PLAN**

"Plan?" He had a bewildered expression. "You have a plan Chino-chan?"

The girl began writing the plan on the dirt quickly. Tippy read the entire thing, surprised at how quickly she formulated such an idea.

"You know, I'm really proud of you." Chino felt like she could blush at that compliment if she wasn't a monster right now. "Okay, we can't waste any time so do what you gotta do."

The girl then raised her claw over Tippy who braced himself.

* * *

"Chiya-chaaaaaaaan~" Tsumugu sang out as he and Hol Horse stood in the middle of the forest. "I know you can't stand up against me and looks like Chino-chan left you all alone! So come out and I'll make this quick!"

"Boss, you are making more reasons for them not to get out." Hol Horse told him. "She might not even be here."

"No, she's here." His boss said. "I can smell her."

"That's gross." Hol Horse cringed when Tsumugu began snorting loudly like a pig but thanks to his pretty boy appearance, it didn't look nearly as creepy.

No, it was freaking terrifying.

"Anyway, Chiya-chaaaan! I could just use my **[Stand]** to find you and yank you out of any bush or tree you're hiding in and burn you alive afterward!"

Meanwhile Chiya peeked through the bush she was hiding in. The branches that poked her skin hurt a bit but she was too terrified to care. She saw the men walk forward, coming towards her unknowingly while looking around.

"Is my nose senses wrong?" Tsumugu clamped a hand over his mouth and breathed into it and smelled his own breath. "Nope, works perfectly fine!"

He now was currently right in front of him. Chiya knew she couldn't just bolt it, especially with Rize with her. She could only pray to whoever watches over her to save her, whether her ancestors or God himself.

Crack.

Her prayers were answered.

"Hmm?" Tsumugu and Hol Horse heard a small cracking noise near them. The Brando had a blank look before his mouth curved into a smile. "Gotcha."

He began walking towards the scene of the noise, grinning like a maniac. He looked at the ground, seeing a small twig broken in half. He then heard a rustle, he turned to that direction and saw a blurry and shadowy figure run further into the forest.

"Hey Horseman! We're going hunting!"

"I'm coming! Jeez!"

They began running after the figure. Once they were out of sight, Chiya popped her head out of the bush, sweat running across her face. She looked at where the ran and it didn't look like they weren't coming back.

"W-We're okay now, Rize-chan...we're okay...we're okay..." She breathed out in relief. Rize wished to nod also but her current predicament prevented that.

* * *

Back with Tsumugu and Hol Horse, they ran after the unidentifiable figure who ran away from them. The figure was fast but they were able to keep up with it.

"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!" Tsumugu shouted. "YOU HAVE NO DIGNITY!"

They still kept on chasing the creature until the figure stopped in front of them, revealing it was Chino of all people.

"Hello there." She greeted them blankly. The two men stopped chasing her and looked at her. "It seems you have caught me, Tsumugu-san." She raised her hands up in surrendering.

"Ah, Chino-chan. I know halfway I was running, you provided a distraction for Chiya back there but no point going back now." He rubbed the back of his head. "You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself so easily, Chino-chan. You had a long life ahead of you and you blew it like a dick."

She remained silent still, a tense atmosphere enveloping over them. She eyed between each man, hoping that Hol Horse didn't shoot her. Tsumugu sighed, raising his leg.

"Ah, no need Horseman. I can kill her myself and we'll deal with the rest-"

Crack.

He looked down to see he stepped on a twig in half. This wouldn't bother him at first but suddenly a blur came around and slashed the man's leg, ripping his pants and making a deep gash on it.

"G-Gah!" His eyes immediately directed to whatever made the large and bleeding wound on his leg. The feeling was as if a quick knife just went through his goddamn flesh.

"B-Boss!" Hol Horse called out. "Are you alright-"

Crack.

Out of nowhere, the blur came back again and slashed Hol Horse in the torso, slicing him open like paper and made him guts spill out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed out and Tsumugu watched in horror.

"Horseman-!"

Crack.

"OH TACOS!" He barely dodged another slash from whatever tried to hurt him, making a slash on his shirt but no wounds. He used **[Whiplash: Caravan]** to grab the creature before it could run away and to his shock it was a familiar rabid ball of fluff.

"T-Tippy?!" Tippy growled in **[Whiplash]** 's grasp. Tsumugu then realized Chino had this trap planned all along. He looked down on the ground and saw many sticks laying around. It was a trigger; a trigger for Tippy to attack like an alarm.

"You...DAMN RABBIT-GAH!" Before he can crush the rabbit, a sudden spank to the face made him go to the floor and let go of the rabbit. He looked up to see Chino was in her **[Scary Monsters]** form right above him and the title certainly lived up.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" She screeched at him. Tsumugu used all his strength to kick the monster off him. Chino rolled onto the floor as Tsumugu quickly got up.

"H-Holy fuck, if she was my age I'd definitely ask her out-" Suddenly Tippy lunged at him. **[Whiplash: Caravan]** showed up and grabbed the rabbit and chucked him again. "How many rabbits do I have chuck today?!"

He turned to Hol Horse who at least wasn't spilling out his guts anymore, instead he was worse because now he was a giant feral rabbit. Tsumugu bit his lip, now realizing Chino never meant to kill them. He looked down on his own wound and gulped, with something that deep it wouldn't be long until-

"Oh fuck." He licked the roof of his teeth and they were sharp already. His blood went cold once he felt his transformation was already happening. He looked around, seeing Chino and Hol Horse begin cornering the Brando, Tippy will likely join soon after once he returned.

"Grr..."

"Well?" **[Whiplash: Caravan]** showed up. "I already had an evil staring contest with my old man! I can take you all, bitches!"

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Finally after so long, Maya and Megu got out of the forest. They wanted to praise the heavens for getting out but conveniently the people they were looking for was also outside.

They can praise the heavens even harder after that.

"COCOA-CHAN! JOJO-SAN! JOSUKE-SAN!" Suddenly two voices yelled which stopped Cocoa and Joren. They turned to the direction where the voices came from and to their surprise it was Maya and Megu.

"Woah, slow down!" Josuke stopped the two girls who looked exhausted. "What's going on with you two?"

"C-Chino-chan...everyone!" Megu gasped out. "Everybody's in trouble!"

"Why can I never catch a break?" Joren went up to them with Cocoa behind him. "What are they in trouble from?"

"S-Some guy named Tsumugu-san and Hol Horse-san. T-They did not look friendly!" Maya answered which made them all freeze.

"WHAT?!"

"Do you know where they are?!" Joren asked them frantically. Maya pointed to the forest.

"They're in there JoJo-san! We...don't know where we popped up but Rize-chan is hurt really badly! She got shot I think!" And with that, Joren ran into the forest.

"B-But JoJo-aan doesn't know where they are!" Megu pointed out his lack on info besides danger.

"Don't worry, Megu-chan. He'll be fine, he's more stubborn than he looks." Josuke told the redhead comfortable. "Plus, his **[Stand]** can detect any life around him so yeah, that too."

"I-If you say so Josuke-san!" Megu stammered. "Where's Cocoa-oniichan?"

"Huh?" Josuke looked around. "She was here a second ago-"

"COCOA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'M HELPING US GET TO OUR FRIENDS MORE QUICKLY!"

"BUT YOU'RE MAKING ME CARRY YOU! I CAN FEEL YOUR-oh, they're bigger than I thought they were."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID JOJO-KUN!"

Once they arrived, they could only see Cocoa punching the shit out of the boy who never fought back because he found pure happiness and nirvana at last.

* * *

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!** " Tsumugu made his **[Stand]** punch Hol Horse away, making him fly to the nearest bush. This was like a wolf versus three tigers, each varying different sizes. It was a ridiculous battle that had him stuck like a bug.

Especially for a Brando, this was embarrassing.

He knew one hit could lead to his impending doom as a rabbit monster. He grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the eyes of Horseman who screeched once the dirt had contact with his face.

"Sorry Horse...rabbit, but I'm not holding back to you either!" While he was blinded, **[Whiplash]** began pounding his face in, making him fly away again.

"YOOOOOWWWWWWEEEEEE!" For some reason, Hol made that sound even as a rabbit as he flew into a tree.

Chino took the opportunity to furiously attempt to slice him as he was distracted with her claws. He used **[Whiplash]** to punch away each strike attempted on him. Tsumugu picked up a scoop of dirt, seeing it is the most effective technique on rabbit monsters.

"Eat shit, asshole-GAAAAH!" Suddenly something bit his hand. Tsumugu looked and saw Tippy was biting him. "FUCK OFF-"

That was a mistake to not use **[Whiplash]** anymore.

"RAAAAAAAH!"

"OH FUCK! FUCK, FUCK-"

He was ripped apart soon after.

* * *

"Chino-chan! Rize-chan! Chiya-chan!" Cocoa called out while the two were in the forest. The auburn-haired girl looked at Joren who was clutching his head with his hand. "JoJo-kun! Help me find them!"

"Quiet. I'm trying to detect them." He told her. "I can feel Josuke and the two girls coming behind us."

"Cocoa-oniichan!" Maya and Megu called out as they ran to Cocoa and hugged her. Cocoa rubbed their heads lovingly as Josuke approached his brother.

"Are trying to detect them?" He asked the boy who nodded.

"Yeah, are we even in the right direction?" He asked him. "That's kinda crucial into finding them-"

"COMING THROUGH!" They all turned to a voice and to their relief it was Chiya who had...Rize in a block of ice? "JOSUKE-SAN! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"O-Of course!" Chiya laid Rize on the grass and everyone looked at her very visible blasted off shoulder. Megu nearly puked at the sight of the injury. Cocoa had to cover both younger girls' eyes at the sight.

"I'll unfreeze her now. Guys...I think you wanna cover your ears." Chiya advised them. Josuke and Joren gave an odd look to her.

"Why?"

"Rize-chan was...awake the entire tome in the block so hurts still and she couldn't scream..." They gawked at her at how awkward the delivery of the information was.

"Just...unfreeze her." Joren put a hand over his face. "Where's Chino by the way?"

"Chino-chan?" Cocoa perked up, wondering where she is. "W-Where's Chino-chan?!"

"Hold on, we gotta fix Ri-" Once Chiya did, everyone forgot to plug their eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rize screamed once she was unfrozen. Everyone clenched their ears due to how loud it was.

"T-This must be the true power of her **[Stand]**!" Joren exclaimed. "Screaming like a banshee! JOSUKE, SHUT HER UP!"

" **DORARARARARA!** " **[Crazy Diamond]** began healing her. " **DORA!** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She still continued to scream in agony and everyone still held their ears.

"Rize! Shut up!" Joren yelled at her. He jabbed an entire fist into her mouth just for her to stop. "Are you done."

"MMMMFFFFFF!" She spat out his fist. "Why did you do that?! Ugh! You taste like sweat!"

Sweet sweat but still sweat.

"You didn't shut up! We healed you and you were still going nuts!"

"I am not going nuts!" Rize replied. "I...was just moaning very loudly in pain!"

"You sound someone popped cher-" He was then punched in the nuts. "Ow. I should not have said that."

"Ugh." She stood up, looking at all of them. "Where's Chino?"

"I-I don't know!" Chiya said. "We got separated, me and Rize-chan had to hide in a bush right in front of Tsumugu-san!"

"Well, we gotta find Chino-chan the !" Cocoa said to them. "We have to-"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They heard a sudden cry further into the woods. Instantly knowing who's cry that was, they all ran to the direction of the screech.

* * *

"OH. MY. GOD." Once they arrived to the scene, they were greeted to a sight that they didn't expect. Apparently Chino was currently wrestling with another rabbit equal her size and appearance but had a longer tail and had a thinner figure making it look more like a wolf than anything. Also it had its face shaped like a damn dragon instead of a rabbit, like what the hell.

"W-Who the hell is that?!" Rize pointed her gun at the new rabbit but it was currently in too much of a scuffle with Chino to aim properly. "I can't shoot the thing off her!"

"Eh?" Cocoa took a look and behind the two rabbits were the unconscious but okay Tippy and Hol Horse. "Hey guys! Horseman and Tippy are okay there!"

"HMM?!" Joren finally saw the two lying on the ground unconscious. It seems like the battle took its toll on them. His eye popped out once he spotted them. "Shit, they might get injured during the scuffle. Did Chino perfect her mind control powers?"

"She did! She turned Tippy and controlled him perfectly fine earlier!" Chiya told him. "How is she not controlling this one?"

"I don't know but I actually have a good idea who's she fighting." The biy grit his teeth. "They may be moving around too much but maybe you could do something with **[Snow Halation]**. Just try to freeze that rabbit!"

"Alright! Here...I...go-"

"FUCK OFF YA **DIARRHEA SQUIRTS!** YUUTA'S IN THE HOUSE!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

Out of nowhere Yuuta, the bastard from earlier came down from the sky itself and stopped the fight between the two rabbits by getting between tehm. To everybody's shock, the moment they separated the two converted back to human form and plopped on the ground.

"Ugh..." Tsumugu rubbed his head. "Dammit, with my form I could have bested with my agility!"

"He...resisted my control?" Chino coughed out in confusion. Once she turned Tsumugu, he thought he would be under her control like Hol Horse but he didn't and fought back. He was able to knock Hol Horse and Tippy unconscious and fight with her in likely the worst battle she had to partake.

Also who the fuck was this guy who just now and somehow converted them back to normal?! She didn't even think of cursing but Chino thought this was an exception.

"Hello my dear friends and peasants! I am Yuuta, the ultimate form of life!" Yuuta declared. Everyone just gawked at his appearance.

"JoJo-san, who is this sassy brownie?" Maya asked Joren. Yuuta looked outright offended by that comment.

"Hey, I am no brownie!" He yelled back at her. "Look! I saved all of your lives today! I swear of Bruce U!"

"What do you want! You tried to screw me over earlier!" Joren had **[Earth Angel]** 's missiles pointed at him, Rize had her guns out and Josuke looked like a damn volcano thanks to the eqrlier insults to his hair. Yuuta simply scoffed.

"Oh. I can to repay you like the note I sent you said. Remember?"

"Note...!" Joren instantly remembered. "That was less than an hour ago."

"Well duh, the author's a lazy fuckboy who can't tell his fic's own time setting." Yuuta then went to his pockets. "Hey Tsumugu! Seems like you want this back!"

Suddenly Yuuta pulled out something that made Joren and Tsumugu's blood run dry.

"T-That's..."

"Y-You bastard!"

 _It was the Stone Mask._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Scary Monsters]**

 **[Stand]** User: Chino Kafuu

Destructive Power- B

Speed- A

Range- D

Durability- B

Precision- C

Development Potential- B

Abilities- **[Scary Monsters]** allows its users to become a large and monstrous hare. If the user turns into the animal, unless they train themselves mentally their minds will be clouded by predatory instincts and will attempt to injure any person they seek. However the most dangerous ability that **[Scary Monsters]** has is that if it lays so much as a scratch to a person or an animal, they will gradually transform into a rabbit and spread the infection (we refer to them as rabbits because it is easier). The amount of time before becoming a rabbit depends on how severe the injury is but it will spread in a few hours if they get even the small scratch, not even healing the wound to the absolute won't delay the transformation. The transformed will take color schemes that resemble them before transformation and are always smaller than **[Scary Monsters]** itself. They all take orders from the leader through animalistic communication, if not they will continue to hunt down every living person or animal through their heightened senses.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Whiplash: Caravan]**

 **[Stand]** User: Tsumugu Brando

Destructive Power- B

Speed- A

Range- C

Durability- D

Precision- A

Development Potential- D

Abilities- **[Whiplash: Caravan]** is the true form of **[Whiplash]** but it doesn't have any access to the abilities it previous had beforehand. It is now tangible and taken a different humanoid shape and the user does not fall asleep when it is out. The only ability it seems to demonstrate as of now is to able to conduct **[Hamon]** without needing to be in contact with its user and has high precision and speed. The forms of both **[Whiplashes]** can be switched in between almost instantaneously.

* * *

 **Well that kinda sucked. I got really lazy in this chapter, dunno why but that's just me. I'm actually going on vacation to Europe for the summer so there might be a hiatus, at least until I'm done and get my shit together.**

 **I'm missing Breath of the Wild doing this, be grateful. Just kidding but I'm really missing my baby there.**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav and follow and I'll see you next time. I just want that Rize and Joren chapter and another chapter that will involve the return of someone familiar...**

 **Also hope my plane ride isn't blown up, then no more chapters!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Darker Horizons

Darker Horizons

* * *

 **Is the Order a Rabbit? belongs to Manga Time Kirara, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. If I did, then the titles of chapters will make less sense.**

 **I apologize if this chapter is late then that means I'm on vacation and I didn't die in a horrific crash. I'm still alive! Woo! If it did...well you won't be reading this, huh?**

 **Whelp, blame terrorism folks!**

 **Sorry, Rize's chapter is the next chapter. It'll be with the chapter of the secret character who show up at the end of this chapter.**

 **I FINISHED BREATH OF THE WILD, HOLY SHI-**

 **If you like this fic, review, fav and follow so I don't die of plane crashes.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Joren and Tsumugu stared at Yuuta who held the infamous Stone Mask itself. Everyone else just looked at Yuuta with confused expressions, even Josuke who was sent to help Joren in his investigation didn't realize what that thing was.

"How did you get that?!" Tsumugu demanded. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm here for plot relevance thanks to the author telling me!" Yuuta shouted to the heavens his reasonings. "I had to mention an Ugandan film last chapter for my grand entrance! Wink wink."

"You're not winking." Rize told him off and Yuuta groaned.

"Ugh, none of you know what this is? This is a Stone Mask! The ones that made vampires like Tsumugu's old man!" Yuuta proclaimed which made some people try to process what the hell is he talking about but people like Cocoa, Rize, Chiya and Josuke's faces twisted in horror.

"D-DIOOOOOO!" They all screamed out. All little girls (the three) nearby jumped at them screaming a name that sent shivers down their spines for some reason.

"Give that back to me, Yuuta!" Tsumugu ordered him. "That's the only one I got and it is the most important thing I have!"

"Sorry but this is also the most important thing I have!" Yuuta then proceeded to flip the Brando. "Kiss the middle of my fingers!"

"No! Give that to me Yuuta!" Joren yelled at him also. "You swore you'd pay me back for beating your butt off!"

"Hey, we beat him!" Cocoa and Josuke rebuked in unison.

"Who's the one who got **[Hammerman]** off? I'm only listening to the bastard who took it off."

Cocoa stepped forward, gulping.

"I...didn't take it off but I was there!" Cocoa told him, emphasizing on how she was there a bit too excitedly. "I'm the closest person right now who was able to take your **[Stand]** off!"

"Hmm..." Yuuta put a hand on his chin. "Well, you're close enough! I will grant you three wishes because I'm actually a genie in disguise!"

"Really?!"

"NO." Yuuta then blinked. "Well, I could grant wishes but I'm too lazy to. Anyway, it's up to you to decide what I do with this thing!"

He held the Stone Mask high in the air. Tsumugu wanted to yank it off his hands but he was too tired to move right now.

"It's up to me?" Cocoa repeated his words, processing what Yuuta just told her. The boy nodded in response. Joren turned to Cocoa with a frantic look on his face.

"Cocoa! Wish for him to destroy the mask-" Joren felt a fist go go his cheek, making him recoil in pain.

"SILENCE, YOU PERVERT! RIDDLED WITH FILTH." Yuuta scoffed at him. "MANIPULATING A CUTE GIRL FOR YOUR OWN DIRTY DEEDS DONE DIRT CHEAP."

"Cocoa, you better find a way to get rid of that mask." Josuke whispered to the girl. "Also find a way to get rid of Tsumugu before he can recover. We don't know what he has up his sleeves."

"Alright! I know my wish!" Cocoa finally had an idea. "Grab Tsumugu-san and Hol Horse-san, toss them into the sky as a ball and then turn the mask into a bomb and throw it at them so they can blown straight outta here!"

"Oh, I like you!"

"Wait, Yuuta-DON'T YOU DARE-" Suddenly in a flash, Yuuta had Tsumugu and Hol Horse in his hands, all mangled up together like a ball. "HOW THE FUCK-"

"GOODBYE, DIOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" **UUUUUUURRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!** "

Yuuta then threw the ball into the sky. He then took out the Stone Mask and chucked it at them as they flew away, once the mask made contact with the ball of men it proceeded to explode right there, making the mask into nothing but ash and making the men fly into the stars.

"TEAM DIO IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIN!"

Then a twinkle came.

Everyone just looked at Yuuta, gawking at him with their mouths hanging. He didn't even use a **[Stand]** , he just did all of that with his bare fists even the bomb.

"What...ARE YOU?!" Joren demanded Yuuta who smirked at him.

"Someone who the author will never mention again for now." And with that, Yuuta punched a literal hole in reality and went through it, waving goodbye as the hole closed. Everybody just looked at the scene before them, wondering what just happened.

"Oh yeah!" Yuuta came back, the hole being made again. "Does anyone have some cake? My daughter's gonna be pissed if I didn't bring back any."

There was silence.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go on my way then." Yuuta then closed the hole again, as if he wasn't even there.

"I...I give up. Screw this!" Chiya yelled that sentence of all people, raising her middle-fingers before walking away in a huff.

* * *

Back at the Rabbit House, it was a relatively slow day. Takahiro had his workers, his daughter and his father run out while they did some supernatural training things. He actually wondered how they were doing.

"Yo, Takahiro!" Oh yeah, he had ine person for company and he certainly wished for someone else. "Pour another one for me, dawg!"

"First off, I hope you're paying. Second, can you you shut that stupid accent off your mouth? It's driving me crazy."

"That's racist, dawg! Calling someone from the US of A having a weird accent!" Bon pointed his finger accusingly at the bartender. "What if I said the knees of the Japanese look weird, would ya like it?"

"...what?"

"Just give me another beer, man." Bon quickly changed the subject. "Got a date tonight with a hot babe and I wanna get drunk before I swood around!"

"You asked someone out?" Takahiro scoffed at such an idea.

"Thanks to my lady skillz! Dawg, I am a master and wooing all the babes!" Bon flexed his muscles to emphasize his point. "I gotta get a zoot suit ready later, if ya know what I mean."

"I don't want to know what you mean."

"We're back!" The two men turned to see Joren, Cocoa, Chino, Tippy and Rize coming in, all sweating and grumpy looks on their faces. They blinked at the sight of them and had confused expressions.

"Uh...h-how was the training, Chino?" Takahiro saw that look at her daughter that screamed a very unsafe **[MENACING]** aura surrounding her. "Did it go well?"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it." Chino proceeded to march upstairs. "Cocoa-oniichan, Rize-san, can you take a bath with me because I think I need some needy social comfort after all of that."

"Chino-chan's calling me onii-chan? I wanna be happy but I'm too tired..." Cocoa then began crawling upstairs. "I'm gonna strip soon for that bath..."

"I can't argue, I need a bath anyway." Rize agreed, walking upstairs painful slow. "Joren, don't even think-"

"I'm a pervert, a worthless piece of shit, a brownie from a country your people conquered. You know Rize, I'm tired. I'm really fucking tired of hearing you talk me down like a shithead. I may not have a same fucking values in Japan like how much you should beat your kids or how 'good' I am at stuff and I should keep that shit to myself or else I'll shame the nation but you know what? I'm tired I'm FUCKING TIRED RIZE OF ALL OF YOUR BULLSHIT NAZISM THAT GOES STRAIGHT TO WORLD WAR FUCKING TWO WHERE ME BEING MYSTERIOUS MADE ME A PERVERT OF THE GODDAMN FUCKING CENTURY. IF I WORE A MASK, WOULD I BE A FUCKING RAPIST IF I DID? OR IF I HAD A HAT, I AM A SUSPECTED TERRORIST. JUST BECAUSE I DON'T SHARE YOUR FUCKING JAPANESE CUSTOMS, DOES NOT ME I'M A FUCKING PERVERT, ASSHOLE!"

Joren then marched upstairs, leaving everyone down with a confused faces.

"Wow, even I could tell that was messed up." Bon then chugged down a beer.

* * *

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK!" Later, Tsumugu was looking at what was left of the Stone Mask at his home. Thanks to Yuuta, it broke along with several bones in his body. Hol Horse sat beside, patting his back as he wept. "WHY GOD, WHY?!"

"Woah, calm down!" Hol Horse eased him. "You got a backup mask, don't ya? You always have something just in case-"

"Horseman, this IS THE ONLY MASK I GOT!" Tsumugu yelled, ruffling his hair too many times to be considered ruffling. "THERE. IS. NO. SECOND!"

Tsumugu pulled his hair in panic even more. "Ow fuck, oh fuck! This ruined everything! Dad's gonna kill me! Dad's gonna-"

He paused.

"Oh, of course."

"Got an idea?" The cowboy asked him and his boss nodded.

"I can just ask my old man for directions to the next Stone Mask thanks to him talking to damned souls! Shit, I gotta plan!" Tsumugu marched off. "Don't worry Horseman! We'll prepare our plans still here in Kaanin while I get the Mask. You'll lead the other user while I'm gone."

It took a few seconds to process what he just said. Hol Horse's eyes then widened in shock at his order.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Hol Horse waved his hands in the air. "You want me, the guy who is built to be number two...to lead?"

"Well you're still number two! I can contact you on the phone anytime you need advice on leading-"

"Hold on, hold on! I never agreed to this-"

"Horseman." Tsumugu silenced him by holding his shoulder. "I know you're no leader, I get that but I'm the only one who can find the Mask and make sure our favorite vampire we all know and love come out but I need you to buy some time so nobody finds out I'm gone and put me on most wanted terrorist board."

"I still don't know about this..." The cowboy felt his grip tighten. "Dude, your hand."

"Oh right. Sorry." The bishie lifted his hand off of his shoulder. "You don't even have to lead that much, just tell the, the gist of the plan and keep them here by paying them. I can trust you won't just make it off with my cash and running to Antarctica, right?"

"Not at all." Hol Horse swore. "My taste maybe for money but I actually think if you're going to win this, with or without me. Plus you've been nicer than your Lord Dio can ever be and you actually might soften him a bit when he comes back and you might be able to put me in a comfortable position!"

"Ooh, what kind of position?"

"You know, like vice president of the USA or somethin' like that!"

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Tsumugu remarked. "Who's our next user who's gonna fuck those nuisances up?

"Uh...err..." Hol Horse tapped his forehead a bit to remember. "I was that guy...with the house? We talked about him earlier and where he could set up shop."

"Oh right, the field!" Tsumugu then shuddered afterward. "I don't wanna be here when HE comes. Sure, there are freakier but JESUS!"

Soon, Tsumugu and Hol Horse began scheming for their diabolical plans for the future. Little did they know that the person they feared was already on the case.

* * *

"Aaaaaaah, that hit the spot." Joren came out of the shower in pajamas, rubbing his dry hair. He walked towards his and Cocoa's room and opened the door. "Cocoa, you better not be naked and begging me to make love to you."

"JoJo-kun! Don't say that, it's embarrassing!" Cocoa was on the bed, lying in the laziest position possible. "Well...I won't mind until I get married."

"Face it Cocoa, we both wanna do it but we're too tired at the moment." Joren then went to the bed a plopped next to her. "Not like I wanna do it with someone as dumb as you."

He was promptly punched in the stomach.

"I deserve that."

"Yeah, you do." Cocoa pouted. "Calling me dumb..."

"Your dumbness is what makes you cute tough." He scooted towards her and planted a kiss on her cheek, making Cocoa become red. "Better?"

"WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!" Cocoa was shaking in embarrassment. "I-I'm b-better..."

"Good." He smirked before cuddling up next to her. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"E-Eh?" Cocoa stammered. "Are you trying to seduce me and make me your lover?!"

"No, really. I don't know what to talk about." Joren admitted sheepishly. "Unless you wanna skip talking and just get naked, I'm fine-"

"L-LET'S JUST TALK!" The auburn-haired girl hastily changed the subject. "L-Let's talk about...babies!"

"I said we can get naked already."

"NO! Just...if you and me...uh...hit it off, date a bit then get married, what will you name our kids?" She asked with an innocent look on her face. Joren blinked once or twice before understanding the question.

"Well, we're definitely not naming our kids after coffee beverages or anything that comes after the word 'Hoto'." He said with a deadpanning look. "I don't want a boy named Hoto Potato."

"Hey! Hoto is a very Japanese-y name!"

"Nope." Joren bluntly stated. "Plus, your name will be Joestar now so we gotta avoid using the legendary naming process."

"Naming process-"

"If our babies start with 'Jo' then we'll have to call them JoJo. It's been a nickname since my great-grandfather." He began explaining. "If they are a JoJo, they are stuck doing at least one bizarre adventure in their lives that will lead to a great evil with many lovable friends dying and maybe them in the end also."

"Oh right, your family and people around you seem to die a lot, huh?"

"Although if we don't name them JoJo, they might be in mortal peril or are killed in the future, the Joestar Curse will eventually get to us all." Joren began gulping at the idea of him dying prematurely but his grandfather and sister who is currently around a grandma's age isn't so it wasn't that bad. "So I wanna name them after a Jo if you want."

"But you aren't a Joestar, you're adopted." Cocoa pointed out and the boy nodded.

"Remember, Tsumugu gave me the Joestar birthmark so in the end, I might be afflicted with the Curse." He reminded. "Might die today or tomorrow."

"Don't say that!" The girl hit his chest. "I need you for our first date!"

"Haha, guess I do." He laughed a bit. "So, I don't have a clue what to name IF we have."

"I have a few ideas." She told him. "If we have a boy, we'll name him Jowan, I bet it'll be weird for everyone to learn he has a western name without knowing who his daddy is. If we have daughter, we'll name her Jotari like Jotaro-san but she'll be so cute and huggable."

"So you're going for the JoJo route then?"

"Uh-huh! We'll live here in Kaanin or somewhere else, maybe even my hometown or in your New York home but I have to learn more English if we live there. You can work and I'll be at home every time you come back. We'll have a fun time, I swear."

Joren had a soft smile on his face but inside, he was being torn. There is no denying the idea Cocoa wants to have with him, a nice and loving family. Joren never wanted kids due to his status as an abandoned child once, it was a loneliness he didn't want to give to any child but something about Cocoa made his heart sway the other direction. He wasn't the most sociable person, hell he was wasn't too sociable with his family either but this girl he met made him want to love her more than anything. Of course he wanted to say yes, more than anything but there was a certain problem also...

Sharo made him feel like this also.

He didn't even know why he kissed the blonde. Was he drunk? Was he delusional? He didn't even know himself but something about Sharo made his heart stir and made him feel comfortable around her. He looked back at Cocoa who was looking at him with that same smile.

"Cocoa..."

"Hmm?"

"I got something to tell you..."

* * *

"Jeez, Joren's an ass!" Rize was in the AmaUsa now after taking a shower in the Rabbit House. Currently she was complaining very loudly on said boy. "Thinking he could yell at me like that. Pffft."

"Well, you were kinda yelling at him first." Chiya pointed out to the older girl. "He just got so tired from fighting, you might have been the one to make him explode."

Rize wanted to retort but instead sighed in defeat. "Ugh, I guess you're right. I don't know why but I can't help but be a little cautious around him every time I see him."

"Maybe you hold some mistrust in him because he lied about why he's here and you feel like he's still holding back some info from you." Chiya theorized. "If you spend a little time with him alone, maybe you'll get rid of that mistrust after you get comfortable with him."

"Wait, you're saying I should go...ON A D-DATE?!" The girl sounded horrified by the proposition. "I'm not going to go out with him!"

"If you don't, you're relationship with him will become so bad it'll affect everyone around you." The other girl warned. "Do you want that, Rize-chan?"

"N-No..." Rize looked down. "Alright, you win. But it won't be a date, it'll be just hanging out with each other!"

"Good." Chiya smiled at her victory. "Oh yes, Rize-chan. I'll be hypocritical of me if I keep a little secret I was supposed to keep but I trust you won't freak out about this one."

"What is it then? Does it have to do with Joren?"

"Yes." The girl began dropping sweat, her and her big mouth should have shut up about this. "JoJo-kun...uh...how should I say this?"

"He what?"

"He kissed Cocoa-chan and Sharo-chan already."

And with that Rize shat herself.

* * *

"Shaaaaaaarooooo-chan!" The blonde looked up to see her friend and her crush run up to her. Cocoa had a happy look on her face but Joren had the most dreaded look she ever saw. "There you are!"

"Oh hey, Cocoa-chan, JoJo-kun." Sharo was still in her crepe stand. She had to fix all of her hair which was electrified after she enraged Bon earlier. "It's been awhile since I've last seen you. Did you get the **[Stand]** user."

"We sure did and so much more happened after! We were called by Megu-chan and Maya-chan to-never mind that!" Cocoa changed the subject. "I wanna congratulate you!"

"Congratulate-? What are you talking about?" Sharo peaked at Joren who was shaking in fear.

"You're in love with JoJo-kun! Woohoo!" Cocoa grabbed the blonde's hands and shook them up and down. It took a second to process what Cocoa just said to her.

"W-WHAAAAAT?!"

"Don't 'what' me! JoJo-kun said that you and him kissed awhile ago and you didn't stop him!"

Sharo turned to Joren who had a sheepish look on his face. Her eye twitched at how he spilled the beans before her. Well, she told Chiya but she made the other girl swear she couldn't tell anyone.

"Sorry..." The boy apologized in a distance. Cocoa stopped shaking Sharo's hands before going towards the blonde's ear.

"So, do you love JoJo-kun, Sharo-chan?" This question made the blonde have steam come out of her ears. "C'mon, you can tell me!"

"I-I-I-I DUNNO WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Don't deny it Sharo-chan! You wanna get married to JoJo-kun, do you?"

"I-I-I..." She could no longer lie. "Y-Yes...I d-do..."

"Good! Let me tell you a secret also!" Cocoa leaned closer to Sharo. "JoJo-kun kissed me too and told me he loved me also!"

And at this point, Sharo's mind became blank.

"W-Wha..."

"He told me a few nights ago about how much he loves me also! He was being all sappy and stuff like that."

Sharo looked at the Joestar who had a stiff expression. Joren loved Cocoa? She felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner, it was so obvious. The girl in front of her was basically telling her to back off now and she couldn't fight it especially if the boy she loved loved this girl instead. Sharo nearly felt tears swell up her eyes until Cocoa hugged her. "H-Huh?"

"Sharo-chan, don't cry. I'm not telling you shouldn't stop loving him! I got a perfect solution to our problem." Cocoa let go of Sharo and held her fist into the air. "JoJo-kun! I got the ultimate solution to our love triangle problem right now!"

"S-Solution? Cocoa, slow don! At least let Sharo get some room to breathe!"

"Here is the idea: WE BOTH SHARE JOJO-KUN!"

Silence surrounded the three of them, a gust of wind blowing away some leaves past them. Cocoa had this expression as if she made a cure for cancer, Sharo's jaw dropped all the way down to China, Joren was in a bush as he just fainted.

"S-Share?!" Sharo stammered out on such an idea. She looked at Joren who mind understandable couldn't process such an idea. Her and Cocoa, sharing Joren? This is a plan that only happens in eroges or some very cheap anime, not in real life!

"Yeah, you know, we both date JoJo-kun at the same time! We go on dates together or separately if we both can't go, we can both kiss him and..." Cocoa now spoke in a hush tone. "He can make love to both of us at the same tome if we wanna have THAT kind of relationship."

"MAKE LOVE?!" Sharo stood her ground in an attempt not to have a heart attack right then and there. "Who said anything about s-s-s-sex in this conversation?!"

"And when we grow up, JoJo-kun can marry us both at the same time if there are laws that can make that happen by then or he cold marry just one of us and the other can be his mistress, then both of us could have his children and we'll be one big and happy family!"

Sharo only stared at Cocoa. Mental images ran through her mind at how such an idea could work. Images of her and Cocoa with Joren, both in wedding dresses and walking to the altar where a certain handsome man awaited them and later that night they would find themselves naked and-

NO SHARO, DON'T BE CORRUPTED BY THIS IDEA.

"Cocoa-chan, where in the world did you get this idea from?!" Sharo questioned and the other girl flinched for some reason. "COCOA?"

"I...got it from a light novel I read." She answered awkwardly. "But don't worry! It'll be a good plan, I promise! All of us could be happy and nobody has to be sad."

Sharo really saw Cocoa was being sincere about this. Both of them sharing Joren sounded terrible in reality but in the blonde's mind actually sounded like a good plan for some reason. Sure a polygamous relationship would be complicated but then again so was her life at the current moment.

"Uh...let's say we're all on board with this...will both us girls...you know." Sharo made kissing gestures with her hands and Cocoa nodded.

"Yup! I never thought I'd have to kiss another girl before but it kinda came to me since I go to an all-girls school!" She replied. "So, are you in for this idea?"

Sharo looked back and forth between Cocoa and the currently fainted Joren. She kept looking between the two and wondered if she was that desperate to go the threesome direction. She began thinking of all the potential ideas if that relationship sailed that did not include sexual positions. First off, at least she was actually share the pay with the two so she can actually afford more food to eat. Second was that once she graduates, she could stay with Joren and Cocoa and do college stuff there along with even more sex. Third is that since this was polygamous, they can invite even more girls and official get Joren his own harem-

Which might include her own senpai.

Sharo blushed at the thought of sharing Rize-senpai with Joren. In one night, just the three of them, her being pleasures by her own crushes would be the most amazing thing in the world. Chiya could also potentially be there just for kicks and would be the group sex of a lifetime for her, being bisexual and all...

HOLY SHIT, THIS WAS THE BEST IDEA THAT HAPPENED-

"Aww, I knew you'd say no..." Cocoa sighed in disappointment which snapped Sharo out of her thoughts. "Welp, knew that idea was too good to be true, both of us being pregnant and stuff..."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Sharo stopped the other girl from walking away. "I THINK THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

"You...do?"

"Yeah! Even if JoJo-kun says no, we can still try to convince him until he agrees!" The blonde told Cocoa. "Heck, we might even invite more girls to join in and it'll be an even bigger family!"

"Invite...MORE?!" Cocoa's eyes lit up and she hugged Sharo. "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR AGREEING ON THIS IDEA!"

"Help...y-you're strangling...m-me..." Sharo was let go. "But first, I wanna lay down some ground rules, if we ever have sex with JoJo-kun we gotta use protection and we can't go on a full constant sex until we graduate from school, kapeesh?"

Cocoa began nodding in agreement with her terms.

"Second, there would be no keeping him, if we're both there we have to share him but if only one is and other one isn't there, finders keepers. Okay?"

She nodded again.

"And third!" Sharo continued. "We don't kiss in public, only when we're alone or when we're making love, m'kay."

Another nod.

"Good! Also is there any chance Rize-senpai is interested in JoJo-kun in any chance?" Sharo suddenly asked Cocoa who looked confused. "I need to know that!"

"Oh! You don't want Rize-chan to miss out on the fun?" Cocoa raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way. "Sorry but JoJo-kun and Rize-chan had a bit of an argument earlier..."

"E-EH?!"

"Yeah, JoJo-kun kinda exploded at her so their relationship is kinda in the toilet right now."

Sharo went in her knees before she wailed in agony at the chances of her senpai being in love in Joren have been lessened. Cocoa backed up, confused at her huge suffering right now.

"It's alright Sharo-chan, Rize-chan might eventually come to like JoJo-kun some more."

Sharo looked up with a determined look. "Cocoa-chan, did you tell anyone else about you kissing JoJo-kun?"

"Uh...I kinda told Chiya-chan..."

"Really? Me too!" Sharo frowned. "Bah, never mind, we'll talk about it later. First we have a relationship to repair!"

"Yeah!" Cocoa cheered also and the two girls set out to get that harem plan working while forgetting the man of the harem was in a bush.

Unfortunately, being unconscious in a bush was even more important than it seemed.

* * *

"Hmm...Joren Joestar...you seem like you're finally in my proximity." A cloaked old man in a dark room stared into a crystal ball that held Joren's fainted image. "You're friends wish to seek a polygamous relationship? I'll let them have their fun but you however shall be very...very important indeed..."

The cloaked elder continued to look into the ball before images flashed through them.

"What is the greatest thing you fear Joren Joestar? I see is the loss of your friends...you being abandoned...ants for some reason..." The figure continued to stare at the crystal ball as images of Joren being hurt by the people around him, being alone in a dark room and ants but there was a another image that showed up on the ball. "Oh? What is this? Is this man one of you greatest fears, Joestar?"

The figure continued to stare at the image if the man in the ball. If anything the man looked unassuming but if this man was one of Joren's greatest fears then he must important.

"Very well. I have decided which fear to call upon in reality." The figure grabbed the ball with both of his hands. Energy poured into the balk and a puff of purplish smoke began circling in front of the ball.

"Fear of Joren Joestar!" The old man chanted. "You shall manifest yourself before me and I shall command your reality!"

The smoke began rising higher and higher until it scattered all together and another figure came out of the smoke. He had blonde hair and wore a pink business suit and had an assuming figure. The old man stared at the person in front of him who looked around the room in confusion.

"Ah, so you're here, Fear of Joren Joestar." The old man said. The man looked at his direction, widening his eyes.

"Who are you and where am I?" The man asked and the old man chuckled. "Ugh! My head!" The man clutched his head, memories of what happened before his death running through his mind.

"Ah, even the Joestar has enough knowledge of you to give you memories of yourself."

"I-I remember! I remember everything!" The man grit his teeth as memories began flooding into him. "I died but how am I still here?" He looked at the man. "Is it your **[Stand]** power?"

"Yes it is." He answered. "I can explain it some more to clear things up but I need your name first

The man hesitated. He just came back from the dead and this very untrustworthy-looking man in front of him asked his name. Perhaps he could kill this old buffoon and run away but maybe his existence is currently tied with this old man's.

"Fine." The man replied. "I shall give you my name."

"Do tell."

The man straightened his tie, looking formal and uninteresting still like a character tick of his being carried until now. He scratched his himself a bit, his nails somewhat needing a trim.

"Well, what is your name?"

The man cleared his throat before he stared into the eyes of the man, a gaze that had the eyes of a killer.

"My name... _is_ _Kira Yoshikage_."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Hammerman]**

 **[Stand]** User: Yuuta

Destructive Power- N/A

Speed- E

Range- A

Durability- A

Precision- E

Development Potential- E

Abilities- **[Hammerman]** cannot do anything physically. It can't even move that much even though it's shaped like a bug, the only saving grace is that it is harder than diamonds. However once it is on a human being's body, it will latch itself like a leech onto them without being noticed and is extremely hard to pull off from the body. When it latches onto somebody, the user themselves gets an ability where they cannot be affected negatively by anything. Even if the universe reset or they are transported into a black hole, as long as **[Hammerman]** is on someone they are truly invincible.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Emperor]**

 **[Stand]** User: Hol Horse

Destructive Power- B

Speed- B

Range- B

Durability- C

Precision- E

Development Potential- E

Abilities- The **[Emperor]** is a **[Stand]** that shoot bullets that can freely change trajectories of the bullets. It has a lack of recoil and increases the reaction peed of the user.

* * *

 **Finally, it took me a month to write this chapter. Christ. I deleted the AN by now after posting this.**

 **Also KIRA'S HERE WHAT THE FUCK ZA DUSTO.**

 **Tsumugu's gonna be gone from this fic for awhile. Maybe it's for the best because we do wanna break from the villain every once in awhile. Plus, I dunno what to do with Tsumugu now but I do know how the endgame will be like.**

 **Funny how on my vacation, I visited France and saw the actual Mona Lisa. I don't know why but...it gave me a...boner...**

 **What are your thoughts on the harem plan? What are you're thoughts on FUCKING KIRA? Review if you will because this took me a lot of work to put into this chapter. Fav, follow also because whatever.**

 **If you look back in other chapters before, I kinda foreshadowed Kira, just so you know. Try reading those chapters because I did put even more foreshadowing in there than you possible know right now.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. APOLOGIESCANCELLED

**APOLOGIES/CANCELLED**

* * *

Ugh...I feel like a dick for doing this to you guys but I'm sorry. I am REALLY, REALLY sorry for doing this but I can't do this fic anymore. My mind is racked up for next school year and progress for the next chapter has been so slow and I don't know what to do. I planned the end of this fic but I never knew how to get to the end.

It was REALLY hard to write the next chapter, I couldn't get around it because I'm so pooped already from writing. Everything around me forced me to get distracted and I couldn't keep being shitty to you guys.

Joren: Wait, you're killing me?! Oh well, I guess I'm being abandoned again...

Cocoa: Don't worry JoJo-kun! You'll be remembered by me!

Joren: Tell that to the hentai doujinshis...

Kira: Wait, you're dropping my storyline after I've made my comeback?

Sorry, again. I'm just so tired of trying to find myself a way of doing this, I'm not even sure I'm a good writer since I suck at this fic. I think I might stop fanfics all together after this except a few oneshots. I hate myself...

Well, I'll tell you all that I actually DID plan if this fic was being continued, so my secrets won't hang anymore.

* * *

When Kira showed up, Rize sees him in the forest and doesn't know who he is but Joren comes along and recognizes him and he and Rize run off while **[Sheer Heart Attack]** chases them until they escape. Kira would have interacted with Aoyama in some way and the entire town would have been in lockdown. I don't know how they would have killed Kira or the user who summoned him but I wanted to kill Kira by pushing him to another ambulance. **[Bites the Dust]** would have played a part, I dunno. Maybe Kira kills everyone and Joren and Rize back him to a corner and force him to use it on them as a bargaining chip so everyone lives.

Also likely, like in the original, everyone would have found out where Sharo lives but are okay with it. Also a reader named Earthbound Servant contacted me for a **[Stand]** to appear that he made which is called **[Emperor's New Clothes]** which ages someone when they get touched. I would have made an arc where Joren and Chino would stay stuck as grown ups for a bit and everyone would be blown away at how hot they'll be later then they'll be back to normal soon afterward.

Cocoa's sister, Mocha would have shown up sometime later and Joren would wonder if Cocoa would grow up to get THAT body. There would be a ship tease between Josuke and Mocha of all people and...yeah. I don't even know if there would any fights then but I think **[ACT 3]** would appear for Cocoa if there was a battle which would be likely.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Tusk ACT3]**

 **[Stand]** User: Cocoa Hoto

Destructive Power- D

Speed- D

Range- B

Durability- D

Precision- C

Development Potential- A

Abilities- **[ACT3]** allows Cocoa to shoot a single **[Tusk]** at a surface which makes a spinning hole only she can go into and anything else that goes in the hole gets destroyed if it isn't with her. She can see traverse the area around her through the surfaces and is able to shoot only normal **[Tusks]** when her hand sticks out. It's like getting splattered on the wall and knowing where to go and see your enemy and shoot them with precision and accuracy. Cocoa then can make another hole to get out of the surface and back into reality. The hole also allows Cocoa to heal herself if shoe goes in and is unscathed afterward.

* * *

Joren would have romanced with Rize especially during the Kira arc and Chiya soon but I don't know what to do with Chiya. I also wanted a situation where they end up in that pool place in THAT episode and Joren would feel awkward around girls in swimsuits badly.

A bit before Christmas, Joseph Joestar would have died and Joren and Josuke are forced to go to America and attend his funeral. Joren would come back and has immense guilt over what happened. He then would spend Christmas alone until Sharo finds him and brings him back to her home.

And that's how he would have lost his virginity if I wasn't a lazy prick.

Soon, Tsumugu would have returned with a new mask he found and the last parts would have taken place during the cabin episode of GochuUsa where Tsumugu and Hol Horse attempt to summon Dio by getting Josuke's blood.

It will also be revealed Aoyama was Tsumugu's girlfriend prior to the events of the fic and that the books he actually wrote are those Bizarre Adventure books that Aoyama was first seen reading, Dio basically fueling him to write JoJo under the name Hirohiko Araki. Don't know how important that should be to the plot but I put it there.

Skennix would have comeback before then as a ghost put into a new body by Tsumugu who would face Joren and Chiya again.

After the heroes fight them and win, Joren puts a tracker on Tsumugu which leads them to his hideout where it is near Kaanin and the Speedwagon Foundation is already onto them. Seeing they have barely enough money left due to not counting, Hol Horse feels doomed and panics. Then the **[Arrow]** comes and shoots **[Emperor]** and makes it become **[Emperor Requiem]**.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Emperor Requiem]**

 **[Stand]** User: Hol Horse

Destructive Power- A

Speed- A

Range- A

Durability- B

Precision- D

Development Potential- D

Abilities- It is a glove that manifests onto the user's arm and if you throw a paper airplane with that glove, the paper airplane will fly into the air and become a giant fighter jet the user can telepathically control. You can do this with multiple paper airplanes.

* * *

Hol Horse uses his new power to drive off the SpeedWagon Foundation with several jets he uses against in extreme proximity of Kaanin which causes the place to be evacuated and become a battlefield. The group arrive and get chased by one plane who tries bombing them.

Chiya gets a conviction to stop Hol Horse and the **[Gyro Ball]** comes to her and Josuke realizes what that means, seeing it react to her will to stop Hol Horse from destroying her town. He uses **[Crazy Diamond]** and reforms the **[Gyro Ball]** into an **[Arrowhead]** and pierces Chiya's **[Snow Halation** ] with it and it becomes **[Snow Halation Requiem]** , a large tornado for a **[Stand]** that shoots flames.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Snow Halation Requiem]**

 **[Stand]** User: Chiya Ujimatsu

Destructive Power- A

Speed- A

Range- A

Durability- A

Precision- B

Development Potential- B

Abilities- **[Snow Halation Requiem]** is a flaming tornado who's height can be changed to reach the heavens themselves. It has the abilities of the previous **[Snow Halation]** but it doesn't have to pass through to freeze multiple targets but shoots flames that freezes the target instead and while the target is frozen, **[Snow Halation Requiem]** can crush the target into pieces like glass.

* * *

She uses her **[Requiem]** to freeze all of the jets and breaks them each apart with Hol Horse on top of one who she freezes and crushes and shatters him, stopping the crisis. Tsumugu hurries up with his plan and puts the Stone Mask in Dio's coffin and puts **[Hamon]** in it and Dio's spirit comes out, wearing the mask. The group comes in and Rize shoots Tsumugu fatally and Dio's enraged spirit comes in with **[Za Warudo]** but Chiya destroys the Stone Mask, stopping Dio once and for all.

Too bad that didn't happen.

Once they destroy the mask, they think that they destroyed him but suddenly Chiya finds a fist in her and she's sent flying to the tree and dies instantly. Everyone looks in shock and they all see Sharo with **[Za Warudo]**.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[The World]**

 **[Stand]** User: Dio Brando/Sharo Kirima

Destructive Power- A

Speed- A

Range- C

Durability- A

Precision- B

Development Potential- B

Abilities- SHARO can stop time for about nine seconds and can move in that stopped time and unless someone is able to enter her stopped time, she can do anything she pleases in it but SHARO has to be careful since she's not in a vampiric body, so her heart would slow down incredible during this so she can't spam the move. Can also ' **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA** '.

* * *

Yup, all those Sharo-Dio jokes were leading up to this. Also I'd like to mention that the only reason Joren could talk in Japanese is thanks to Rhan writing that in him.

In the end, Sharo-Dio or SHARO grabs a dying Tsumugu and runs away with him. Joren and the others, in shock after seeing Chiya die instantly go and try to chase down SHARO who brings Tsumugu to non-Speedwagon medics who is barely surviving and intends to kill everyone. Yes, this is Dio talking through Sharo still.

They eventually fight her (him) and Chino gets brutally injured and Rize barely being able to even scratch **[Za Warudo]** , Bon is also injured but nobody gives two fucks about him, Josuke got fatally wounded but is still hanging on barely. Joren and Cocoa are the last two to be able to fight and SHARO uses **[Za Warudo]** on Joren who gets fisted and is killed, the trauma of seeing that makes Cocoa activate **[ACT4]** which can live in an entirely different reality (it can move in stop time but cannot stop time itself) and can shoot nails that are like black holes. SHARO retreats to formulate a new strategy after barely surviving **[ACT4]** and Josuke heals Joren with Cocoa trying to wake him up.

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Tusk ACT4]**

 **[Stand]** User: Cocoa Hoto

Destructive Power- A

Speed- B

Range- A

Durability- A

Precision- B

Development Potential- E

Abilities- **[ACT4]** exists in a different reality along with its user when out, so Cocoa can move in places like stopped time, being unaffected **[Made in Heaven]** and **[King Crimson]**. It allows Cocoa also to shoot a **[Spinning Tusk]** that shoots out a nail that becomes a mini black hole and sucks anything in it with effects that depend on what Cocoa wants. It can also do a barrage of punches and screams ' **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA** '. Also screams ' _chumimi~in_ ' sometimes.

* * *

In the afterlife, Joren sees Joseph who tells him it isn't too late to save his friends, even Chiya and tells him to go through the 'roundabout path'. Joren, finally is able to think a crazy strategy that is so unlikely, it would likely break reality if he does that. He hugs and says goodbye to Joseph who also says he should tell the rest of the family he says goodbye. Joren returns to life and sees Josuke barely surviving and Cocoa is busy with **[ACT4]** and SHARO who is now using **[Hamon]** and making it pulse through **[Za Warudo]** 's fists, making it even more powerful and broken.

Joren asks Rize to retrieve the Stone Mask and the Red Stone and she sends **[PUK]** to do so as Joren tries to keep Josuke alive as he is needed. SHARO and Cocoa fight in a really well written battle that should have happened and Cocoa barely escapes SHARO throwing forks like a maniac in a maid outfi (don't question why she's in a maid outfit). Meanwhile, Tsumugu escapes his paramedics to meet his old man.

Rize comes back with the mask and it's in pieces and Josuke fixes it in his dying breath. Joren places the Red Stone in the Mask and puts it on **[Earth Angel]** where he uses Josuke's blood to power it. The Stone Mask activates and **[Earth Angel]** begins glowing brightly and it changes, now without missile hangs and has fully grown wings. Joren looks into Josuke's eyes and Josuke dies but Joren is unfazed by it and suddenly heals Josuke's body much to Rize's shock and Joren heads for battle.

Cocoa and SHARO still battle and Cocoa looks like she has SHARO tied to a corner but then Tsumugu comes in and attacks her, leaving her open to **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!** SHARO attempts to kill Cocoa but all of them as distracted, seeing Joren come in and they are surprised his **[Stand]** is new and different but SHARO quickly isn't bothered by it and intends to kill Cocoa in front of him but Joren gives this stare, straight into the souls of all of them.

Then, time stops.

SHARO finds herself unable to move and sees Joren approaching her. Cocoa, with **[ACT4]** is able to move but is injured then suddenly Joren heals her. SHARO stares at Joren with horror and confusion.

SHARO: I-Impossible! I looked through this girl's memories, all the way from her birth, her meeting with you even down to the time she had sex with you! But these memories don't show you with the power to stop time! YOU CAN'T STOP TIME!

Joren: Well, thanks to your 'plan' I gained a new power, a power that illuminates me a path where everyone except scum like you can be saved!

Joren straightens his jacket and his **[Stand]** appears behind him.

Joren: This is the **[Roundabout]**! A **[Stand]** that can look into the eyes and the windows to your soul! It can copy your **[Stand]** powers and I'll use them for my own resolve! **THIS IS THE TRUE PATH! THE PATH TO SAVE ALL!**

* * *

 **[Stand]** Name: **[Roundabout]**

 **[Stand]** User: Joren Joestar

Destructive Power- UNACCOUNTABLE

Speed- UNACCOUNTABLE

Range- UNACCOUNTABLE

Durability- UNACCOUNTABLE

Precision- UNACCOUNTABLE

Development Potential- UNACCOUNTABLE

Abilities- The **[Roundabout]** can copy the abilities of other **[Stands]** by looking into the users' souls (through the eyes which are said to be windows to the soul or seeing the **[Stand]** in general). The **[Roundabout]** may shift some abilities' natures due to the variety of ways **[Stands]** are shaped but will stay absolutely true to the power that it is using. Abilities can be only used once at a time but can be used consecutively. An entire list of powers the user can use is implanted in the mind of the user. Can also ' **ORAORAORAORAORAORA** '.

* * *

SHARO is horrified of their powers and fights the two, realizing she is in huge danger. She grabs Tsumugu and ditches out of there, trying to make sure she is able to move in stopped time but stops midway as Joren and Cocoa chase her. Once they arrive, time is resuming so the only way to escape for SHARO was pushing Tsumugu to the two.

Tsumugu is shocked and gets killed accidentally by Cocoa, him wondering why Dio even did that before dying on the ground. Cocoa and Joren both use **[Roundabout: Tusk]** and **[ACT4]** to draw out SHARO which works but Dio threatens to kill himself along with the real Sharo if they don't back off. Joren, knowing he can't risk even stopping time without the potential of SHARO being able to move slightly to slit her throat with a spork.

However out of nowhere, Bon saves the day by electrocuting SHARO from behind, making her drop the spork and letting Joren go for the attack. He uses **[Roundabout: Whiplash]** and uses it to pull out Dio's soul from her body, making her come out unharmed without the need of him to break **[Za Warudo]** and killing her. Dio's spirit attempts to use **[Za Warudo]** but Cocoa and Joren **ORAORAORAORAORAORA** Dio's soul into nothing, finishing him once and for all. Sharo who is back to normal faints due to exhaustion and time moves once again.

Joren knows this isn't over yet and uses **[Roundabout: Whiplash]** to go to the heavens and finds Chiya and Josuke waiting for him, knowing he finally found a way to save them. Joren brings them both down to their bodies and to everyone **[Stand]** users shock, he puts them back in and they come back alright. Joren returns to reality and happily hugs Cocoa while Bon is just watching in the background.

Forward two weeks later, the town was supposedly attacked by 'aliens' and the damage is being repaired. The Speedwagon Foundation covers up Tsumugu's death and Joren and Josuke quickly heal anyone who was injured.

It ends with all of the heroes in front of the Rabbit House, Josuke, Joren and even Bon are going be driven to the airport to go back their homes after their work was done (the **[Gyro Ball]** turned **[Arrow]** and Tsumugu's **[Arrow]** , the Red Stone and Dio's coffin and riches left by Tsumugu were recovered), Joren gives Sharo some money to live in better conditions and even made love to Cocoa at some point between the final battle and now. Josuke's going back to Morioh while Bon is going to be in contact with Aoyama for dating reasons.

Also like Tsumugu, Dio rubbed off on his victims a bit also so now Sharo does have a **[Stand]** and since Dio rubbed off on her, she got **[Za Warudo]** and can use it, something Jotaro who was contacted nearly shat himself over.

After saying their tearful goodbyes, the three males go into the vehicle and drive off, waving goodbye. The next few days took awhile to adjust for everybody on both sides after their bizarre adventure but they go better,

Fast forward two years later, everybody in Kaanin are now older and Cocoa and Chiya just graduated their classes and go to the Rabbit House to celebrate with their friends and families who are waiting for them. It is revealed Cocoa is staying at Kaanin for college also so she doesn't have leave town. However after it was hard adjusting to life after Joren, who contacted them less and less due to him taking care of his family and the organizations associated with the Joestars afterward so they are afraid he's forgotten them due to not contacting about their graduations.

They go inside to see everyone greet them happily but then suddenly someone comes down the stairs and all the girls have near heart attacks because the person who comes down is Joren who came back and grew up also into the hottest pretty boy ever made. In the end, all of them hug and the fic ends.

 _If it didn't end here._

* * *

Cocoa: Waaaaah! I wanted that ending! Not this one!

Joren: Hello darkness, my old friend.

Up next is what woulda happened in EoH but I'll separate that conversation with when I randomly put Social Links from Persona if this fic was a Persona fic.

* * *

The Fool- Cocoa Hoto

Strength- Chino Kafuu

Heirophant- Takahiro Kafuu

Chariot- Rize Tedeza

Magician- Chiya Ujimatsu

Lovers- Sharo Kirima

Star- Josuke Higashikata

Emperor- Hol Horse

Empress- Blue Mountain Aoyama

Hermit- Bon

Priestess- Mocha Hoto

Justice- Tippy

Sun- Megu Natsu

Moon- Maya Jouga

Judgement- Aoyama's Editor

Devil- Yoshikage Kira

Temperance- Shizuka Joestar

Hanged Man- Rize's Father

Death- Chiya's Grandmother

Tower- Anko

World- Tsumugu Brando

* * *

That list was longer than it should have been. Huh. Even obscure characters get their own Social Links.

Okay, here's the EoH's rundown.

It takes place during the fight of Cocoa, Joren and SHARO where SHARO tries killing herself. Suddenly before Bon can hit her, she vanishes and so does he and Tsumugu's body and somehow the entire town is empty. Cocoa and Joren wonder what the hell is happening then suddenly Speedwagon shows up, requesting their help, recognizing Speedwagon, Joren is confused and wonders what the heck is happening and they are approached by Bon and Rize who are apparently brainwashed and they fight, resulting in Bon and Rize vanishing much to their shock and wonder what the heck is going on. They go with Speedwagon and learn about his quest to find the Corpse Parts and they travel with him to find out what's happening.

They go to Egypt and find a shockingly younger Jotaro and an alive Joseph who Joren hugs but doesn't recognize him. Polnareff comes back and a hostile Avdol and Iggy come. It follows EoH's plot except Joren and Cocoa being with them, Chino ends up in Battle Tendency and has the fight against the Pillar Men there before everyone else arrives and the look on Caesar's face when Chino becomes a giant rabbit. I'll just put a list what would have happened.

Ends with all the Joestars beating the shit out of Heaven Dio and all five others of him and Heaven Dio's **[Stand]** is destroyed as he looks at them and realizes all of his evils before his soul is destroyed after seeing all the JoJos look down on him even his own son. The souls of their friends are free and they all laugh and celebrate. Joren uses his **[Stand]** to remake all the timelines to get the best outcome for everyone in the end. He does and remakes the JoJo universes and returns to his own and remade timeline with only him and his friends remembering the whole thing and they smile about their bizarre adventure.

 _Differences that will happen._

It starts with the end of Is the Order a Stand? with Speedwagon showing up there instead.

Sharo-DIO is a major enemy and kickstart Joren's journey across time and dimensions to find his possessed friends.

Chino and Tippy get transported not-possessed into Air Supplena Island before the rest of the heroes and meets Joseph, Caesar, and Lisa Lisa and fights the Pillar Men but Esidisi and Wamuu get possessed by Dio.

The Pillar Men are possessed by Dio and leave and Kars goes through Rifts also fight Dio and attain the power of the Ultimate Lifeform.

Joren finds the Dio's **[Arrow]** to uses it on Mr. President who's **[Stand]** turns into an entire resort inside the turtle.

Fugo, Yasuho, Messina, are present in the story along with many unplayable characters who aren't important or aren't even playable in game.

Little snippets between characters happen, especially throughout the Joestar family.

 **[Star Platinum]** does not have the same power as **[The World Over Heaven]** for obvious reasons and cannot match its power.

Tsumugu is resurrected and serves with the Dios.

Giorno has a big dilemma with fighting his own father across time and is the only JoJo Dio offers join by his side.

It is said that **[D4C]** is the reason why parallel objects and people fuse and explode, not parallel worlds in general which is actually a misconception.

Stardust Dio and Phantom Blood Dio are treated as past versions of him, not parallel so Heaven Dio can be in the same place with them.

Sharo-Dio is also treated as an alternate version of him.

There are two Puccis, one with **[Whitesnake** ] is from Heaven Dio's timelines and the one with **[C-Moon]** and **[Made in Heaven]** is from the original Stone Ocean timeline.

There are two Kiras, one is a resurrected Kosaku and the other is the original Kira ripped from his timeline.

Funny Valentine attempts to summon Diego Brando From Another Universe to destroy Heaven Dio but Diego FAU quickly sides with his alternate timeline version and must keep away from his parallel version.

Heaven Dio attempts to take the Holy Corpse to gain more power to be able to break dimensionally barriers full instead of manifesting one place to another.

There are six Dios exist; the first is Heaven Dio, the second is Stardust Dio who was resurrected, third is Sharo-Dio ripped from her timeline, fourth is Diego Brando resurrected and pulled from his timeline, fifth is Phantom Blood Dio, last is Diego FAU who must keep away from original Diego.

All the Dios have lunch together casually to discuss there plans, FAU must talk through Facetime.

It is revealed there is a Giorno that grew up with Heaven Dio who is currently ruling the world in that Dio's place at the moment and also his own version of Tsumugu who is president of Asia.

Josuke offers Johnny to heal his legs but Johnny refuses until Gyro is found.

Giorno beats **[Made in Heaven]** Pucci with **[Gold Experience Requiem]**.

Josuke is in tears when he reunites with Shigechi.

Josuke and Joren accidentally travel back in time when a younger Josuke was ill in a car; Josuke pushes the car, revealing he was his own savior.

Funny Valentine dies with Johnny and Joren present after he attempts to attack Dio with 36 of himself, resulting in Dio getting enough souls to upgrade his **[The World Over Heaven]** 's power to punch through dimensional barriers completely.

All JoJo's past and present fight Heaven Dio who absorbs everyone else's souls to reach power that is equivalent to the Holy Corpse's power which rejected Heaven Dio.

Joren uses Dio's armlets on him when everybody is defeated once Dio rips the Corpse Parts put of everyone else.

Everyone is freed once Heaven Dio is defeated and celebrate in an OOC way and Joren is the one who remakes the universe thanks to his **[Stand]**. Nobody has memories of the events and Joren actually improves each timeline where no heroic deaths happen and life goes on with all the heroes living. Joren and Josuke are changed to be present during Joseph's death and the ending of Is the Order a Rabbit? occurs, except secretly Joren oddly has a picture that he took with all his allies in EoH, stuffed in his pocket, suggesting he may have some memory of what happened.

I didn't work out all the ideas, okay.

* * *

Welp, that's the end. Dunno what to say now except thanks, for all your support even if I couldn't finish it in the end.

Joren: I'm gonna be stuffed in the backends of the internet and nobody will remember me...

Cocoa: Don't worry, you'll always be in my heart!

Joren: Wait, does that mean you know you're going to let me stuffed in there.

Cocoa: W-Wait, I didn't say that!

Anyhow, I recommend you two hug because one day, I swear Joren will be reborn not as a fic character but as someone else. He won't remember you but you will make him into a boy who will be absolutely fantastic.

Cocoa: He won't remember me either?! JoJo-kun! Hug me!

Joren: Alright, alright.

Ah, that's a good way to end. Thank you for everything readers, if I make another fic, I thank you all for everything!

Joren: Cocoa...

Cocoa: Hmm?

Joren: I love you...

Cocoa: I know. We'll meet again, in another place, I swear!

Joren: That sounds nice, I don't want you to leave...

Cocoa: I won't...I won't...

 **THE END**

 **IS THE ORDER A RABBIT?**


End file.
